Ice Squared
by Lerris
Summary: Ch15[Exposition]Our heroes learn what really happened when the others fired. This is a story about fighting for the future and about the potential of a young woman when intelligence and ambition coalesce. SMLost UniverseMisc.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

**Ice Squared**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Lost Universe. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

Usagi was not herself, or perhaps she was more herself that she ever wanted to be. The free spirited girl seemed to fall away that day, and leave behind someone solemn and even regal. From her place guarding the veil separating one time from another, one reality from another, the last princess of Pluto hardened her resolve, even as the tears fell on her staff and then slid off onto the black marble floor. She kept telling herself, some things just had to be. Her rationality usually worked, but something in her could not stand to see the princess so sad, especially when she had a hand in that sadness.

Pluto knew that Mercury was as good as dead the first time she said the words after Luna gave her the key. Her actions, or in this case inaction were necessary. The star seed that held her eternal soul and linkage to her world was flawed, cracked by the ravages of time. Under better conditions Serenity's final act would have sent all their souls safe to this time, but the conditions were anything but ideal. She was dying before she even began the spell and even draining her own spirit to fuel the crystal was not enough for all of them. The rebirth of the Senshi of Mercury hastened the damage, and the final straw was a simple one. A youma drained her energy and left her in a coma. Nobody thought much of it then, that is until her Senshi transformation failed. That was not supposed to happen without a conscious act, and Mercury was anything but.

With a sad sigh Pluto took a red ruby almost the size of a ping pong ball out of the stasis cabinet. It glowed a dull red color. She mused that it had enough power to save the other, but that was not a choice she would offer. For that matter it was within Usagi or even Hotaru's power to save the other, but that too would not be allowed. There must be a Senshi of Mercury, for there was no future without her.

The time to act had come. With regret, they had gone off to fight a youma leaving the dying Senshi of Mercury to lie in the stasis field the silver crystal had made. The prince of the Earth lay nearby, collapsed from exhaustion from trying to fight a battle he knew he could not win. Usagi and Hotaru had each tried earlier as well, but their healing could do even less than the Earth prince's.

Pluto stepped through the portal into Rei's room and immediately opened another portal to her destination before dismissing her staff. She paused a moment to cover the Earth prince before gathering Ami into her arms and walked through.

As she stepped through the door a tear fell from the eldest Tendo daughter's face. Kasumi had tried so hard to project warmth, to remain positive despite the storm, yet not even she could keep her center now. The two fathers had gone to get drunk, and even Akane could not, could not stay and watch. Ranma was there though and doing things that scared Kasumi greatly and more than once had her taking hold of her little silver cross in fervent prayer. Oh she wasn't worried for herself, but Ranma was pale, so very pale. He had hardly slept between the book he kept studying and trying to somehow perform a miracle on her younger sister. No, that wasn't right, he had performed a miracle, for Nabiki was still alive more than two weeks after the doctor's said she would be dead. The cancer held at bay by whatever knowledge Ranma had pulled from the book he said he had stolen from Cologne. Kasumi privately suspected Cologne let him have it, if by nothing else making it easy to get. She didn't know what to think of that. On one hand, at least Ranma was actually helping. On the other hand the attempt seemed to be killing Ranma too.

She reached up to begin to finger her little silver cross again when she was broken out of her thoughts as she recognized a Sailor Senshi carrying a young blue haired woman. She pulled calm from the depths of her soul as she said, "Hello there, can I help you?"

A wry, yet sad smile crept onto the green haired woman's face. "Yes, take me to them."

"Them?"

"Ranma and Nabiki. There is hope, of a sort."

Kasumi pressed her lips together into a thin line and for a moment worry was echoed on her face. A moment later she tilted her head, perhaps in resignation, perhaps in hope, and led them inside and up the stairs, opening the door before them.

Ranma awoke from the hard wooden chair he was sitting in to see the green haired girl set a blue haired girl that looked a little like Akane down in the bed beside Nabiki. "Huh? What is going on?" Ranma said weakly.

Setsuna smiled. "Thank you Ranma. You do not understand yet, but you have helped a great deal. Without your strength, Nabiki would not have lived long enough to seriously consider the choice I have brought."

He frowned as he let his aura sight briefly scan the pair and did not like what he saw. "Huh? Shouldn't your friend be in a hospital or something?"

Kasumi looked on in wonder and hope. Somehow there was hope, yet she didn't understand the why of it. The hope was tainted with fear, and that too made her wonder, but then fear concerning Nabiki was hardly new.

"Ami. Her name is Ami, and you already know that she is dying." Surprise flickered on Ranma's face briefly before exasperation and tiredness returned. "Like with your friend medical science has no answers. There is no time. I must begin." With that she brought the ruby out and held it in her hand. Its glow spread and enveloped the unconscious pair. She set the ruby between them and turned back to the others.

"What is happening?" asked the pigtailed boy.

"The crystal is the last of the great healing relics from the Silver Millennium, yet it doesn't have the power to heal them." The lie, or half true as it was, slipped easily from her tongue.

Ranma and Kasumi frowned, but she continued, "Ami is a dear friend. As you can can probably guess she is a Senshi as well. The crystal has the power, if Nabiki allows it, to merge her soul with Ami's.

"What?" exclaimed Ranma as a faint "Oh my" echoed from Kasumi's lips.

"Peace. If it works, as I believe it will, both will live on, in a way. The power of a spirit freely given is tremendous. It can heal Ami's fractured star seed and together they will become the new Senshi of Mercury, or at least I hope so.

"What does that mean for my sister?"

Setsuna shrugged. "By herself she will die, that much is certain. Even now Ranma has almost spent too much of himself too fast to fight the cancer. It is rather like trying to empty a river with a spoon. Her body cannot be saved." She mentally added, "since it would mean Ami's death."

Ranma looked dubious. He starred at the green haired woman seemingly trying to see something that he wasn't sure was there. "I want to hear it from her. If your thing can do so much, it should be able to at least let Nabiki speak for a moment."

Setsuna nodded and turned towards the bed where Ami and Nabiki had gotten up with Ami's back pressed losely against her chest. Ami's eyes remained closed and her face serene. Nabiki spoke, yet the voice was a little brighter, a little crisper than normal. "Most of what she told you is true, yet as always she hasn't told all of the truth." She seemed slightly amused at that. She continued after a brief pause, "The truth is cancer, even such as mine, could be healed by two of the other Senshi or even this crystal."

"What? Then what the heck?" Anger began to seep into Ranma's voice. Kasumi frowned, and of the two actions, the second disturbed Nabiki more.

Nabiki smirked, "Calm down Ranma-kun. You're starting to act like Akane."

Ranma blinked. That smirk, it was Nabiki. It had to be. No one else had that smirk. Setsuna remained calm, seemingly unsurprised or at least hiding it well.

"As I was saying, she seldom speaks the whole truth." She turned to the older woman and smirked. If Ranma wasn't mistaken, there was admiration in her gaze. She turned back to the others and continued, "Her true plan was to save the Senshi of Mercury which she must believe is critical to the future. I have wandered through the sea of her memories and now I'm talking funny." She smiled and it seemed to be the wrong smile. Setsuna recognized it of course, but said nothing. Soon enough the Nabiki-esque smirk returned, although it seemed a little forced now. "The Senshi of Ice is needed." The last was said with such certainty that even Ranma felt the truth of it. Her voice lightened and she brought forth her best smile which caused Ranma and Kasumi to smile in resonance. She continued, "Don't worry, I'll still be here. It is a fair deal, and Nabiki Tendo pays her debts."

With that the red light enveloped them, until a silver white light flared from Nabiki and settled into the slightly younger girl. Nabiki's eyes closed and slumped into the wall as if the strings were finally cut.

Kasumi's quiet "Oh my" seemed to echo in the room as tears fell from the eyes of the blue haired girl as she blinked them open.

She gently pulled the arms from around her and set Nabiki's body down. She picked up a blanket from the bedside and covered her.

Ranma stared at the blue haired young woman and noted the changes. The face was still amazingly cute, yet it was different now. It seemed to be a blend of Nabiki and Ami's face and if he was not mistaken she was a little taller now, although not quite up to Nabiki's height. He looked at her ki and was amazed. He could still see parts of two distinct ki signatures. Moments later even that was gone, leaving behind one very intricate and complete whole.

Ami reached out and pressed a hand under his chin to close his mouth.

Ranma blinked.

"You were starring."

Ranma was once more at a loss for words.

"Welcome back Ami." came from the Time Senshi.

"No, my mother can still call me that, but I would like everyone else to call me Nabiki."

"Why?" asked Pluto.

"Because much of me is her now. Because it is appropriate to honor her memory."

Kasumi unconsciously nodded. She walked over to the girl who called herself Nabiki and reached her arms around her. "I'm glad your okay imouto-chan."

"Me too nee-san. Me too."

Nabiki gently broke from her sister's hug and walked over to Ranma who still seemed to be a bit lost in his own thoughts. She reached her arms around him and proceeded to give a very un Nabiki like hug to the pigtailed boy. "Thank you Ranma." Tears of happiness streamed down her face as she remembered the hours, the days, he sat by her side tirelessly trying to help her. "We have much to do." Ranma barely heard the words spoken as quietly as they were with her face embedded into his chest. She sniffed and said, "But first we need a bath."

"Together?" Kasumi and Sailor Pluto laughed as Ranma acted as if it was the most outrageous idea in the world.

Nabiki's smirk warmed the room. An action that seemed to faintly surprise the Senshi of Pluto. She continued, "Sure, I'll be waiting..." She left the flustered Ranma behind as she sought the solitude of the furo. A part of her wished that the baka would have taken her seriously. The silence seemed deafening here, but then reinforced walls with soundproofing were a Nerima building code. A sigh escaped her lips. Things had not gotten easier. She hoped her mother would understand.

* * *

2005-12-11 


	2. Change and New Toys

Change and New Toys 

**Ice Squared**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Lost Universe. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

Down in the Tendo living room, Ranma continued to be somewhat out of it, alternating between glancing in the direction of the furo and back at the bed. Concern was etched all over his face.

"Perhaps I should go find father." Kasumi scrunched her nose a bit and frowned, "But what am I going to tell him?"

The Senshi of Pluto said,"For now, nothing. Ami will have to figure that part out for herself."

Ranma paused slightly at hearing the name Ami and then turned back to the bed. Even as he watched a silver glow formed around Nabiki's body, then suddenly it lit with thousands of scintillating white sparkles, blinding the occupants of the room. When their vision cleared, the blankets were all but flat on the bed. Ranma hastily tossed the covers aside to see, all that was left was Nabiki's bedclothes.

"I hadn't expected that." Setsuna observed dispassionately, "The crystal must have added a decomposition spell to be on the safe side."

"Safe-" questioned Kasumi.

"-Side?" concluded Ranma.

Setsuna continued in a clear businesslike tone. "While unlikely, the possession of that body might allow certain shamanistic magic to affect Ami." Ranma once again winced almost imperceptibly as Setsuna said her name again. His attention seemed more rapt towards the end, but then Ranma was always on alert for trouble, and it seemed he had reason to be.

The quiet in the room grew as if demanding to be filled, but no one was quite sure with what. After a couple minutes Sailor Pluto spoke. "I need to go and tell the others. You two need some time to think this through, I'll arrange for some food to be delivered."

Before Ranma or Kasumi could formulate a response, Pluto bowed deeply to both before saying, "I really do wish there could have been another way." Her voice broke a little at the end, before she swung the staff casually and was gone.

"Strange woman" offered Kasumi.

"Uh-Huh" agreed Ranma, lost in thought.

* * *

The furo water was getting cold, and yet Nabiki had not really figured out any plans that she liked. Well a part of her did like the silly idea of Ranma joining her in here, just to see the look on his face , but that was hardly the kind of plan that she was thinking of. A casual move with her foot caused water to begin to empty from the tub.

She sighed. She could see plans so much clearer now than before, than either of the before's. Still, rose colored glasses were apparently not part of the package, yet trouble seemed to be in the air, unless of course Setsuna did it just to save my life. No, the Senshi of Time never did anything this big without a reason. There was trouble ahead and all of her knew it. Was it a mistake to declare she was going to take Nabiki for a name, or just vanity? Certainly things would have been simpler if Nabiki Tendo was buried, yet she didn't like that answer entirely either. She reached over and flipped the drain control back to the fill position even as her other hand reached for the hot water. It seemed the only things she could be certain of were that she still liked long baths and that, from a purely analytical point of view of her body, the change was a definite upgrade. Oh sure she didn't quite have the 'attributes' of Makoto, but the overall package looked very nice, less busty but significantly cuter. She wondered briefly what Ranma thought, and then chastised herself for wasting time over such unimportant trivia, nevertheless a small blush formed.

* * *

Half a city away Ami's mother was worried. Ami was supposed to be camping with her friends, but that was supposed to be over yesterday and Ami was normally so conscientious of phoning. She sighed as she tore open the package of microwaveable hot wings, why Ami bought such things she would never know, but it was either this or going out to eat and she wanted to be near the phone.

Where was that girl?

* * *

The others had gathered at the shrine after the battle only to find Ami missing. They were not happy to say the least.

"Where is she! You were supposed to be watching her, and I find you sleeping." yelled an angry priestess at the sleepy prince of earth.

"I don't know. I don't know. I'd tell you if I knew." He held up his hands as if to ward off a blow that never came, while a part of him demanded the punishment anyway. He just couldn't understand how he could have let her down.

"It will be okay Rei. I know it will." added a strangely calm Usagi, causing everyone to look at her. It had been a long time since she used that voice, yet the others had learned to listen to those odd times when she spoke with more maturity than normal. It normally meant something important was happening.

"How can it be?" Mars demanded, not mollified in the slightest. "She was dying. Mamoru was barely able to do anything!" The black haired priestess continued to pace in aggravation despite the words of her princess, fists clenching and unclenching as she went.

"How could you know? For all you know she has been kidnapped, or maybe killed." added the short haired blond, dramatically.

"I just know. I think I'd always know if one of you died." Usagi insisted, taking a seat and picking up a comic, much to Mars's frustration.

A lot of pacing happened at the shrine that day. At one point Rei's grandfather offered them food, and then made a hasty exit when he saw their grim expressions. Eventually, Rei even tried a fire reading, and while she could tell Ami was alive, all she could sense was hope and the feel of change.

It was well over another hour before Setsuna stepped out of the portal to a very on edge group. Her smile seemed to ease the tension in the room, if only by a little.

"Sailor Mercury has been healed," she announced. "Now I must go, the gates of time require my presence." Before anyone could ask her questions, she stepped into another hastily created portal, and once more faded from view.

"Dang cryptic annoying irritating pain in the arse woman!" Mars swore, causing everyone else to smirk.

Finally, since there was nothing else they could do, they each went back to their respective houses with a promise to call whenever someone found out something.

* * *

It was near dinner time by the time the others returned to the dojo. Even as they were getting comfortable there was a knock at the door. A drunken panda opened the door to reveal a pretty delivery girl, he immediately held up a badly scribbled sign saying, "Saotome family not live here."

"Eeek!" replied the startled girl.

"Who's thiiss Saootome? Betterrr not be annotther fiancée." Soun demanded, demon head on its way.

At the door the delivery girl rushed, "Takeout, for Keven Mitnick. It's paid for, and this is your address right?" She grabbed the boxes from her bike and held them out, not taking no for an answer. The panda tossed the sign behind him and picked up the boxes. The woman thought she set a record in cycling away, but alas she was new to Nerima.

The takeout turned out to be a large order of Mexican food. Shrugging, Soun and Genma sat down to eat seemingly unconcerned. Kasumi frowned at them for several moments before Ranma joined them at the table. It was then that Akane demanded, "How is she doing? I thought you were helping her."

Ranma started to open his mouth but was cut off by Kasumi, "Nabiki is doing much better. We should let her rest some more though." The way she said it held just enough authority to defuse her volcanic sister.

"Oh, Okay. Just as long as she is okay," Akane replied, relaxing. She eat a bit more of her Taco before adding, almost in afterthought, "Thanks, Ranma. At first I thought you were doing something perverted, but you've really helped her."

A small sigh could be heard from Kasumi. It was so small that it was unlikely anyone was supposed to hear it. Ranma did however, but noticing the look Kasumi gave him refrained from commenting.

"Yes, thatss right Saotoomee. Ranma did better than thosee dang doctorrrs. Knew he could doo it. Stuupid dang uselesss doctorrrss. Why, maybe if he had been around when Kimiko... Waaaaaaaaaaaahhh." Soun was erupting again.

"It is alright father. Nabiki is getting better."

* * *

Upstairs Nabiki sighed and pulled out her cell phone, only to put it down and then pull out her other cell phone and start dialing. At the Tsukino home, Usagi lay back on her bed staring at the ceiling when her cell phone began playing 'Blurry Eyes' from DNA squared. Usagi smiled, tripped over out of her bed, then got up and fumbled for her phone on her desk.

"Ami! You're alright!" she cried, once again thankful that she had programmed unique ring tones for each of her friends.

"It is good to hear from you too," Nabiki replied with a smirk.

"Your voice is a little off. Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. I'll explain soon. I just wanted to let you know I'm alright and not to worry."

"Okay, well if you say so." Usagi agreed, now as chirpy as ever. "I'd better call and tell the others. I even think Haruka missed you."

Nabiki laughed, happy to be derailed, "She would mourn the passing of any pretty girl!"

"That she would. Heck she even makes eyes at me, and I'm taken." The princess added, never missing th opportunity to remind people. "She even does it in front of Michuru," she whispered in her best scandal voice.

"I've seen her" retorted Nabiki with a small laugh, "but I really don't have the time to talk now, I've got to go okay?"

"Sure Ami." Usagi replied, "We'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"I need to go Usagi," Nabiki replied, not answering. "Take care, and thanks for letting the others know."

* * *

Back at the Tendo home, dinner went remarkably uneventfully. Each participant too busy with their own thoughts to make trouble. As soon as it was over Kasumi took another plate and went up to check on her sister. Everyone's eyes followed her as she went.

About fifteen minutes later she came down with a smile on her face. She sat down and calmly asked if Akane would care to look in on her sister. The younger girl practically bolted for the stairs. When she came back down she seemed more than a bit confused but otherwise calm. No sooner had she sat than the two adults looked at Kasumi. At her nod they too bolted upstairs, pushing and shoving as they went. They came back looking much more somber and seemingly significantly soberer than before.

Shortly later Nabiki followed the two parents to the living room, where everyone was still gathered around the table. As she arrived, Kasumi set out vanilla ice cream for everyone as if nothing was amiss. Everyone kept sneaking surreptitious looks at the now blue-haired girl in their midst. Unfortunately for Ranma, Akane interpreted his attentions, in her usual way, and began the process of winding herself up.

Nabiki waited for the bowls to be cleared before getting everyone's attention, "As I told you already, I will be taking the name Nabiki Mizuno," her father got as far as "My" before being cut off. She continued, "No father, it does not mean I'm ashamed of the name Tendo. It is just simpler this way. I've already told you this." Her tone left no room for argument. Soun nodded reluctantly before saying, "We must have a funeral then. I mean, even if?"

"Yes, but a private one," Nabiki agreed, "and I will deal with the legal issues."

"Betcha never thought to see your own funeral eh Nabs?" Ranma observed, his tired mind operating at obscure angles.

"Keep calling me Nabs and perhaps we can make it a double. At any rate, I need to go talk to my mother. My other mother," she clarified. Once again she was not leaving room for argument.

"Ranma, go with her. She ... Just go with her." added Genma, unusually subdued.

Ranma looked confused. "Okay," he replied, standing.

"You'd better watch out for my sister," added Akane darkly.

* * *

They began their trek to Juban in silence. Because they hurried they were in time for the last train. They got into an all but deserted carriage and sat down facing each other.

"Akane is jealous you know." Nabiki broke in after a long silence.

"And, what's new?" lamented Ranma, eyes half closed as the train rocked him towards sleep.

"Just try to keep things calm okay? I could use your help, but not at the cost of all the insanity in your life."

"Why? What?" Ranma offered, confused. "I mean you're a Sailor Senshi now."

"Because, with a couple exceptions," Nabiki explained "the ability of the other girls to do anything more complex than blast at a problem sucks, and because you already know, and you keep your word, even when you shouldn't." The last was said in a very pointed manner.

"You know about..." Ranma guessed.

"P-chan. Yes, I figured it out right before I got sick. I just haven't figured out what to do about it yet. Actually..." She paused. "You are going to tell her."

"Why me? I promised..."

"I don't care what you promised. You are engaged to my little sister, and even if you weren't, it is still your responsibility, since he is your friend, enemy, something... Or do you want her to hate you too?"

"It ain't that simple Nabs," Ranma argued, causing her to frown again. "You see his curse-"

"I don't care Saotome," Nabiki argued, "You will do what is right by Akane!"

"Fine."

"Don't be so angry," Nabiki added in a more conversational tone "We will practice the words later, just to make sure you don't mess up."

"Gee thanks," Ranma replied, ever so pleased by her apparent confidence in him.

"You're welcome."

The rest of the train trip to Juban was remarkably boring. After what Nabiki had said Ranma didn't seem to want to talk much, and Nabiki seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. By the time they arrived Ranma was fast asleep.

* * *

"So this is your other home huh?" Ranma asked looking up at the building. The house was, well mansion was perhaps a better word. It was considerably more modern than the Tendo home and significantly larger. There was even a decent sized backyard.

"It has been in my mother's family for four generations, although it was largely renovated a few years back after my father passed away. I think mother wanted something different so the memories wouldn't haunt her so."

"I'm glad you have a mother again Nabiki," Ranma offered, his face far away.

"You surprise me Saotome. Occasionally you say just the right thing."

"Gee thanks," he replied automatically.

Nabiki smiled quietly for a moment watching her companion, before knocking on the door and waiting to be admitted. She tried to spin a tale where she had stumbled into an artifact in the mountains with the other girl and this was the outcome.

It might have worked too, except it seemed that Ami's mother knew about her night life, and strangely accepted her daughter's choice. In the end tears, hugs, and cold water were involved. This led to fascination from Dr. Mizuno and a bit of, was that amusement?

The night was not a good one for Ami's mother, even after the other two went to bed she stayed up, crying for a lost daughter. In the morning she tossed the remains of a box of Kleenex in the bin and pasted a professional smile on her face.

Ranma was in the guest room and they would be hungry. Those two facts were a slim foundation to build on, but for now they were enough, for now they were all she truly wanted to face. She went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

* * *

"So what are we going to do? I mean, you look somewhat like my daughter but, well people will notice..." Dr Mizuno asked over her bowl of Miso.

"I took care of most of it last night with the Mercury computer. I'm now Nabiki Mizuno adopted into your family, well eventually anyway. We will have to wait for the forms to arrive and all the rest, but it should be a mere formality now."

"Well then what about Ami? I mean lots of people knew her..."

Nabiki sighed. "I guess she will have to have a funeral too." Nabiki looked less than happy about that idea and her mother reached out and clasped her hand. Soon the two were holding each other for comfort. "I'll have to change schools too. Perhaps I'll go to Rei's school. As far as my friends go, they will understand," the blue haired girl added, thinking aloud.

"They are like you..?" asked Ami's mother, hinting.

"You don't really expect an answer do you?" Nabiki replied softly, making it clear the information was available, "It is for the best really, that few people know who we are."

It was too much, Ami's mother broke down. Her professional resolve had run out.

"My baby is gone! My baby is gone!" She wailed, clasping the young girl to herself with a hold that spoke of steel. At a look from Nabiki, Ranma silently left to investigate the backyard. It was as massive as the house. Fighting his own demons Ranma went into kata after kata to lose himself in the art.

"You can come back in now." said a soft voice.

He didn't know how long he had been like that when Nabiki interrupted him, but judging from how tired he was, it might have been for over an hour. He replied with a shy smile and caught the towel she threw him. They quickly entered and sat down.

"Okay, well I'll talk with the Tendo's later today," a somewhat recovered Dr. Mizuno began, "So what about you two?" She turned to Ranma. "Were you involved with Nabiki before?" The question was hardly innocent but even Ranma could see that the woman was needing something to help her accept this new reality.

Nabiki, once again stepped on anything Ranma might say, by saying, "He is engaged to my younger sister. He looked after Nabiki Tendo when she was sick."

"I was going to.."

"At any rate Ranma, we had better get going. We have a lot to do today." Nabiki interrupted. Bowing followed and a bemused mother watched her daughter herd the strange boy/girl out the door.

* * *

"Do you have to keep interrupting me?" said a slightly irritated Ranma as they began walking to the train station.

"I'm sorry Ranma, but right now I'm trying to keep everything going as smoothly as possible, and well, sometimes what you say makes it difficult."

"You called me Ranma. You almost never ever call me by my first name."

"Only part of me is the Nabiki you knew..." This was said quietly, as truths you are resigned to sometimes are. Ranma was once more at a loss, just when he had thought he had a handle on this newest change she had to throw another curve ball.

"It's okay," he hazarded, but it seemed to do no good and the rest of the trip was spent to the station in silence.

* * *

On the train Ranma stopped to really look at Nabiki. She was typing away at her laptop computer. Even as he watched she smiled at something on it and he was once again caught by the odd resemblance to Akane. Yet where Akane's face was often filled with either anger or wonder this face was filled with intelligence, a surprising wisdom, and a muted cheerfulness. Nabiki's new face was rounder and her eyes lighter. Instead of Akane's gray eyes they were a piercing blue with a few flecks of warm brown floating in them. The hair was much as Ami's hair was, except it too contained a few nearly invisible strands of brown. It was almost as if in the odd blending, someone picked and chose to insure the result was pleasing to the eye. A maturity was there that seemed absent from both Nabiki and Ami before, yet taken all in all she could easily have been mistaken for being born a Tendo, well if Mrs. Tendo was perhaps a little less faithful anyway.

"Ranma." Nabiki said without looking up. There was no response.

"Ranma." After a few more seconds she gave up and stepped on his toe.

"What did you do that for?"

"You were staring."

"Was not."

"Whatever," she replied, finally raising her eyes from the screen. "Look we had better practice what you're going to say to Akane and then if we have time we can start fixing your education."

"What?" he gasped, not liking where this was going, "I'm a martial artist."

"Look, if I can manage to teach Usagi then I can certainly manage with you, and before you say education isn't important, just what do you think you used to save my life?"

"But, that's different. It was the art!"

Nabiki held her face in her hands and sighed. "How?"

"How what?"

"How is it different?"

"It just is. It is the art after all."

The argument lasted all of the trip, and they never did get to the practice session for revealing P-chan, but in the end, she did get him to agree that he needed to work harder on his education, not as hard as the art mind you, but harder. Finally, not wanting to undo her progress, she called a halt to the effort and let him fall asleep, slumped and all but drooling onto her shoulder, while she typed away. In the middle of the screen was, "Note to self: Keep track of every hour it takes to retrain Ranma's mind so it can think beyond martial arts and then find a way to make the panda pay in full."

* * *

The place they ended up seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, which in Japan takes some doing. There were trees and mountains and well more trees and mountains, yet Nabiki walked unerringly towards a given direction following whatever her little computer said until she put the computer away and turned a little to the left and kept walking. It took till well past noon before Nabiki stopped and said, "We are here."

"Where and just why are we here anyway?" replied Ranma looking around, "I asked several times before, but you just said to be patient."

"I'm not sure. Well I think it may have something to do with a past life of Nabiki's, but I'm really not sure."

"Well what do we do now?"

Nabiki brought her laptop back out and sat down Indian style while she tapped a few keys. "Whatever it is, is down below about 200 hundred feet below us. Unfortunately after about 10 feet it becomes solid rock."

"You've got to be kidding me" Ranma retorted, already seeing where this was going.

"No, I thought you knew that trick of Ryoga's."

"I do, sort of," Ranma agreed "but I never practiced it, since it requires being bashed with boulders to toughen your body and that hurts your speed too much," not adding just how dumb he believed the technique to be.

"Well, I could freeze this entire area, but I don't see how that would help..." Nabiki mused aloud, tapping away on her computer to do the math.

"How important is this anyway?"

"If I knew that I would have told you," Nabiki retorted annoyed by the interruption, "I just felt the need to go here and figured I'd take you along just in case I ran into trouble." Ranma grumbled a bit but had to accept that it was still better than being at school.

"How far away can you be and still freeze the air and much of the ground?" He asked, a half formed idea surfacing.

"I have to be able to see it." Nabiki replied, waiting to see where this was going.

"Good. You go back behind that clump of trees over there" he ordered, pointing towards a nearby stand "and do whatever you do to get ready and wait for my signal."

"What, are you afraid of seeing me change into the beautiful sailor suited Senshi of Mercury?" She said teasingly, her eyes flashing. This caused an immediate full body blush of the pigtailed young man, who had seen enough sentai to get the implication.

"No. Yes. Er. Whatever." He stumbled. "Just get over there. You won't want to be here when it starts," he finished, determination returning.

Nabiki nodded and jogged up the hill. He watched her go for a moment and then turned back to the problem. Form behind him a sudden flash of light caused Ranma's shadow to lengthen as he inspected the ground. He nodded and then began a slow spiral starting from the center and working his way out. Nabiki watched as he kept going and going until he was about fifty foot out from the center. The last pass was a complete circle into which Ranma broke in a dead run in her direction shouting, "Now!"

She blasted and suddenly blue and white magic enveloped the field and a focused high energy tornado proceeded to tear the ground to pieces like the finger of the Kami himself.

"Well, it is impressive, but I don't think that is going to get rid of all the rock..." Nabiki observed, approaching.

Ranma smirked. "I'm not done." Taking a deep breath Ranma faced back towards the storm and flung ball of energy after ball of energy into the tornado, where the ambient energy gathered them in and transferred their fury into the rock. Each blast echoed outwards, expanding the storm and tearing apart the countryside.

"You sure that's safe?"

Ranma shrugged. "It was either that or go all the way back. The only other alternative was vacuum blades and I don't think this really warrants that."

"If you say so."

The energy storm continued to rage and Ranma continued to pour the odd blast into it, until Sailor Mercury finally said, "Stop it Ranma. Just stop it!"

"Huh?"

"I said just stop," she demanded, "or do you have to drive yourself into exhaustion to get a clue?" She had spotted just how much energy these blasts were taking from him.

"Oh, okay." and with that our pigtailed hero fell over unconscious.

Sailor Mercury sat down and pillowed his head in her lap. A fond 'baka' came from her lips as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. She mused on how jealous Makoto and Minako would be now. Of course, technically this was her sister's fiancé.

She looked up at the slowly dying tower of destruction. It was a pity Rei was't here, since heat and energy seemed to keep the thing going. She brought out her computer and sat it down on Ranma's chest and tapped a few keys. "It is going to be close," she mused. Then she sat back to watch, not even noticing how her hand seemed to continue stroking all by itself.

A few minutes later a passing cloud decided to target the nearest Jusenkyo victim, causing her laptop to sit at an odd, yet oddly more ergonomic, angle. Fortunately, the Mercury computer was waterproof and the red hair was no less smooth than the black.

* * *

It took almost an hour before Ranma-chan awoke, and when she did she awoke to a scary sight; it was another woman with that grin. That grin was never a good thing. She jumped up and away, saying, "Huh? How long was I out?"

"About an hour. Your tornado removed most of it. There's just a little left."

Mercury stood and walked over and then down into the hole; and down some more as Ranma-chan quickly followed behind. Together Sailor Mercury and Ranma-chan strained and lifted one last boulder aside, revealing a simple, but very old, metal box, seemingly made of steel but showing no signs of rust or deterioration. The box was perhaps six foot long by a foot tall and a foot wide. It was also locked.

"Well what now?" Ranma asked.

"Open it?"

Ranma shrugged and kicked the locking mechanism, knocking the box open. Inside, laying on a silvery cloth, were rods about an inch and a half in diameter and about five foot long. One was a dark blue color, while the other was a dark red color. Both were covered with flowing runes and sigils. Following the opening of the box both had taken on a muted glow matching their respective colors.

Mercury stepped forward and began to reach down.

"Stop! Are you crazy! Those things reek of magic!" Ranma cried, restraining her.

Nabiki's silvery laugh cut through the tension. "I suppose that given your current form you have a right to distrust magic. Let me scan them first" she conceded. A visor appeared over her eyes and she brought out the Mercury computer again and fiddled for a little while. "There are no linkages to the negaforce, no radioactivity, no biohazards, no excessively negative energies indicating mass killing, and other than minor amounts of spirit embedded in the core matrices, they appear to be nothing more than incredibly well made magical weapons."

"Still, I don't think.." His words trailed off as Mercury reached into the box and after a brief pause over the red one, picked up the blue one and then held it in both hands in front of her. The blue glow around the staff intensified and spread over her, and for a brief moment she cried out, before the glow faded and she smiled. "Go on, grab the other one and we can go."

"I still don't think this is a good idea." added the suddenly wary redhead.

In amused tone Mercury said, "Oh, is the mighty man among men afraid of a little old staff?"

"I'm not afraid of nothing." She reached in and grabbed the staff and turned. Ranma smirked before the harsh red light flared around her, causing her to writhe in pain, and fall to the ground unconscious. Mercury tried to go to her, but her legs refused to move. When she looked down she could see the magic from the staff hovering around her legs. She tried harder, but still failed to move or let go of the staff. She heard the word "Wait!" as if in command, but resolutely tried to push her way forward.

* * *

Inside Ranma's mind things were less calm. A series of images of every time the Tendo family had hurt him flashed in painful and more vivid than life detail. From Akane's offer of friendship to the subsequent bashing, to more and more bashings, and never letting him explain. Every image was presented in harsh detail, yet somehow they seemed even worse than he remembered; Kasumi's fake caring, while secretly wishing for him to be gone. Soun's manipulations, badgering, threatening and never listening to him. Worst of all were the scenes of all the times Nabiki had used him for profit, often turning the others against him just to make a buck. Then suddenly Nabiki was there being attacked by Ukyo with her giant spatula for selling him out. He could just sit here, he knew it. She had caused him so much pain. They all had. The images had shown it to be true. Nabiki failed to jump back quickly enough and Ukyo managed a solid gash against Nabiki's stomach. Blood ran down and Nabiki collapsed. Then suddenly Ranma was there intercepting the next attack with an odd red staff and trying to see how bad Nabiki was hurt. Ukyo's attacks were relentless and battered against his staff. Since when was Ukyo this good? He stopped pondering and focused on stopping her. Ten precise swings in a row and the spatula was beat up and battered away from the chef. Ukyo attempted to come at him unarmed, but he quickly tossed the staff aside and paralyzed her with a pressure point, in the process taking several punches to the gut. "What the heck is going on?" he mused aloud.

He was brought out of his musing by the memory of Nabiki's injuries. They were his fault. He had hesitated. He set Ukyo down quickly and ran over to look at Nabiki. It was worse than he thought. Part of her intestines were on the wrong side of her stomach. He quickly set down next to her and let his ki sing through his hands and arms to hopefully burn away any germs before using the same energy to carefully push her intestines back in place as best he could, but it seemed all wrong. He suddenly wished he had studied more anatomy than where all the vital areas were. Quickly he sat down lotus fashion and pulled her into his lap. He brought his hands up around the wounded area before letting himself drop into a shallow trance. He focused on letting healing ki flow into her. Healing oneself was comparatively easy as long as one could keep conscious, had enough ki, and wasn't too insanely damaged. Healing another was virtually impossible as he had found out with her cancer. Still he persevered, stubbornly refusing to accept defeat, for one minute, for ten minutes, and then as unconsciousness hit him he was inundated with feelings of approval, gratitude, and acceptance.

* * *

Ranma awoke warm and female. He starred into Nabiki's new blue eyes and the curves of her chest. A sudden thought struck him about how indecent the Senshi uniform really was, but at the moment Ranma could hardly complain.

"My staff tried to keep me from moving, but I managed to break free about ten minutes ago. There seemed to be little I could do without hurting you though, since you were holding your staff too tight until just now. What happened?" she asked, looking very concerned.

"It was all very weird" he began, "It tested me I think. Somehow it tried to use my memories to make me hate the Tendo's. It worked for a moment," he admitted, but because he was looking away he missed the shock in her eyes, "The images it showed..." Ranma shuddered. "I waited too long and this dream Ukyo hurt you badly. I stopped her and tried to heal you, but I didn't have that much strength. No one could heal that much damage with only ki. Just before I passed out I thought I felt as if I passed a test of some kind."

"Hmm. Let me see what the Mercury computer has come up with from the book I found in the box. I've not seen the language before, yet..." She tapped a few keys and was rewarded by a quiet cheerful beep. "It worked," she announced, smiling "It seems from the traces of spirit that are linked within the staffs and what the Mercury computer translated that these were made long ago by ancestors of the Tendo family, which probably explains why mine accepted me almost right away. It may also explain why I was compelled to come here. My moon kingdom magic must have woken an ancestral memory or something."

"Then what about me?"

"Now now Ranma, you know I charge to answer dumb questions."

"It wanted to know that I would protect the Tendo family, didn't it? By trying to get me to harm them it was testing me, wasn't it? But I failed, didn't I?"

"Did you? You gave much of your life energy recently to try to heal me from cancer and I'm betting that what you tried in that dream might have killed you had you done it in real life.."

"Well ya, but I hesitated."

"Get over it Saotome. Magically induced dreams can make one do things they would never do normally. Ami has had to deal with more than enough of them. The fact that you only hesitated briefly after all that is either a sign you're in love with me," she said teasingly, before she continued in a fonder tone, "or you're just an altruistic fool."

"Um, okay, but, well I'm not in love with you..."

"So, you're admitting you're a fool, eh Saotome?"

"Why you!" Ranma lunged at her, smiling, but not sure what she was going to do other than to grab her. The decision was taken away by a demonstration of Ami's well earned tickle torture skills.

"Give up, only Usagi can beat me in this art!"

"Never!" Ranma cried, and was about to go on but Nabiki's renewed attacks rendered her incapable of coherent speech. And so the Senshi of Mercury and a certain red head got very dirty rolling around on the ground, but had a great deal of fun. As they eventually broke apart, Ranma was left musing aloud how unfair it was that she was using Senshi powers, and silently how at least Nabiki didn't blow every comment he made out of proportion.

Author's Notes: First off, I'd like to thank Ar-Kaos for doing a significant revision to this chapter. I think this helped it considerably. I encourage people to check out his stories. Any problems remaining after I did the final revision are of course my own. Lastly, I'd like to thank the people at fukufics dot com, since without keeping this story discussion active with ideas, I likely wouldn't have wrote a second chapter anywhere near this soon. At any rate, let me know what you think.

* * *

2005-12-11 


	3. Developments

Developments 

**Ice Squared**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Lost Universe. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

Usagi held Luna close as she tried to fall asleep. Everything was okay right? She knew it was okay. She had talked to her, and it was okay. Still, no matter how many times she told herself it, it was hard to truly believe. How could she be okay? She knew Ami was alive. The link between her and her Senshi gave that much comfort. Without a doubt it was Ami, and yet, somehow it was not. It was getting harder and harder to smile in front of the others, yet they counted on her, even if it was mostly to be the one who smiles. "She is okay right Luna?"

"You know more than I. Her bond to you is still there since you said you can sense it, and you did say she contacted you."

"I know. I know. It's just that we had almost given up hope, and now I feel she has changed somehow, that maybe the Ami I know is gone?"

"We all change Usagi. Even you will grow up in time." She said the last as if that was a truly wondrous thing. "You're not quite the clumsy fourteen year old girl I first gave the henshin wand to, well you're no longer fourteen anyway."

"Luna!" And so Luna did her best to distract Usagi from her worries. Setsuna had done what needed to be done, of that there could be no doubt.

* * *

It was with great hope that Setsuna Meio went to sleep that night; hope because it was all she had. Hope because for once she wanted to believe, believe in something beyond the cold numbers. She had cajoled, pleaded, twisted, and even killed when the occasion warranted, to shape history as much as she had, as much as she dared. It was a difficult job, especially for a single person. The law of unintended consequences was always mocking her and her endeavors, and the hand she played required nerves of steel, yet play it she would. She always did.

Many things were possible now. Some brighter than she had a right to hope for, and some darker than any nightmare in her long existence. That was the cost of choosing, yet a choice had to be made, since the cost of not choosing was so much worse. The cost of this choice could have been the death of a young woman, and in a way two had died, yet another was born. One bright candle to guide and guard the others in the darkness that was coming, and one to guard the guardian lest that light be lost. With that hope Setsuna Meio slept, and for once the ghosts of the past did not haunt her.

* * *

It was almost half way across the world from where the new yet old princess of Mercury and a red headed girl rested that it began. It was a small thing, unnoticed by almost everyone, yet sometimes small things grow. Time takes its toll on all things, no matter how perfect in form. Entropy usually claims victory in the end.

* * *

At Juban high school the unthinkable had happened. Ami Mizuno was absent for a second day in a row. Such was the concern over their most prized student, that they had contacted her mother at work, who, according to the hospital, had taken leave over a family emergency. The next call, to her house, went unanswered.

* * *

During lunch-time the inner scouts decided to go to Ami's house immediately after school and try to get some answers. Haruka and Michuru were still on their quest to corner Setsuna and make her talk. How one could corner someone who could open portals the way most people open conveniently placed doors no one quite knew, but they were determined and Hotaru was with them.

After school the girls called Mamoru and Rei and soon everyone met at Crown Arcade, before they began their walk to Ami's house.

"So what did she say again?" asked Makoto.

"She just said she was fine. I'm just glad she is okay. Isn't that enough? Come on, we are almost there, we can ask her," bubbled a bright eyed Usagi.

"I'm just glad she is okay. Usagi is right, after that it had to be a miracle," said Mamoru, not needing to go into detail about 'that.' Nevertheless the girls all shivered.

"Well we are here," interjected Makoto.

Usagi walked up and knocked on the door to be met with no answer. She knocked again, and then a few moments later knocked some more.

"Guess she's not home," said Minako.

"Yeah. I'd hoped she'd be, but she didn't answer her phone before either," admitted a saddened Usagi.

"Cheer up Usagi. You said she was okay, right? Why not just call her on her communicator?" Mina suggested.

"I thought Luna said not to use those unless it was an emergency," reminded Makoto quietly.

"But that's just it. It is an emergency!" The suddenly chipper Usagi looked around and then decided to walk between the houses. It wouldn't do to have Luna mad at her again for using the communicator in plain view of the street while untransformed. She could just imagine the lecture she would get from the black cat.

The others smiled at the display, although Rei and Mamoru tried to hide it, someone had to act responsible after all, right?

* * *

Back at the trashed clearing, evening was rapidly approaching when Sailor Mercury let her transformation drop. A dirt covered Ranma-chan smiled and laughed as the blue glow faded to reveal a dirty Nabiki wearing her clean clothes from before.

Nabiki heard the beep of her communicator, although, she noted that it at least didn't indicate an emergency. She fetched it out of subspace and noted the moon sigil that appeared on the face before turning it on.

"Hello Usagi. How are you guys doing?" Nabiki asked evenly.

"Ami, it is so good to hear your voice. We were so worried about you and you weren't at school," Usagi insisted.

"Sorry Usagi, some things just came up that seemed important."

"More important than school? For you!" yelled Minako "And why do you sound different?"

"Come on guys, you know me," Nabiki replied with a smile, "it is not as if I don't have the next two weeks work already done anyway. And as far as my voice goes, that is a really long story, but it really is me."

"Yes but-" said Minako.

"You never miss school!" added Makoto. It seemed the idea of Ami missing school was far more startling than her voice changing a bit.

"Oh come on. I'm not that bad," Nabiki insisted "Look, next time we meet I'll explain everything okay?"

"Okay, but we'll remember you promised!" said Usagi.

"I bet she has a boyfriend she doesn't want us to know about," interjected Minako in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Ami! You wouldn't would you?" asked the blond princess. Suddenly Usagi felt Mamoru's eyes on her back. "I mean, you'd tell me right. I'm your best friend."

"Sure I would Usagi, but really I had better go," Nabiki insisted, "It looks a little funny to be talking into this thing this way. Someone might see."

"Oh okay, but we will talk soon okay?"

"Sure." Nabiki flipped the communicator off and returned it to storage.

"That was them huh?" Ranma-chan asked, brushing a little more dirt from her shoulder.

"Why Saotome, a girl has to keep some secrets. You should know that." she added pointedly with a look at Ranma-chan's assets, "At any rate, I'm surprised you didn't comment on my little fib."

"What little fib?" asked Ranma with a falsely innocent smile.

Nabiki smiled, "I'd almost think being around me a bit is rubbing off. Keep it up Saotome."

* * *

Mamoru said, "She's holding something back. Something to do with why she is alive I think. Pluto knows too. Heck, for all we know she planned the whole thing."

"She will tell us when she is ready. Come on guys, I think it is time to head home. She is alive, and for now that is all that matters," Makoto suggested.

* * *

Nabiki looked down at the dirt all over herself with a frown.

"I guess magic doesn't solve everything. You're still dirty, and now, so are your clothes," Ranma-chan said with a smile.

"That is what you think." She pulled out her henshin wand and transformed again, right in front of Ranma-chan. Ranma knew she should turn away, but she couldn't bring herself to. It was, it was, so mesmerizing, her flawless skin, and, and... Ranma finally regained enough motor control to turn her head away, yet the full body blush remained. A brief blue glow followed and Nabiki Mizuno once again replaced the Senshi of Mercury. While Ranma's patented red silk shirt and blue draw string pants had seen better days, and more importantly much cleaner ones, the detransformed Nabiki was wearing a now spotless cream colored long sleeve blouse and blue jogging pants.

Ranma just stared and gaped, although Nabiki suspected it had little to do with how clean she was now. "Gee, you'd think you'd never seen a light show before..." smirked Nabiki with a twinkle in her eye, "besides, at some point one or more of us might have to change in front of you and I won't have you getting us killed because you're being silly."

"But..."

"Close your mouth or you'll start catchin flies."

"But..."

"Or do you want me to tell Akane..."

"No. No, please don't. I'll pay you, just please..."

Nabiki laughed. "Your're just way too easy, you know that?" A part of her was scandalized at the way she was acting. It was so unlike her, yet it was fun, and boy would Minako be surprised at her!

Ranma harrumphed. "How the heck am I supposed to get clean now? They aren't going to let me on the train like this." A sudden feeling of dread hit her, she looked up and suddenly Nabiki's smirk shifted into a grin, a rather evil one at that.

"Look, um, I'm fine, really I am," she insisted, backing up a little. At the same time she waved her arms in front of herself in an instinctive gesture of warding. Then she patted herself off, trying to knock some of the dirt off of her clothing. Mercury's grin only grew into a smile, before she pulled a small harp out of nowhere and played a chord on it, while saying softly, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody." Suddenly, a stream of cold water almost a foot in diameter shot forth from just in front of her and drenched the pigtailed girl with several hundred gallons of water.

"What did you do that for?" said an irritated, and thoroughly soaked, yet much cleaner redhead.

"You're clean now, aren't you?"

"But I'm also freezing. Jeez."

Mercury frowned, "I'm sorry, okay? Anyway, can't you just use your ki to dry off?"

"It takes too much ki, and I don't have that much to spare now," grumbled Ranma-chan unintentionally pouting.

"Oh," Nabiki replied. Ranma noticed Mercury get that distant look she got when she was trying to figure something out and immediately backed up another step. "I know. Give me your clothes and I'll transform with them on. That should clean and dry them," she finished, trying to hide her smirk. Yes Minako would be surprised and Haruka would probably cheer, well as long as she kept Ranma away from hot water anyway.

"What!" Ranma screeched.

"Oh come on Saotome, you're a girl right now. Hurry up and strip" she ordered, "before you catch a cold."

Ranma grumbled, but quickly stripped to the skin. For a moment she thought she heard a soft whistle, but she shrugged it off as her imagination. She quickly handed the bundled clothing to Nabiki who jogged to behind a clump of trees. About a minute later there was a flash of light, followed by a another minute of quiet, and then Nabiki was handing her back her clothing.

"There you go, all magically cleaned and dried. Now hurry up and get dressed. We need to get back."

"Yes, your highness."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

A small smile appeared on Nabiki's face as Ranma hastily donned her clothing. A part of her felt odd, Nabiki had worn her clothes after all, but in the end she shrugged it off and walked over to where her staff and pack lay. She picked up the odd staff and twirled it around, "It still seems a lot of trouble for a fancy stick."

"That remains to be seen. Why don't you swing it at that tree over there and think about destroying it?" Nabiki instructed. The innocent tree in question was a cedar tree almost a foot in diameter.

Ranma seemed dubious but did as she was told. She went into a brief two handed kata with the staff. The final stroke impacted almost a foot from the ground on the aforementioned tree. A loud crack was heard as the staff impacted the tree. At that exact moment the runes on the staff flared white, the tree caught fire and was broken in half. Ranma hastily dodged the falling tree using the staff to knock it away from herself, a hint of a smile was appearing on her face. Ranma stepped back for a second and then swung again, this time the runes flared and the branch caught fire. The smile got larger. Several more swings occurred with varying results, before Ranma grinned and turned back to Nabiki.

"So it seems it is useful after all," Nabiki prompted. "At my guess, the damage it adds to the attack is controlled by your intent, right?"

"Yeah, it does what I want. It's still a toy though."

"Sometimes even touching a monster is enough to kill you," Nabiki replied. "I think you may find it handy should you ever face one of those."

"I guess," Ranma admitted reluctantly. She seemed to shrug as she tried to find a place to tie it to her pack before giving up and shouldering the pack and holding the staff.

"So you haven't figured out Mousse's trick either huh?"

Ranma looked up in irritation. "Not entirely, but then after I noticed the amount of ki it wastes to do that idiotic trick it just didn't seem worth the effort."

"Tsk. Tsk. The great Ranma Saotome failed to learn a martial arts trick. Just what is the world coming to?" Once again a part of her mind protested at toying with Ranma, but it was just so much fun that it was only a very weak protest.

"Hey, I said it wasn't worth it! For that matter, what did you do with yours?" Ranma asked, looking around the other girl.

"Personal storage space. It comes with the job. Now, don't change the point. You claim that just because the trick was wasteful, that it was useless," Nabiki sighed. "Just what am I going to do with you?" The last was said as if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Hey, shouldn't we be getting back to the train station or something?"

"Nice try," Nabiki glanced up at the sky before continuing with, "but unfortunately you're right. We're going to have to really run just to make it to town before full dark." She reached her hand out and her Henshin stick appeared in it. "Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!"

Ranma-chan glanced away when she started to transform, only to find some very interesting changing shadows at her feet. A few times her head made as if to turn, but she just managed to hold out against the temptation. Luckily for her, soon enough Mercury was dashing past her with her visor covering her eyes.

Mercury paused and looked back, "You're not going to let a little girl out run you now, are you Ranma-chan?" With that statement the chase was on, through miles and miles of forest. The odd thing was, is that it seemed that Mercury was deliberately chosing the most dificult route she could. If there was a hill, she took it, even if there was a shorter way around the obstacle. It was all Ranma could do to keep up, with her pack and staff, and she was chosing her route far more carefully, or as carefully as she could and keep Mercury in sight.

After about an hour they could finally see the outskirts of the town. Mercury was of course in pristine shape, although she was breathing a bit harder. Ranma-chan was dripping with sweat.

"Stupid Senshi powers.." muttered a somewhat jealous Ranma-chan. "You didn't have to run so fast did ya?"

"That is something I'm apt to regret soon, but at least we made it before full dark. Let's walk the rest of the way."

"Huh?"

"Just, come on." said Nabiki in an irritated tone. The pace Nabiki set turned out to be little more than a walk. Ranma's face grew worried. Few things irritated Nabiki enough for her to let them show. Why was she walking now, and exactly what did she mean by that comment? The sweaty redhead refrained from asking though, and only occasionally used her new staff to make travel easier.

As they neared the town, Nabiki motioned her to a halt and turned to face her. She held up her right hand and pointed. Her voice was quiet, and Ranma could easily hear the tiredness in it now. "Do you see that brick building in the distance?"

"Yea."

"I'm pretty sure that is a hotel," continued Nabiki in a quiet voice.

"Oh, okay.." Ranma turned away as if uncomfortable with the direction her thoughts were taking.

She touched Ranma's face with her right hand and nudged it to force her eyes to meet her own. Her voice remained quiet and obviously tired, yet there was a serious edge to it now. "Just so you know, Senshi powers aren't entirely a free lunch. Now put an arm around me."

Ranma blushed. "What?"

"Please, just do it." Such was the entreaty in her words that Ranma complied without thinking, just as blue light flared around Nabiki replacing her Senshi uniform with her ordinary clothing. A fraction of a second later Nabiki Mizuno was unconscious.

Ranma quickly swung the girl into her arms, and once again wished for some hot water. A quick glance with her ki senses revealed the obvious. Nabiki had obviously badly overdone it, and the Senshi abilities had apparently let her do so, and even masked the evidence from Ranma's own senses. Ranma picked up the pace and was soon at the hotel, and for once was glad she was a girl, since showing up with an unconscious girl in his arms as a guy might have been a bad thing. She quickly rang the bell.

A sandy haired, middle aged woman walked up to the desk from the back room. She wore a white blouse and gray slacks, with a silver belt. A simple silver necklace completed her outfit. All appeared to be spotless, yet the lady and her clothing had a rumpled look that somehow managed to convey a refreshing cheerfulness. "Yes?" she asked pausing at the incongruous sight. Ranma-chan, with a full backpack on her back, was holding Nabiki's somewhat larger form in her arms, and carrying with her a very odd red staff. The attendant continued swiftly, "Hello there. Is there something wrong with your friend?" she asked concernedly.

"We were coming back from where we were camping and she fainted," he replied. "I'm pretty sure she just needs to rest." Ranma set her down on the little couch in the lobby with the utmost care.

"Are you sure? I can get you something."

"A glass of cold water would be great." The attendant left the room and Ranma took the opportunity to set the staff and the pack down. She quickly returned to the front of the couch where Nabiki was lying and set her left hand on Nabiki's forehead and her right on the flat of her stomach. Seconds later a soft white glow formed around Ranma-chan hands and enveloped Nabiki. Then, almost as quickly as it was formed, was gone.

The sound of a glass shattering caused Ranma to turn around, only to see the remains of a glass glass lying on the floor along with ice and a puddle of water. Nabiki yawned, stretched, and blinked her eyes open. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, now look what a mess I made. Let me go get you another glass," offered a white faced manager. Nabiki blinked while Ranma looked sheepish.

"You did something to startle her, didn't you?" she accused.

"Why does everyone always blame me?" Ranma replied, trying for angelic. One of the problems with Ranma-chan's "I'm innocent" act was that it was so over the top that no-one even half-observant could possibly believe it. Fortunately, many of Ranma's enemies didn't fit that category.

"Yes you," Nabiki sighed fondly while poking her companion in the chest. "Let me guess. You did your little glowing hands trick?" She continued, "It would explain why I don't feel nearly as exhausted as I should."

Ranma nodded as the attendant came back in with two glasses of ice water and held them out. Nabiki and Ranma eagerly took them from her and downed them right away.

Nabiki temporized, "About the trick Ranma did?"

"Well, now that you mention it," the woman reponded, "exactly what is going on?"

Nabiki started to say something, but hesitated, trying to find some way to say this without sounding nuts. Ranma actually looked at her, as if to ask permission causing Nabiki to wince. She nodded minutely before Ranma spoke.

"It's just ki," she explained. "Ki is just a name for the bodies own life energy. Great martial artists can eventually learn how to use their ki to do things, of course usually it's limited to making them faster or more resistant to damage." Ranma glanced at Nabiki, who for some reason seemed to be paying considerable attention to her words.

"I see," replied the woman "Well not really. Are you saying anyone can learn to do that?" she asked, looking a mix between incredulous and awed.

Nabiki decided to chime in, "Ranma's been training in various arts for over a dozen years, under her dad. Her idiot father may have actually meant well, although no one is really sure about that, and some of it was little more than torture, but the result was that she got good, very good." She seemed proud at the end, yet it was obviously not of Ranma's father. She reached over, grabbing the other girl's hand. "I was fairly sick awhile back, and well, it must have given Ranma some motivation. She acquired a book from one of her teachers and soon learned enough to heal me." The pride in her voice was obvious, even with the lie she was telling. "At any rate, I suspect many people could learn, eventually; but it evidently helps to start when young, and I doubt many would welcome the insanity Ranma went through."

"Oh" the manager frowned, before continuing in a curious voice, "So, where would someone go if they wanted to learn?"

"That's simple. Just look in any phone book. It'll take some time to find the best dojos, and the best won't want you until you get good," Ranma responded. "You'll also want to visit loads of them you have to move around to get the bigger picture. That's how I learned as much as I did."

"Oh," she replied, disappointed, "so it's the work of a lifetime to do that thing you did?"

"You have to live the art. It is the only way to hope to get that good" said an oddly philosophical Ranma-chan.

Nabiki added, "And the sad part is, medical doctors can often do more with their knowledge, with less training."

The attendent only seemed more disappointed, before she smiled and said, "Oh. Where are my manners? My name is Ann Karisen." She glanced at Nabiki who responded on cue.

"I'm Nabiki Mizuno and this Ranma Saotome," she supplied.

Ann smiled, "Since you have apparently had a tiring journey, and spent so much time indulging my curiosity... " She moved back behind the counter and tapped a few keys. "Ah here we are. I wish I could do more but...Two single beds, non smoking on the top floor and I can even let you have it for the price of a single smoking room."

Nabiki said, "We'll take it." and then fumbled around her clothing before turning a sheepish glance to Ranma who sighed and dug her wallet out.

* * *

Up in the hotel room Ranma asked, "I thought you always kept money with you?"

"I do, but I can hardly pull a purse out of my storage space in front of a stranger..."

Ranma fidgeted a bit as she looked at the nearness of the beds. "Oh. Um, you know. Should I really be in here? I can go back to the woods and camp."

"Ranma, don't be an idiot. Now, I'm going to get some sleep."

"What about before?"

"You mean me passing out?"

"Yeah."

"It is nothing to worry about," she insisted. "All of the Senshi have times they can barely move after using their powers for long periods of time. It was much worse in the beginning though, as our normal bodies weren't conditioned at all, but after awhile it grew less and less. It is not too surprising that, after what happened, I lost some of my conditioning. Annoying yes, surprising no. Partly what I was trying to do on the way back was to recover some of it, but it is difficult to tell how tired you are while transformed."

"Oh, that's okay then I guess," Ranma offered, not entirely convinced.

"Don't worry, one of your new jobs is to make me a Master of Anything Goes."

"Huh?" Ranma spluttered, "Are you crazy? There is no way you can just go and master Anything Goes. Heck, not even Akane thinks it's that easy." He didn't add just how low his opinion was of what she thought was attainable.

Nabiki's smirk was always irritating, and now no less so, "Think of it as a long term project."

"Well, okay," Ranma conceded with a yawn. "I think I'm tired too. Maybe we can begin in the morning before we head back."

Nabiki smiled. It seemed tricking Ranma into promises was no harder than normal, but then perhaps she didn't mind so much this one. She said softly, "Yes, then it all begins."

"What begins?" came from a sleepy Ranma-chan.

"Just go to sleep Ranma..." Nabiki yawned as she quickly removed all but her blouse and panties before climbing under the covers of the second bed. The sounds of Ranma-chan's breathing was all but inaudible, yet a pleasant background noise nonetheless. She briefly wondered why he had not changed back, but then it is not as if they had separate rooms, so perhaps it was for the best. Still, somehow, she felt slightly cheated, but that lasted only long enough for the pillow to get warm.

* * *

Dinner in the hospital cafeteria was always nutritious and fairly good. Those that worked late would not stand for anything less, and they badly needed those doctors so considerable effort was put into keeping them happy. Dr. Mizuno failed to notice any of this of course, as she mindlessly consumed a shrimp salad in preparation for her meeting with the Tendo family. She should have been gone from here hours ago, right after she asked for leave. Unfortunately, her mind had so far refused to focus beyond the needs of her patients, and thus here she was with a salad fork and no more excuses trying to figure out what to do next.

She kept going over it. Just why had she allowed her daughter to continue that charade once she had found out about it? Sure she knew more than most the lives her daughter saved. Her patients had told of her of Sailor Mercury's kindness and first aid so many times that she had lost count, yet she never seriously let herself consider the idea of the danger her daughter was in until the truth walked in the door. Still, perhaps this meeting with the Tendo family would be a good thing, although it seemed only this Kasumi and Ranma knew all the truth. She once again considered telling Nabiki's father, but if her daughter did not deem it a good idea, then it probably wasn't.

* * *

Back at the Tendo home the youngest Tendo fumed. The irritating part, was she was not entirely sure who to be annoyed with. Ranma's father told him to go with her mercenary sister, yet was she even her sister anymore? It was all so strange. The strangest had to be the visit by Nabiki's mother, who looked a bit like the picture of her mother that sat in the dojo shrine. It was not the same person of course, yet the similarity was uncanny. Still, that would seem to explain why Nabiki now looked a bit more like herself, although that color hair was never a part of the Tendo family.

Yes, Nabiki had changed. The young woman that hugged her during their talk, was so much kinder than she would ever imagine of Nabiki. Oh she knew Nabiki had feelings. You don't grow up with a person and miss such things. It was just so odd to see her sister express them. Then there was Ranma. Ranma had worked so very hard to save her sister's life, yet she knew he had done the same for her in the past. Still she worried. Perhaps all the times that he had saved her had meant nothing at all. Besides, how could she possibly compete with someone as smart, beautiful, and kind as Nabiki was now? It just wasn't fair.

In the end she decided to work out her frustrations in the dojo. It wasn't as if the bricks had ever done anything to her, but the act of destruction was a restful thing for the youngest Tendo.

* * *

In her bedroom Kasumi Tendo sat upright on her bed and looked into a leather bound book as she scanned over the day before yesterday's diary entry. Her younger sister had come within a breath of dying. The doctors couldn't save her. Ranma couldn't save her, and now she was not quite the same. She pulled the cap off the pen and began writing.

Dear Diary,

Yesterday my younger sister was returned to us. A young woman named Ami helped return Nabiki to us, and it seems some of that woman's spirit shall live on in her. Perhaps mother even had a hand in it, for not only did Nabiki cheat death's embrace, but some of the kind, cheerful young woman I used to know seems to have returned. Maybe this is a sign that we can all become a family again. I'm not sure what to make of Ami's mother. She seems such a kind soul, and a part of me yearned to be held in those comforting arms, that reminded me so much of my own mother. Oh don't get me wrong, Mrs. Saotome is a very nice lady, but sometimes she is just a little unsettling. I mean, who in their right mind would ever consider holding their only child to a seppuku contract he put his hand print to at the age of five?

Diary, I almost forgot. I told Dr. Mizuno about my interest in medicine and she suggested that I come spend lunches with her at the hospital. I think she is lonely, but to think what I could learn from her, and she doesn't act silly like Dr. Tofu does.

* * *

Soun Tendo stared at the picture of Kimiko Tendo that sat on his dresser and thought of the words that his middle daughter said, and the pair of haunting eyes that came over after dinner. They were her eyes. What right did another woman have to have her eyes? He didn't know what to do, but the near death of his middle daughter made one thing clear. It was about time he did something.

* * *

Dr. Ann Mizuno once again considered the past hour. She had met with a very odd group of people. They had even talked a little about the arrangements that had to be made, but Soun Tendo's continuous starring at her was kind of disturbing, so not much got accomplished there. Besides, who keeps a Panda as a pet?

Kasumi on the other hand was actually quite refreshing to talk to, and it seemed in her she had met a kindred spirit who would could understand how she felt now. She really hoped the girl would stop by for lunch like she asked. If she truly turned out to have the aptitude, well getting her into medical school would not be so hard, and there was little point in being owed favours if you never collected on them. Besides, if it came down to it, the Mizuno foundation could easily manage to find a scholarship. There was, after all, little point in being wealthy if you ignored the fact.

The final surprise of the evening was running into Ami's friends on the way back. A mental comparison of their looks, compared to what she knew about the other Senshi was enough to almost confirm it in her mind, but she would respect Ami, or rather Nabiki's wishes here, even though she really didn't like it. Something had to be done though, they took on entirely too much danger. This Ranma was apparently an exceptional martial artist, as she judged by the little she saw through the window, and from all accounts appeared to be content with her little girl's company. Perhaps she should encourage that, even if he was engaged. Her mind wandered back as she tried to remember what Usagi had just said before responding, "Ami left this morning with her friend. I haven't heard from them since then, but I'm sure they are okay."

"I guess you're right." said Usagi, obviously disappointed that she couldn't find out more.

* * *

Alarms screamed along the sensor web, and all across Japan the warriors of the Moon kingdom heard the call and knew the reason, yet only one understood the true significance. The green haired woman cursed in a long dead language. If the sensor web was signalling this, then nothing was proceeding according to plan. The mere possibility that aliens might gain control of the time gates was one of the few things that could still give her nightmares. She bolted upright and shifted into full Senshi form, bypassing the normal transformation sequence. After a moments hesitation, she opened a portal directly to the Gates of Time. Once there she inserted her staff and activated the Gates of Time to prepare for the fight to come. She just hoped the others would make it in time and that they would be enough.

Author's Notes: First off, I'd like to thank Ar-Kaos for helping to revise this chapter. I encourage people to check out his stories. Any problems remaining after I did the final revision are of course my own. Lastly, I'd like to thank the people at fukufics dot com for keeping this story discussion active with ideas. The next chapter of this story is mostly done so expect it to be posted in the next few days or so, although I will likely go back and revise and post the last chapter of Kitten's Hope first. At any rate, let me know what you think.

* * *

2005-12-11 


	4. Out of Phase

Out of Phase 

**Ice Squared**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Lost Universe. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

Nabiki turned and fumbled for wherever the light switch was and then reached for her communicator in its subspace pocket. Ranma, awakened by the panic he could feel in Nabiki's ki, turned only to see that same panic etched on the normally cool girl's face.

* * *

Usagi bolted upright in her bed searching frantically for the enemy, only to realize that it wasn't there. It was on Pluto, and she had no idea how she knew that. The Senshi wide alert could already be heard from her communicator. She quickly grabbed it from under her pillow and opened the connection.

"...is going on?" asked Makoto's voice.

"You can sense it as well as I. The Gates of Time are in danger and whoever it is must be stopped." said Nabiki's new voice.

"Who are you?" asked Minako.

"I'm Ami. Look, there is no time and I'm too far away to be of any help anyway. The rest of you should go meet at the shrine and then teleport to help Sailor Pluto."

"Why should we listen to you? I don't recognize your voice," said Haruka.

"Because you know Sailor Pluto is in danger, or are you going to waste time arguing until your friend is killed and the Gates of Time are the plaything of some aliens? Now go dang it!" said an obviously irritated Nabiki.

"It's Ami." Usagi paused as if considering her next words. Her tone once again held the rarely used seriousness of the Moon princess in command. "We will figure out the rest later. For now everyone meet at the temple. We have to save Pluto."

Nabiki and the others quickly transformed into their Sailor forms and the others roof hopped to the temple in Juban. Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury turned to Ranma who's eyes still seemed a bit glazed from watching her transformation. Yes that was very satisfactory, thought Mercury. A small smirk appeared on her face that just as quickly left.

"Sailor Pluto is in danger and perhaps the Gates of Time themselves. I'm too far away from Juban to teleport with the others, and doing it by myself would leave me helpless for far too long."

"Can I help?" Ranma asked, shrugging off the last of his sleepiness.

"Maybe. How recovered are you from all you did yesterday?"

"Completely. All I needed was some sleep and food."

Sailor Mercury nodded. Ranma seemed a bit too certain with her answers, but then she had few other options. She touched a spot on her communicator. The others would be in the middle of running now, but their communicators should still be open. Mercury noted with approval that Ranma had somehow gotten fully dressed and had her staff out. "My red haired friend and I will be teleporting by ourselves. I look a bit different so please don't blast us by mistake." The last was said with a mixture of sarcasm and pleading.

"Are you crazy? You're lucky if you don't end up in a coma teleporting by yourself and why the heck would you bring someone? What the heck could they do?" demanded the slightly out of breath Sailor Mars.

"You'd be surprised what Ranma can do, and as for myself I intend to hide and rest or possibly get Pluto to send me back. Now, if you want to help, hurry up and get there!" Sailor Mercury flipped the communicator off.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Ranma cautiously. The unvoiced question about not being blasted hung in the air as well.

"I wish Pluto would have stopped to pick us up first, but now that she is there she will not return until the crisis is over. If the Time Gates are lost, then the Earth may follow. Even our deaths would be a tiny price to prevent that. When we arrive, try to get me to Sailor Pluto. I'll probably be unconscious, but hopefully she will be able to portal me back to Earth to allow me time to recover. After that, trust Sailor Pluto if you must, and trust Sailor Moon always."

"Okay." Ranma seemed dubious but walked a few steps closer to Sailor Mercury with her staff held in one hand.

"Grab your pack," Nabiki ordered, "We won't be coming back here."

"But I thought..."

"No. That much non living material will not make much of any difference. Even you will not make it that much harder and there would be no point in going by myself. Now, lets go!"

Ranma quickly picked up her pack and then suddenly found himself crushed into Nabiki as she seemed to be trying to squeeze the life out of her. "Remember, trust Sailor Moon and the inner scouts." She paused for just the barest moment as a cool blue light enveloped them and with the quiet words, "Sailor Teleport," they were gone.

* * *

With a brilliant blue light they appeared in a room that seemed to be made of smoothed granite with black marble columns supporting an arched ceiling. Off to the side Sailor Pluto sat in a comfortable plush leather chair, holding her staff in her right hand. The fading of the blue glow seemed to cut the strings holding Sailor Mercury up as her transformation failed. It was all Ranma-chan could do to grab her before she fell to the ground.

"Hello Ranma. We have a little time left it seems." Setsuna's voice was resigned and yet accepting. Setsuna got up and helped Ranma lay her down gently on a nearby leather couch.

"Shouldn't you return her to the dojo to recover or something?"

"I could, but the situation is not quite as urgent as I feared. We have a few hours left before they arrive. This place is near the Gates of Time and the Gates recognize her as they do you as a friend. She will recover her energy in time here. You can check if you wish."

Ranma-chan nodded and once again laid one hand on her head and the other on the flat of her stomach over her clothing. Her hands glowed briefly for a moment and then Ranma nodded to herself. "I could see it, even without touching her. The energy of this place is flowing into her. Heck, a little of it is flowing in to me."

"As I said, the Gate recognizes friends."

Suddenly the others appeared in the center of the room. Endymion holding hands with Sailor Moon, who held hands with Sailor Venus, and the others.

Seeing as Ranma was the only one in the room they didn't recognize, they immediately turned to her. "Who are you? Where is Sailor Mercury? What have you done with her?" asked a suspicious Mars.

"On the couch." said Pluto with obvious sarcasm.

They all rushed over, immediately dismissing Ranma-chan as irrelevant, well except for some rather appraising fiancee level smiles from Uranus and Neptune. That alone made her shiver. Those smiles always brought pain, usually as the result of one of the other fiancees assuming the worst, but wasn't it supposed to be of his guy form? Ranma tried to blend into the background, while trying to keep an eye on Nabiki. Experience had taught her that it paid to be unnoticed among so many women.

Sailor Moon kept the others from crowding Nabiki too much. "What is wrong with her and what happened to her?"

Sailor Pluto chuckled. "Everyone always expects easy answers, but as to what is wrong with her, I should think that is obvious. Mars already commented on it in fact."

"Then the teleport drained her?" asked Jupiter.

"Of course, solo teleports will do that, but as I was telling Ranma, she will be okay in time and we have a few hours before the battle will begin."

"Then what about how she looks?" asked a somewhat jealous Venus. "I think she is even a little taller than before."

Sailor Pluto said, "I hadn't noticed." She gestured as if dismissing a small detail before continuing. "At any rate, the plan is a simple one. The portal at the end of the room will send you to Castle Charon, which will be their target, since it is designed to appear to be the home of the Gates of Time. I suggest leaving within the hour to scout around. All you need to do is insure all of them are inside the castle and teleport back to Earth."

"Then what happens?" asked Sailor Moon.

"The power source in the basement goes critical and annihilates the castle and much of the surrounding countryside."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" queried a concerned Neptune.

"I have looked. This is the only path to which all of us have a chance to stay alive. It is just a building after all, even if I have lived there for a few thousand years." She pulled a small blue pen like object with a star on top from out of nowhere and tossed it to Ranma-chan who reflexively caught it. "It is really just the costume and a disguise field, yet you should use it so no one recognizes you. Now, I have some things I must do." Before anyone could say anything more to her, she stepped into a just created portal and was gone.

Just as Pluto was leaving, the object grew warm in Ranma-chan's hands and she was engulfed in an aura of blue fire. Ranma's clothing shifted and writhed around her. Her red hair was freed from its pigtail and flowed loosely behind her. Her ubiquitous blue pants were replaced with a dark blue short miniskirt with thigh high white boots. Unlike most of the sailors footwear hers seemed to lack the traditional high heals the others wore. A light pink, almost white short sleeved top formed over her chest with a red bow on the back. White full length gloves came up to her elbow replacing her bracers. A golden tiara with a blue gem formed on her head. Pink lipstick formed on her lips and her eyes shifted to a piercing green color. The red staff that she had left by her pack came to her right hand and took on a pink coloration.

"Ack," she swore, gaping. "And I thought Jusenkyo was bad, at least nothing was pink!" Sailor Uranus nodded, as if in agreement to the distaste of the color pink before Ranma continued with, "The old pervert would probably promote me to Master just to see me in this..." Her sentence trailed off as she tried to think of what to call her new outfit.

"sailor suited costume for the defenders of love and justice!" exclaimed Sailor Moon helpfully which led to an immediate face fault by Ranma.

The burst of energy must have been enough to wake Nabiki, because her eyes opened and she starred at Ranma-chan's transformation before sitting up. "Lovely," she teased, causing Ranma to grimace, albeit cutely, "So Ranma gets to join the gang huh?" Nabiki yawned and pulled the Mercury computer out.

Neptune's predatory smile combined with Uranus's obvious leer combined to make the newest member of the short skirted team very nervous. Sailor Moon looked at Ami's friend with warmth and approval, while occasionally glancing at Endymion suspiciously. Most of the others just sort of shrugged although Venus did look on with a touch of jealousy.

Sailor Moon broke the odd tension that had formed by warmly embracing the newest pseudo-Senshi. "So what do we call you now?" asked the Senshi of the Moon.

Nabiki fought off another yawn as she tapped a few more buttons before a small grin appeared. Some of the others began to carefully watch the changed Ami. Nabiki continued, "It seems Pluto still has a dry sense of humor. The costume is the template for Sailor Pandora," she explained. "Pandora is a minor moon of Saturn and of course there is the legend of Pandora's box in which the gods locked every manner of misfortune." Ranma's face fell and a soft "Figures" could be heard from the blue skirted Senshi. Nabiki continued in a brighter tone, "Fortunately for us they also placed hope in that box." This caused a brief almost smile from Ranma and a look of curious puzzlement from most of the others.

She paused for a second while she tapped a few more keys before offering a wry smile and continuing, "Pluto was right. It doesn't seem to do a thing for Ranma other than the other disguise field and the costume."

"What do you mean? It turned me into a freaking magical girl!" Ranma demanded, tugging at the short hem.

Nabiki smiled and glanced at the others before starting a mental countdown. A sudden thought that she shouldn't of mentioned having heard Pluto flashed through her mind before she dismissed it as irrelevant. With what was coming, nobody was going to remember. Still, they didn't need to know about the Mercury computer's passive recording functions.

Nabiki managed to count to four before it began. "What's wrong with being a magical girl?" The scream of outrage came from Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn. Some of the others contented themselves with annoyed glares.

Ranma held up her hands in a placating gesture. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Sweating, and more than a little worried, she glanced at Nabiki, who seemed to be humming faintly and showing every evidence of enjoying the show. Ranma-chan or rather Sailor Pandora sighed in resignation. Some days it just did not pay to get out of bed.

Seeing the poor distraught, yet delectable redhead, Sailor Uranus walked over and put her arm around her. "There, there. That's alright," she offered, pulling the shorter girl in for a very close hug. Uranus then placed a wandering hand a little low on Ranma's backside.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ranma cried, while twisting out of the blond haired Senshi's arms.

Sailor Neptune looked on in flat disapproval, to which Uranus shrugged and said, "I was going to share."

"Papa!" Hotaru scolded, blushing.

"Yeah! What she said!" agreed Ranma, halfway between outrage and embarrassement.

Nabiki's laughter was the pebble that started the avalanche, as they all laughed at the blushing red head. A random thought occured to Nabiki that Ranma was at least delaying the enevitable talk about her changes. She dismissed such thoughts from her mind and spoke with a serious tone, "If what Pluto says is right, and I have confirmed that there is a ship on its way to Pluto, we had better get going."

She stood and walked to the centre of the group. "I don't know how much any of you remember about Castle Charon from your past lives, but I remember very little, and of course Sailor Pandora has never seen the place."

"It still seems odd that Pluto was quite so informative." opined Neptune.

"Yes it was, wasn't it?" All eyes turned to Sailor Moon as she spoke those words.

"So what will we do?" asked Saturn.

"Let's go see Pluto's home."

"What about her though? Ami said that she has no powers," asked Mars while gesturing at Pandora. Sailor Moon turned to regard the newest 'Senshi' with everyone else soon following her example, although of course Neptune and Uranus had been 'keeping an eye' on her from the beginning.

"Hey, I can take care of myself!" she replied, "and I don't need no stinking magic powers to do it!"

Nabiki sighed. "While poorly phrased, Ranma can take excellent care of herself," she insisted. "A few months back she took on and killed a demi-god to save my little sister."

"You've got to be kidding!" yelled Makoto.

"No, I'm not," replied Nabiki seriously. "I wasn't there, but I checked with everyone that was."

Sailor Moon asked, "Um, what do you mean little sister? You don't have a sister."

"Um, I'll explain that later. For now, we had better go," Nabiki evaded. Then she suited words to actions and stepped through the portal at the end of the room.

"Since when has she been taking lessons from Pluto?" asked Mars grumpily.

"Nabiki has always been like that," Ranma explained in an unsurprised tone.

"Nabiki?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Um, I'd better go follow her." Sailor Pandora picked up her pack and ran through the portal, deciding on discretion.

"Let's go guys." Sailor Moon started for the portal but then stopped and added one parting comment in a fond, yet strongly possessive tone, "But remember, when the time comes, Ami's interrogation is mine."

Just as all but the outer scouts had gone through the portal, Sailor Pluto reappeared and motioned for Uranus and Neptune to stay behind for a moment. They stopped and turned back to Pluto.

"Watch over the princess," she warned. "Make sure she gets home safely. I will not be able to help you for some time after today."

"You're going to do that then?" asked Michiru softly.

"They know about this place and I wish I knew how. Even defeating this group, will not end the threat. I will seal this place while you get rid of this bunch. Don't forget to remind Mercury about their ship. It may prove useful in the future."

"They are going to leave it unattended?"

Setsuna just smiled but declined to answer.

"Okay, then what is up with this Ranma and Ami?"

"You should go now. If you can, watch over Ranma a bit too. He has a good soul, but doesn't believe in taking lives," she explained, "which might cause a problem from time to time. You should go now." With that Sailor Pluto waved her time staff and disappeared once more.

"Did she just say he?" asked the Senshi of Uranus, not missing that point in the seriousness of the moment.

"Yes, but there is no way..."

"I should hope not."

* * *

As Pandora exited the portal Sailor Mercury grabbed her arm. With a bit of sarcasm she said, "Come on Pandora." In a more normal voice she continued, "Follow me and I'll give you the guided tour."

"I thought you didn't know this place that well?"

Mercury's visor dropped in place. "Did I mention the job came with neat toys?"

"You're just avoiding explaining to the others.." Ranma accused.

Mercury smiled and with a teasing voice said, "Actually, it is all part of my secret plot to spend more time with you to seduce you away from Akane."

"Hey! I know I'm irresistible, but..."

"You're just too easy Pandora. Come on lover-girl, or I'll leave you around for Uranus's and Neptune's tender mercies. They seemed to be quite interested in you before. Who knows, after a week or two you might even prefer that body." She was now in full tease mode.

"Nabiki!" Ranma was blushing a storm.

Nabiki laughed. "Keep the names right Pandora," Nabiki scolded, "and come on!" She reached over and started to drag the red-faced red-head along after her.

"Whatever!" Ranma conceded, "just as long as we can get this over with so I can get out of this outfit and finally get some hot water!" As Pandora said the last Mercury proceeded to drag her along beside her, pack, staff, and all.

After a few minutes of touring the tower and seeing all the lush countryside outside Ranma asked, "So where are we anyway? I thought you said this was Pluto."

"It is. Many thousands of years ago the Sailor Senshi and their Queen ruled benevolently over the nine planets and life and prosperity flourished. The mechanics of how life flourished varied from planet to planet, but the planet Pluto, at almost one thousand five hundred miles in diameter, was their ultimate masterpiece of mechanical and magical engineering." Nabiki lectured.

"You've got to be kidding me! I mean, I've seen pictures of Pluto, its nothing but a hunk of rock in space."

"Yes, it is, from the outside. Pluto you see is hollow," Nabiki told him with an almost triumphant air. "The outer shell itself is composed of super dense matter, that combined with the terraforming magic allowed people to walk around the inside in about half of normal earth gravity."

"It feels normal to me."

"In here it does, since the Castle gravity is artificially enhanced to allowed Sailor Pluto to live here without her muscles atrophying." They went through a very old wooden door that led to outside. Ranma immediately proceeded to jump up in the air.

"Cool, I can jump allot higher," she bounced.

"Actually, since the gravity here is about half Earth's and assuming you can manage to leave the ground at about twice the speed you can on Earth, you should be able to manage to jump about eight times higher here."

Ranma-chan jumped way up in the air as the other Senshi joined them outside. "Come on guys. Pandora demonstrates an important point. None of us are used to fighting in less than normal gravity." She turned to see Pandora coming down. "Hey Pandora, why don't you and Uranus spar for a bit? I'll spar with the others. We don't really have time to learn much of anything, but perhaps we can at least get use to the gravity."

It took quite a while to get Uranus's attention. For some reason she seemed to find Pandora's chest distracting in the extreme as she jumped around.

* * *

Nabiki remembered how she didn't use to like keeping a journal, or how she did. It grew confusing sometimes, having two pasts. The main reason she had avoided a journal before, had been the likelihood of someone finding it, and wouldn't that have been awkward, or in a few cases likely quite painful. Still, the Mercury computer for all of its size, was truly a marvel, and there was no doubt of it ever revealing her secrets. As she typed, the events of those hours rolled past her minds eye and she was both saddened and gladdened. Saddened for possibilities lost, for hope lost, yet gladdened for what was not. Perhaps Usagi was right in her somewhat rash action. She dearly hoped so.

* * *

"Between the sparring and the battle on, or rather inside Pluto, the sparring turned out to be the less interesting bit, if only because no one truly got close to dying then. Michuru and I ended up having to almost restrain Ranma and Haruka. Boy those two never know when to quit, or admit defeat for that matter. In hindsight it was probably a mistake to have those two go at it, but I wanted them to get something useful out of the time, and while Haruka, and everyone else for that matter, was miles and miles behind Ranma as far as the Art went, she was the best we had, and combined with her Senshi powers, she was formidable, and stubborn, oh yes, was she stubborn. The sparring between the rest of us was predictably a near disaster, yet it did help us get used to the gravity and really, that was the whole point."

"The actual battle with the aliens was, well odd, by Senshi standards. Always in the past the enemies had tested us first, and sent relatively stupid creatures after us, so that even our 'blast them till they quit moving' strategy was quite effective. Still, it was not as if I didn't know better. Logic stated that we were dang lucky in the past, and yet my experience with the chaos in Ranma's life, and the past battles as a Senshi always had me believing that things would always turn out right in the end. Then again, why I believed that, after having died before fighting alongside the others, is beyond me. Perhaps I was just infected by Usagi's unceasing positive attitude, although I suppose that not remembering the actual dying part helped, yet recent events should have taught me better."

"They appeared to be human, or at least human shaped. No one could really tell, since they wore full armor, including some kind of face coverings. My scans with the Mercury computer and sensor visor revealed nothing. Whatever they wore had some kind of shielding against scanning. Of course, things changed when they started throwing rapid fire bursts of magic at us. That was easy to scan, but of little information beyond what the naked eye could see. The real question, to which I have no answer as of yet, was how they could manage attacks so fast? It was almost as fast as some of the pulse laser weapons some of them were using, although thankfully the total energy emitted in those attacks were within what the Senshi protection field could handle, well as long as you didn't get hit by more than about one within a few second period anyway."

"All in all everyone avoided major damage except for Ranma and Minako. Ranma-chan lost an eye in a near miss, and Minako lost part of her right right hand. The first loss was to a laser hit, taken pushing Saturn aside. Ranma is always foolish like that. Most likely he had already noticed how effective the laser blasts were against the Senshi, but seeing a girl in danger seems to override his common sense. A very endearing quality that, but still something would have to be done to reduce Ranma's risk in the future."

"Minako's loss came later when she failed to completely dodge one of their rapid fire bursts of destructive magic. Both injuries were impressive in their own ways. Ranma's was, since according to the Mercury computer's recording of the energy emitted, it should have taken off half of her head. Ranma's resistance to damage must be incredible for a normal human. It was a pity that the Mercury computer could not adequately explain the phenomenon, but one thing was sure, the Senshi needed to gain that ability, if they possibly could, since it would augment their Senshi protection against damage. The possibility also existed that with practice against lesser amounts of magic and laser energy that Ranma could improve his resistance to both. Ranma is annoying like that, doing the impossible, yet it certainly gives me plenty to do, just to figure out how he does it."

"Ranma's healing abilities were exceptional, but neither she nor Minako could heal back so delicate of injuries unaided. Fortunately, Hotaru could and was most eager to do so, particularly after Ranma was injured saving her. It was truly amazing to see Ranma's face reforming before my eyes, yet all things have a price as Hotaru's unconsciousness afterward demonstrated."

"Minako's healing was more complicated. Usagi had recovered enough after her use of the silver crystal to cast a Moon Healing Escalation' on her. I still do not understand why it failed to heal it completely, although I suspect the magic that injured her left a small taint behind that reduced the effectiveness of Usagi's spell, which is normally so effective, especially on Senshi."

"In the end Usagi ended up using the Silver Crystal again, despite Minako asking her not to through tear filled eyes. I'm just glad Usagi used the spell first and that it was able to undo much of the damage before she used that leech again. Twice in one day was two times too many, especially for Usagi. Just thinking about how that crystal feeds on its host is enough to make me hope it is never used again, yet I doubt we will get that lucky."

"The staffs that Ranma and I found turned out to be useful, although how Ranma managed to parry laser blasts I still haven't quite figured out. The staff just seemed to absorb the energy. I'll try to figure it out later. In my case the staff was nearly useless for one on one fighting. Relearning the art I so cavalierly dismissed six years ago is going to have to be a priority, somehow. So far, the only benefit I've found from my staff is it enhances my Shabon Spray Freezing attack by perhaps 50. It is amazing what desperate flailing will turn up when your backs against the wall."

"The escape from Pluto did not go as planned. We were battered by the time we finally reached the central hall in Castle Charon. The Mercury computer had linked into the castle defense system and it seemed that they were all finally within the castle, but I couldn't be sure. Ranma and Minako had received their injuries by then too. Mamoru ended up carrying Ranma-chan, who was in shock from the pain and blood loss, while Minako had to be helped along by Makoto. Still, all save Setsuna were there, and she had not been seen since they arrived."

"In the end, though it all seemed to be for nothing, for in fighting off their attackers they had used far too much power to ever hope to teleport back to Earth. Fortunately, Neptune remembered another alternative and we all ended up teleporting right inside the alien's ship. Once aboard, Haruka dispatched a loan alien with her sword. Afterward, I ended up dumping him out an airlock, although in hindsight that was probably a mistake. At the very least, I should have taken off his armour and scanned him first. I guess stress can make the brightest of us act rashly, but I don't have to like it. Still, it could have been worse. Who knows what an Earth Shaking would have done to the ship? It definitely wouldn't have been pretty."

"Perhaps the greatest loss was represented by the still untalkative green haired woman, for you see she had succeeded and failed. She had succeeded in taking the entire planet out of time itself, which was another of those forbidden powers, but apparently, there were exceptions to those rules, like anything was fair game if the time gates themselves were threatened. In that she had succeeded, and it was a good thing, for the risk could not be taken that the power of the Time Gates would fall into alien hands. That kind of failure would likely be unrecoverable."

"In fairness how she had failed really was not her fault, for you see, it would take the power of the Time Gates to restore Pluto back to the normal space-time continuum, and she was not there to do it like she had planned. At any rate, somehow Usagi had sensed that Setsuna was in danger, so she used the Silver Crystal to yank her from the Gates of Time before the planet fully shifted out of space-time. All in all it would have been simpler and better if Pluto just activated the self destruct system and annihilated the Gates, planet, and all. At least then, we wouldn't have almost gotten killed, but then Setsuna had never planned to sacrifice the Gates. She just meant to stand personal guard over them until the crises was over, whenever that might be. Still, it was hardly the first time plans were messed up when Usagi Tsukino got involved."

"There was also the possibility that one or more of the aliens had lived, despite what the Mercury computer said. After all, if the aliens could block scanning technologies, then perhaps they could avoid them completely? There was no point in bringing up the possibility though. I don't think there is a way to enter Pluto from the outside, and if there is someone inside it is probably best they never figure out that the nice artificial sun in the middle of the hollowed out planet is really just an elaborate way to radiate the energy the Time Gates generate as a byproduct of their normal operation. Who knows, if we are really lucky, then perhaps they came to Pluto for another reason, and never really knew about the Gates. The magic signature of the planet is certainly impossible to hide, but most who knew what to look for would just see it as the effects of the terraforming, which it was, partly anyway. An entire false world constructed so that control of time itself was possible, even to that limited extent. The false sun in the middle and all the nice terraformed real estate made it look like the moon kingdom's greatest colonization project ever, and nobody ever moved in because those in charge would not risk anyone finding out its true purpose. In the end, the debate raged for years, until one day the moon kingdom fell, and all the debaters died. It still seems a great loss to me, but it is done and we have one more warrior to fight in the battle ahead for it. I would have made Pluto's choice."

"So here we are flying a stolen space ship back to Earth. Ranma, Minako, Usagi, and Hotaru are sleeping, probably from the energy drain from healing and such. We are a few days away yet, but those days may be needed for the others to fully recover, and this ship is too big a prize to let go. At least I managed to grab Ranma's pack before we teleported. Knowing Ranma, It should contain enough food in it for a couple of small meals, even for a group as big as us. Given the unique color of the alien food rations I found, I suspect everyone will appreciate the instant ramen." Nabiki paused in her typing for about half a minute before continuing with, "I need to get Setsuna to talk, but I have no idea how. Oh well, at least the water is palatable, and I have a lot of studying to do, so I don't suppose I'll get too bored."

"The subject of what has happened to me has not been brought up yet. I suspect the others are waiting for Usagi to wake, so I have a little more time. A little more time before I have to tell my best friend that the girl she knew is no more. A little more time to hope it will all work out. I'd almost rather tell my mother again. Still, everyone is healthy, and after their naps should be in good shape for the most part." A smile grew on Nabiki's face as she typed, "I can just imagine how Usagi will react to the news of our next meal. Some things do not change, and perhaps that is as it should be."

* * *

Author's Notes: First off, I'd like to thank Ar-Kaos for helping to revise this chapter. I encourage people to check out his stories. Any problems remaining after I did the final revision are of course my own. Lastly, I'd like to thank the people at fukufics dot com for keeping this story discussion active with ideas. Let me know what you think.

* * *

2005-12-11 


	5. Ghosts of the Past

Ghosts of the Past 

**Ice Squared**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Lost Universe. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

Author's Notes: A few things in the last section of the previous chapter were changed.

In the cold void between planets, a wanderer once more started a new journey. It was old, even as it measured such things. A closer look at this worn traveler revealed it to be a starship; bright flares of blue light powering it in-system. The ship was an odd one. It was dull white and scored with random gashes and carbon trails. Large differently colored plates had been welded over its skin in many places, possibly in haste. In short, it looked like the ship had survived a war or two, and then been repaired by the lowest bidder.

The ship itself was shaped a bit like a notched swordbreaker would be, long slim and deadly. There were two main engines with four smaller ones clustered in the center. Two additional small engines were positioned below each main engine for additional directional control and thrust.

The inside of the ship looked, if anything, worse than the outside. With difficulty you could tell that she had begun life with an elegant and coherent design. It was somewhat clearer that all the repairs over the years, or perhaps centuries, had made no attempt to maintain that design.

Such details went largely unnoticed by the group that gathered around the large circular couch shaped 'lounge'. The senshi were universally sprawled across it, with the sole exception of Pluto who sat in silence against a wall not far away.

The 'lounge' was divided at two places across from each other, such that it was possible to follow a straight line through the middle of the it. Up near the ceiling floated two C shaped sections of metal that might have made excellent tables for anyone sitting in that area, if they weren't so high up.

The girls had divided into two distinct groups. On one side lay Hotaru and Ranma-chan fast asleep from the effort of healing Ranma's injury. There was enough space leftover on that side to sit several others.

On the other side lay the still form of Minako Aino still clutching the rest of the hand that had been almost blown off such a short time ago. Sailor Moon had tried to heal Minako with her "Moon Healing Escalation" spell and everyone had expected the normal miraculous recovery. However it was not to be. Every so often Minako looked on her nearly healed, but incomplete, hand in horror, where her two little fingers should be there remained only little stubs. Thus far she had stubbornly refused to cry out or complain. She was the leader of the inner Senshi and she would not cry. Her valiant heart could not quite keep the tears from falling though, as Usagi and the others tried to hide their pitying looks.

Mercury was wearing her sensor visor and busily typing away. Deep in thought, she looked worried, but she was distracted by Sailor Moon shifting to her Moon Princess regalia and kneeling on the floor in front of her friend. She watched as the princess brought out the Silver Crystal for the second time that day and to the gasps of everyone and entreaties from many, including Minako, for her not to use it, she began to summon the power. As the light flared a sigh of relief could be heard from the girls as they saw Minako's hand restored to its usual perfection. This was rapidly followed by gasps of concern as their gazes shifted back to the princess. The loudest gasp seemed to come from Mercury, whose eyes remained shrouded behind the blue shade of her scanning visor. She quickly composed herself and fiddled with her ever present laptop computer. Suddenly her face took on a neutral expression that no-one awake had ever seen, before she excused herself with, "I need to try to get us on course for home." She then walked in what the others presumed was the direction of the flight deck.

Endymion barely managed to catch his future wife, before she fell and her transformation faded into the rumpled nightgown she had on before she left the Earth. He gently laid her down on another portion of the couch before taking a seat on the floor in front of her. Seeing on how the immediate crises had been dealt with, the others in the room dropped their transformations, except for Sailor Pluto who still seemed to be lost in thought.

Makoto said, "We should look around to see if we can find a bed, or some blankets, or something for them. It's a little cold here."

* * *

On the bridge Nabiki tried to make sense of the mess that was before her when a stray thought occurred to her that it looked like the repair crew had been a pack of those Jawas from Star Wars. She typed for several minutes and then yawned as the sounds of the engines re-activating could be heard. After a few minutes thought she pulled out a communicator and used it to inform the moon cats of basically what had happened. Admittedly, she left more than a little out. There seemed little point in worrying them needlessly and it was unlikely Minako or Usagi would wake to inform their mentors for awhile yet. She then resumed her journal entry.

"So here we are flying a stolen space ship back to Earth. Ranma, Minako, Usagi, and Hotaru are sleeping, almost definitely as a result of the energy drain from healing. We are a few days away yet, but those days will probably be needed for the others to fully recover, and this ship is too big a prize to let go. At least I managed to grab Ranma's pack before we teleported. Knowing Ranma, It should contain enough food in it for a couple of small meals, even for a group as big as us. Given the unique color of the alien food rations I found, I suspect everyone will appreciate that instant ramen." She paused for a few moments as if considering something before resuming her typing. "I need to get Setsuna to talk, but I have no idea how. On a good note, at least the water is palatable, and I have a lot of studying to do, so I don't suppose I'll get too bored."

"The subject of what has happened to me has not been brought up yet. I suspect the others are waiting for Usagi to wake, so I have a little more time. A little more time before I have to tell my best friend that the girl she knew is no more. A little more time to hope it will all work out. I'd almost rather tell my mother again. Still, everyone is healthy, and after their naps should be in good shape for the most part." A smile grew on Nabiki's face as she typed, "I can just imagine how Usagi will react to the news of our next meal. Some things do not change, and perhaps that is as it should be."

* * *

The sleeping quarters aboard the ship seemed to lack the patchwork repairs that so decorated the rest of the ship, but considering how spartan they were that might have been from a simple lack of anything to break. Still, the lack of any decoration or personalization seemed odd, as if to indicate that the occupants of the rooms either did not use them much, or perhaps made a fastidious effort at keeping them neat and clean. Most of the sleeping quarters were of near cubicle-size, consisting of little more than a single bed with storage below. The one exception were the quarters nearest to the bridge area, they contained a bed easily large enough for several people, as well as a decent sized closet and what they presumed was an attached bathroom. While the room was larger than any of the others they had seen, it still seemed to radiate the same military spartaness.

Michuru suggested that they move all four of them to this bed. They would be warmest together after all, and since they were all girls it shouldn't be a problem. Makoto tsked a little at Michuru's suggestion, but agreed, after all they were all just sleeping. Haruka made as if to object, and went so far as to say that they still didn't know enough about Ranma, before trailing off as she starred at Ranma's face. The new skin lacked the slight tan of the rest of her face providing reminder of just how much damage Ranma had taken; damage that was meant for her daughter.

Mamoru carried Usagi while Haruka carried Hotaru. Makoto followed with Minako leaving Michuru to handle the redhead, a task which earned her a look of warning from Haruka, in return for which Haruka received a smirk. They were placed in the bed at a slight angle with each curled up into the side of the previous person. Makoto carefully covered them with the thin gray blanket. It would not do much to keep them warm, but considering how close they were it would be enough. Michuru got a bit of a whimsical smile before she fetched a tiny camera out of her storage space and snapped a picture. This was followed by the other girls asking for copies, although Mamoru did have the good sense to wait till the others had left before asking for his own.

As Mamoru closed the door behind them, he cast one last fond look at the blonde with the odd hair style. After the door closed, a ghostly figure appeared before the window. She, for the figure had a clear feminine cast, seemed to be standing watch over the sleeping forms, and paying particular attention to the redhead nearest her, who, in the darkness was outlined with a dim yellow glow. The ghostly figure herself was transparent, barely obstructing the view of the stars behind her. Her long light green hair ran down her back to just above her knees.

As the minutes passed the stars that could be seen through her grew harder to see as she seemed to grow more substantial until it was clear that she was of a similar age to the other occupants of the room. The figure moved closer and seemed to be smiling a small smile as she tried to brush a few stray hairs out of the redhead's eyes. The attempt failed, causing the apparition to frown, as her fingers passed harmlessly through that red hair.

* * *

While the others were busy, Setsuna claimed one of the little rooms as her own. Setsuna wore a pale red sweater and gray dress pants, chosen for practical reasons rather than with the flair she was known for. The room faded to black as she closed the door behind her and climbed up onto the surprisingly comfortable bed. She supposed that there must be some way to turn a light on, but it didn't seem all that important. She took up a position with her back to the wall. Her knees were folded up and held by her arms, as she stared out the long oval window into space.

Her solitude was broken as the door quietly opened and Nabiki slipped in and closed the door behind her. Setsuna said nothing as the girl got up on the far end of the bed near the window and turned to face the stars as well. Nabiki didn't say a word, instead she seemed to be making every effort to get comfortable and enjoy the show, such as it was.

"You want to know something?" hazarded Setsuna.

"No, I think I've figured most of it out," replied Nabiki quietly.

"Most? What have you figured out?"

"I'd rather not say. It doesn't matter now anyway."

Setsuna nodded, but seeing as it was a useless gesture in the dark said, "That is probably true."

"I am curious about a couple things though," Nabiki interjected almost casually. "Firstly, is there any way back inside Pluto?"

"If there is, I do not know it. The planet has been pulled out of time relative to the rest of the universe. For all intents and purposes it no longer exists. But things are never that simple. I can still draw power from it to transform, but lack the level of connection required to open portals. My abilities are probably half what they were."

"Are you angry with Usagi?"

"Angry with her? No, I'm just annoyed. Even if I was trapped at the Gates for a hundred years, I could have still kept watch and done a lot more than I can now," said a somber Setsuna Meio. She sighed before continuing with, "With the planet gone, and no one to monitor things and spot danger from the Gates themselves, anything is possible. Anything and I know almost nothing about this new group!"

"Will more come?"

"There wasn't enough time to know for sure," She sighed before continuing, frustration written in her words, "As if I have ever known for sure. Looking into the future is always difficult and unreliable at best. There are so many potential futures and I can never see further into any potential future than I am alive now, since it is my connection to the gate throughout time that allows its use."

"I take it that some of those were like that," Nabiki said, going on without waiting for confirmation either way. "What is the worst variation you saw before, you know?.."

In the dark Setsuna's grimace could barely be made out, but then Nabiki was still looking at the stars. Setsuna answered, "The worst thing that I saw was a newspaper headline where the average temperature of the planet had dropped five degrees Fahrenheit in a year."

Nabiki gasped, "Your kidding? Did you see a date on that paper?"

"No, I'm not kidding. It was in a possible future, and I don't know why, or even if it is related to this group, and no I didn't see a date."

A resigned sigh escaped Nabiki's lips before she continued. "I hope to learn something from the ships computer, but that could take some time, and there are no guarantees. The unknown language combined with the possibility of encryption may make it impossible any time soon. When you add in the complete and total nightmare of botched and incompatible repairs the whole thing is a complete disaster. Fortunately, the Mercury computer was able to interface with the jury rigged manual flight control system and keep us on course for home, although there are still a few details to work out."

"There always are.." said an almost amused Setsuna before her tone once again became somber. "I'm afraid I can't be of much help to you there."

Nabiki nodded absently, seemingly expecting her response. She then became quiet for a moment before starting to speak and then halting.

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"Your avoiding asking me something..."

Nabiki's resolve firmed before she said quietly, "What about Usagi? It is the Crystal isn't it?"

"Oh that." said Setsuna in a flat voice. "Usagi is fine," she said reassuringly.

In an slightly irritated tone Nabiki said, "Just tell me. I'm a big girl. You don't have to protect me."

"No, I suppose not, or at least not now." Setsuna stretched out her legs somewhat and tried to find a more comfortable position before continuing with, "The Mercury computer combined with your visor is able to see such things I expect, at least if you go actively looking, as you no doubt had incentive to do after your own crises. For that matter Ranma could see it as well, were it not for the moon kingdom's magic subtly deflecting such notice."

She continued, "Yes, the Silver Crystal does directly draw on Usagi's own life force, among other things, and yes if she is careless it will kill her, but then you already knew that."

"That doesn't explain..."

"No, it doesn't. What you do not know, or at least fail to understand fully, is the kind of link that is between Usagi and us. You see it goes both ways, and when you were sick like you were, well, it was one of those purely spiritual things that is beyond the Silver Crystal's ability to affect directly. It did not, however, stop energy from flowing out from Usagi on an unconscious level to aid you though the bond we all share with our princess."

"But that would mean..."

"It was never a possibility. While the lingering nature of what was wrong with you made it theoretically possible that Usagi would eventually die from it, I assure you, if it came down to it, and this path didn't work, I would have fixed things."

"You would have killed me," Nabiki concluded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"In a heartbeat, if it was necessary to protect her," Setsuna continued softly. "It is my duty, after-all."

"Good," said Nabiki with resolve. There seemed no doubt she approved of Setsuna's duty.

"And now you too have that duty," said Setsuna sadly. Nabiki nodded slightly in the starlit room before Setsuna continued. "Just remember that when ever Usagi is in need the bond will also help to heal her, as it does even now. It is why the Silver Crystal can be used at all, but it in no way makes that thing safe to use."

Nabiki nodded. Safe was the last thing she would ever attribute to that energy sucking rock.

Setsuna was relieved to finally unburden herself of a few secrets. The others would not understand some of the things she had done although the outer scouts sometimes came close. Still, she had kept back one important thing about the Silver Crystal, because sometimes knowledge was better not known. She thought Ami would figure even that out someday, but then it was anybodies guess now if they would even live to see that day. For now the bed was comfortable and the room was quiet and dark, and the covers, while thin, helped a little, as did the warm body next to her. The stars would keep watch over the pair as they found their way to an uneasy rest.

* * *

In Nerima there was a tension in the air. It felt like the calm before the storm, and in truth the parallels were uncanny, for in Ranma's temporary exit from the scene the pressure did drop in the town, and the storm clouds did seem to be beginning to swirl. The only questions remaining was not if lightning would strike, but at what target and when.

At the Nekohaten Cologne brooded, or as she would have it said, planned. Such was the gravity of the situation that an unlikely meeting was occurring with the towns most famous pervert.

"I tell you he is gone! Heck, I don't think he is even in Japan!" snapped Cologne.

"I'm not disagreeing with you Cologne. I just think that for all his bravado the boy can take care of himself, or are you worried he has finally managed to slip your grasp Cologne-chan? Why I hear the boy took the middle Tendo daughter with him. That one has a nice body. Yes, the boy must finally be growing up." Happosai's mocking tone at the end was not lost on Cologne and she glared at him.

"He would not. Besides that one should be dead. It makes no sense."

Happosai's laughter filled the room. "It seems the boy has even figured out a trick or two you didn't know and all for a pretty girl other than your great granddaughter."

"Get out! Just get out!"

"Love you too Cologne-chan," Happi teased. "Perhaps I will go have a look for the boy," said the small pervert before pulling a super soaker with a bra wrapped around it out of nowhere, before continuing with, "Ranma's about due for his lessons after all."

Cologne sighed before going into the other room and whacking Mousse on the head with her staff.

"What did you do that for? You old mummy."

This of course was followed by a second whack and the words, "Stress relief."

* * *

At Furinken high school, Akane Tendo greatly desired to eat lunch in peace, but it seemed that the world was conspiring against her. In a nearby tree a certain purple haired Amazon sat to quietly listen in.

"I bet he dumped her! I mean look at him. He's a total stud, and she just insults him and hits him!"

"I wonder if he is free now. Why if he was my boyfriend..."

A certain chef smiled as she stood nearby selling Okonomiyaki, certain that now everything would go her way.

Akane dimly noticed that the women who were praising her baka fiance failed to list any of his infuriating qualities. Yes, a mallet was absolutely necessary with that baka. "Besides," she ruefully admitted to herself, "it hurts too much to hit him bare handed." She paused in her attempt to avoid listening to them by hiding behind Kasumi's food and said, "Nabiki went somewhere and, since she was recovering from being sick, Ranma's dad told him to go with her. I don't know where they are." That was all true, but she really hoped it was all of the truth, or at least she thought she did.

Akane then proceeded to return her attention to Kasumi's wonderful food, and to wonder what again always went wrong when she tried to cook. Food seemed a much safer topic, after-all.

The amazon in the tree made her way silently away from the school and back to the Nekohaten. It seemed that great grandmother already knew that Ranma was with Nabiki, but had no clue where either. She spent the rest of the day in search of where to deliver an order of ramen noodles. Said ramen noodles had grown cold hours ago, and said destination was only a couple blocks from the Nekohaten. Shampoo was taking the scenic route.

* * *

At Cherry Hill Temple a white cat was walking up the steps when a short balding man called, "Artemis! So you finally decided to visit. I take it you have word of my delinquent granddaughter?"

"Rei's fine. They are all fine, although it may be a few days yet before they get back." A tension seemed to drain out of the old priest as Artemis said those words. The cat continued with, "You know I'm actually glad our Mau mental suggestion techniques failed on you. I get so tired of pretending to be a normal cat to everyone, and at least you can play chess."

"Well then, lets get the board out before Luna comes to drag you away again."

"Oh, you should know that Ami's mother seems to know now too. From what I gather she caught Luna trying to sneak in. Luna would have been okay too, except for the bit later where she flipped out a communicator and started talking to me." Artemis seemed sheepish as he said the last words.

"So, your going to get blamed for that huh?"

Artemis swiped his paw over his head and said bitterly, "What else is new?" He paused for a few seconds before continuing in a more normal tone, "At any rate, it is not a total loss since it seemed she had figured it out already anyway. The more intelligent and or spiritually aware you are the easier it is to fight off."

The old man said with amusement,"And yet you tried to pull it off on me. . ."

With annoyance the cat said, "You don't have to keep rubbing it in you know." He paused for a few seconds before continuing normally with, "Besides, it is not as if we had a choice. Having their parents go crazy every time they are not home on time would be a pain."

"Yes, I imagine it would," Rei's grandfather sighed. "Had the Great Fire not showed me how important this all was, I would never have allowed it." He paused in thought for a few seconds leading Artemis to wonder if he was regretting that decision before continuing with, "Still, the past is no place to dwell for overly long. Tell me, what is my errant granddaughter up to now?" The last was said as if he was asking for information about the weather or some other truly trivial thing.

Artemis raised his front shoulders in what seemed to be the equivalent of a cat shrugging before saying, "Why not? It is not as if Luna can get any more mad at me. Besides, if I'm any good at guessing, I'd say Mizuno-san is practicing her interrogating skills right now. . ."

* * *

The other warriors soon found their own rooms, Makoto and Mamoru took separate rooms, with Haruka and Michuru taking one of the cramped rooms for themselves. There seemed little doubt that that pair would stay warm. In the end, sleep was not a thing that could be put off indefinitely, and their sleep had been interrupted once already.

* * *

If Luna were there, she would swear the impossible had occurred, for Usagi Tsukino woke on her own before any of the others. She yawned quietly, yet cutely, before glancing left at the warm body of Hotaru and the others at her side. A small smile graced her face as she looked from Hotaru, to Minako, to the cute red head that had seemingly joined the club. With difficulty she managed to pull the pillow out with her left hand and gently transfer the weight of Hotaru's head onto it. She then gently tucked the covers back around the younger girl and exited the room.

Usagi next went from door to door, glancing in each to see what was inside. She spotted Mamoru when she opened the seventh door. The temptation to crawl in with him was a strong one, especially after seeing the interesting position of Haruka and Michuru, but for once her sense of duty pushed her onward and finally on the tenth try she found it, or rather them.

The sight was certainly much less interesting than the other one. This pair looked warmer for one, what with them still wearing all their clothes. She walked over and gently shook Nabiki until her eyes opened and starred at Usagi's rumpled nightgown before focusing upward on her blue eyes. "We need to talk."

Nabiki gave a very small nod before extracting herself from the covers quietly and following Usagi out the door. As the door was closing, Setsuna opened her eyes. Once it was completely closed she let out a very small sigh before saying very softly, "I'm sorry princess, but I couldn't bet the future on so small a chance. I couldn't bet you."

* * *

As Usagi and Nabiki looked for a place to talk, Nabiki couldn't help but notice Usagi's occasional shiver. She looked around and spotted Ranma's bag in the corner. She went over and worked the draw strings open before letting the bag fall flat to the floor. The thing was too heavy to do much with while she was untransformed, but that didn't stop her from digging through it where it was.

"What are you doing? Isn't that Ranma's bag?"

Nabiki grinned. "Don't worry, Ranma-kun doesn't have any secrets from me, and as for what I'm doing..." Usagi gave her a curious look before turning back to Nabiki who was busy unloading the pack. She set some ramen noodles and a sleeping bag aside before pulling out a set of Ranma's trademarked clothing. "Here you go. Put this on. It is much warmer than what you're wearing."

Usagi peered at her friend and asked, "How would you know that?"

Nabiki blushed red before taking a stranglehold of her emotions. "It is nothing like that. She was all wet and cold, and well, I put them on to dry them off."

Usagi nodded. It was only a few minutes ago she was reminded of how certain girls kept warm, but still, this was Ami. "If you say so..."

"Usagi!" Nabiki knew she was doomed now. Once bunny got an idea like this in her head it would be a pain to change it. Still, they hadn't found out about Ranma's curse yet either. Now that was going to be quite interesting. She glanced over to see that Usagi had already put on Ranma's spare set of clothing. They fit better than on Ranma's girl form of course, since Usagi was somewhat closer to Ranma's normal size. All in all, Usagi managed to make the outfit look cute, but then she could make almost anything look cute.

Usagi finished cinching the waist before turning to stare directly at Nabiki. She reached out her right hand and grabbed ahold of Nabiki's left, and then covered it with her own left. "Tell me, Ami. What happened to you?"

Nabiki sighed before leading Usagi over to that circular couch area and waiting for her to sit down. In the process, Usagi managed to trade Nabiki's left hand for her right.

"You must understand that some of this is guesswork. Without directly confronting Setsuna I may never know for sure, and I suspect even she cannot be certain."

"I think it must have began when the Silver Millennium fell. Your mother, bless her soul, did her best sending our souls forward in time to be reborn here, yet sometimes one's best isn't quite enough."

Usagi's grip on her hand tightened, although not painfully so. "Go on.."

"I think my star seed was damaged when it was sent forward in time. It was probably a small thing at first, like a tiny crack in a windshield, but being a Senshi is no small thing, and the flaw must have grown with time..."

"Ami..." said Usagi softly.

With a wry voice Nabiki continued in what she hoped was a disarming tone, "And then there was that whole dying and being brought back thing. I really can't recommend that much."

"Ami!" yelled Usagi.

"Relax. It wasn't your fault. The only alternative you had was to leave us dead, and well, I'm glad you didn't."

Usagi lessoned the tension in her grip a little. "So how did..."

Nabiki put a finger of her non imprisoned hand gently against Usagi's lips to silence her. "Please, just let me finish. Okay?"

Usagi nodded before Nabiki continued with, "It seems Setsuna knew of a way to heal me, but it came at a price that she doubted the others would easily accept, or perhaps she feared that one of you would volunteer. Figuring out Setsuna can be a difficult thing." Usagi unconsciously nodded once before Nabiki continued with, "You see, a star seed is a thing of the soul. It is sometimes possible to damage one with great works of magic, but almost impossible to heal one, for how do you patch one weak area without taking material from another?"

Usagi seemed confused. Nabiki thought she could easily get her hand back now, but made no attempt to do so. A few seconds later Usagi spoke with a hesitant voice, "Your not just Ami now are you?"

Nabiki briefly tried to puzzle out how Usagi jumped to that conclusion before dismissing it as irrelevant. "No, I'm sorry Usagi, but I'm no longer quite the Ami you knew. She is a part of me now, as is one Nabiki Tendo who freely became a part of me so that we both could live."

"I don't understand. Who is Nabiki and what was wrong with her?" asked a somewhat confused Usagi.

Nabiki for her part was stunned. She was sure. She was so sure, that Usagi would react worse than this. Then it hit her. To Usagi she didn't lose anything, for she was still here. What an odd way of thinking that girl had.

Nabiki smiled as she went on to explain a bit about Nabiki Tendo and her life. She steered clear of Ranma's secrets, even if his curse was one of the worst kept secrets in Nerima, it was still his secret. She was also careful to portray her former self in a positive light. So many people could take blackmail and extortion the wrong way. Still, it earned a few frowns from the princess from time to time. When Nabiki was done Usagi said, "I would have done it. Then I could have been really smart and Rei couldn't tease me any more."

Nabiki couldn't help herself as she broke out in laughter. At times she was sure she understood the blonde, then at other times, she was like a completely different person. It hit her then. The missing piece of the puzzle fell in place, and Nabiki said, "Usagi, I need to go talk to Setsuna now."

Usagi nodded as Nabiki stalked off.

* * *

The door to Setsuna's room opened to reveal a somewhat annoyed Nabiki Mizuno. Setsuna sat on the bed with her back against the wall. "Hello Ami. I take it you wanted to tell me something." said Setsuna dryly.

"You knew all along."

"Knew what?"

"About Usagi..."

"Oh that..." said an uncomfortable Setsuna.

"It's her isn't it? Some part of Usagi's mother is linked with Usagi or that crystal... Something.."

"Yes."

An angry Nabiki continued, "Is that all you have to say? What of Usagi? Will she one day stop being who she is after the spirit of her mother takes over?"

"No, it is never that simple. You should know that. Also, no it is not really Usagi's mother, or more to the point it is not only Usagi's mother. Usagi represents the end of an unbroken chain spanning back many generations, from mother to eldest daughter. That is where her true wisdom comes from."

"And your going along with this?" exclaimed Nabiki.

Setsuna said, "You would rather have me do what?" Nabiki frowned, but had no answer to that. Setsuna continued sharply, "Even if you could stop it, and I have no idea how that could be done, you would have to take the silver crystal away from her if you expected her to live, since I doubt circumstances will let her avoid using it forever."

Nabiki had no answer to that other than the obvious. They must grow stronger and they must rely on Usagi less but even then there were no guarantees. Taking the silver crystal, even if she could bring herself to do it, might just condemn them and the world to death sooner. Setsuna continued, trampling over Nabiki's thoughts, the bitterness in her tone obvious, "Or would you rather go out and tell her? It would do no good and only end up costing her more of this childhood."

Nabiki gulped at that. She had been thinking of doing that, but now that seemed the dumbest idea in the world.

Setsuna resumed in a reassuring tone. "She is still Usagi. Her merging, unlike yours is a slow thing. There will be no day she suddenly stops being Usagi, for that core will always be there, just as the core of what both of you were before remains. This is why Serenity inspired such loyalty in so many, and such jealousy in so few. It is not a bad thing. Wisdom and power must always have a price lest it be abused."

Nabiki had no answers and wished, no she didn't wish she never found out, she never wished that. Lacking a clearer purpose Nabiki tossed out, "I better get back to work."

* * *

Author's Notes: First off, I'd like to thank Ar-Kaos for helping to revise this chapter. I encourage people to check out his stories. Any problems remaining after I did the final revision are of course my own. Lastly, I'd like to thank the people at fukufics dot com for keeping this story discussion active with ideas.

Some might have noticed that I have made a few changes here and in the previous chapter to insure continuity. I try to keep such changes to a minimum, but any incomplete story is always a work in progress to some extent.

The ship in this series is based on the series Lost Universe as mentioned in the disclaimer. The inclusion of the ship does not imply any other elements will be included, not does it imply that even the ship will remain the same as in that series.. At any rate, Let me know what you think.

* * *

2005-12-11 


	6. Revelations and Return

Revelations and Return 

**Ice Squared**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Lost Universe. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Nabiki returned to the bridge and resumed her quest to figure out the mess. She wished Ranma was there, not to help her figure things out, since such things were hardly his forte, but just to have someone to talk to. She was sure he would love the view out of the cockpit. Sometimes she would look away from the controls or her laptop and find herself staring out at it and trying to see the little speck of blue and white she knew was there. 

As Nabiki stared the teal haired apparition appeared on the bridge. At first she seemed unhappy as she took note of the jury-rigged and broken mess of systems, yet as she watched Nabiki become captivated by the stars, her face too took on an expression of hope. She was brought out of her musings by Nabiki's voice. She was singing and the little laptop was playing a tune from a lyre. She sang, "I left my world to wander in this endless midnight sky, for space is just a starry night where no suns ever rise." As the notes ended, the apparition wiped a small ghostlike tear from her left cheek before vanishing.

* * *

Ranma was the first to awake of the three in the large bedroom. Normally this would have been odd, but he had trained himself to notice things like Shampoo crawling in with him. Of course, it might be fairer to say that Akane helped him with that bit of conditioning, but he preferred to think of it the other way. Still, Shampoo was very nice to wake up to, and therein lay the problem. When he was fully awake, he could list a dozen reasons why kissing those soft lips would be a really bad idea, but fighting off the temptation when he was half asleep was just plain hard. Yes, his training there turned out to be a good thing. It even allowed him to resist the same temptation with Akane from time to time. 

He was anything but ready to get married and settle down, and far from certain who that person would be when he finally did decide, yet they all seemed to have strings, or rather ropes tied to him. He had responsibilities and had no idea how to fulfill them, let alone attain his own happiness. It was just that there were moments, like just after waking and occasionally at other times when he could forget the unpleasant things and the temptation called to him. Thankfully it seemed the other fiancéeshad a sort of radar for such things, and he had so far resisted the temptations with their 'help'.

Ranma once more cursed his father for trapping him in this convoluted honor mess. Of course, now with Nabiki's new, improved, and extra cute self things were even more complicated. The reasons he chanted to himself to avoid falling prey to his hormones didn't seem to fit that girl. One thing seemed the same between her old and new self though. She still seemed distant, even when she was right next to him. Things had definitely taken an interesting turn, although he greatly feared they would insist he keep wearing that dang costume.

All of these thoughts went through Ranma's head in the moments after waking and sensing the warm body near her side. The aura she could sense was female, but was not Shampoo's, which was good. She thought it was one of the Senshi, and since she was a girl, well maybe if she continued to feign sleep everything would turn out okay.

Minako yawned quietly and looked on their newest pseudo member and once again wondered why Ranma couldn't have been a guy. She was certainly impressive, more effective than most of the other Senshi, including herself, she hated to admit. Yes, for a normal human, Ranma was beyond remarkable, and he had gotten hurt protecting Hotaru. Such actions merited a reward. Minako grinned as she looked onto the face of the red head who was obviously feigning sleep. She turned and planted a tender kiss on Ranma-chan's left cheek, the new skin still pale in the starlight.

Ranma was so startled that she instinctively twisted her head, but things just got worse, as she felt Minako's lips claim her own and give her a lingering kiss that caused Ranma-chan to blush scarlet and Minako to look on in amusement.

Minako said, "Thanks again for saving Hotaru," gratitude obvious in her voice.

"Whaaaa," fumbled Ranma, still blushing scarlet. Her right hand came up to trace over her lips, as if in wonder.

Minako laughed before saying, "Don't worry, I'm into guys," which of course caused Ranma to begin worrying in earnest.

Hotaru, awakened by their motion looked on in bemusement at the pair. It had taken a long time after Mistress Nine, yet now she almost never weakened. Still, healing took a lot out of her as her yawn attested to, which caused the pair to turn to face her. A simultaneous rumbling could be heard from the three to indicate they had, at the very least, compatible stomachs.

"I wonder if there is any food," mused Minako.

"I think Nabiki brought my pack before. There should be some ramen noodles and a few ration bars in there if nothing else."

Hotaru looked on their newest member with a bit of wonder. "Doesn't this phase you? I mean Sailor Senshi, space ships, and other planets?"

Ranma shrugged before saying, "Should it? It is far easier than having to deal with another crazy Martial Arts challenge, or any of the loons that come by regularly to kill me, kidnap my fiancée, or settle a debt my father made."

"Fiancé," queried Minako. She just knew someone else had gotten a cute guy before her.

Ranma spoke in a rush, "That's a long story, and um shouldn't we see about that ramen and um," she trailed off as she got up and fumbled with the door handle.

Minako and Hotaru looked on in confusion, just as their stomachs rumbled in unison again. Before long they were making their way into the lounge area where the others were gathering. Nabiki was being half pushed into the area by Usagi who was still in Ranma's clothing. Nabiki kept protesting that she had work to do, but the blue eyed blonde just kept pushing. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves, and Nabiki's protestations were token at best.

* * *

On the bridge the young ghostlike woman sat and watched the viewscreen, which now had a view with audio of the lounge area. It seemed her form had solidified a little from the time she watched over Ranma's sleep, but it was difficult to be certain. Half of her attention was given to the tiny computer that Nabiki had left to control the ship as she punched keys and tried to learn the alien script. The little machine beeped quietly as it redrew the screen with the phrase, "Welcome to Mercury OS. Please login to continue." She realized her mistake immediately when she sensed the engine balance change and moved to a bridge station to make corrections before returning to the little box. She still didn't understand the language and seemed to be getting nowhere. With a huff, as if annoyed by having to do an unwanted chore, she became motes of light that drifted into the little computer.

* * *

Back in the lounge, Ranma smiled and wished she had a camera. Seeing the ice queen pushed around was just so priceless, although having this other girl wearing his spare set of clothing was a touch odd. He wondered if it was becoming a trend. Nabiki caught sight of his grin and promptly replaced her frustrated expression with a neutral one and began walking normally, as if that was what she intended all along. 

Mamoru looked on Nabiki, once again trying to puzzle it out, yet not voicing his curiosity. Michuru spoke, "So, do we finally get to hear what happened to you Ami? Coming back from the dead, and with a makeover is no small thing." On the end of one of the large semicircular couches the guardian of Pluto broke out in laughter, which caused all eyes to turn to her.

Nabiki sighed and said in a sarcastic tone, "Laugh it up. Now, at least you don't have the luxury of 'pressing duties' at the Gates of Time whenever you want to avoid answering questions." Several of the others nodded marginally at that, as if thinking that was a great improvement before turning back to Nabiki. Setsuna paled as the realization set in once more.

Nabiki repeated the story that she had told Usagi, once again somewhat polishing the details of Nabiki Tendo's mostly former lifestyle. Makoto volunteered to cook the ramen noodles while the others talked. Ranma absently took out his simple cookpot, utensils and a small bottle of water and handed them to her to go with the food that Nabiki had left out earlier. Rei transformed to heat the water while muttering something about not being a camp stove.

As the noodles finished cooking so too did Nabiki's story finish. No one who didn't already know knew quite what to make of it, but the common consensus was that they were glad that it worked. What more could you really say? Well, several were eying Setsuna as if they wanted answers, but no-one could really figure out the questions. Nabiki took the gulf of silence as an opportunity to go find the small containers of water she had found before, and more importantly, avoid any more awkward questions.

She returned a few minutes later and passed out the metal bottles. "The top unscrews and becomes a cup. Don't worry, I checked. It is just ordinary water. The cup may even work for the ramen."

Usagi looked at the metal bottle with suspicion before unscrewing it and drinking a sip. The others quickly followed suit, and soon half the food that Ranma had was gone. While a few looks were passed to indicate their lack of enthusiasm for instant ramen, no complaints were made and their small improvised dishes seemed to be well guarded for the brief period they contained food. Ranma and Usagi stood up to eye the uncooked noodles remaining, but Nabiki cut them off with, "Right now, that is all we have left, so we'd better save it till tomorrow."

Usagi stifled the instinct to whine, as she accidentally tripped, throwing the tiny amount of remaining hot water from the noodles unerringly at the closest Jusenkyo victim. In her attempt to try to prevent Usagi's fall Ranma ended up underneath her as the change occurred. They made a very well matched pair, with their similar sizes and matching clothes.

Nabiki and Setsuna broke out in laughter, not even attempting to hold it in. Michuru took another picture.

"She's a starlight?" queried Makoto. The same pale skin could be seen on the side of his now male face, giving him, if anything, a more rogish look. Minako and Makoto looked on with undisguised interest, while Rei was somewhat more circumspect. Haruka and Michuru just seemed somewhat confused, while Nabiki looked on with clear amusement. Usagi just kept starring into his eyes as she pushed up from the pigtailed boy, until Mamoru coughed quietly causing her to blush and hastily climb off of him.

Nabiki stopped laughing to reply, "It's a curse. Ranma was born a guy."

"Well, if I had known earlier, I would have given you a much better kiss," said Minako with a smoky voice. She continued in a more normal, yet hopeful tone, "So do you have a girlfriend?"

Ranma groaned and Nabiki frowned at Minako, but did not say anything. Ranma was not hers, or her sisters for that matter. Still the middle Tendo resolved to keep a close eye on the flirtatious Senshi. She made Shampoo look like a rank amateur after all.

"So how does he change back?" queried Haruka.

"Cold water," informed Setsuna. Haruka then proceeded to test the theory by throwing her remaining water on him, instantly changing him back to a member of the fairer sex. "Much better," commented Haruka, earning her a light jab in the stomach from Michuru.

Minako and Makoto held out their metal cups of water to the still transformed Senshi of Mars and asked simultaneously, "Could you heat this for me?" in their best persuasive voices. Mars shrugged and heated her own cup before throwing it at him with a bit of an admiring glance that she quickly tried to conceal.

Nabiki decided to have mercy of a sort as she moved over to Ranma's side. If nothing else, if she let this go on, her boy crazy friends would drive the poor boy insane, and she couldn't allow that. She whispered into his ear, "Just play along." Some small voice in her head questioned the sanity of this plan, but she ignored it as she proceeded to make herself comfortable in his lap before turning back to glance at the others. "Ranma-kun here is engaged, promised at birth to a Tendo daughter, and I'm afraid I can't just give him up." The last was said with obviously fake disappointment before she reached her arms around his neck and brought her face closer.

Ranma looked panicked before she pinched his arm from behind causing Ranma's eyes to widen and his mouth to open, retort on his lips, as Nabiki took the opportunity to initiate a kiss with the pigtailed youth.

"Ami-chan!" gasped Usagi.

"Ami!" exclaimed Minako and Makoto.

Rei just smiled, seemingly happy that the mousy girl had, well she was not quite sure what she had, but at least now Usagi couldn't use Mamoru to taunt them so much. Setsuna too smiled faintly, but with her, it always seemed that her smiles held secrets.

After about half a minute of this, and more than a few calls of her name and gasps of surprise, Nabiki pulled her head back from the now, apparently comatose, martial artist.

"I think you broke him," Setsuna quipped.

"And he looked just like, no better than my old sempai," said Makoto.

"It's not fair," said Minako, "He was a she when I kissed her."

Nabiki, for her part, was seriously beginning to question her sanity. This was her sister's fiancé. Why had she done that? She blamed the part of her that was Ami. That girl was just so repressed, that, well, this kind of thing was bound to happen sooner or later. All that secret yearning to have something like Usagi had, combined with more than a few interesting dreams, was wearing on the girl.

The part of her that was Nabiki had more than enough fun tormenting people to resist such impulses, most of the time anyway, and that part really wanted someone who could, at least sometimes, stand on level footing in a game of wits. Still, perhaps she was being unreasonable, and she was betting Ranma could be taught, with work, and that kiss was really nice, well up until the point Ranma stopped responding. Besides, it should spare Ranma from being hunted by the others, and Ranma would owe her, right? Having figured out a way to explain herself to Ranma, she again resumed paying attention to her surroundings as she recalled Minako's last words.

"Sorry Mina," said an obviously not very sorry Nabiki Mizuno.

An amused Setsuna, who had seemingly recovered from her brief bout of depression yesterday, stated, "Now that we all know each other, what next?"

* * *

The apparition reappeared on the bridge, reforming from motes of light that came from the little computer, with a hopeful smile on her face. A glance at the viewscreen and the image restarted back at the point she disappeared and rapidly caught up to the current time causing her smile to grow wider. 

The ghostlike young woman walked down the hallway. As she walked, her image seemed to solidify until a casual glance would easily mistake her for a quite ordinary teal haired young woman in a pink and white maid's outfit. Her gray eyes and overall demeanor seemed to radiate a new found hope as she walked. She arrived just as Setsuna finished her question. Her resolve seemed to slip a little then as if it was a truly fragile thing.

"Hello Everyone," said the timid woman in the maid's outfit. All eyes immediately turned to the newcomer, except for Ranma's who still seemed to be out of it. Haruka and Michuru immediately ran out of the room dragging Hotaru with them. Mars, formed a fireball in her hands, but seeing the apparently harmless woman refrained from launching it. She just continued to hold it, and occasionally toss it from hand to hand.

The woman in question eyed the fireball with interest, after glancing at where the others had departed. She noted the mostly calm acceptance or perhaps patience of most everyone in the room before saying, "My name is Canal Volfield and you are welcome here. Your arrival on my ship awoke me from my long sleep." She seemed to focus more on Ranma as she said those words.

"You're not human," commented a more alert Ranma as one might comment that the walls were gray.

Nabiki glanced at Ranma, wishing again that she had not had to leave her computer on the bridge. The transformed outer Senshi ran back into the room with Uranus yelling, "Get back princess! She must be one of those that invaded!" She quickly began her attack, finishing with, "World Shaking!"

Canal began to move out of the way, when Ranma jumped, trying desperately to get her out of the way of the attack. It was a bad idea though, as he fell through her now ghostlike form, right into the path of the oncoming lethal blast. The others, save Usagi, began to transform as Canal's form grew and drifted downward to envelope him. Ranma's aura could be seen to blaze yellow through Canal's now translucent form. The blast was midway there when Ranma's aura flared and was suddenly gone. Less than a second later Canal's form grew solid and she held out her hands. The blast impacted her hands and then Canal rippled for a second and the blast was simply gone.

Sailor Mercury quickly moved in front of Canal to try to keep things from deteriorating further. If nothing else, this was a spaceship, and she couldn't let holes be blown in it, since she wasn't sure what would be hit. She shot a meaningful glance at Usagi who was already turning on Uranus.

Usagi said sharply, "Stand down Uranus, right now! Whoever this is has not attacked us, and you will stand down!"

Uranus froze at the icy tone of her leader. A glance at Neptune shown that she was ready to back her up, yet the steel in Usagi's eyes was not something she could ignore. There was also the fact that who she had attacked had protected Ranma when he got in the way. Grudgingly she let the power that was gathering in her hands fade as she waited and watched. The flame faded from Mars's hand as well, cooled by Usagi's gaze as her eyes met those of the Senshi of Fire.

Ranma's unconscious form was deposited on the floor gently as Canal became points of light and vanished. Mercury quickly ran over to check on him, donning her visor as she went. Just after Nabiki reached Ranma, Canal's sad voice could be heard, seemingly from everywhere, "I'm sorry. I had intended to ask him if he would be my captain, but now the choice has been made, and he is linked to me."

Mercury quickly held the pigtailed boy as she scanned him with her visor. "What did you do?" asked a suspicious Mercury, "His ki has been drained!" She patted the unconscious boy gently in an effort to wake him. This seemed all too familiar to her, and she did not like it, not one bit.

"I'm sorry, but there wasn't time to be delicate and I needed to recover enough to protect him and the ship from that blast. I would never harm him, would not even have taken that psi energy, without the need to protect him." The voice faded and the others began to look around as if expecting her to again appear and wondering if they were truly safe, though most seemed to be put at ease when they saw the calm and resolute expression on their leader's face.

Mercury mused aloud, "She is right in that much. Uranus's blast would have killed a normal human, and likely would have caused even Ranma major injuries. As it is, a few hours sleep and Ranma should be fine, but I don't like the fact that she can apparently drain him. I don't like that fact at all." Mercury spared a glare for Haruka who said, "He jumped in the way!"

Canal's disembodied voice was sad when she spoke again, "I have made a horrible mistake then. I thought he would have died so the transgression could be forgiven..." Her voice was such that those there doubted she could ever forgive herself.

Ranma's yawn was nearly inaudible from where he rested in Mercury's lap. He was truly beginning to enjoy these short naps, so he thought he would feign sleep a few moments more. The fingers running through his hair were restful after all, and a few more minutes surely wouldn't matter. He could hear Canal's voice say in a distracted manner, "I'm so sorry. I'm not like the others. They are gone now and I am the last, and perhaps the time for those like me is past." She seemed so sad to him that Ranma opened his eyes to gain a greater idea of what was going on.

Canal reappeared among them, gathering from motes of light, resolve in every part of her appearance. She said, "I will never be like the others. If, when he finally wakes, he wishes to be free of me, well I should be able to manage to still get you home first." She went on after a brief pause, "I will not be like the others, no matter the cost."

Usagi stepped up to the sad girl, much to the irritation of the fellow Senshi who did not trust this stranger who could drain them like a youma and who could hold off Uranus's best attack so seemingly easily. Her resolve, even dressed in Ranma's spare clothes, seemed to radiate from her, and it was enough to silence the others as she took the young woman in her arms and hugged her gently. She said, "I'm sure it will turn out fine. You did what you thought was best and it will be fine."

Ranma got up and stretched before saying, "I'm not sure what's going on, bit it will work out. I mean look at me, I have three fiancéesand I even had this really weird dream about the sister of my first fiancéekissing me, and then there was this blonde haired girl, but am I worried? Nah, there is not enough time in my life to bother with that." In his flailing effort to be encouraging, Ranma was sure he had said something stupid, because everyone was looking at him now. He began to look for exits.

Canal's head twisted around and she sputtered, "Impossible! There is no way you can be awake so soon!"

Nabiki exclaimed, "Ranma, no baka!" before Canal's exclamation caught her attention.

"Fiancées!" sputtered and shouted the others.

Ranma then remembered they were on a ship in outer space, and the likelihood of finding an exit was dismal. Yep, doom was certain. He closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. He wondered why Nabiki was upset though. It was a dream right? He opened his right eye and glanced around, only to realize that the scenery of the dream was this room. This was definitely not good. Well the kiss was good, very good even, but the bill was coming due. He closed his right eye again. Nothing to do now but wait and brace for impact.

The others continued to ask questions to herself or to Ranma, almost forgetting their new arrival completely. Nabiki tuned it all out as she glared at the cowering figure. Pathetic. He really was a wimp when it came to women. Over the noise of the others voices, she said, "Get up Ranma. No one is going to hit you. Jeez." She switched her glare to the others which caused a few of them to take a half step back. It just seemed unnatural to them for Ami, or rather Nabiki now to glare like that.

Nabiki said, "If you must know, Ranma's father promised he would be the fiancéeof about a dozen women, usually in exchange for food or supplies, sometimes for as little as a plate of rice and two pickles. Most of those have been dealt with, and the Tendo promise is the oldest."

"You've got to be kidding!" interjected Jupiter.

"Hey, I think, um, I remember something about my dad engaging me to a Ranma!" said Minako in an voice that grew progressively more excited as she spoke.

In a deadpan voice, Nabiki said, "You weren't even in the right country at the time."

"Oh, sorry, my bad," said Minako in a voice to indicate she wasn't sorry at all.

"A dozen fiancées." added a depressed sounding Saturn.

"Hey! I didn't ask for any of them. Even Shampoo was because of Pop's stomach!"

Nabiki sighed before saying, "Be that as it may, shouldn't we be sticking with the issue at hand?" Her tone was pleading, although whether because she was really concerned about the newcomer or just wanted to head off some awkward questions was unknown.

Usagi grinned at Nabiki before turning back to Canal. She said, "Tell us about yourself Canal."

Canal was staring at Ranma as if trying to puzzle something out when she heard Usagi's words and had her focus snapped back to the others. She said, "My name is Canal Volfield, and I am the last of the so called lost ships. All that you see is me, with the exception of the garbage added to force my systems to operate manually."

She glanced at the others, but the others just gave minute nods or simply waited for her to continue. She resumed with, "From what I can tell almost twenty years have passed since I was last awake. You see, the heart of what people now call lost technology is the dependence on psionic energy. It allows the boundaries of conventional physics to be bent, and things like this ship and myself to be created."

"How does it work?" asked Nabiki.

Canal's expression was sad and she took a few moments before she answered, "I will not tell you and if I had to choose between destroying this ship and everyone on it or letting the knowledge of how to recreate all this be used again, then I would destroy the ship without hesitation."

A few gasps were heard to this, but Nabiki simply asked, "But why? Surely the ability to make such ships is useful, and isn't it what you do with the technology that makes it good or evil?"

"I was created to balance the others, to give hope to those who desperately needed it. Each of the others required several hundred sacrifices to form their psionic matrix, and none of those sacrifices were willing. They were creations of evil, using and discarding their captains like batteries." Several gasps could be heard before Canal continued with, "It took thirty six women, high ranking priestesses in their own right, and the last of their order to form my own psionic matrix, yet like a newborn baby it took me many years to grow and to learn."

Some of the others gasped at this revelation, that people had died to build things like this. Nabiki asked, "Why were so few required with you and so many with the others?" She thought she knew of course, but wanted to be sure.

"It is because they were volunteers and trained priestesses."

"Then what does Ranma have to do with anything?" Once again she thought she knew the answer, but it was better to ask, and the others, particularly Ranma, needed to know and more importantly understand.

"A continuous infusion of psionic energy is needed to maintain myself and all of the higher ship's functions. My linkage to Ranma can provide that. Before you arrived, the ship was jury rigged and barely operating. I've only had time to repair a little of it." She paused for a second and shifted her focus to Ranma, "What I don't understand is how you can be awake? I have had six captains in my time, and every one was out for days after the initial link was formed."

"What that? Bah, I get drained sometimes twice a day by our school disciplinarian. Yours was a bit worse, but nothing I can't handle," said the smug martial artist. He swayed a bit on his feet, marking his bravado as an obvious lie.

Nabiki added, "Don't let the baka fool you, he won't be fully recovered for hours at least."

Ranma winced a bit at the baka remark. First she kisses him, and then calls him baka. He would never understand women.

In an obvious attempt to steer the discussion Nabiki commented, "So now Ranma is bonded to a starship that happens to take the form of a young woman. Shall we call this fiancéenumber four?"

"Fiancée! You've got to be kidding."

Canal turned to the pigtailed young man, entreaty in her eyes, as she said, "No, I'm not a fiancée. You are the captain of Swordbreaker and psionically bonded to myself, and even now, if you chose to be free of me-" Canal's voice broke, as if afraid he would chose just that, right this instant before she continued with, "then I will free you, no matter the cost."

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma. Her words from earlier were a dim echo in his mind and he had to know.

Nabiki really didn't like this, yet she could not lie to Ranma in this, and he deserved a full answer which Canal seemed unable to form the words for. She said, "I think that if Canal broke the bond between you two, especially this soon after it was formed, then it would likely kill her. She must have been weak from all that time without a captain."

Canal gave a half nod as she wiped tears from her cheek. For all of her age, and experience she did not want to die. She took a mental hold of herself and set the tears aside before saying, "It was my mistake, and the one crime I cannot be forgiven for. I will abide by your decision, whatever it is."

"Oh come on. No one is dying. Besides what is the worst that could happen?"

"You could die."

"Huh? How could I die? I mean all you did was take a little ki, I have plenty of that."

"Of the six captains I have had, four of them eventually died from critical depletion of their life force."

Nabiki began to wonder if she should encourage Ranma to ask her to sever the link, but knew it was a petty thought, and more importantly knew Ranma would not do it. Ranma responded with, "Oh come on! I mean, sure if I drain all my ki in attacks or what have you, it will kill me. Any decent martial artist knows that." He said this as if stating the obvious, yet from the gasps in the room, it seemed it was news to most everyone there. Ranma continued with, "But of course I'm not dumb enough to do so. Unconsciousness is one thing, but deliberately committing suicide is just not my style."

Minako, in a quiet yet clear tone said, "But they chose that fate for a reason didn't they?" She wasn't quite sure why she said that, yet the idea resonated with her, and she was sure of it, somehow.

"Yes, their final desperate actions gave me the power to eliminate four of the others, when hope truly seemed to be lost," She paused before going on to say with resolve, "and I would rather die than live through the death of another captain at my hands."

Usagi, as if sensing the need of a troubled soul, went up to the young woman and pulled her into her arms, hugging her tightly. This seemed to finally break the resolve of the teal haired woman as she broke down in sobs. The memories of the past had taken their toll on the her, and their visit was a painful one.

At Usagi's glance at the others, they departed, dropping their transformations as they went. Ranma stayed for a moment, feeling the need to be here, yet he too departed when Usagi motioned for him to do so. It would be some hours before the pair would emerge again from that area.

* * *

Nabiki was beginning to wonder what else this odd bonding meant, but had no answers there, other than Ranma's odd new quirk of looking into the direction of where Usagi and Canal were. A closer look around the ship via the detailed scans of the Mercury computer revealed that the ship had fusion reactors so clearly the psionic energy she used was not the only source of power, yet it enhanced its operation somehow. It was very puzzling. 

She was also annoyed that, while she could summon a few bits and pieces of how they must work, the bulk of the knowledge was denied her. She knew that before the change she could summon more of her knowledge and memories from her past life as Sailor Mercury but now they were as sand, and slipped through her fingers, the more she tried to hold onto them. It was a price of her cure it seemed, and at least the Mercury computer still had records of all that technology. She would just have to relearn what she had forgotten. There were so many things to do and so little time. She mused that at least Ranma had not brought up that scene she made, but then Ranma never went looking for a confrontation, since he had more than enough trouble with the ones that found him anyway. She was brought out of her pondering by Canal and Usagi joining them on the bridge where they had gathered.

Usagi asked, "Mako-chan, can you go make the rest of the food please? Since it is Ranma's energy that is helping to fix this place, I think he should have it."

Makoto nodded and left the bridge.

"I'm okay. You don't have to do that."

Usagi reached out and touched his left cheek with the palm of her hand, tracing the outline of the untanned skin. She said, "Yes, we do. Canal says that the more energy you can spare the faster the ship will be repaired, and the sooner we can get home, so eat your ramen." The last was said in an amused tone. Mamoru looked on his future bride and seeing only kindness in her actions once again wondered how he could be so fortunate.

Makoto asked, "Why does this ship need repaired so much? I mean, didn't it already work?"

Nabiki replied, "I have scanned this ship, as much as I have been able to, and while I don't understand much of it, the landing is something that was concerning me greatly. I'm not sure many of the repairs and patches would hold up under the stress of reentry. I had planned to ask everyone else to teleport before we got to that point."

"Ami!" shouted Usagi and Minako.

"It's Nabiki now," replied Nabiki which earned her that look from Usagi.

Usagi said with irritation, "First Setsuna, and now you? Have you not been close enough to death lately? We do things together, and I will not have my friends dying on me, again."

Nabiki stepped back, hurt by the realization that she had so upset Usagi, before saying, "I planned to teleport out if things went bad, and this ship was just so much of a prize..." This earned her that look again, and Nabiki went quiet.

Canal said, "Swordbreaker has seen better days, but given time, energy, and the required materials and I can repair anything. I am having to use a few of the walls that separate the smallest quarters for raw materials, but then I thought you wouldn't mind."

"So we get bigger rooms?" asked Makoto.

"Yes, for now six of the small rooms will be made into three larger rooms. I can do something with the others later, if you want, but I needed the raw material for now."

Makoto walked in holding the pan containing the remaining ramen noodles, as well as the few remaining ration bars. More than a few looked on the ramen with desire. It hadn't been that long ago since they ate, but there wasn't much food then. In the end the Senshi shared the few remaining ration bars, while at Usagi's urging Ranma ate the rest of the ramen noodles.

Ranma yawned and said, "Well if it is ki she needs to fix this thing, then I'd better go take a nap. My ki will recover faster that way."

Usagi and the others nodded. While not being ki adepts, they were more than familiar with being drained by youma and such. An embarassed Nabiki trailed after him to the sounds of whistles. Nabiki said, "I need to talk with him, so get your perverted minds out of the gutter." She mentally added that if they didn't hurry up and get their minds out of the gutter, they were apt to find her hiding spot.

Ranma yawned as he entered the door to the large room where he woke. He was just about to lay down when the door opened and Nabiki entered.

"Nabiki?" queried Ranma.

Nabiki said, "Ranma, we need to talk a bit. I don't know entirely what came over me then. I just panicked when I kept thinking of all of them pawing at you and that maybe you would fall in love with one of them and I would never have a chance."

The last was rushed out, yet Ranma managed to puzzle it out. He said, "You're serious?"

"Is that so unbelievable Ranma-kun? I'm not the Nabiki you knew and, well, Ami was more than a little jealous of Mamoru and Usagi. Heck even Nabiki had feelings for you, although they were more brotherly." Nabiki paused for breath and said, "I just wanted to let you know that I care for you, okay. I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. I'm certainly not ready for anything like that, although I will be highly annoyed if you run off with someone else without telling me."

Ranma responded with, "You know, I think this is the first time someone expressed an interest in me without wanting to get married right away, unless perhaps you count Akane's quirks." Ranma's head twitched slightly as he said the word quirks.

Nabiki laughed, "Yes, well Akane has interesting ways to express her feelings. Perhaps she will cook you a homecoming dinner."

"Ack! I hope not."

Nabiki sobered before staying, "Just be careful Ranma. She is my sister."

"I will."

"Well you need to get some sleep, so lets get under the covers."

"Nabiki!"

Nabiki pulled her little canister of water out of storage space and tossed some on him. She said, "You're too easy Saotome, and yes we are keeping our clothes on."

Ranma-chan's mouth opened at that, hentai thoughts flying through her head, before Nabiki kicked off her shoes, grabbed hold of Ranma-chan, and got comfortable. Ranma absently kicked off her own shoes a short time later. This was comfortable, very comfortable, and for once she was sure that no-one would burst a wall in or toss cold water on him. Being the captain of a spaceship was definitely a good thing, well as long as she made sure none of the others got one. The upset Ranma felt at that creepy thought was rapidly soothed away as Nabiki gently ran her fingers through her red hair.

* * *

Canal smiled as she sensed Ranma's happy state. Energy was flowing into her now, and the repairs accelerated.

* * *

Ranma awoke rested and content. She really liked the feeling, although she still preferred to wake in the proper gender. Her and Nabiki joined the others on the bridge where they were busy stargazing. 

Canal smiled at them as they approached and announced, "The major repairs are done and we are stationary at a possible phase drive point. All that is needed is for Ranma to take the captain's seat and for someone to let me know what path to take once we reach your planet."

Nabiki nodded. She greatly appreciated efficiency and Canal was certainly that. She pulled her laptop out of storage and punched a few keys before handing the laptop to Canal and saying, "Will this work?"

"Such a course will be trivial for me, and the military radar you were concerned about will not detect me. Staying under the ocean will require a trivial psi barrier, but that too is not a problem. Of course Ranma will need to remain within about three hundred miles of the ships position, but given how new the bond is, he needs to do that anyway." She seemed uncertain at the last, as if still wondering if he would leave her.

"Hey, don't worry. Given how crazy my life is, I might end up back aboard soon enough, just for the peace and quiet."

Nabiki smirked at that, and wondered what, if anything, could be done to tame that mess Ranma called a life. Then again, several of them were quite strong, especially Ranma's so called friend Ryoga. With a bit of guidance, perhaps it could be arranged for them to contribute to the Senshi's battles...

Nabiki's evil thoughts were interrupted by Ranma taking his seat followed by Canal sitting in the copilots chair and saying, "Phase drive in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Phase drive activated." Ranma could feel the pull on his ki as the stars vanished. It felt a bit like healing an injury yet it was obviously not that. His musings were cut short as the drain diminished and the Earth reappeared before them, as if by magic.

Canal said, "Psi barrier active. Executing landing sequence. Entering the atmosphere in 10 seconds."

Ten seconds later the viewscreen began to take on the dull glow as particulate matter and gases were ionized by contact with the barrier.

"Cool!" shouted Usagi to the widespread agreement of the others. The ocean came into view seven minutes later and two minutes after that they plunged below its depths and continued on their journey to the Sea of Japan. The relatively dense ocean greatly restricted their speed, but the final leg of their journey only took an hour and a half, and about thirty minutes of that was spent watching the fish at Michuru's and the other's request. When they arrived, Canal offered the shuttle craft to bring them to dry land, but they decided to simply teleport back to the shrine in Jubaan.

Nabiki gave Ranma her original cell phone while pulling Ami's out to call her mother's house and let her know everything was okay. Ranma, called the Tendo's and was greatly relieved to get ahold of Kasumi. He let her know everything was fine and they would be home in about an hour or so.

* * *

As they rode the train to Nerima, Nabiki wished once more that she had found out more about the group that attacked Pluto. Canal seemed an unikely source of knowledge simply because she apparently wasn't awake at the time. Still, the ship had been somewhat functional when the aliens had possession of it, so perhaps some recording or clue remained. She made plans to use the Mercury computer to establish a link with Swordbreaker tonight. 

The file Canal left behind on the little laptop told of how she went fishing for information about her new crew and even gave information about how she might be contacted in the future. Nabiki could hardly blame the young seeming woman for hacking through her computer, since she would have done the exact same thing under the circumstances, except of course that she wouldn't have admitted to it. Nabiki idly wondered if Canal was able to read her encrypted journal entries, but that seemed highly unlikely. Still, with Canal's help something should be possible, and then, perhaps, they could begin to see and to plan.

The fight they were in now made the schemes of her past a truly petty thing, yet those schemes had taught her much. Like Ranma, she intended to insure they won this battle. Ranma always claimed to hold honor and playing fair above all, yet when he got in a pinch he cheated with the best of them, and Nabiki Mizuno would do no less. There was always the chance that the attack on Pluto was an isolated incident, and that the cooling of the planet Setsuna saw would never happen. Nabiki doubted they would get that lucky though, and a part of her welcomed the challenge, and that scared her most of all. The worst part was she had no idea where to find the time, or even how much time she had.

* * *

Author's Notes: The short song that Nabiki sang is from an episode of an old science fiction shown called Blakes 7. Thanks go to Ar-Kaos, Nuriko, Innortal, and Stratagemini for prereading, corrections, and ideas. 

I'm probably overdue to work on something else, so if anyone really wants to see this one kept at the highest priority and doesn't normally review you might consider doing so. Note, that this obviously doesn't apply if you do not have an account since I do not have anonymous reviews enabled. I prefer to stick with signed reviews.

* * *

2005-12-21 


	7. Homecoming

Homecoming 

**Ice Squared**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Lost Universe. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

As she rode the train to Nerima beside Ranma, Nabiki was brought out of her musings by the passing of a truck with an advertisement on the side for Tsian's sweet and sour pork. Curses passed through her brain as she was reminded of the annoying detail that had to be dealt with at home. Still, there had to be some way to use this to her advantage. The temptation to write a book about how to exploit barnyard animals for fun and profit came to mind, but then, she could hardly sell such a book until she had throughly tested out the ideas, now could she? 

She was beginning to think that Ranma deliberately fell asleep as an excuse to lay his head on her shoulder. She smiled at that, since, for Ranma, that was a devious plan. Now, if she could only get him to apply that tactical mind to things beyond martial arts. That would probably take a long time though, and Ranma was not really a Senshi so she presumed he would age normally, which kinda sucked. Still, even thought she knew they probably should finally talk about what to say about Ryoga, she didn't want to wake him. He gave a great deal of his strength recently so that Canal could repair so much so fast.

A call to her mother revealed the obvious, that she really wanted her home. Her mother tried to be understanding that the Tendo Dojo was also her home, but in the end she was cajoled into a promise to stay at her mother's house the following night. The one surprise was when her mother suggested she invite her new friend Ranma as well.

As they walked up the street that led to the Dojo, several figures could be seen in the distance. Nabiki's face tightened slightly and Ranma increased the separation between them as the figures became clearer. The priest that was sheltered behind the bulk of the Panda and her father was perhaps the worst sign, although Genma's hand painted one saying, "Time to get married boy!", combined with Akane's kimono clad form between them was a match for it. Shampoo and Ukyo's flat eyed and well armed forms felt like kegs of gunpowder decorating the landscape.

The fact that Akane held Ryoga in pig form and that Ranma's mother had her cloth wrapped bundle in her hands was almost icing on the cake compared to the rest, after all, at least the sword was still wrapped in cloth, and that must be a good thing, right? Happosai and Cologne were actually off to the side a bit, although it was anybody's guess what they had planned. Perhaps they just decided that the situation was volatile enough without their direct addition. Nabiki heard Ranma mumble something quietly that sounded like, "Crap, not again!" to which she could wholeheartedly agree.

Nabiki waited. It usually didn't pay to make the first move when you didn't know what was going on, and certainly this situation had lots of unknowns. There was of course the corollary that when hopelessly outnumbered you must do the unexpected and attack. She was beginning to fear this was the later situation, yet she remained quiet, since this situation was not even that simple. It was a matter of being hopelessly outnumbered while sitting in a live mine field, so she waited, and sent a silent prayer to Serenity for good measure.

Nodoka said, "Welcome home son. I'm glad you have taken such great care of Nabiki, but It is time for you to do your duty. Honor says there must be a Saotome-Tendo heir." The word Tendo was said with special emphasis and a glance at Nabiki. P-chan growled when the words were said causing Akane to try to quiet the animal.

Nabiki cursed under her breath. Intelligence and imagination should be enough to keep ahead of these people, but who could predict obsession to this extent? Besides, she was just as much a Tendo as a Mizuno, but then to these people that must not be good enough. She mentally swore to make them pay, before realizing how petty, yet satisfying the thought was. She supposed the most disappointing thing was that Kasumi had not warned Ranma when he called. Perhaps she did not know then.

"Airen is married to Shampoo!"

"There ain't no way you're going to marry Akane, right Ranchan?" said an obviously worried Okonomiyaki chef.

A glance at the shriveled pair showed them to be simply watching. Ranma seemed to be focusing his attention on P-chan, likely thinking about how to tell her. It was a stupid thing to do, of course, since it made the others think he was more interested in Akane than he was, or at least Nabiki hoped that was how it went. She decided it was time to begin some damage control, or rather to have Ranma begin it. Yes, that was for the best. After all, a controlled fire could sometimes save the forest.

Before Nabiki could act on her plan, Ukyo asked, "What happened to the side of your face Ranchan?"

Shampoo looked closely at Ranma to see what Ukyo was talking about, "Aiyah, Spatula girl is right. Left side of Airen's face look too too pale."

"Some guy hit me with a blast that was aimed at a kid. It is already healed anyway."

Cologne and Happosai seemed to take a renewed interest in Ranma or at least his face. Ukyo said, "Always the hero, huh Ranchan?" Shampoo just seemed to inordinately proud, as if Ranma's accomplishments somehow reflected on herself.

Genma held up a sign saying, "So the little girl has a scar."

Nabiki decided that this conversation had gone on long enough. Ranma hadn't said anything he shouldn't, but given how much stress he was under right then, the topic was one she wanted changed, and hopefully this would cause the wedding to be postponed in a vaguely controlled manner. She glanced over at Ranma who was beginning to tighten his grip on his his red rune covered staff, as if in preparation to use it. She turned away from them and towards Ranma before saying, "So, Ranma-kun, do you think you can beat your father now that you have that staff?"

Ranma seemed angry for a moment and then confused. He responded absently, "Of course." He kept looking around, noting everyones position.

Genma-panda picked up a tea kettle, perhaps set aside for Ranma, and became human again before shouting, "Boy, how dare you use a weapon! You are a disgrace to the school!"

"Ah, shut up old man! I don't need no staff to beat you!" An evil grin spread to his face before he dropped his pack and twirled the staff. "But this should make it much more fun!" Happosai whispered something to Cologne who nodded.

Shampoo started to speak but was cut off by Nodoka saying, "Put the staff down son. Weapons have no place at a wedding." This was of course from the person who was holding a sword wrapped in a lose white cloth.

The minister tried to sneak away, but Soun kept hold of him. "Yes son, I think it is past time you married my Akane." Genma grumbled but nodded, for once not so easily diverted. He said, "Yes boy. We will discuss your stick later, but for now it is time to get dressed for your wedding."

"No." The word was said quietly by the pigtailed boy although the kimono clad auburn haired woman seemed to mouth the word as if testing its feel, and distinctly not liking it.

"You tell em Ranchan! Your going to marry me and live in my restaurant and make Okonomiyaki and then..." Ukyo trailed off when Shampoo said, "Airen is going to marry Shampoo yes?" Nabiki noted that before Shampoo said she was married, and now asked about it.

Ranma's aura glowed golden around him, with swirls of red flashing through it. Nabiki thought he was about ready to turn around and walk away. That wouldn't work of course, but then she didn't know what would either. He began a slow turn, showing no haste to leave, but resolve radiated from his form and she could see him shake with either anger, fear, or frustration. She didn't know which, but suspected they were all involved.

Akane spoke, her voice cutting through the growing darkness like a knife with its intensity, "Run away! Run off with my traitorous sister! I don't need you. I don't need anyone." She glowed blue as she said those words, her anger and frustration obvious. Nabiki wanted to be surprised, but really her younger sister's actions were perfectly understandable. It was the fools who initiated this fiasco in the making that were responsible. Anyone would be bitter to see their supposed fiancee walk away from their second wedding attempt, and by now it was unlikely she was thinking clearly enough to realize that even if Ranma wanted to marry her, he would never want to do so under these conditions.

Her father said, "There there Akane-chan. Ranma is going to do his duty and marry you, and then everyone will be happy."

Nabiki threw a look of disgust in her father's direction before noticing that Ranma had turned back around. The frustration and pain on his face were obvious. The few, never before seen, tears that graced his cheeks only served to emphasize the emotional pain he was going through. Shampoo and Ukyo gasped and even Nabiki had difficulty keeping her features composed.

It still seemed odd to her that Cologne and Happosai hadn't contributed anything, but perhaps they were why this had not degenerated into a fight yet. Ranma yelled, "What the hell do you want from me?" He looked from his father, to Soun, to Akane and then glanced at Shampoo and Ukyo before continuing his shouting with, "If I marry her, would we be happy? What about those two and however many the heck others that just haven't showed up yet?" His ki flared red with anger, completely displacing his earlier mostly golden aura.

Nabiki tried to think of some way to salvage this situation, but any help she gave would just make it all worse. Her thoughts were interrupted by Shampoo exclaiming, "Airen!" while Ukyo followed that with, "Ranchan, just come with me. We ca-"

Akane was well beyond reason by now. Frustration and aggravation colored her words as she cut off Ukyo with, "I said just go, dangit! It is clear you never loved me, and now my scheming sister stabs me in the back. Well I don't need any of you!" The little pig was now panting for breath as Akane, in her frustration, absentmindedly strangled the little lunch entree. Nabiki's face remained impassive, not giving any indication of what she thought of Akane's words. Ranma noticed the pigs imminent demise and said, "Akane stop it! Your going to kill Ryoga!"

It may have been the alignment of the moon, or just plain dumb luck, but when Ranma lunged for Ryoga to prevent the upset girl from killing her pet, the pieces clicked or rather snapped into place. It felt like a gong was rung as realization slammed into the kimono clad girl. She looked from Ranma to P-chan with horror before dodging aside from Ranma and grabbing the tea kettle Mr. Saotome set aside before and pouring it on her pet producing a very naked Ryoga to the shock and surprise of Nodoka, Akane, and Kasumi. Kasumi's shocked expression went largely unnoticed by the group more focused on the immediate goings on. She recovered quickly though and turned towards the house.

Ranma said, "Crap," as he backed up a few steps closer to where Nabiki was. Nabiki's face remained carefully neutral, but a slight tightness could be seen now to anyone who looked closely.

Suddenly two pairs of eyes alternated their glare between Ranma and the lost boy. The first spoke as a ki mallet began to coalesce in the other's hands. Nodoka voice showed disappointment and anger as she said, "Ranma. It is clear you knew about, this." Nodoka's was silent for several seconds as she pointed at Ryoga who was desperately trying to find something to wear.

"Ranma this is all your fault!" screamed the lost boy at the top of his lungs.

Nodoka mocked, "His fault!" before continuing with, "I see a great deal of blame here." Sarcasm dripped from her words as she added, "and its obvious that it is not all his fault." She said this as she unwrapped the coverings on her sword. As she reached the word all, which was itself emphasized, the final wrappings fell away and the sword gleamed in the setting sun.

The reflections off of the shiny blade seemed to, at least temporarily, deflate the anger of the youngest Tendo as the possible consequences of that blade seeing daylight penetrated her anger filled brain. A few gulps could be heard from those gathered. Happosai and Cologne looked on with obvious disapproval, yet the train continued to come.

"Put away your steel. This was supposed to be a holy day. There shall be no blood shed here today!" intoned the now very angry priest.

Nodoka looked over at him as if trying to puzzle something out before saying, "This is a family matter. I'm sure you understand." The priest gave no evidence of sudden understanding before Nodoka continued with, "A member of my family has dishonored himself. The first duty of a man is to protect his wife, or in this case fiancée's honor above all else and it is clear that he has failed in that duty."

The priest looked on with sorrow. He knew he should have never gone to that bar, could not even believe those two had recognized him, yet they had drank together for much of the previous day, and suddenly came today with news that their children were to marry and would he please come right away? What was a guy to do? He certainly couldn't risk that they would get annoyed and let the wrong people know where he spent yesterday, and now he was trying to prevent a marriage from turning into some bad scene from a soap opera. He said, "Be that as it may, shedding blood is a far greater crime in the eyes of the gods, as would enforcing that seppuku contract." He had thought that drunken ramblings, when the one mentioned it, but now he could guess that it was indeed true. Kasumi came out of the house and handed Ryoga a set of his clothing with obviously rigidly controlled calmness.

Ranma just sat there, unresponsive except for the tears running down his face. He was clearly resolved to face what was to come. He offered no defense to her charges. In his eyes, there was none and even Nabiki had insisted. He moved a few steps and started to kneel down before his mother, but was pulled away by Nabiki as everyone looked on in horror.

Nabiki said, in an angry and outraged tone, "What the hell do you think your doing?"

Nodoka's lips pressed together, becoming a thin line before she turned her attention on Nabiki. Suddenly, a sonic boom was heard and then a second much louder one combined with a massive gust of air that knocked everyone down and broke out the windows of nearby houses. A roar filled the air as the sound of the boom echoed away. When everyone got their bearings, Ryoga and Genma were nowhere to be seen. Those that remained save Ranma looked up from wherever the gust of wind blew them to see the white form of Swordbreaker bathed by the corona of the setting sun. Ranma just looked at his mother, tears still running down his face. A few seconds later a blue translucent beam lifted Nabiki, Ranma, and his pack into the air. Within seconds they were inside the ship and about a minute after that, the ship too was gone.

Soun whined, "Waaah! Aliens have kidnapped my daughter and my daughter's fiancée."

The priest said, "I don't know if that was divine intervention, or, well, what that was, but I do know this is the absolute last time I step in Nerima for any reason." He turned to Soun before saying, "You can just forget about coming to me the next time you need a priest. Heck you can tell everyone that I spent yesterday in the Nerima bar. I don't care." With that, he re-buttoned a couple of buttons on his now grass stained suit coat before resolutely walking off.

"Well that could have gone worse," commented Cologne.

Happosai nodded before asking, "Was that what I thought it was?"

Cologne said, "Yes Happi, I think it was a spaceship." She thought things were looking up since this had so much potential. She waited for it. It would be anytime now. Happy shouted, "How dare that ungrateful whelp deny his master the humble transportation he needs and justly deserves to go free the silky darlings from the women of the universe?"

Cologne thought to herself that some things were entirely too predictable. Still, just where did son-in-law get a spaceship?

* * *

After they were pulled through the open door by the odd energy beam, Ranma dropped to an absentminded sitting position. Canal rushed in and bent down to look at him, but he remained largely unresponsive. Her attempt to brush a tear away earned her a brief half smile, but it faded as soon as her hand left his face. 

Nabiki's fluent cursing pulled Canal's attention from Ranma. Canal seemed uncertain and more than a little worried as she said, "I was worried. Ranma was extremely upset and I thought he might be in danger."

Nabiki looked up, her face once more returning to an almost neutral mask before she said nicely, "You did what was right and in truth, getting out of there was probably the best thing that could be done under the circumstances. Thank you Canal." Seeing her brought to mind a detail that she should have thought of before. If Ranma died then it seemed so too would Canal. Still, there was no point in bringing that up now, yet she would remember.

Canal smiled faintly at the praise, yet the smile did not touch her eyes, and she kept looking back at Ranma who seemed to give an almost nod as the tears continued to stream down his face.

Nabiki pulled her little laptop out of nowhere and punched keys for several seconds before showing the laptop to Canal and saying, "Can you drop us off here, while trying to attract as little attention as possible?"

The engines started up as Canal nodded. Ranma seemed to be acting on automatic as he followed Nabiki onto the bridge. Between keeping and eye on Ranma and looking around the bridge Nabiki noticed that the information screens were now in Japanese and not whatever language they were using before. The viewscreen showed the ship doing a near vertical climb at high acceleration before leveling off at several thousand feet and then traversing the sky at high speeds. Nabiki was amazed at the inertial compensation system on this ship. When they landed it had reduced the feel of acceleration to a minor annoyance, but now there was no feeling of motion whatsoever. This level of control probably exceeded the moon kingdoms finest, but then, perhaps that too was the result of its avatar. Before long the ship halted in mid air and Canal said, "Time to go."

Ranma just stood there, and seemed to resist being pulled. It was as if he had become a dead weight.

Nabiki said, "Come on. So your mother is a nutcase. It is not as if that is news."

Ranma looked at her, but emotions still seemed to be absent from his visage. If anything he seemed worse now than a few minutes ago. He said nothing.

"Look, we will fix this mess, somehow, but you have got to snap out of it," said Nabiki. A few seconds later she added, "Please?"

"Just leave me alone, or take me back," he said morosely.

Nabiki said sarcastically, "Oh sure, that would be a great idea. With the luck we have been having, you would be working on your poetry skills before composing your death poem!"

Ranma flinched at her harsh words but did not seem to be moved by them. Canal made several tentative moves towards him only to stop and watch from a distance. With obvious frustration in her voice Nabiki said, "Your life is important and there is no way in hell I'm letting you die Saotome, so get over it. I need your help!" Each of the last words was said cleanly and distinctly as if to punctuate their importance.

Ranma looked up at her, a flicker of hope in his eyes. He asked, "You need me?" Nabiki tone remained forceful as she said, "Yes, I need you. I don't know if you noticed, but we just stopped what may have been the beachhead of an invasion. Setsuna even saw the temperature of the planet drop five degrees in one possible future. Do you know what that will do, especially if the temperature continues to fall?"

Canal nodded absently as Ranma said, "I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?"

Nabiki sighed and wished once more than Ranma had a broader education. She said, "The lowering of the Earth's temperature will cause crops to fail. Millions will starve. If the trend continues it will be billions. Eventually the critical point will be reached and the majority of the population of Earth will die from exposure and lack of food." Ranma started to say something but Nabiki cut him off with, "Before you ask how you could make a difference consider what would happen if the Senshi had to fight those aliens again, except in much greater number."

"You would be killed," stated Ranma flatly.

Nabiki said, "Yes, we would die, but with you there helping we would have a better chance. With training from you we could make better use of our abilities. In short you could easily spell the difference between all of us dying and the world following suit, or all of us living and the world living." Ranma smiled slightly at that, his pride temporarily overriding his darker emotions.

Nabiki knew she was avoiding her own growing personal involvement, but she was too afraid Ranma would doubt her there. Of course there was also Ranma's nifty new ship, but she would never use that as a reason for him to live, since if he thought that was his only use, then he might eventually give his life to make the ship do whatever it could do, and she didn't want to plant that idea. Nabiki sharpened her words and said the next with as much scorn as she could muster, hating herself for it before even opening her mouth. She said, "Or does the great Ranma Saotome want to just give up and let the world die?"

"Hey, Ranma Saotome never gives up!" came the conditioned response.

"Then let's go." Nabiki definitely disliked having to be the therapist. Still her long experience with pushing buttons at least let her know which ones to push on Ranma.

After they returned to the medium sized room where they came up to the ship, Canal picked up a pair of bracers from one of the shelves that looked remarkably similar to the ones Ranma wore normally. She held them out to Ranma and said, "I have made these as strong as I could while making them only slightly heavier than your original ones. Holographic and psi energy relays are included in them, so I can help outside of the ship, however the range is limited."

Ranma absently nodded while quickly exchanging his original bracers for the new pair. He noted the momentary ki drain when he put them on, but shrugged it off as unimportant before turning back to the others. He asked, "Where are we going?"

Nabiki said, "The ship is above Jubaan park. We will get off there and walk to my mother's house for now." Ranma just shrugged and nodded.

Canal said, "The ship will be low enough to use the cargo lift to set you on the ground in a few seconds. After dropping you off, I'll head back to the ocean."

Nabiki nodded before saying, "If you encounter any Earth ships try to lose them." Canal nodded before pressing the button to open the lower door and float them down to the ground. As she walked back to the bridge the beam finished and the doors closed with no more than a thought. She really did prefer manual controls when possible, especially when others were around, as they made her feel just a little bit more alive, as silly as that was.

Her greatest concern was of course her captain. She didn't understand the emotional upheaval he was going through, but then no one had really had time to explain to her what was going on and she was limited to emotional impressions until he put on the bracers she just finished making. With a casual thought the ship began its controlled path back to its temporary ocean home. A second thought activated the viewscreen with a three dimensional image of the environment immediately around her new captain. She got comfortable in the copilot's chair and tried to learn something useful beyond the little she had gathered from Nabiki's computer and the others.

* * *

Ukyo had returned to her shop. Konatsu had not wanted her to go, but had dutifully spied on them for her anyway. Ukyo supposed she should have told Akane about P-chan, if for no other reason than it would have prevented part of that fiasco, but then it was too late to change the past. There was also the fact that without that fiasco, Ranma might have married Akane, but then she knew that she would far rather Akane marry Ranma than for Ranma to die. She supposed she should have been more shocked by the spaceship that rescued Ranma from that mess, but with Ranma you just have to expect these things. She was still privately amused at Soun's theory that they had been kidnapped by aliens. Perhaps they had, but she doubted it.

* * *

Shampoo and her grandmother had come to about the same conclusions as Ukyo. Not about telling about P-chan though, since it worked so incredibly well to keep that pair apart, and the Amazons were never one to give up an advantage. Regardless, there was little they could do, although Cologne resolved to talk with Nodoka in the future. Cologne hoped time would solve some of this, but in the end Ranma's mother was the one person who's will they could not go against.

* * *

Akane Tendo fumed. Another wedding, well it had never gotten far enough along to be called a wedding really, but another time she had talked herself into believing in a future with Ranma Saotome. She should never have listened to her father, should never have let herself be used. Oh that galled most of all. It was bad enough to be used by her whiny father, but to be used by someone she thought was a friend made her feel dirty. Ryoga would pay, and Ranma, well it was just hard to blame him, to blame anyone really, who seemed more than ready to get his head chopped off for the crime. She wanted to blame him of course, but every time she tried her mind flashed back to Ranma's pale form as he sat at her sister's side, or Ranma as he prepared to kneel before his mother's sword wielding hands. Perhaps it was best he was gone, since he would get no peace here, and, she amended, neither would she. Still, that exit was a good one, even for Ranma, and she highly doubted her father's theory of him being kidnapped. She would have liked to talk to Nabiki though, and she did worry for the pair. After all, Nabiki was hardly a warrior, so how could she protect herself from the chaos that surrounded Ranma?

* * *

Kasumi Tendo began to write in her diary, 

"I have made a horrible mistake. I do not know if mother can forgive me for I let father talk me into something I knew to be wrong, because I thought, because I hoped that Akane and Ranma really just needed an excuse and then everyone would be happy. I was wrong. He does not want to marry her. That much was clear today. I will no longer help father in this. This whole scheme was stupid, especially the whole since Nabiki was no longer a Tendo it was urgent that Akane marry Ranma now. Father and the freeloader were worried that somehow their dream would be denied and I fell for it, for how could a daughter not trust her father? Still, it seems such trust must end. I still wonder if mother was involved in that dream. It would certainly explain the fanaticism with father's obsession with seeing its fulfillment, but then I could be just looking for a way to excuse his actions. I just don't know anymore."

* * *

Ranma's hand was warm in hers. She thought that perhaps it was all that kept Ranma from sliding so far back into depression, and in truth it gave her hope as well. Before long they arrived at her mother's house. Mrs. Mizuno met them at the door, perhaps having been alerted to their arrival by the obvious security system. 

"Welcome home daughter." She smiled slightly when she noted their held hands, but her smile slipped when she noted their expressions.

Nabiki smiled and pulled Ranma up even with her, but did not surrender his hand. A glance from daughter to mother and they were walking through the door and seating themselves on the opposing couches, with Nabiki and Ranma on one side and Nabiki's mother on the other.

Nabiki had expected this moment from the instant she decided to come here. Could they have managed happy faces then it might have been just an ordinary sleepover as far as her mother was concerned, but no, her mother deserved the truth, well some of it anyway. Nabiki turned to Ranma and said, "Ranma, my mother needs to know if she is going to help."

Ranma nodded. He had more than enough experience with secrets getting out this night, not to want to repeat the event. And so the story was told, with Nabiki explaining most, but Ranma adding his own reasons why he had not told. He told of the code of not revealing a warrior's weakness, of the promise he had made, of how he had tried to let her know indirectly, of how he had tried to keep the pig out of there. He did not mention that technically the promise had been made to a dog. To him, it was to Ryoga, and that was what mattered.

Ann listened closely and made especial note of the byplay that seemed to be growing almost automatic between the pair. That was a very promising sign, but it seemed the time had come for her to render her verdict. She said, "You were wrong not to tell her, yet you already knew that." Ranma, if anything, seemed to grow more depressed. Nabiki squeezed his hand tighter. Nabiki's mother continued, "But, it is not an unforgivable thing. It seems to me that you have been pushed and pulled by strings of honor until there was almost nothing you could do to preserve it anymore."

* * *

On the ship Canal wiped a few holographic tears from her face as she listened to her captain's story. When it ended, she made a minor adjustment to their link. His darkest emotions would have just a little less hold on him now. Perhaps it was a small thing, yet larger amounts were too much like mind control, and that too was a line she would not cross.

* * *

Ranma nodded. Nabiki's mother seem to understand and that was more than anyone else did, except for maybe Nabiki and it was hard to tell with her. She continued with, "Honor does not tell us right and wrong. It is when you know something is right but you also know that it goes against honor that the conflict arises. You must know when to set aside honor and do what is right. Sometimes there are consequences in doing what is right, but I can assure you that even if your mother insists on her insane seppuku contract that it is very wrong to even contemplate allowing it." 

Ranma looked up at her in confusion and asked, "Very wrong? Huh?"

"Do you really think the world will be a better place without you? For that matter, what about your mother? I assure you that if I find anyone's mother has killed or asked for their child to be killed then I will be reporting them to the police. Your mother would likely do time either in jail or in a psychiatric ward. I am tempted to do so now, and will unless you promise me right now that you will never go through with that."

Ranma looked at Nabiki's mother and then at Nabiki, yet he hesitated. His mother's approval was one of the few things that mattered to him, and if he promised this, he might never have it again. Of course having her approval after he was dead was not what he had in mind.

Nabiki, sensing his hesitation, used her trump card. In a sad tone, she said, "Canal will die if you do." She suspected that after maybe a year or so Canal would be perfectly fine, if heartbroken. It might not take that much time, but now was not the time to elaborate. Left unsaid, but implied by her fond tone was that she too would be greatly affected by his death. Her mother did not comment on being left in the dark about this Canal. She just mentally added another thing to the list of things to ask her daughter.

Guilt was written across his features as Ranma turned to her. In a sad, yet relieved tone he said, "So, I am not even allowed to choose that." He seemed to struggle with his next words before turning to Nabiki and smiling. It was a shallow smile, yet it was the largest one that had been seen on his face since that disaster. He touched the left side of Nabiki's face with the fingertips of his right hand briefly before saying, "It is no small thing when the Ice Queen resorts to blackmail to save my life. Thank you. You have my promise."

Nabiki blushed and smiled, completely surprised that he had seen through her so well. Just when had he gotten so observant? Her mother gave the pair a small smile, convinced that her own little plans were proceeding apace. Of course, she would have to question her daughter about her new nickname, but that could wait. Ranma, for his part, thought that maybe he would regret this promise less than the one he gave to the dog.

They talked for awhile longer. It seemed that Nabiki's mother and Kasumi had taken care of the remaining funeral arrangements while they were away. Nabiki had thought to spare her mother and Kasumi such details, but things had gotten ahead of her again. The funeral for Ami Mizuno would be tomorrow with the one for Nabiki Tendo the following day. She had originally planned to have them on the same day as a way to begin to heal everyone through the shared ceremony but apparently Kasumi and her mother had decided that having them separate days was for the best. In hindsight, it was obvious that they were right, even without figuring in failed wedding number two.

She felt a little sorry for Akane though. To have her first attempt at a wedding bombed in the literal sense and to have her second wedding interrupted, by not only the groom refusing to marry her, but to have the groom abducted must be a very disappointing thing. Worse, Akane couldn't even tell people the whole truth, since they would assume she was crazy and making it up to get sympathy. Nabiki felt a bit guilty at the pain her sister was going though. She was the cause of some of that pain, after all. Of course, regretting the past did little more than waste time and she could ill afford to do that.

Nabiki's mother started to show Ranma the guest room but his rumbling stomach brought up a greater need than sleep. Ranma looked hopefully at Mrs. Mizuno and her daughter. The Saotome stomach was feeling neglected lately and he hoped one of them had a plan. Nabiki's mother said, "I don't have anything ready to eat. I had takeout earlier. If you feel up to it, I know this nice all night place that has great food."

Nabiki said, "Don't worry, I don't think I've ever heard Ranma turn down food."

Ranma glared at her with mock hurt before saying, "Do they have large servings?"

Nabiki laughed and said, "The bathroom is down the hall and to the right. I'm afraid you'll have to go as a girl, since Usagi still has the other set of clothing you had with you, but I'm sure I can find you something that will fit your girl form well enough."

Ranma grumbled. He would never publicly admit that his curse didn't bother him so much anymore, except when guys checked his curse form out of course. That was annoying. He quickly changed into the provided clothing. It was one of Ami's typical semi formal white button up shirts combined with a pair of navy blue slack pants and matching belt. She was almost ready to go when Nabiki's mother handed her a sports bra which caused Ranma to groan in irritation. He said, "But what if I get hit with hot water?"

Nabiki said, "You almost never get hit by hot water. We will just have to risk it." Nabiki, for her part, was used to Ranma going without a bra in female form, but doubted her mother would accept that.

Nabiki's mother said, "For now there is not much we can do. When time permits, I know an excellent tailor. She can make you as much clothing as you want, and if anyone can figure out how to make it adapt well to your change, it would be her." She paused for a few seconds before stating with firmness, "I would like you to stay here, at least until things calm down. I will not ask that you dress in a particular way other than basic modesty, which I'm afraid requires something for your chest when your like this."

Ranma sighed and nodded before going to put the bra on. Fortunately, the elastic properties of it made for a good fit. A glance in the mirror revealed a more sophisticated Ranma-chan than she had ever seen before. Clothes really did make a difference.

* * *

Canal sat and watched the goings on with interest from her position on Swordbreaker's bridge. It seemed now was as good of a time to test things as there was. She became motes of light and left a tiny portion of her conscious self there as the bulk of herself appeared on the couch in the Mizuno home and said, "Hi," just as they all turned around to get ready to leave. Canal had changed to more formal clothing, similar in cut to what Nabiki and Ranma wore, though Nabiki wore a blue dress rather than slacks. Canal's distinctive pink and white color choices remained with pink for the skirt and a white button up shirt with pink trim along the button seam and around the collar. 

Mrs. Mizuno was the first to speak, "Who are you, and how did you get in here?"

"I'm Canal."

"It's Canal, from the ship," said Nabiki.

"You were forgetting to tell me something daughter?" The word daughter was said with emphasis.

Nabiki blushed and said, "We can talk at the restaurant. I'm sure our normal room will be available this late." Nabiki yawned. It was a bit of a false yawn, yet it had already been a long day and to top it off she was hungry.

* * *

Their room was available and Canal turned out to be a great help since they could order for four and then Ranma would switch plates with her midway through eating. Canal even pretended to eat, but careful observation would show that no real food ever left her plate. 

In the end Nabiki and Ranma talked about the battle inside Pluto, but careful work on Nabiki's part managed to avoid bringing up any mention of the gates of time. They also went over how they had ran away in the stolen ship and how the ships avatar had befriended them after they had reactivated it by mistake. All in all, it was an amusing dance that Nabiki's mother and Canal saw through for what it was, that is to say true, just not all of the truth.

Nabiki's mother was used to people being evasive, since it was common in medical work, and Canal too had plenty of experience with such things, not to mention knowing which details they left out of the later part of their story. Of course the real give away were the occasional interruptions of Ranma-chan when she was about to add something that promised to be interesting.

Nabiki's mother said with a sigh, "I do wish you would simply tell me everything sometimes daughter. Much of what you said is difficult to believe but then I see Canal pick up a byte to eat and then look back only to see that no food is missing." The last was said with a tone of amusement, and more than a little curiosity.

"Are you sure we shouldn't?" hazarded Ranma.

"I want to, but the first rule of keeping secrets is that unless there is a need you do not tell anyone." After a moments pause she continued in a serious, yet somber tone, "I know my mother would never do anything to harm me or anyone, yet what if someday she was captured. She is as human as the rest of us and there are various technological and magical ways to compel the truth that work very well." Canal frowned slightly at the human line, yet it was a brief thing. Still, humans had given her birth, after a fashion.

"You are correct daughter. I had not thought of it in those terms." Left unsaid were the conclusions she had already reached regarding the identities of several of the other Senshi. She resolved to at least make sure all the security systems around the house were top notch. That should at least give some warning, should it be needed. She was tempted to hire guards, but then secrets had to be kept, and most guards would apparently be utterly useless against any potential threats anyway. It was another reason to keep Ranma around, if she possibly could.

* * *

Nabiki was yawning regularly on the drive back home. Canal had disappeared half way through the trip shortly after Ranma-chan had fallen asleep, yet again making Nabiki into a substitute pillow. A look passed between Canal and Nabiki before she vanished that seemed to indicate trust between them. Of course Nabiki had her doubts. There were far too many unknowns, yet Canal's presence had helped to liven the evening and kept Ranma from revisiting that mess in his mind and for that she was grateful. 

Sleep came to those that remained with Ranma's final thoughts before its embrace being that this bed was so much more comfortable than a futon. Had she been more alert, she might have returned to her birth gender before rest, but no such higher thoughts occurred on the sleepy walk from the car to the guest room.

* * *

Morning came and brought with it the usually summary of the events of the day prior that one goes through in preparation to tackle the new day. For Ranma, this summary was an especially painful one, yet he had no more tears to shed, and the lostness that he felt last night was replaced by something he didn't really understand. It was as if he was a piece in a massive, yet largely incomplete puzzle, where before he had been forced to fit in the place reserved for the fiancéof Akane Tendo, yet all the hammering in the world could not make his piece fit in the location chosen for it. 

Now things were different, as if his piece of the puzzle had been moved to a less crowded location and the nearby pieces fit amazingly well. Still the thought of his mother was enough to bring tears once more perilously close to the surface. Finally noticing his current gender, he decided that the first thing he would do is change back. Perhaps he was not the man among men his mother wanted, yet under it all, he was still a man and intended to live as much of his life as fate would allow him that way. He rather thought that if Fate was a woman, then she must be like the Outer Scout's given the amount of cold water that seemed to leap at him.

Nabiki woke, glad once more to be in her bed here. It was softer and lately felt more like home than her bed at the Tendo's. Her thoughts were interrupted by the memory of just what day it was. Today was the day Ami Mizuno was laid to rest. She crawled back under the covers and set her alarm clock to wake her in a half hour, and half hoped she would sleep through the day.

* * *

Author's Notes: For those keeping track of such things the story started on the middle of the first day and has just now reached the beginning of the fifth day. Thanks go to the people at fukufics for prereading notes. I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed. There definitely seems to be enough interest to keep this top priority. I do read all reviews in my attempts to keep improving. Suggestions are welcome. Also, if anyone sees plot holes feel free to point them out. I will do what I can to fix any problems pointed out, taking into account the cost/benefit ratio of making the changes. For those that are curious I have about 2/3's of the next chapter written. I'm guessing it will be about a week before it is finished, polished, and posted though. Don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter.

* * *

2005-12-30 


	8. Gathering Clouds

Gathering Clouds 

**Ice Squared**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Lost Universe. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

After her alarm clock betrayed her trust by working, Nabiki decided it was time to get up. Being a morning person must be a recessive trait, for that was one trait that Ami had that was completely missing in herself. Going downstairs to the living room revealed Ranma in a formal black suit standing up to be inspected by her mother's tailor. She suspected the personal visit cost a bit more, but money was not a real problem for them, and this was a special occasion. On the couch a small selection of casual clothes as well as some slack pants and button up shirts were laid out. She suspected Ranma really preferred his normal silks, but at least he had all the basics for now. Come to think of it, due to the changes in herself, her own clothes did not fit as well as they once did, but they would do for now.

The really odd thing was that Ranma was packing some of the clothes into his backpack, which made no sense at all unless he was taking to emulating Ryoga. She walked towards the kitchen, yet ended up pausing in the little hallway, as curiosity got the better of her. Canal was busy making breakfast although she had to pause a couple of times for her mother to explain the gas stove and where everything was at.

Her mother said, "You never did tell me why you wanted us to bring several changes of clothes, and all that food. It is no big deal, but I'm curious."

Canal smiled and said, "It's a surprise. Don't worry, I think you will like the surprise, if you choose to honor my request." Her smiled faded a bit in the end. Nabiki's curiosity was definitely piqued, but it looked liked she would have to wait to find out.

Ann said, "Well, I think everything is organized now and the new location for the ceremony is near the old location so there shouldn't be any big problems. I managed to get hold of Usagi's mother and she agreed to contact the others. My mother and father-" Her mother's words cut off as the thought of facing her parents hit her.

Quiet sobs filled the kitchen as Canal quickly turned off the gas burners and pulled the taller woman into her arms. Nabiki was embarrassed that she had not been paying enough attention in how this was affecting her mother. She quickly came the rest the way into the room and joined in the hug. Canal let go gently and went back to finish making breakfast.

Nabiki said, "It will be okay. Somehow it will be okay." She smiled before saying, "Maybe introducing them to your adopted daughter will help." Her mother nodded, yet did not seem to be up to speaking. The footsteps that approached and then went the other way probably indicated Ranma had noticed as well.

Canal's food turned out to be excellent, yet all too soon it was time to go. During the ride Ranma asked her who taught her to cook so well to which she responded with, "The greatest cook in the universe," and then refused to say any more on the subject.

While Canal and Ranma talked, Nabiki pressed the send button on her phone and soon a text message was on its way to Minako and Usagi. Ranma looked over and asked her, "What's up?"

"Oh, just taking care of one potential problem."

* * *

It was a warm spring day as the group of friends and relatives gathered together to say a parting farewell to Ami Mizuno. The choice of the secluded beach seemed odd at first, but Ami so loved the ocean that all thought it fitting.

Nabiki herself shed a few tears at the choice. It was a last minute change it seemed, yet it was fitting that the girl who so loved the water be remembered in front of it. Seeing her grandmother and grandfather again was a painful thing, for she so wanted to tell them the truth, that she was still here, yet letting emotion rule over reason was a path to ruination, and she managed to resist the temptation.

Perhaps the greatest surprise was that both Kasumi and Akane came. Many remarked on how Akane and Nabiki looked similar to Ami yet Akane would simply remain polite and say that she did not know Ami well, yet she had greatly respected her. The words felt practiced to Nabiki, and considering everything that had happened recently, they probably were.

The key speaker turned out to be none other than Usagi which was a great surprise to Nabiki. From the look in her eyes she was firmly embracing the part of herself that was Serenity. Nabiki silently begged her not to do that, not for her; for her to just be Usagi now. That was enough. Unfortunately, telepathy did not seem to be a part of Serenity's skills, for her silent entreaty went unanswered as Usagi began to unfold the crumpled paper and speak.

"We are gathered here today to remember Ami Mizuno. She touched our lives in countless ways." Usagi smiled, memories passing through her mind as she continued, "For instance, she is probably the reason I passed Junior High." This caused some laughs from the other Senshi before Usagi continued with, "She always encouraged me and found ways to make learning fun, a task I had thought impossible." A few giggles, quickly stifled, seemed to indicate others agreed with her.

Usagi smiled at her friends before continuing with, "We had so many adventures. So much joy and sadness." Tears ran down her face, yet her smile remained as she said, "She was always there, always ready to lend a hand, to help us figure out the way. Her loyal support saw us through so many petty disagreements and so many dire times. Her name literally meant a friend of the water, but she was truly a friend to all, and she will be missed. She will be dearly missed."

Nabiki could not believe she was shedding tears, but she was. She realized that many of the parents here did not understand some of Usagi's speech, but it didn't matter. Her name though, she had almost forgotten its meaning, having used it all her life without thinking about it. Now her name would mean to yield to the power of water. Strangely it fit and that gave her an odd comfort.

The rest of the ceremony was awkward for Nabiki Mizuno, since to her Ami was still very much alive, yet she too mourned the loss of innocence, the loss of the future Ami had planned out. Much of it was impossible now, or would clearly turn out different. She was, after all, a different person now.

A feeling of relief went through her as her mother scattered the ashes into the ocean. They were the remains of childhood toys, yet the symbolism was enough, and now, well now the future was before her.

Ranma said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry Akane," as she began her trek home. She turned and said in her own soft voice, "I know. Me too." She smiled a thin smile before adding, "Watch over my sister okay? She's not a martial artist." Ranma nodded as Akane walked away. It seems she had done a lot of growing up recently, but then she had little choice. He did not see the tears that fell down her cheeks as she picked up her pace.

* * *

The other parents made their farewells and all that remained were the Senshi and those who knew their secrets, one way or another. Of course Kasumi could only guess, as demonstrated by her deep bow to Minako before asking for Sailor Moon's autograph. Rei was equally surprised by her grandfather's, "I know about your night job." Artemis and Luna, in human form, suddenly looked slightly embarrassed as Minako and Rei rapidly insisted that the very idea of them being Sailor Senshi was just ludicrous. Of course, five seconds later Rei realized her mistake and hung her head in resignation.

Canal, in a formal black dress, stepped up on the podium and asked for everyone's attention. "I know some of you are wondering why you were asked to bring spare clothing and food. I hadn't really expected Hino-san or Kasumi to be here when I made this request, or the two others that I haven't been introduced to yet, but as they already apparently know certain secrets I see no harm in it."

Ranma and Nabiki gave slight nods to which Canal took note of before continuing with, "The reason I have asked you here is, although I didn't know Ami, this ceremony has reminded me of the passing of dear friends of my own." Her voice became imploring as she continued with, "I would dearly like to visit them. If Ranma and everyone agrees, then I would greatly appreciate the company during the journey."

Nabiki hazarded, "Are you offering what I think you're offering?"

Canal nodded.

Ranma said, "It's fine with me, but weren't we expecting company or something?"

Canal said, "We should be gone no more than a few days. I suppose I could leave a subspace communicator with someone."

The others seemed to be catching on, save Hino-san and Kasumi, but they were too polite, and too curious to interrupt.

Setsuna said, "I dislike staying and waiting for trouble. Perhaps we will learn something along the way. Artemis and Luna can keep an eye out here and contact us if anything comes up."

Artemis whined, "Hey, why do we always get the crap jobs?"

Setsuna said simply, "Because you two are the best choices and because you cannot hold human form forever." Left unsaid, but understood thanks to Nabiki's message, was that Setsuna didn't want to deal with Ranma in the Nekoken right now.

Luna said, "Oh alright, but sooner or later he has got to get over that problem."

Ranma for his part, remained clueless as to the true topic of conversation, but then he had a great deal of practice in avoiding thinking about cats. Canal looked over at him with a curious expression on her face before turning back to the ocean.

Suddenly, the waves rose as the surf pounded away on the beach. Michuru and Haruka were nearest the water and ended up with soaked shoes as the form of Swordbreaker emerged from the ocean. About half a minute later and it was resting on the top of the ocean parallel to the coastline. It then extending an entrance tube onto the sandy beach. Canal said, "Those who want to go can board anytime. Don't forget to bring along your supplies, although I did go ahead and store a selection of fish."

She seemed a bit uncertain that they would honor her request as she disappeared only to walk out of the tube a minute later with a round white sphere about eight inches in diameter that she handed to Luna. She said, "Simply touch the orb and say what you wish me to hear. It may work better if you both touch it." Luna nodded and slipped it into her storage space.

The sudden disappearance of the orb caused a small gasp from Kasumi, but she quickly recomposed herself and looked at the others before saying out loud, to no one in particular, "Oh my. I wonder if I should be here?"

Ranma looked over at her and asked, "When was the last time you had a vacation Kasumi? For that matter when was the last time you went anywhere but to the market to buy food for us? You don't have to come if you don't want to, but if you want to then why not come?"

Nabiki added, "Come on Kasumi. You'll love it, and Ranma's right. You don't get out of the house enough. You should call home and let them know that you're out camping with me and Ranma though."

Kasumi said excitedly, "You're right, I can't pass this up. I'll go call father and be right there!"

Ranma smiled. It was a good thing to see Kasumi smile.

Rei's grandfather said, "I'm sure not going to pass up this chance. I'm old and likely won't get another."

Nabiki's mother did not think of herself as old, yet she too was excited, and what was the point of taking personal leave if one didn't leave? Of course, she suspected this wasn't what they had in mind for the purpose, but oh well. She grabbed hold of Luna's arm and asked, "Can you drive? I can't leave my car there for that long."

Luna said, "I don't know how. Artemis can though. He pestered Haruka into teaching him."

"Great! Here are the keys. That should also solve the problem of you two getting home." Luna nodded and proceeded to drag Artemis away from the ship. Someone had to be responsible and she was sure Artemis would never be the one.

In the end, the only ones who even suggested staying home were Haruka and Michuru, and that was only because they thought Hotaru should be in school.

Hotaru said, "Oh, come on. Everyone knows I get sick at times, so they won't miss me too much, and you can teach me on the ship. Please. Besides, I'm not a kid anymore. I'll be in high school next year." Hotaru's pleading and overall cuteness eventually wore her parents down, although Haruka kept looking back at the ship, so presumably her arguing was only for forms sake.

* * *

As the ship began to submerge a weary traveler wandered on to the beach and picked up a discarded pamphlet. It read, "Memorial service for Ami Mizuno." He shrugged. The picture looked a bit like Akane, but thankfully it wasn't her. Of course, it was unlikely that Akane ever wanted to see his face again, no thanks to Ranma. He turned at the humming sound coming from the ocean. There it was. The thing that had taken him away from his just punishment! He ran straight towards it, but in his obsession he forgot one little detail. As his feet touched the ocean water, he shrank and shifted to his little pig form and oinked something that, if you were a pig, might have sounded like, "Ranma, this is all your fault!"

* * *

Canal smiled at everyone as they all gathered in the lounge area. The food sat around in boxes and bags along with their suitcases and other bags containing clean clothing. Canal waved and a view of the ocean appeared along one wall. She said, "As you can see we are already moving through the ocean. I want to get back out to the middle of the ocean before leaving the atmosphere. Normal radar and such will not detect me, but there is always the chance of simply being seen."

The others nodded or simply waited. It made sense to them. Ranma looked at the blur that was the ocean passing them and asked, "Canal, can we slow down a bit and maybe try to move so the bedrooms on one side face something interesting?"

Canal nodded and the ship slowed down. The display shifted to a view of the ocean floor lit up by Swordbreaker's lighting. "Any of the crew quarters on that side should look out onto the ocean floor now." She pointed to the row of rooms before continuing with, "Enjoy the show, and don't worry about the food. I'll put it away."

* * *

Ranma and Nabiki led Kasumi into the captain's quarters where they sat on the bed and looked out on the ocean floor. Kasumi's, "Oh my," seemed appropriate.

They spent the better part of an hour looking at the ocean floor, before Canal accelerated again. As they approached the surface of the ocean, everyone crowded onto the bridge as Ranma took the pilot's chair and once more felt the increased drain on his ki.

"Are you the pilot Ranma-kun?" asked Kasumi.

Ranma touched his pigtail and said, "Naah. Canal flies the ship. I just kinda help as best I can." Nabiki smiled at Ranma's careful answer, but then Ranma was always one to learn by observing others and he had been around her a lot lately.

Canal said, "Ranma is the captain of the ship. I'm sure he will learn in time. Leaving an atmosphere requires some skill to avoid problems though."

Rei's grandfather said, "You mean if you messed it up we could end up a fireball like that American shuttle a few years ago?"

Canal turned to Nabiki who said, "A few countries can send up what basically are aluminum planes with gigantic chemical rocket engines on them. One of them broke up on reentry, when a special tile made to protect it from the heat of reentry was damaged."

Canal said, "Don't worry, Swordbreaker cannot be damaged so easily."

Ranma felt the energy drain from him taper off as Canal said, "Takeoff in 10, 9, 8"

"Hey, shouldn't we be strapped in or something?" yelled Dr. Mizuno.

Canal paused at Dr. Mizuno's words, and then said in an indifferent tone, "If you want. There are not enough seats up here for everyone though." As she finished her speech, Rei's grandfather and Nabiki's mother quickly strapped in to two of the remaining stations chairs.

Kasumi looked on with concern, but considering everyone else was calm she just surreptitiously grabbed a handhold along the wall and pasted her neutral smile on her face. She wasn't worried. It couldn't be more dangerous than living next to a Dojo in Nerima right? Kasumi's eyes quickly closed as she debated the question. It seemed safer that way.

Canal looked around and seeing that no one else raised any objections said, "Psi barrier to level 2. Initial ascent angle at 20 degrees. Secondary psi systems online. Takeoff in 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Swordbreaker engage." The normally silent engines roared to life as the entire ship seemed to hum as they plowed upward through the ocean and shot into the sky.

Ranma felt the drain on his energy grow, yet it was still below the rate that he could recover ki naturally, if not by a great deal. The rate dropped a little as the ship broke the surface of the water.

The viewscreen showed a dull red glow as the atmosphere they went through was incinerated by sliding off the psi barrier. About ten seconds after they broke through the water Canal said, "Maintaining velocity at 45 miles per second. Adjusting trajectory for optimal atmospheric exit."

Ranma was seriously beginning to wish he could take the controls, but it was difficult to imagine handling anything at those speeds. Nabiki said, "If anyone is curious, we are doing about nine times the maximum speed of the American space shuttle right now."

Kasumi opened her eyes and blinked before saying softly, "Amazing." to which Mrs. Mizuno and Rei's Grandfather could only nod. The Senshi were somewhat used to it from the previous trip, although Haruka and Minako were eyeing the controls in front of the copilot's seat. For that matter Ranma looked over those controls several times himself, since there were almost none in front of himself. It made him feel a bit like a battery. He wondered if Canal still needed to fix them or something.

Canal shrugged at the complement and said, "Going faster in an atmosphere is not very efficient." Canal glanced at Ranma when she said the last and most of those that were there before seemed to understand the implied cost, should it be needed.

Nabiki looked at Ranma. He was excited and kept glancing at the controls as if wanting to do it himself. Still, Canal's concern with efficiency was a comforting one for her. She knew from experience that he couldn't launch many of those ki blasts of his without becoming dead tired, so someone who is paranoid about not wasting energy was a very good thing, especially were they to get involved in something more complex than exiting an atmosphere. Besides, if her mental calculations were correct they would leave the atmosphere in about eight minutes, and that was fast enough.

Sure enough eight minutes later the star's could clearly be seen on the viewscreen. This seemed to somehow be the signal for Kasumi to loosen her handhold and for Mrs. Mizuno and Rei's grandfather to relax a little in their seats.

Canal announced, "Lowering the psi barrier." She paused as she took in the eagerness of her captain before saying with a smile, "I believe my captain would like to learn how to pilot his ship." After looking over the crowd she said, "Since we are some distance out from the closest phase drive point I would like to take the opportunity to teach him." Ranma looked up in surprise, as eager to learn as if someone had presented him with a rare martial arts scroll. Several nods could be seen but not the movement she wanted. She went on to say, "I'm sure most of you would be far more comfortable in the lounge and it would be easier for me to teach in a less crowded environment."

Seeing as they had been effectively told to go take a hike, if politely, the majority of the people went to the lounge. Minako started to stay behind, but seeing Setsuna with her serious face remaining, she joined the others. Haruka and Nabiki remained as well, each for their own reasons.

After the door closed on the departing people Setsuna asked, "Have you found out anything about those that attacked Pluto? Where they came from? Anything at all?"

"When was this?" asked Canal.

"It was about half a day before we met you. They arrived on this ship," responded Setsuna.

"I have no memory of that time or those people." She paused in thought before saying, "The automatic systems recorded the ship passing through some kind of spatial anomaly about a week before I awakened. My best guess is it was some kind of man made hyperspace exit point, since the phase drive system was a wreck when I woke, and utterly useless without a proper captain anyway."

Nabiki said loudly, "Dangit. I had kept meaning to ask her that, but one thing after another came up."

Setsuna smirked before saying, "Believe me, I know the feeling. The real question is what do we do about it. Personally, if they require some kind of object to exit hyperspace near Earth, I say we go blow it up."

Canal said, "It might work, but then they might just replace it."

Ranma added, "What have we got to lose?"

Nabiki said, "Maybe a realistic way for average people from Earth to eventually travel to other parts of the Universe."

Setsuna said sarcastically, "The people from Earth are not ready to deal with the rest of the Universe. They can't even deal with their own problems."

Nabiki said, "Hey! He asked. Destroying a doorway sounds like a good idea to me as well. Even if it only buys us a year or even a month, it would be worth it."

Canal said, "I've adjusted Swordbreaker's destination."

Ranma hazarded, "So does this mean the lesson's are canceled?" Disappointment filled his voice at the expected answer.

Canal said, "No, the ship may be going that way but I am doing so relatively slowly since the possibility of a battle exists there and we are not ready for it. The weapons systems are only about 45 reconstructed and the rest will take days to complete. None of the crew is ready for a battle either, although we have enough people here to man the bridge stations, which would make things easier for me."

Nabiki wondered if things would really be easier for Canal. Perhaps once the bridge crew was trained, but initially it promised to be a lot of aggravation, yet, sometimes, the Senshi as a team could do wonders. That thought reminded her of some people who should not be out of the loop here. She felt a bit guilty about discussing their plans, especially after sending Usagi out of the room. Well it really wasn't how it went, but it almost felt that way. She said, "I'll go tell Usagi while you guys get started."

Canal said, pointing to each in turn, "Captain's, copilot's, weapons, and damage control stations. Each can function as one of the others to a certain extent, except for the captain's station which can control the entire ship."

Ranma said, "Huh? There are hardly any controls here."

Canal said, "My previous captain was a wizard at psi technology. You will probably find the next a bit weird." Canal suddenly wondered if that word applied to someone who changed gender's with water. She continued with, "The red inset button at the end of the armrest activates or deactivates the pilot ship interface."

Ranma tapped the button and a round metal covering inlaid with a myriad of patterns came out of the armrest and enveloped his right hand and forearm. Little soft white lights dotted the sides of the covering and gave off a muted glow. Ranma said, "It feels odd. It is as if my arm is larger and there are a lot of odd sensations. It almost feels like my arm is moving."

"The interface is at its lowest setting now to allow you to begin to become used to it. The manual control to the left is multifunctional and acts primarily as a way to control the psi energy drain on the captain. Pulling it all the way back will reduce the drain to almost null. Moving it forward will generally increase the drain, but only if there is a system active that can use the extra psi energy. Some level of control is possible directly with the pilot ship interface, but that control acts as a final failsafe to protect the pilot."

Ranma nodded just before Nabiki came back in and announced, "Usagi wanted me to ask if it would be possible for all of the Senshi to have bridge seats. She is sure that they will be able to help somehow." Nabiki seemed uncertain about this, but her princess had surprised her before.

Canal nodded before saying, "I was just showing Ranma the pilot ship interface my previous captain built." She glanced at Ranma's covered arm before continuing with, "Once he learns how to use it, he will be able to pilot the ship as if it were an extension of his own body." Canal seemed sad as she mentioned the interface, yet she did not elaborate other than to say, "He must be very careful though. In stressful situations the use of meta psychology can take its toll on the pilot."

Ranma was beginning to feel as if Canal was being overly paranoid, but then, apparently, she had reason. Nabiki for her part couldn't help but assume that the number of warnings and not too subtle hints Canal dropped were meant to emphasize the seriousness of things, sort of like a parent who is burned will keep warning a child about fire. Of course getting burned didn't make fire any less of a useful tool.

Nabiki's thoughts were brought back to the present by Canal saying, "As far as Usagi's idea goes, there isn't a lot of extra room on the bridge." Canal hesitated at the wry look Nabiki gave her, which seemed to indicate that either she was being silly, or the more likely case, that she didn't have to face an upset princess. Canal said, "Well there are eleven of you total including Ranma and four seats. If I enlarged the seats and the stations then two could fit per seat." She continued absently, "It would really have to be two per seat though, since there just isn't space. I could then put a couple more seats set back and in the middle. The people occupying those couldn't control anything, but they could see everything that is going on. Of course that would still leave us short a seat, but I don't see where I'd put it."

Nabiki said, "That would work, although rather than individual seats in the middle, just make a small three seat couch, and then that handles being short a seat. Usagi, Mamoru, and one more, could sit in the middle chairs. The Senshi could pair up in the others and I suppose I could sit with Ranma."

Setsuna smirked and said, "Well, I'm sure one of the other Senshi would trade places with you, you know, if you considered it too much of a burden."

Ranma considered pointing out that he was right here, but that would mean getting between two girls arguing and experience had told him how that always ended. Of course, the fact that he was enjoying trying to figure out how to pilot the ship might have had a little to do with it as well.

"I'll manage somehow," said Nabiki dryly, as her cheeks took on a rosy tone.

Haruka added sarcastically, "I'm sure you will."

Canal said, "Well, if no one has any objections, I'll begin modifying the other stations." No objections were raised and Nabiki silently thanked Canal for the save, unintentional or not. Canal continued with, "I'm loading a training program for now. Just read the screen and follow the directions." Canal seemed to be more chipper now, kind of like a kid with a secret. She spared a last glance at the left side of the captain's chair where the psi energy control was and then one at Nabiki before disappearing.

The dozen little spider like robots that crawled out of little tunnels that opened on either side of the bridge were more than a little unnerving. They sped out to the other stations and began removing, rerouting, and expanding the core stations. Some of the material that was removed from the core stations began to be reformed into seats in the middle of the room. More material marched in and out in a steady stream. One of the robots even began working on Ranma's station, but presumably the bulk of the work there would have to wait until he got done.

Ranma barely noticed the current chaos on the bridge. His mind was, for once, completely focused on learning something that had next to nothing to do with martial arts. The screen changed every now and then, which seemed to indicate that he was learning a measure of control over the system.

Haruka continued to stand and read over his shoulder. Her interest was surprising, save that, all things associated with fast moving vehicles interested her. Regardless, it certainly wouldn't hurt to have someone else familiar with the systems.

Nabiki tried to keep up with the screens herself as she quietly probed Setsuna for what she had missed. At a guess, Canal liked the idea of someone sitting beside Ranma, if for no other reason is it put someone in the position to reduce the strain on Ranma's psyche and ki, should it be necessary. It seemed she didn't entirely trust her captain's sense of self preservation, but that was just a guess.

Setsuna left to join the others. The details of piloting the ship did not seem to interest her overly much like the others. Minako slipped in afterward and together with Nabiki and Haruka followed along with the lessons. It seemed either the myriad of little spider like robots renovating the bridge or, perhaps, just wanting to let those there learn in peace kept the others away.

A few hours later the machine reported the end of lesson one of twenty. Ranma smiled as he tapped the button to disengage the system, before getting up, stretching, and yawning. The rumbling of his stomach left little doubt of what he planned next.

* * *

"Hello, Dr. Mizuno," said Canal as she appeared behind her.

Ann turned around and said, "Oh, hi Canal. I was just admiring your medical facilities." The last was said with a hint of doubt. The room felt like a care center to her, with the three beds, various monitors, drawers, and odd devices, but it certainly was not quite like any she was familiar with. Several of the little repair robots were busy working on one of the beds.

Canal said, "Swordbreaker is primarily equipped to deal with mental trauma and severe energy depletion, although a wide variety of treatments are possible here."

"Why mental trauma?" asked Ann.

"In high stress situations like combat, there is considerable psychic stress and energy drain on the captain. There is even some on the rest of the crew, although that rarely ever becomes a danger."

"Why would there be so much on the captain? I thought I was familiar with most forms of combat fatigue."

Canal went on to explain about the ship captain bond. Intense combat was the main issue, and that could sometimes not be avoided. Ann agreed that it was best to keep the secrets of making such ships a secret, but was a little confused on why Canal even took the time to explain all the dangers to her, even going out of her way to explain how some of the devices worked, so she asked, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Canal gave a small smile before saying, "I have studied your records, those I could hack into anyway. You are an excellent physician who works long hours for no other reason than the good of her patients."

The surprise in Ann's face was obvious, but then the odd was normal in Juban. Canal went on with, "While I am capable of providing many medical treatments, the systems that allow me to maintain this form and interact with people are somewhat delicate and have been destroyed in the past. Just maintaining this form takes a certain amount of energy and in a critical situation any energy that can be saved can be important."

Dr. Mizuno nodded. It made sense after all. One person, no matter how talented, couldn't do everything at once. She hadn't really planned on getting involved in her daughter's chaos, mostly because she didn't see any way to help. Perhaps there was a way for her to help after all.

Canal said, "The computers here will now do their best to provide you information on any medical related question you might have. If you need further help just call my name."

"Can you add Kasumi's name as well? She wants to be a doctor."

Canal shrugged before saying, "Just remember that much of the information here is in advance of medical technology on your planet. I won't ask that that you keep it secret, but I do ask that you read through the related history and consider carefully anything you decide to share with your world."

Dr. Mizuno nodded. Medical technology was, as many things were, a double edged sword. A way to cure a bird flue outbreak, should it ever happen, might also lead to the production of a new viral weapon. She bowed to Canal before going off to look for Kasumi and raid her bag of snacks. She was just reaching down for her bag when a stray thought occurred to her. She wondered if her daughter still wanted to be a doctor, but then, Nabiki was so busy now, that it was unlikely she had the time.

* * *

Ranma and the others wanderings found Kasumi and Makoto in the galley where they were working on sandwiches while complaining that they didn't even know what some of this equipment was. Usagi was staring at Makoto's newest creation, greed in her eyes, as she prepared to be the first one to try it. Ranma said, "Hey, that looks great. Can I have one?"

Kasumi smiled at Ranma and gave him the one she was making while Makoto handed the other to Usagi. Kasumi said, "Some things never change." to which Makoto nodded her agreement before turning back to her preparations. There seemed to be a line forming after all.

* * *

As they finished their dinner, Dr. Mizuno asked Kasumi, "I was looking through the medical room earlier and thought you might want to come take a look."

"Sure, that sounds fun." Nabiki smiled a small smile. It was good to see Kasumi take an interest in something and she truly did want to be a doctor.

Ranma wiped his face with a napkin, got up, and stretched before scratching the back of his head and asking, "Hey Canal. Is there some place I can practice? I need to stay in shape."

Canal said, "Most of the bulk of this ship is for the weapons and drive systems so the only space I can really work with is the crew quarters. I can rearrange them somewhat, but you will have to figure out how you want it done. For now, I would suggest doing the best you can with one of the double rooms."

Ranma nodded. He supposed it was too much to ask for a big dojo sized area in a spaceship. Nabiki said, "There are thirteen of us, four large double sized quarters including the captains, and seven normal sized crew quarters. If each of the larger rooms has two people and the single rooms each have one, then the remaining two small rooms could be made into one larger room for a practice area."

Ranma said doubtfully, "Those rooms were small. Even putting two side by side would still be pretty small."

Michuru asked, "Is a practice area so important? I mean, we aren't going to be gone that long, are we?"

Nabiki said, "I don't want to waste any of our available time. If we had a place to train, and if Ranma could teach us even a little bit of his skill, think how useful that would be." Several heads could be seen to nod, memories of their last battle flashing through their minds, although Usagi was apparently caught in a daydream about Mamoru, given her fixed stare.

Ranma said, "Well, can't you just use my room as well or something? I don't mind sleeping on a futon again." To Ranma, it seemed that Nabiki was suddenly irritated about something. He wondered what he had said.

Kasumi said, "There is no need for you to sleep on the floor Ranma-kun. I'll probably be spending a lot of time in the medical room anyway, so I might as well sleep there."

Dr. Mizuno added, "That is a good idea. I think I will as well, since I don't know when I'll get another chance to study here."

"You are welcome anytime," said Canal.

"What if someone is injured or something?" inquired Minako.

Ann replied, "Then we would probably be there anyway, if it was serious enough for them to have to stay there, and if not, we would just have to use their rooms temporarily."

Nabiki replied, "Well that is settled. Two of the adjoining double rooms will be emptied of contents and made into one long room. This will leave one remaining double room besides the captain's which I assume Michuru and Haruka will want. If anyone else wants a double room, then find a roommate and let Canal know I guess."

"And where will you be?" asked their Princess in her most innocent voice. It was the kind of voice that Nabiki felt herself almost automatically respond to, but she managed to close her mouth in time. The faint blush on her cheeks complemented her blue hair well.

"Daughter. Is there something I should know about?" called out Dr. Mizuno in a mock harsh tone.

"Oh come on! Nothing is going to happen, and besides, giving how close we have come to dying in the past, I think it is important to take some joy in what we can." The last was said in a quiet voice, yet the nods that filled the room were comforting to the new person Nabiki had become.

"I know daughter. I trust you." She eyed Ranma a bit and smiled before tossing the last of the glass of water she was drinking on Ranma, instantly transforming him into a her. She grinned and said to Ranma, "But I trust her a lot more than him."

Ranma unintentionally pouted cutely before saying, "I'm a guy!"

"But you look so much better like that," added Haruka.

"Papa-san!" exclaimed Hotaru.

Ranma responded with a glare before saying, "I wouldn't do anything, and I don't mind sleeping in the Dojo area."

Dr. Mizuno responded in a serious tone, "Can you really by sure?" She looked at Usagi and Mamoru, "For that matter can you two be sure? I've had to deliver a lot of babies from people your age who were sure it would not go that far."

With a wry tone, Nabiki said, "It probably wouldn't matter so much if we did. We don't have a period but about once a year anymore. It is a way our bodies compensate for other things."

A gasp from Dr. Mizuno showed her shock to this revelation. She asked, "You say this is normal?"

Nabiki nodded before saying, "It is just how we are. There is nothing to worry about." Left unsaid was the reason why it was normal, although Mrs. Mizuno could guess that it was probably linked to their slower aging. When cornered Luna had mentioned that they were preparing for this Crystal Tokyo which was evidently in the distant future, or at least they hoped it was.

* * *

Ranma only got in about twenty minutes Martial Arts practice that day, but then there wasn't a lot he could do in his bedroom with the limited space, unless he got rid of the bed, and he was rapidly growing to like beds. Afterward, he volunteered to help move things, but Canal insisted that everyone that was to have a main bridge station should go learn from the tutorial programs available there.

Ranma and Nabiki took the pilot's position with Nabiki setting her laptop down in the new space that seemed designed for it. Haruka and Michuru sat in the copilot's station and Makoto and Minako sat at the weapons station. This left Setsuna and Rei with the damage control station with Hotaru eager to fill in anywhere she could. Ranma resumed the training program where he left off and Nabiki worked on figuring out an interface between the Mercury computer and Swordbreaker's systems.

Canal's gave a quick explanation of the copilot's station before turning them over to the automated tutorial. It seemed to Haruka and Michuru that Sensors might be a better name for the station since it seemed their normal job was mostly to organize and prioritize long and medium range sensor results to aid in piloting or firing the weapons. Then again, Ranma had to sleep sometime right?

At one point Michuru asked, "I'm curious, we are supposed to help interpret sensor data and such, but, it just seems like we are attempting to do a job that we can't hope to do as accurately or reliably as you could."

Canal said, "There is still only one of me and there have been times in the past when damage prevented me from doing anything."

Nabiki said, "Canal is right. The redundancy, either human or otherwise, built into military technology has saved a lot of lives." Haruka and Michuru nodded before going back to their lessons.

With a few prompts from Canal, Minako and Makoto activated the tutorial for the weapons systems. The footage from past battles resulted in gasps of wonder, amazement, and sometimes sadness from the pair. The sadness came at the result of the most spectacular battles, when the view on the screen remained locked on the exterior view and the ending noted the casualties on their side. It seemed the key to controlling the weapons system was to make sure they got the job done efficiently with a minimal expenditure of psi energy. A glance left at the couple sitting in the pilot's seat underlined the reason why.

At the damage control station, Setsuna and Rei began to follow the online tutorial. The primary functions of interest were controls that allowed one to reinforce the shielding in a particular direction as well as control of power flows throughout the ship. They could also drop interior doors at need, although that brought up the ugly possibility of maybe, someday, having to drop one where someone was to save others. Fortunately, a psi barrier could normally be used to buy enough time in such cases, provided there was sufficient energy to generate the barrier of course, and given the nature of battles that seemed a questionable thing to rely upon.

Mamoru and Usagi sat in the seating positions in the middle of the room. It gave an excellent view out the viewing screen, as well as giving them an overview of the others. They whispered together quietly and in the end Mamoru gave her a hesitant nod, as if he agreed with something, but perhaps did not entirely like it.

* * *

Later that evening Nabiki found Kasumi in the medical center. She was busy reading at one of the stations, with Nabiki's mother sitting at the other.

Nabiki asked, "Mom, could you do me a favor and let me have a word with my sister?"

Her mother and Kasumi looked up from their stations and her mother said, "Sure. I'll just go fix myself a snack."

Kasumi's normally serene smile slipped a bit as she said, "Hello little sister."

"Why?"

"Can't we just call it a mistake and move on?" said Kasumi, in a wistful voice.

Nabiki said in a somber tone, "No. I'd really like to understand. That almost went very badly. Well it did go very badly, but it almost-" Nabiki stopped her words, as she reflexively clenched her hands into fists.

Kasumi smiled a sad smile before saying, "I know. Father so wanted them to be happy, and I thought he did care for her. I suppose he does, just not like that. I'm sorry. I should have warned you."

Nabiki nodded before pulling Kasumi into a hug. She said, "It is okay. No one got hurt and, well, this does simplify some things."

"Onechan," scolded Kasumi gently.

"Hey, you don't know all that is going on, and, well, I can't tell you, but that mess in Nerima is a tempest in a teacup in comparison."

"Oh. Okay. I guess you would know." Kasumi frowned before asking, "What about Ryoga though? You knew, didn't you?" she said in a suspicious tone.

"I only found out just before I got sick, and then that kinda distracted me." The last was said in a wry voice, before she continued with, "Ranma was going to tell her. Heck with all the hints he gave, we all should have figured it out a long time ago."

Kasumi nodded and sighed before saying, "Yes we all failed there. I presume, like Father and the freeloader, he was keeping it secret so as not to reveal a martial artists weakness or something right?"

"Yes. He also believes he promised Ryoga never to tell his secret, although technically the promise was to the neighbor's dog."

"I suppose Ranma wanted to keep even the promises he made to himself, and at the same time he didn't want... Oh, that explains those times Ranma broke into Akane's room and... Oh my."

"Yep. He's a bit of an idiot huh? A lovable one though."

Kasumi said in a conspiratorial tone, "You are falling for him, aren't you? That is one of the reasons you were so upset about the wedding!"

Nabiki held up her hands as if to ward off the accusation. She said, "Oh, come on. Don't be ridiculous." Nabiki's blush told Kasumi that she had scored. It also told her that she might have to talk to Akane, but then, perhaps she already knew.

* * *

The main lights in the medical room were turned down so that most of the room was in shadow. Above the bed where Kasumi sat, a single light illuminated the bed yet somehow managed to be focused such that the floor remained in shadows. Kasumi yawned as she dug her diary out of her bag and put pen to paper.

"Dear Diary,

It has been a long and quite odd day, even by my usual standards of odd. I went to the funeral of a girl I'm just beginning to get to know. That sounds strange doesn't it, yet I dearly wish I could have gotten to know her. I see parts of her in who Nabiki is now, although at first I thought the changes were some reemergence of the the Nabiki I knew years ago. Then again, perhaps that too is there, but from the kind words and the tears I saw today, it seems obvious that it is Ami's influence on her that is mostly responsible for the softening. Before Nabiki seemed to be cold iron, and I think that core remains, yet silk seems to clothe her now, if perhaps not as well as it once had Ami.

We saw the ocean floor today! It was, just, perfect. I have never seen views that clear, that fantastic, even on television. Then we went into outer space, and I couldn't even tell we were moving until I got brave enough to open my eyes again. Still, not all is good, the holiday this started as, has become something darker somehow. No one has really explained anything to me, but I am no longer certain we will survive the coming days. I say nothing, because I am afraid that someone may insist on taking me home and I will not become a burden for the Sailor Senshi. They protect us all and even if all I can do is to make a little food for them, then I will do my part.

Father never mentions mother much, except to cry, but in truth Mother's family has a far prouder history than Father's. I used to think that by being there for my family that I would make mother proud, yet I fear I have made matters worse by not forcing them to grow. Still things are better now, yet that seems a funny thing to say, that when my family is torn apart that things are better. Nonetheless, it is true. Even Akane and father are a bit better after that mess. Both seem sobered by seeing how close the unthinkable had come. I still do not know if Mrs. Saotome would have really gone through with insisting on Ranma's death, and that is the truly scary thing.

Nabiki made me proud beyond words to be her sister then, literally yanking the one she loved out of the reach of Nodoka and her sword. I talked with Nabiki's new mother earlier and she told me that they had gotten Ranma to promise to never go through with such a thing, so all is well there, although I am almost surprised Ranma-kun gave that promise.

I am learning a great deal in the medical center aboard this ship. The computers are fantastic since they will ask question after question and automatically suggest areas to study so I can learn things faster. It is so much better than learning from Dr. Tofu's old dusty books. Dr. Mizuno even said that she would help me get into medical school and see if it would be possible to test out of a few courses.

I'm not really that sleepy yet, so I think I will study some more."

Kasumi put her pen away and then slipped the diary back into her bag before quietly walking back over to the station. She quickly muted the station so as not to awake Dr. Mizuno in the other bed before returning to her lesson.

* * *

Nabiki sat and typed in her journal.

"Well my first funeral was actually a lot more fun that one would expect, but all the same I'm glad that I won't make it back in time for my second. I had fallen quite far as Nabiki Tendo and not always for the most noble of reasons. I'm still left to wonder why me? What did I bring to the picture that had Setsuna seek me out? It was certainly not pure intelligence since Ami had me beat there."

"Unless Setsuna still knows more than she is letting on, she either picked me for what I bring to the picture, or, perhaps because picking me had the potential of bringing Ranma along. Either or both could be the truth, or maybe something else entirely. Certainly, my less than noble lifestyle as Nabiki Tendo, taught me how to get to the truth in things, and that is a skill that cannot be learned from a book."

"I'm glad that Kasumi regretted letting our father manipulate her. She will make a good doctor someday. In other news, Ranma seems to be learning the ship at a steady pace and the others have places on the bridge, yet none of it seems fast enough. Baring a miracle, a war is coming, and we are not ready. May we survive the coming storm."

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks go to the people at fukufics for prereading notes. I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed. Suggestions for improvement are of course welcome. For those that are curious, the next chapter is written, but I would like to address a couple weak points pointed out before publishing it as well as work on the following chapter some. Don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter.

* * *

2006-01-28 


	9. The Third Time

The Third Time 

**Ice Squared**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Lost Universe. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Ranma was surprised when he walked into the captain's quarters. He had just returned from a midnight snack that Canal had been glad to help him make. As he walked down the hallway, the comfort of a soft bed once more took prominence in his thoughts. Ranma could almost hear his father yelling at him for becoming soft, and in truth he sometimes wondered if he was. Still, he slept better in a nice soft bed and that meant he was better prepared for the coming day.

Rationalization in hand, he opened the door to see Nabiki in a pair of cut off jean shorts and a white t-shirt reaching across from her position on the bed to set her laptop on the nearby dresser. The slightly over sized t-shirt could not resist the pull of gravity as it pulled away from her toned stomach inadvertently giving Ranma a bit better view than he expected.

Having heard the door open, Nabiki turned back towards Ranma and grinned a mischievous grin. In a honeyed tone she said, "Nice to see you too Ranma-kun."

One of the things Ranma learned from various priests and martial arts masters during his journey was the importance of keeping control, and not letting distractions blunt his focus. He had practiced hard their advice and even had learned a few meditation techniques that helped. Oh sure he could be blindsided by someone shouting food or fiancée, but, well, nobody's perfect right?

His father had always said that girls were a distraction from the art, and in that area he thought his father was right. Unfortunately, it seems there were limits to meditation and such, as attested by Ranma's mouth opening and closing several times. Whatever words he was fishing for seemed determined not to be caught, as he took in Nabiki's rather skimpy attire.

Nabiki got up and strolled lazily over to Ranma before walking him over to the queen sized bed. She said teasingly, "Come on Ranma. I know I'm irresistible, but really, we should get some sleep." After coaxing him into removing some, but by no means all of his clothes, and making herself comfortable in the crook of his arm, she firmly told her hormones to take a hike. It did little good, and it was an awkward few minutes. Yet she knew that Ranma was used to people pushing, and, if pushed too far, he would just run away, and she didn't want that. Of course she was a little bit unsure what she truly did want, but she had grown to like him nearby when she slept and wasn't that a good enough reason for now?

Ranma fished in his thoughts for safe topics as he scanned over the events of the day. Finally, he said, "Shouldn't we take the others back? I mean, if we are going into a battle."

As if hit by cold water, Nabiki's face took on a contemplative look for a few seconds before she said, "We really need to get this job done. If we take the time to land on Earth again, we might lose a full day or more plus possibly requiring enough energy from you to maybe make a difference later. I don't like it, but our best chance of success is to go on as we have been going. I know that neither my mother or Kasumi would want to be taken back under those conditions."

Ranma nodded before saying in a confident tone, "Then we will just have to win."

Nabiki lifted her head from where it was laying on his left side and looked at him. He was not quite as confident as he wished to appear to be. Maybe he never was. She said, "Don't worry, we are only going to blow up a door. How hard could that be?"

Ranma let the obvious retort pass by. It might be that simple after all, but, somehow, he doubted it. He yawned as the fragrance from her shampoo and the warmth from her body seem to spread a lethargy and peace throughout him. Seconds later he was asleep and so too was the princess of Mercury.

* * *

Ranma awoke to the sense of something wrong. It took a little effort to extract himself from Nabiki's warm embrace without waking her, but he wasn't a martial artist for nothing. He quickly got dressed and slipped out of the room. Before long he came to a maintenance passageway that was, unfortunately, clearly too small for his male form. A quick stop by the galley fixed that problem but the feeling of wrongness soon drew her back to the small tunnel, although her own curiosity played no small part as well. The crawlways she was going through did not really seem to be built for human use, although she was small enough to get through them with only moderate difficulty.

The barest hint of her usual golden battle aura outlined her body and provided a dim glow to light her way. Ranma turned right, seemingly drawn on by an invisible string. This was followed by a left about a hundred feet later. Finally, about fifty feet later, she could feel that her destination was near. The service opening to the right opened and bathed the tunnel in a warm light.

Ranma crawled into the room, stood up, and looked around. She had come up into the middle of a long bridge like structure with a solid wall behind her and a chest high guard rail in front of herself. Down the bridge about thirty feet on either end were doors. Looking off the bridge she could see huge metal irregularly shaped cylinders, that, if her sense of direction had not completely failed, must be the backs of the engines. She could sense small amounts of nearly pure ki from the faintly glowing surfaces. It was in fact her ki yet somehow it wasn't anymore. There was also a sense of unease that emanated from them that made her question her decision to come here.

She turned to the right, once more led on by the invisible string until she opened the door and saw Canal in a dimly lit room. Canal wore a pale green nightgown and was clutching a worn teddy bear. Tears were streaming down her face.

The room seemed to contain mementos of the past. A porcelain figurine, a black cape, a necklace, some old toys, a blaster, and what looked a little like a lightsaber. Pictures dotted the dresser. One was of a sandy haired older woman. Another was a blonde haired bright eyed woman signed Millennium Farrier, the best in the universe. A third was a red haired little boy, playing with an equally young Canal. The last picture was a tall red haired girl holding the same teddy bear that Canal held. She was perhaps a bit younger than Ranma-chan in that picture, and there was a delight in her eyes that was refreshing to see. Her teddy bear was here though, and she was not.

Ranma could guess the reason for her sadness, but she thought it best not to voice her guess. She couldn't begin to count the number of people who had bugged her about her past, but she felt the past should stay there. Perhaps she desired understanding, but never sympathy, and she usually got the later.

Canal turned to Ranma as the brightness of the corridor brought her back to the present. As she looked up from where she was lying she said, "You must stay out of there. It is not safe."

"Huh? I felt something. I guess it was you and came to look."

Canal smiled, seemingly brought out of her sadness by the thought of all the trouble Ranma must have gone through to get here. She said, "Come, I will protect you and lead you back."

Ranma was more than a little curious about the room, but it seemed a place of solitude for Canal and she knew how precious that was. She asked, "Protect me?"

Canal said, "Everywhere near the engine room has a certain amount of radioactivity now. You must not come here again. It is very harmful."

Ranma gulped as Canal set the teddy bear down. She seemed to melt into motes of light that formed around Ranma like a second skin. On their journey back Ranma started to retrace her route in reverse, but after a turn or two Canal changed the route and sure enough they were back into the crew section of the ship much sooner than Ranma expected.

Ranma was beginning to feel a bit tired as Canal's energy moved away from her skin and disappeared. Ranma tiredly walked back to the nearby circular couch and lay down.

A few seconds later Michuru and Hotaru came running in followed by Canal. Hotaru quickly knelt down in front of Ranma, placing her hands on her side. A few seconds later Ranma's form began to glow a soft white coloration.

"What happened to her?" asked Michuru.

Canal said in a sad voice, "She felt my sadness, I think, and came looking for me. I have a little room of my own near the main engines, but, unfortunately that area has ionizing radiation present while the engines are in operation. Lesser amounts are present in the nearby areas as well and she must have crawled a long way to even get there."

Michuru nodded as Nabiki walked in and saw Hotaru healing Ranma. Nabiki asked, panic in her voice, "What the heck happened?"

Michuru said, "He went in search of Canal and found her in a room near the engines, and apparently came close to dying from radiation poisoning."

"Why would he do that?" asked Nabiki.

Canal went on to once again tell about her little place of solitude and how she had made a mistake in not warning him of it, and the dangers of coming so near the engines. Nabiki nodded absently, seemingly not interested in more than the bare details right then.

They waited in silence. The others soon wandered in as everyone left to investigate why the person before had not returned. It took almost twenty minutes before Hotaru took her hands off of Ranma-chan and yawned. Michuru was ready to catch Hotaru if necessary, but she wobbled to her feet and said, "She is alright now. It was difficult to heal; so much damage so spread out all over her body." Hotaru yawned and said, "I'm going to go get some sleep now." She wobbled a bit as Michuru helped her walk back to her room.

Nabiki said fondly, "Baka," before turning to the others and saying, "I'll watch over her, and I trust no one needs a warning not to go investigate the engine room." Nods and murmurs of agreement could be heard as the others went away, all save Canal and her mother.

Her mother said, "Shouldn't we get her to the sick bay? If she really absorbed so much radiation. I'm not really that familiar with treating radiation sickness, but, I'll do what I can."

Nabiki smiled a wry smile and said, "If Hotaru said she is healed, then she is healed. There is no need to move her." Her mother nodded to her daughter before exiting the room.

Canal said finally, "I am truly sorry. Had I been paying attention, I could have warned her away earlier."

Nabiki smiled, yet the smile did not touch her eyes, "It is okay. Everything turned out well, and no one is apt to make that mistake again. I'm curious about one thing though. If she was in so much danger there, why did you not contact us rather than coming back through the radiation to get out of there?"

"The room she entered shielded her from the worst of it, but even there she could not stay for long. I layered my energy matrix over her skin and protected her from further contamination. Of course such protection cost her a bit of energy, but it was better than the alternatives since it got her out of the radioactive area faster."

Nabiki nodded before saying, "Thank you Canal. You are a good friend."

Canal hesitated as she started to turn towards the door. Her captain was okay now though and in good hands. She softly to Nabiki, "Thank you," before completing her turn and heading back to the bridge.

* * *

It was about an hour and a half later when Michuru walked gracefully into the room and said, "If you're not too busy, could I perhaps get your help for a bit?"

"Ranma is just sleeping now, so sure. What's up?"

"Well, we have Hotaru's books and such here, but I'm afraid I'm not quite sure what they are trying to do, and I thought you might be able to help."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

Shortly after Rei left the room where Ranma was healed, she got involved in one of those rare hour plus long talks with her grandfather and was now in an oddly philosophical mood. She still could not believe he had known since nearly the beginning and said nothing. As she walked in the room she could see Ranma's sleeping form on the couch. Still, after being healed of so much it was unlikely that she would wake anytime soon.

She sat down beside her and said, "Since we met you so much has changed. I had thought we were to have no more enemies, but it seems that Setsuna is as fallible as any of us. Somehow that thought does not bring as much satisfaction as I thought it would." The last was said wryly as she mused that this was much like talking to her birds. Someone asleep could hardly criticize, and besides he was quite cute, well when he was male anyway.

* * *

Nabiki wished that the decisions on which textbooks schools purchased were based less on political and economic considerations, but that was not how the world worked these days. Hotaru, having just entered high school, was learning basic calculus. It seemed that neither Michuru or Haruka ever really understood it, despite having taken the courses, so they sought her out.

The book turned out to have been made by a company she recognized as being run by the son of one of the members of the Diet. It was considerably thinner than the one she remembered from the advanced placement course in Juban and hence probably even saved the school money. It was also complete crap, serving more to confuse than to teach. Furinkan used the same book of course, but she supposed money to pay for property damage had to come from somewhere.

The solution to the dilemma was a simple one. She set the book aside and taught Hotaru what she needed to know. Michuru stayed and listened as well, in the hope she could be more help in the future.

Nabiki yawned as she closed the door on where Hotaru was now busily working on her work. She was a bit surprised that they were really making Hotaru keep up with her studies given everything else, but then if the Senshi stopped everything every time the world was threatened, well none of them would have graduated. Of course what was most surprising was that Hotaru was up and around after what must have been little over an hour of rest. She had grown so much stronger since the first time they had met, but then not having a parasitic alien living inside your body had its good points.

A quick look around the bridge found Canal sitting in the copilot's chair by herself. She said, "You didn't have to go you know. Ranma has had few friends. In some ways, before all this began, he had none, and I was little better, if in a different way."

Canal turned and smiled as Nabiki sat down in the captain's chair. She said softly, "I would never try to get in the way."

Nabiki smiled and gave Canal a secret lopsided smile, "Don't worry, I know." She leaned back in the chair before turning to stare out at the stars and the possibilities there before saying, "Canal, you said you protected Ranma before. Can you do it outside of the ship? Perhaps against energy weapons and such?"

Canal sighed before replying, "Perhaps against a single hit or something, but the toll on Ranma's energy would be horrible once we are any distance from the ship at all, since I could no longer tap into the fusion reactors for the core energy. It would also take my entire focus to create a spot shield fast enough in the correct place, so I couldn't keep much focus on other things like the ship and such."

Nabiki nodded before taking out the Mercury computer and starting to make queries. The problem was that small high energy power sources were notoriously difficult, and hence the reason for the Senshi's own planetary mana taps which got around the problem nicely. They were even largely distance invariant because the planet's gravity allowed the energy to be sent through a specially crafted artificial dimension.

* * *

Ranma awoke shortly after she sat down, but quickly made sure to continue to feign sleep. Feigning sleep was a useful skill after all and had required weeks of practice to master. As he feigned sleep, he continued to listen to Rei speak.

"Do you know that the great fire thinks highly of you?" She didn't wait for an answer since she thought he was sleeping. "Well, I also caught hints of exasperation from it as well. You are a centerpoint of change I think, although I can imagine that has not always worked to your advantage."

She seemed amused at that, but the amusement changed to surprise when Ranma yawned and stretched before saying, "Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing much. Say, would you like some hot water? I can get it for you if you want since you were kinda sick."

Ranma stretched and gave herself a mental once over and concluded that she was healthy, if a bit tired. She said, "Sure, that would be great."

A few minutes later Rei came back with a cup of hot water and handed it to Ranma. She turned about half of the cup over her head before standing. A quick adjustment of his clothing and, to him, all seemed right in the world again.

Rei stared at him, fascinated by the change. She said, "Does it hurt or anything?"

"Naa. I don't really feel much during the change besides a tingling sensation. Don't tell anyone I said this, but sometimes I forget what form I'm in. Both seem natural to me now, but I try to stay male as much as possible. I may be stuck with this curse, but I'm not going to let it beat me."

"Oh." She looked him over for several seconds. A small smile started to form, yet her face quickly returned to its normal composed state. In an indifferent manner, she asked, "So, are you and Nabiki a couple?" Her face grew concerned for a brief moment as she finished.

"Me and Nabiki? I guess so." Rei's composure faltered for a second before Ranma continued with, "Things have been pretty complicated of late. It seems that ever since Nabiki got sick, things have been changing, and the really odd thing is that things seem to be working out."

Rei gave him a puzzled look before asking, "How is that odd?"

Ranma laughed before saying, "You don't know my life. Every time I tried to really talk with someone or work out a problem a wall would explode, a sudden rainstorm or new fiancéewould appear, or someone would scream for me to prepare to die. It was really quite sad."

Rei seemed dubious about the whole thing, particularly the fiancéebit. It was also particularly odd how a new fiancéewas said in the same breath as rainstorm. Sure, she had heard and everything, but really how could his life be that messed up? Her answer would have to wait though as Nabiki and Canal came through the door.

He said, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Nabiki said, "You absorbed more than enough radiation to kill yourself, but Hotaru managed to heal you."

"Huh, I just got back from going to see Canal in this weird place, that was near the engines I think, but I guess that was a bad idea." He scratched the back of his head before saying, "I thought I just woke up from sleeping whatever it was off."

Nabiki sighed. Ranma could be so clueless at times. She said, "You took a bath in enough ionizing radiation to probably kill several people. It would have been a very messy death."

"Oh, but I'm okay right?" He seemed uncertain and more than a little worried. He kept looking at his hands as if expecting to see something different.

Rei said, "Of course you are. Hotaru healed you after all."

Nabiki said, "Rei's right. Now I need you to change into Sailor Pandora."

"What for? I mean it is only a disguise."

Nabiki privately suspected he was just putting up his token resistance to avoid willingly changing into a girl. She said, "Just do it Saotome, or else would you like me to bring in Haruka and Michuru to watch first?"

Ranma gulped before reaching for the glass of water from before. A tiny amount poured on his left hand revealed what he feared. He sighed and dumped the rest over his head and instantly changed into his girl form. Rei watched the change carefully. It was quite interesting after all, and, she privately admitted, the redhead was really cute, particularly when she was annoyed.

Ranma fumbled for the little pen like object in the air before it suddenly seemed to appear in her hands. A quick transformation sequence later and Sailor Pandora was back.

Pandora said, "Well, now what?"

Nabiki fiddled with the Mercury computer some more, as a small smile appeared on her face. The planetary mana tap was there. It was by far the smallest energy source available to any of the Senshi, yet it was there, and the transformation itself was barely tapping it, which was hardly surprising as it was only cosmetic. Nabiki finished her work with the Mercury computer and handed her laptop to Canal before asking, "Can you do something with that?"

Canal took on a look of intense concentration as she studied the data available and with a few key presses read through it. Finally she answered, "Maybe." She then became motes of light that seemed to settle into Ranma's skin.

"This feels funny, as if I have something crawling inside my skin." commented Ranma.

"Canal is trying to find a way to extract the energy that the Senshi transformation provides. If it works she might be able to deflect a few hits like the one you took before."

A few seconds later Canal reappeared and said, "There is a lot of power there, perhaps enough to even assist in Swordbreaker's operation some, but I'm afraid I cannot access it. There seems to be considerable protections built into it to prevent it from being manipulated.

"Lovely," said Nabiki. Perhaps when Usagi fully merged with her past she might know enough to fix this. The Mercury computer certainly didn't, and Setsuna would have probably volunteered the information by now if she knew. Nabiki said, "Well, I'm sure Ranma is hungry, so why don't we all go find something to snack on." Ranma dropped the transformation as she followed the others.

* * *

As Ranma, Nabiki, and Rei prepared their snack, the shrill sound of alarms filled the air. Canal's face took on a blank expression before turning grim. She said, "I'm detecting multiple gravity wave distortions from the approximate area we are heading." At Ranma's blank stare and Nabiki's questioning one she clarified by saying, "Your company has arrived."

"Crap!" echoed Rei, Nabiki, and Ranma simultaneously before heading to the bridge. Ranma managed to swallow the half made sandwich on the way before she took her seat and activated the neural interface.

Canal appeared on the bridge and said, "Currently all we know is there have been multiple brief gravity wave distortions and that the most likely explanation is multiple ships exiting hyperspace."

A disheveled Usagi asked, "What are our options?"

Canal said, "We are currently at 70 percent of normal battle capacity. The charged particle weapon system is currently at 30 operational status and it is currently our only conventional weapons system. The psi blaster is at 80 efficiency. There are enough shells for two shots of the leap rail cannon, and the plasma blast system is at seventy percent efficiency. The real problem is available psi energy. Ranma produces it at a fantastic rate, given how little time he has had to learn to synchronize with the ship, but we are in no way ready for a serious battle, and I now count a total of 17 distortions."

Mamoru said, "So let me get this straight. We are outnumbered potentially 17 to one and if your captain had a ton of psi energy available then we would have a shot?"

Canal said sadly, "It is impossible to know from so far. If they are ordinary ships, we might be able to win." Her voice grew sadder and hesitant as she said, "Kia thought she was invulnerable, so when we encountered what seemed to be an ordinary raid on a civilian cargo ship we warned the raiders off. It didn't work of course and had we been more prepared things might have turned out differently. Their weapons quickly battered through the psi barrier before we managed to destroy one with the leap rail gun. At that point I was already badly damaged, and then I got hit with another salvo from the other ship and suddenly I could no longer maintain a solid form and could not stop her. I did not even know that she had prepared that, so carefully was it hidden from me. She gave her life to see me live and in my rage I annihilated the remaining one with a burst from the plasma blaster." Canal tried to smile at the end, but gave up as she waited, although for what she wasn't sure.

Usagi stepped up and said, "But you destroyed that thing, did you not?" Somehow seeing her with one side of her hair out of its traditional's pattern seem to make the situation more urgent.

"It was destroyed in its use, and I deleted any information about psi technology from the database and destroyed all the key psi systems when that group boarded me. At that point I simply didn't care anymore, beyond making sure that the key technologies could not be abused." She put on a wry smile and said, "And then the bio energy that Ranma casually emits woke me up, and you know the rest."

Nabiki said, "Canal and I examined Ranma's Pandora transformation earlier. A planetary mana tap does exist, even though it is weak. Canal said she might have been able to use that energy if the magic didn't prevent it. Perhaps if we could fix that before we got there, we would have a better chance." Nabiki privately thought it unlikely and wouldn't have brought it up at all since anything they did would almost certainly involve Usagi and likely be dangerous to her, but then, at this point all the cards seemed to have some chance of them dying, well besides the one where they ran away, and no one was going to do that.

Setsuna said, "I don't remember most of the details, but the population of the respective planets contributed into the creation of the control matrix for our planetary links. The pen I gave Ranma was a focus for a prototype link, yet never was intended to be more than the costume. I don't think any form of control matrix beyond the costume template exists. Uncapping that might be like uncapping a small volcano. I don't think it could be controlled, not by a person anyway."

Usagi said, "Then it will not be." She added in a mysterious voice that made her seem older, "I know a way. Follow me." They all followed her out into the lounge area where the crowding was less. Usagi then took Ranma-chan's hands in hers and said, "There is a protection of a sort on Senshi magic. Even though I lack the power to make you a true Senshi, for what I hope to do one of two things is needed on your part and I'm afraid both of them are very permanent. If you agree to one, then even death will not change that choice. The first option is for you to swear your eternal fealty to me. You, like the others would be my guardian and protector. Should we die, though it may take a thousand years until our rebirth, you would be reborn near me, and our paths would be intertwined forever."

Ranma gave no indication of how she interpreted what she said so far, beyond an obvious wariness. Usagi smiled and continued to hold Ranma-chan's hands, seemingly wanting to impart how serious this was. It was strange how Usagi could be so serious with her hair half covering the left side of her face, but there it was.

Usagi said, "The second choice was made by Mamoru and you may like it better. You see Mamoru has no oath of fealty to the Moon Kingdom. His oaths, as binding as any can be, provide a link between him and me. It is an oath of soulmates, and neither of us can ever have a fulfilling relationship, not now, nor in any rebirth, with anyone else. In a small, nearly unconscious way, we know each others thoughts." She let go of Ranma hands then and brushed her hair out of the way.

Setsuna seemed slightly uncomfortable, as did Nabiki's mother, and many of the others. The inners and Kasumi seemed a little bit wistful, while Haruka seemed down right incredulous.

Ranma said, "You're kidding? I mean, forever? Sure, I like her. I may even Lo.. err like her a really lot, but forever and ever?"

Nabiki said sarcastically, "Oh, am I so repulsive Saotome?"

"Geez. You know what I mean."

"I know. Look, from what I can tell this might be enough to mean we live through this, but forever is a really long time. You could always swear to Usagi. Surely, helping to create a prosperous peaceful world is not too onerous a task."

Ranma nodded, but it was just not in him to swear fealty to a, well she would be a queen he guessed. Perhaps if he had known her longer, but right now there were just too many unknowns down that path. That left marrying Nabiki and he didn't even get the till death do you part bit. Life definitely was beginning to suck. Still, she was very cute, and kind, and, well, so unlike the Nabiki he used to know. He guessed it was the influence of Ami.

Nabiki's mother asked, "Even if he wants the second, would that be okay with you daughter?"

Nabiki said, "I like Ranma a great deal, and I have watched him since he came to live in our house. Though a relationship with him is unlikely to be perfect, I believe I would not come to regret it." Left unsaid was that part of the reason she was so sure, was simply her desire to do what was necessary for the greater good. Still, she suspected she wouldn't regret it anyway. Surely Ranma could be trained, eventually? She very much hoped so.

In a soft astonished voice, Kasumi said, "Nabiki."

Nabiki replied sarcastically, "Just think of how much the panda will love it if Ranma marries a Mizuno."

Kasumi broke out in laughter, and was only interrupted by Ranma saying in a resigned voice, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Gee Saotome, you don't have to sound so thrilled." Nabiki turned to face Usagi who gave her a reassuring smile before saying, "Let us get started then. I don't think we have a lot of time." Ranma-chan took this as her cue to leave the room. She was quickly followed by Rei's grandfather.

To the others curious looks, Nabiki said, "Ranma probably went for hot water."

Rei said, "My grandfather probably went to get some sake and cups. He so loves officiating at weddings."

Setsuna had worked her way closer to Usagi by then. She whispered, "I don't remember any such requirement. For that matter, you never mentioned marriage."

Usagi smiled up at her and whispered back, "Trust me. I have a feeling." Setsuna looked over her face and nodded. She was the princess after all and this did promise to be entertaining. Still, this kind of thing made her really miss the ability to create quick exits.

* * *

Ranma returned in the all black suit he'd so recently worn at her funeral. Nabiki had to admit it looked good on him, if perhaps not the ideal choice for a Shinto wedding. Still, it was not as if she had a wedding kimono handy either. It suddenly occurred to her that Usagi had never said that they had to be married, just that they would have to be linked like Mamoru and her were, or else Ranma would have to swear to Usagi.

Something about the whole thing seemed a bit odd to her, but such protections were not unheard of, and really, if she did not snap Ranma up then likely one of her friends would. There was also the matter that it would satisfy family honor, as best as it could be satisfied anyway, at least in her own eyes. Perhaps Nabiki Tendo had not given much of an outward appearance of respect for family honor, yet deep down she was glad that day when the cup passed to Akane, even if she was one of those holding it out. Ami had a deep respect for family and friends, and if asked by her mother would have married Ranma, well, after demanding to know why, of course. Most important of all, is it seemed that her princess was asking and that could not be ignored.

All in all, she suspected that even their parents would come around once it was obvious it was the best they were going to get. Her thoughts felt a bit too much like a business decision to her, which caused more than a little discomfort, but didn't change the facts. Ranma by her side was something she thought she wanted and when combined with the simple truth that she had a duty to do whatever she could to support her princess, well the choice was obvious. She just hoped that, well as any girl would, she hoped for the fairy tale happily ever after. Time would tell though. It always did, and time seemed to take a jump forward as Rei's grandfather returned in his formal priest robes and carefully got out three small cups. The others looked on with obvious interest. The unreal feel of it all, made it feel kind of like watching a soap opera, and yet soap operas didn't usually star your friends.

With a mischievous smile, Usagi said, "The Lunar court is assembled for a happy occasion and yet we are all so poorly dressed. Shall we remedy that?" She quickly called forth her henshin pen and transformed into Sailor Moon which incidentally fixed her messed up hair. This others were confused yet they quickly transformed as well. With a thought Mamoru shifted into the costume of Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon then focused inward and shifted once more into her now familiar Moon Princess dress before smiling at the others and saying softly, "Just think about it. You know the way."

Some closed their eyes, while others just stared at their clothing, willing it to change to something similar to Usagi's beautiful white dress. Soon enough, one by one, the court of the Moon was dressed in their light colored dresses. Each nearly white, yet tinted and decorated with their own personal colors. The dresses were all sleeveless and just touched the floor. As their dresses formed, their planetary sigils appeared and gave a soft golden glow. After their changes, Mamoru closed his eyes and shifted to his prince Endymion clothing and sword. Kasumi, Dr. Mizuno, and Rei's grandfather each had looks of awe on their faces.

A small beep came from the Mercury computer, and the Mercury princess flipped it open to see what was the matter. After reading what it said, she pressed a few buttons before glancing at Canal and nodding.

Ann was debating trying to run and find something more formal to wear as well, but while Ranma's funeral clothing was not entirely inappropriate for a wedding, she had nothing with her much better than the white blouse and slack pants she already wore.

Kasumi looked on in quickly suppressed envy. She had nothing approaching the beauty of these seemingly simple dresses and the simple dress she wore now was what she wore to the store so many times before.

It all became academic when Canal said, "Psi system backup on. Loading simulation of the Moon Kingdom's royal ballroom." Then suddenly it seemed as if they were there. It was enough to bring tears to the princess of Pluto's eyes as she remembered this room as it was and as it became after Beryl's armies arrived. A quick glance around showed that Canal, Kasumi, and Dr. Mizuno each wore elegant dresses. Kasumi's was a deep green, while Dr. Mizuno wore gray, and Canal wore her traditional pink. Kasumi smiled as she saw the changes in what she wore. They felt the same as before, yet they were definitely the prettiest thing she had ever worn.

Ranma and Rei's grandfather had changed as well. Ranma's clothing consisted of a pure white long sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, a deep blue cloak with silver piping, a thin silver inlaid black belt, black and silver boots, and a sword with a simple handguard attached to his waist on his left side. Rei's grandfather seemed to wear a fancier version of the priest robes he had on before.

Nabiki looked around and noted the changes, "Thank you, Canal. I had forgotten much of what this room looked like." She paused for a second before asking, "This won't be a problem later will it?"

"It should not, at least as long as it is not more than an hour or so. Very little of it is solid of course, so it may be best not to move around too much."

Nabiki nodded as the others continued to look around. Usagi directed Ranma and her to position themselves in front of the vast windows that looked out upon a view of the lush Moon countryside with the Earth hanging in the sky as if a large blue moon itself. She directed Ami's Mother to stand behind her daughter and for Kasumi to stand behind Ranma. She directed Hino-san towards them, and he quickly picked up the little cups and the small flask of sake and set them down on the square black pillar that appeared before them.

Usagi asked Mamoru and the others to assemble in a semicircle around the group. Usagi then paused to ask Canal, "Are chairs possible?" Canal quickly nodded and carved wooden chairs with red velvet tops appeared just behind the assembled group. The four outer Senshi sat to her right in order from Hotaru, Haruka, Michuri, and Setsuna. The other Inner Senshi, Mamoru and Canal sat to her left in order from Mamoru, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Canal.

To Kasumi, it seemed like something out of a dream, yet for Ranma to get married in an ordinary way would have perhaps been a bigger surprise. She still could barely believe it was her other sister standing there and that she was standing in for Ranma's family. Then again, he had been a part of her family for a long time now, so perhaps it was apt.

Ranma nervously turned to more directly face Rei's grandfather as Nabiki claimed his left hand in her right. Rei's grandfather said, "We are gathered here today for a solemn occasion; the joining before the kami of two people. The first is Nabiki Mizuno, who in the past I knew as Ami Mizuno. She did me the honor of playing more than a few games of chess with me from time to time."

Nabiki smiled a small smile up at the older man. Behind his usual facade he was actually quite intelligent and yet few saw beyond the harmless priest who kept asking young women if they would like to become shrine priestesses. Very few could do so well against her in chess and yet he still managed to fool her. She wondered how long he had known about them.

He continued with, "The second is a young man named Ranma Saotome, who I barely know, yet I do know of, thanks to talks with a certain white haired friend and with a colleague I know in Nerima. He is a young man with a complex past." Setsuna stifled a laugh as he continued with, "Though sometimes he has lost his way, his bravery and loyalty are legendary in Nerima."

Ranma looked up in question at the bit about him losing his way, but Rei's grandfather continued before he could think about it. He said, "Life is often about balance and with the joining of these two souls a new balance will, by the grace of the kami, be achieved."

Ranma stifled a yawn with his right hand. This was beginning to remind him of those few times he had attended church at Kasumi's request. The suddenly tightened grip on his left hand brought his mind back to focus. Getting caught not paying attention at his own wedding. Oh she was going to so make him pay for that. He turned to her, apology already in his eyes as he was suddenly captivated by her fierce and determined smile. She was so unlike Akane. Akane was fierce, yet under it all soft, while Nabiki, as she was now, was almost the opposite. Both had determination in spades yet with Akane it was unfocused and undirected, while with Nabiki, well memories of the few times she was truly determined were enough to almost make him shiver, yet there was respect there too, especially since the change.

He realized it then. He realized the one thing Nabiki now had that the others lacked. He respected Shampoo for her skills as a warrior, Ukyo for her skills as a cook, and Akane for her determination, yet with Nabiki, especially as she was now, was different that the others. He respected her not for her skills in one area, but for herself, and with that revelation a tension left him. As he looked at her, her eyes softened and that smile was there again, and suddenly his doubts lessoned.

The others were staring at them now, as Hino-san had simply paused in what he was saying. Kasumi was wondering if the third time really was the charm, yet she relaxed when she saw Nabiki's blush echoed in Ranma's own face.

Nabiki turned back towards the priest and said, "You were saying?"

Hino-san was caught off guard as he stared at them, or rather between them, seemingly seeing something that no one else saw. He said, "Nabiki Mizuno, do you take Ranma Saotome as your husband and partner in all things for as long as you both shall live?"

Nabiki was a bit taken aback by the nonstandard phrasing, yet that was the question wasn't it? She said in a clear voice, with no hint of doubt, "I do."

He turned to Ranma and said, "Ranma Saotome, do you take Nabiki Mizuno as your wife and partner in all things for as long as you both shall live?"

He turned back to Nabiki. The moment of choice had arrived. He scanned the room with his eyes, as if half expecting or perhaps hoping that the wall would explode, yet the walls remained annoying solid, and really quite impressive. He guessed this was some representation of that Silver Millennium they kept talking about, but it seemed the moment could not be avoided. She deserved a true answer, and one soon if the anticipation he felt had any meaning. Just why had he agreed to this? Oh ya, saving the world. He looked into her questioning eyes and the resolution he had felt just moments ago came back to him as he said, "I do."

Hino-san smiled as he held his hands together palm up. About a centimeter above his hands formed a brilliant golden flame that rose several inches into the air. He said, "It is said that the great flame has lived in our family for thousands of years and I call upon it now to sanctify and bless your union. May that union see you through the light times and the dark times to come, oh and you may kiss the bride."

Ranma looked away from the flame and into Nabiki's blue and brown flecked eyes and saw her nod. As he tilted his head, the others seemed to hold their breaths as his lips touched hers. He started to move back, but was surprised to notice the fact that Nabiki had taken hold of his head with both hands, and then conscious thought left his brain as the others looked on. The sudden flash that went off was almost, but not quite enough to catch his attention. The flame itself grew to almost a foot in height as if giving its own commentary about the quality of the kiss before it disappeared.

Everyone was happy for the couple, although the unattached Senshi and particularly Setsuna seemed to have looks touched with envy or perhaps longing on their faces. About a minute later Ranma was starting to get pale when Setsuna commented dryly, "I think he needs to come up for air." Nabiki blushed and surrendered the grip she had on his head, yet the kiss remained for several more seconds before softly parting to reveal the blushing couple.

Usagi, in her full Moon Princess role, arose from her seat and gave a small half bow to Rei's grandfather. He gave a deeper bow back and then he, Kasumi, and Dr. Mizuno began to looked for an appropriate place to go. They were relieved when a couple chairs appeared next to Canal and Setsuna. Rei's grandfather took a seat by Setsuna and was unsurprised when the second chair disappeared, while Kasumi and Dr. Mizuno sat next to Canal.

Usagi said, "Do not worry. Your journey has just begun here, and now it is time to take a second step."

Ranma looked up from where he had once again become entranced by his wife's beauty. He could not believe that he was married and so soon after that mess. To top it all off, it was to a completely different woman, although at least it was the one he would have chosen, had he been forced to do so. Oh, he was sure he was doomed, or rather fated to be married, but he still could not believe it was done. Shouldn't things be different now somehow? Well, there was that kiss, and that was definitely something he wanted to explore in much more detail. Usagi had said something, but he was fairly sure it was just a general reassurance or something. He tried to pay more attention, and not to be caught up in the wonder of just being married and kissed so effectively, but his attention kept slipping back to how soft and how warm her lips were. His attention was snapped back to what was going on, when a burst of water from Nabiki splashed him in the face instantly changing him into a her in a badly fitting outfit.

"What did you do that for?" came the wet and slightly irritated married woman. Rei smiled a little at the look of annoyance on her face. You could not buy entertainment that good.

With a touch of sarcasm, Nabiki said, "Your henshin wand provides a costume template for a female, so it is probably best you are in that form for what comes next, unless of course you want to start wearing that costume as a male?" A twinkle appeared in her eyes as she said with mirth, "Besides, I had to get your attention somehow. Now hurry up and transform."

Ranma grumbled before pulling out her henshin wand and speaking her transformation phrase. Blue fire engulfed her and her clothing shifted and writhed around her. Her red hair was freed from its pigtail and flowed loosely behind her. Her ubiquitous blue pants were replaced with a dark blue short miniskirt with thigh high white short heeled boots. A light pink, almost white short sleeved top formed over her chest with a red bow on the back. White full length gloves came up to her elbow replacing her bracers. A golden tiara with a blue gem formed on her head. Pink lipstick formed on her lips and her eyes shifted to a piercing green color. The red staff that she had leaned against a wall became vertical for a moment before resting back in its original position.

Usagi said, "I cannot fully create the required controlling matrix to allow Ranma to use the energy from Saturn's moon. I do have a plan though. First, with your blessing, I will create the soulmate link between the pair of you. That should allow Nabiki's link to Mercury to indirectly help to stabilize Ranma's link to Pandora. Once that is done, with the help of the other Senshi, I will attempt to use the Silver Crystal to create the barest outline of a controlling matrix to that planetary mana tap. Finally, I will attune the matrix to Canal's control and hope she can take care of the rest."

Setsuna noted the signs that Usagi was embracing the core of her that was Serenity. She had hoped to guide things to give them all, and particularly Usagi as much of a normal life as was possible, but it never seemed to work out, and now she sat quietly as Usagi sacrificed a little more of her youth.

Certainly such a plan was well beyond anything Usagi could pull off with her own knowledge. It was dangerously ambitious of course, yet it was the best they could do, seeing as how it was highly unlikely that several million people would suddenly appear on Saturn's little moon to provide the stability needed to create a true Senshi of Pandora. In a way, Canal already was a controlling matrix, but then she had never heard of one that was sentient. Even the Silver crystal's control system was little more than a well made operating system.

Usagi's explanation had certainly done little to reassure the now obviously tense couple. One was tense because she didn't understand, and therefore it must be scary, while the other was tense because she did understand. Usagi smiled and said, "Relax. All will be well. You have already taken the hardest step." Oddly enough her simple reassuring words seemed to drain a tension out of the newly married couple who, at least in Ranma's case, had not really gotten passed the concept of actually being married.

It seemed fitting that they remained standing before the great multistory windows that looked out upon a view of the Earth. Usagi smiled at the others as she directed Pandora and the princess of Mercury to join hands. She said formally, "I stand here today to bless and link two people for eternity. If there are any who have objections to this bond, say now, or forever remain silent." None spoke, and she continued, "Do you, Nabiki Mizuno, first princess of Mercury, accept Ranma Saotome, first prince of Pandora as your eternal soulmate, to protect and cherish for all eternity?"

Nabiki thought that calling him a prince right then was a bit odd, but it was not reflected in her voice. Her voice was clear, precise, and without any noticeable doubt, "I do."

"Do you, Ranma Saotome, first prince of Pandora, accept Nabiki Mizuno, first princess of Mercury, as your eternal soulmate, to protect and cherish for all eternity?" Haruka and Michuru seemed wisftful, but remained quiet. There seemed to be a longing in some of the others as well.

Pandora's voice started a bit shaky but was resolute in the end, "I do."

Serenity withdrew the silver crystal from its resting place, cupped it in her hands, and intoned, "Then by the ancient laws, by magic, and by spirit, I link you for all eternity." As she said this, a glow went forth from the silver crystal and enveloped them both before settling into them.

Nothing felt different to Pandora other than an odd tiny bit of surprise and uncertainty, and he surely had enough reason to feel those feelings.

Before they could ponder this new bond too deeply, Serenity said, "Please pick up your staffs." They each walked over and picked up their respective staff and returned to where they were.

Serenity continued with, "Canal, can you do whatever you did when you were trying to make use of Pandora's energy before?"

Canal nodded before disappearing into motes of light that seemed to sink into Pandora's skin.

Serenity said, "Now take hold of each other."

After some fumbling, they settled on Mercury sitting down with Ranma-chan in her lap and their staffs held in front of them. Michuru pulled her small camera out of nowhere and Ranma just knew that she would hear about this scene again as the flash went off.

Suddenly Ranma had a very bad feeling, but there seemed to be nothing to do but wait now. Oddly enough, the feel of Canal on the surface of her skin was a comforting one.

Serenity again drew on the crystal and a magical rune filled circle of light appeared on the floor underneath them. It consisted of a close inner circle around them, filled and touched by two rotating squares that touched the first outer circle which was itself inscribed by runic symbols before being bounded by the final outer circle. Small triangles pointed inward from the outer ring as Serenity called out, "My friends be our guide and guardians." Each of the Senshi stepped up to a triangle and held hands with the nearest other Senshi. Serenity turned to Endymion and said, "Guard us from all else and pray for us my love."

Endymion nodded and withdrew his sword, a grim yet proud determination filling his bearing as he gazed fondly on his love. Serenity again drew on the crystal, and then at some unseen signal the others each freely lent their energy to Serenity. A gasp could be heard from Kasumi as she stared at Serenity's now glowing white form and tried to keep track of what was happening to the others through the circle. Ann and Rei's grandfather remained absolutely quiet.

The energy from the crystal shot forth and seemed to almost attack Pandora as it spread and enveloped her. Pain was etched on the redhead's face yet the magic held them, preventing motion beyond the hold of Mercury's encircling arms. A portion of the white energy spread over Nabiki. She refused to cry out, refused to succumb to the pain, and refused to worry Ranma. If Ranma could withstand being fully enveloped then she could withstand what she had. Still, she could not block the tears like Ranma did. The ship itself seemed to be thrown into chaos, as the beautiful recreation of the ballroom failed, followed by the artificial gravity and the lighting. The room was now lit only by the glow around the Senshi and particularly the glow around Ranma and Nabiki. The room seemed to be growing cold as well.

A few moments after they began time seemed to pause as the energy flowing from the silver crystal tapered off. Serenity and the others looked up as a beautiful black haired and silver eyed woman in a flowing white dress partially enveloped the trio. Her glowing translucent form allowed Serenity to see that they were still okay before she turned her attention back to their guest.

The guest spoke in a clear, crisp, yet not unkind tone. "Daughter of the Moon. I understand your concern, but these weapons are the Tendo families legacy and you may not tamper with them. I will do what is needed there. Finish your work. Time is shorter than you know."

Serenity nodded before cupping the crystal close to herself and giving a formal half bow. When she rose again, their visitor was gone. She once more held the silver crystal forth and channeled its magic into Pandora, with lesser amounts once again caressing the princess of Mercury. Swirls of blue and red whirled around the staffs and merged with Serenity's weaving, creating an odd tapestry of color. This lasted for almost ten minutes before a tired Serenity let the energy fade out before her transformation faded as well, restoring her messy hair and all.

A few seconds later and the artificial gravity was gradually restored followed by the light and heat. Ranma and Nabiki's transformations faded, and they remained unconscious on the ground as the rest looked on. Canal appeared and looked at the pair, paying particular attention to Nabiki. She said, "This is impossible. I have never heard of a lost ship having a link to two people at the same time."

Usagi said through a mouth full of hair, "It worked then. Good."

Canal said, "Nabiki's link is weaker, yet I can feel energy flowing from her to me. She is producing more of a pure psi energy as opposed to the mixed psi and bio energy Ranma was giving me."

Setsuna asked, "What about the planetary mana link?"

Canal said, "I can access it, yet it is weaker now that she changed back. I might be able to use it to enhance the weapons system somewhat, but the fusion reactors already provided a great deal of energy of a similar sort. Still, I should be able to provide Ranma some protection outside of the ship now, especially when she is transformed like she was."

Setsuna nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. The real key seemed to be the combined psi energy flow from Ranma and Nabiki. It seemed that her princess's plan had worked, yet she did not think Usagi would lie to accomplish her goals, but then the time that Usagi was in full control had long passed. She asked, "How long until we reach them, and how many are there now?"

Canal said, "There have been a total of eighteen gravitational waves. Assuming they are not sending multiple ships through at once then there are eighteen. We could be there anytime, but I'd rather not demonstrate our phase drive for them, could I avoid it. At our current rate of speed it will be 26 hours, but I suspect it will be closer to 8 hours once those two recover, and taking a guess at their speed and destination.

Setsuna nodded. That made sense since they hoped to destroy whatever they were using, and letting them see a way not to need that device probably wasn't a good idea, but then, with their luck, they already knew a way. There was still nothing to be done but to press on, and she had one trick left. Perhaps they could win this day. Of course, there was always that slim chance that everyone that came through was here on a nice peaceful mission, but somehow she doubted that. Peace envoys usually didn't bring fleets with them.

A tired Usagi said, "Get us there as fast as you can Canal." Usagi turned to find Hotaru's slumped form. She did not want to ask, yet the burden of leadership was upon her, "Hotaru, give them what energy you can spare. Everyone else rest and prepare. A hard day is ahead of us."

* * *

Back on the Earth, a cloud of steam shot up from a pristine arctic landscape, briefly melting the ice. It seemed a small thing in the grand scheme of things, yet it felt rather like a giant clock had just ticked forward. The event went unnoticed except for a seal who was unfortunate enough to be walking across the ice just then. The rapidly refreezing ice almost caught him, yet he was quick and made it to solid ground in time.

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter saw a major revision and significant increase in length after I thought I was mostly done with it. Thanks go to the people at fukufics dot com for beta reading. Without their input, I would have likely been content with the chapter as it was, which, in hindsight, would have been a pity. Thanks again for all the reviews. It may be a week or two until I get the next chapter done, but the reviews do serve to provide a little bit of motivation.

* * *

2006-01-28 


	10. Thunder and Lightning

Thunder and Lightning 

**Ice Squared**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Lost Universe. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Note: A minor change was made to the crew positions on the bridge to correct an issue.

* * *

The funeral for Nabiki Tendo was held at the Tendo Dojo. Soun Tendo could not help but sit and stare at the shrine that had been setup for his second daughter. He was disappointed that his first daughter was not here today, yet he could never think a bad thought of Kasumi. If she wanted to go camping with Ranma and the new Nabiki then he wished her the best. Of course, given how Ranma and Nabiki had exited during that mess, he was less than certain of where they were camping.

It was not as if outer space was any more far fetched than the magical kingdoms and people that Ranma had been involved in, usually as a result of an attempt to protect or save his youngest daughter. He still could not understand why that had not worked out, although he was greatly beginning to fear that all of their pushing may have had the opposite effect. Both were exceedingly stubborn. For that matter, all of his daughter's were, each in her own way. They were, first and foremost, their mother's daughters.

He was a bit surprised not to be able to summon any tears today, but then tears normally came so easily to him, that perhaps the solemnity of the occasion denied him their small comfort. He knew he would be in tears now if Nabiki were truly lost. Saotome and him had drank far too much during the time she was sick and, in the end, it had not helped one bit.

In hindsight, he could see where he had made the mistake, well one of the mistakes. They had truly believed that Akane and Ranma would be happy and when Genma pointed out that Nabiki was no longer a Tendo, something irrational crawled to the surface. They had worked so very hard to see the Tendo and Saotome legacies united as one, and somehow seeing it all on the verge of being ruined by the development of a relationship between a Saotome and a Mizuno caused that mess.

Still, he was glad this farce of a funeral was coming to a close. In his eyes, his second daughter was alive, and the details were irrelevant. The look in her eyes when she yanked Ranma away from his mother and her crazy ideas about honor, was all the proof he needed. He had seen those eyes before on Nabiki, although it was a glare he remembered far more vividly from when Kimiko directed it at him. No, there were no doubts there at least. That Nabiki was his daughter, and he wished her the best of luck with Genma's son, no matter what her last name was.

Genma was another matter. He had not been seen since the incident, but then worrying about being called to honor his end of a Seppuku contract likely had something to do with it. Of Nodoka, no word had been heard, and she had not come to the funeral either. A few of her daughter's friends had stopped in briefly, although he found it a bit odd that they all wanted to look around Nabiki's room for something they had loaned or some such. He politely declined, since dealing with an angry Nabiki just wasn't something he wanted to do. Perhaps the greatest surprise had been Tatewaki Kuno. He said nothing, and only left a single white rose in memory. All in all, he seemed altogether sane during that brief time, which, from what he had heard of the boy, was downright odd. Yes, he would be glad when this day was over.

* * *

Akane Tendo didn't care much for this day either. The funeral for her sister had been remarkably depressing. It was hard to believe that so few truly mourned her loss. Her sister had affected so many people, but her schemes had bitten so many that few truly wanted to remember her. A few of her closest associates seemed to actually miss her, and then there was Kuno. He had looked right at her and had not spouted poetry or said anything about their divine destiny. He just bowed to the shine and left the white rose in offering before bowing again and leaving.

* * *

An old man sat in front of what looked similar to a turn of the century wooden desk. The desk sat against a wall, just underneath a window overlooking a sprawling metropolis unlike any seen on Earth. The roll down front of the desk was open as he wrote in an otherwise blank hardcover book. The rest of the room appeared to be a rich wood paneling stained a warm maple color. The room was almost an example in contrasts compared to just outside the window, except for the ceiling. It was not a particular color, but rather seemed to provide a soft uniform white light to the rest of the room.

The man had graying hair, yet the simple way he had it brushed back combined with the determined set of his face gave him somewhat of a commanding presence. He wore a white button up shirt and charcoal gray pants. A pair of black shoes sat not far away and the tail end of gray socks could be seen under the desk. On the desk, the man began to write in the thick book.

"In the event any historians find this writing, they should know that I chose to use pen and paper, and not out of any fear of the goverment's monitoring programs catching on to the existence of what they would interpret as seditious work. Of course, of late, the later is a real concern."

"They say that empires rise and empires fall, and I suppose the end of this one will come eventually too, but it is so hard to spend your entire life working towards a goal and to achieve that goal, only to see it disintegrate around you. It all began almost a fifteen years ago when the Empress gave birth to her first child. Six months later the she was dead. I should have suspected then, but the medical checks revealed nothing. Of course, some poisons did not show up on medical tests. The emperor was distraught over the lose of his wife and began to leave more and more details to his advisers and the council of emirs. It seemed a small thing at the time and something that I can now only see in hindsight."

"I suppose the event that most triggered my distrust was the death of the emperor about five years ago. Once again there was no proof of anything, although some wondered. Very few spoke, yet I still do not know what happened to a few of my friends that did. By this time, the emperor's son Taran was very good friends with the sons and daughters of the current council members. I suppose the thing I really should have picked up on, was all the talk of glory and of divine right the boy was raised on, yet I said nothing, and, perhaps, that is why I am still alive."

"So now the empire our ancestors built has once more set forth with the goal of expansion, except it no longer is the peaceful expansion brought upon by worlds wishing to join us, but the forced expansion brought on by the greed of the emirs. I do wish I knew who was responsible and who just took advantage of the situation. At least, if I knew that, I could likely manage to kill one of them, although it would likely be the last service I could do for my dead friend. For now, all I can do is write down my thoughts in the hope that the truth will be brought to light one day, but then I will have a lot of time to write now, for you see today is the day I retired, a full four years before I expected to. It seems that even the position of chief historian has some value when it comes to rewarding friends."

"My greatest hope is that the young emperor can be saved, yet I dearly fear that is not to be the case. He was a good boy I think, yet after so many years of their guidance I very much fear that he can never be the just ruler I had hoped he would be."

* * *

Hotaru moved over to the pair, a yawn escaping on her way. She sat down by Nabiki and placed her hands on her head. Usagi had asked her to spare what energy she could, but she was tired too. What Serenity had done had taken energy from all the Senshi, and she had healed Ranma earlier as well. Still, she focused her talent and spread the healing energy in to her. A few minutes later she stifled another yawn and moved onto Ranma and repeated the process. As the glow around Ranma finally faded, Hotaru slumped against the pair until Haruka pulled her into her arms and Michuru walked ahead to open the door to Hotaru's quarters.

Hotaru smiled. She always liked being held in her Papa's arms, even if she was kinda big for it anymore. There was another reason to smile though. Hotaru did not entirely understand all of what Usagi had done, but Ranma was linked to them now, and that was enough for a smile. Perhaps Ami, or rather Nabiki did have a claim to him, but it seemed likely that he would live a very long time so who could say what the future might bring? She supposed she was kidding herself, since they were married now and, for better or worse, stuck with each other. Then again, soul bonds weren't everything, as demonstrated by Mamoru's on again off again relationship with Usagi. Now there was one subject that was never ever to be spoken of.

* * *

On the ship, Nabiki yawned and looked around. It seemed someone had moved them back to their room. Some honeymoon this was. The groom was not even male at the moment and had slept through their wedding night. Of course, she supposed that they had a very good reason. Still, they would have to come up with a good story about their wedding day. Somehow, saying that they had their wedding on a spaceship on the eve of a battle to protect the Earth seemed unwise. Nabiki slipped out of the bed and made her way to the door. She had no idea how long she had slept, but it couldn't be long now.

On her way out, she grabbed a glass that was left on the table. A quick trip to the nearby bathroom and she was armed and ready. She eyed the slightly steaming cup as if estimating how much water was in it, and then carefully started to pour it on her female husband's hair and side. Finally, when about two thirds of the water in the cup was left, Ranma's hair shifted from red to black. Nabiki smiled and sat the cup down.

With a small smile, she said very softly, "So not even hot water will wake you when you want to sleep huh? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I know your ability to ignore even cold water when sleeping has caused Akane no end of frustration. Well, I suppose I shall have to resort to more interesting measures. We are married after all, if much sooner that I would have ever expected."

She leaned down and brushed some wet hair back off his forehead before giving him a very soft kiss on the lips. His eyes instantly snapped open, before registering who was there and relaxing. When his eyes closed again, and he stopped responding to the kiss, Nabiki just knew that he had fallen back to sleep on her, so she intensified the kiss, and just for good measure held his nose shut before starting a mental countdown.

On four his eyes opened in panic as he reached to pull Nabiki's right hand away so he could breath. He said, "What the heck?"

"I had to get your attention somehow." She was sorely tempted to mention that he had fallen asleep when she was trying to kiss him, but really, he had been through a lot lately, so she would forgive him, this time. She said softly, "Hurry and get ready. We will likely be needed soon." All, in all, it was a lousy start to a honeymoon, but then, it didn't really feel like they were married yet.

* * *

In the medical room, Kasumi and Dr. Mizuno's studies had taken on an almost frenzied pace. Anticipation seemed to cling to the room, as if it too were preparing for company. In his little room, the priest of the Hikawa shrine sat against a wall that allowed him to stare out the window. From what he remembered of the ships outline, trouble would likely not appear there until it was very close, yet the view was still a good one. He had spent a great deal of his time praying, and a great deal more meditating. There was little he could do in the battle that was to come, but he would prepare in his own way. In some ways, it seemed as if this Ranma Saotome had, in his short life so far, gone beyond him, but not in all. He suddenly mused that he did not even know which last name the newly married couple would take, but then it made little difference to him.

* * *

They had slept longer than Canal had guessed, but fortunately it seemed that the invaders had paused their invasion just outside of what they had decided to call a hyperspace gateway. It was not a technology that Canal was familiar with. Of course, many of the ships in the part of the universe she was most familiar with, had, what to her, was a bad copy of the phase drive technology used in Lost Ships. The bad copy required almost no psi energy and was severely limited in speed and distance, and hence why people always wanted something better. Admittedly, what she could determine from only passive scans was limited, yet this hyperspace gateway seemed to be different somehow, than the technology she was familiar with.

The only alternative to a meta psychology based phase drive, that she was aware of, used as its power source a micro black hole, and while that technology allowed for travel through hyperspace at speeds that could match what Swordbreaker herself could achieve, the necessity of using something so insanely dangerous such that a rupture in the engine core could destroy any nearby planets made it more of an intellectual curiosity than anything useful. It also required a reactor vessel many times larger than Swordbreaker just to contain the engine core.

No, the more she thought about it, this had to be something else. It was almost as if they had found a way to travel in a different kind of hyperspace, one that, once entered required no special effort to stay inside of, else what would be the point of a gate? Still, after discussion, their original goal remained unchanged. That gate had to be destroyed, in the hope that it would at least delay further ships coming to this part of the universe. There was also the vague hope that this group was unrelated to the other group that had invaded Pluto, but it seemed that no one really believed that. Peaceful envoy's rarely brought so many ships.

* * *

Only a few hours remained before what seemed to be an inevitable confrontation. All of the Senshi, including Pandora, were transformed now and busily practicing how to control their respective stations. From left to right around the semi circular arc, Pluto and Mars were at damage control, Pandora and Mercury were at the captain's, Neptune and Uranus were at the copilot's station, and finally Venus and Jupiter were at the weapons station. Saturn ended up bouncing from behind one station to another, trying to learn what she could, but ended up taking a seat beside Sailor Moon once it became apparent that all she was doing was distracting them.

A little time passed, and Canal finally broke the silence when she said, "Secondary psi systems online. Activating full wavelength camouflage. No active sensor scans have touched Swordbreaker and the partial camouflage I had active before was probably enough to prevent us from being noticed. We will be unable to change course or speed from this point on without greatly increasing the odds of being noticed. We will be ready to launch the probe for Minako's plan once we get within range."

Nabiki smiled at the last. Minako's idea was a good one, even if it did come from some old sci-fi movie. It had the added bonus, that if it failed, they would still have the opportunity of surprise. After all, when facing what looked to be impossible odds, playing fair was just stupid.

About an hour later, Canal said, "I found them on passive sensors. They are still near what must be the entrance to the gateway. I'll transfer the image to the main view screen." Everyone looked up at the collection of ships as Canal continued, "I count 34 ships. Two of the ships are clearly capital ships and are large enough that they may have the capacity for planetary bombardment. Twelve of the ships are the same type as the pair Kia and I fought. The rest seem to be a random collection of ships, most of which are smaller than Swordbreaker."

Mercury said, "Assuming the answer to the probe is as we expect, what would you recommend Canal?"

Canal's expression was grim when she replied, "The odds are bad. I suspect the capabilities of the random ships are mostly not in Swordbreaker's class, but there could easily be exceptions. The dozen that match the pair that nearly destroyed me, and did lead to Kia's death are an extreme threat. While their shielding could not stand up to Swordbreaker's main weapons systems, their weapons were also highly effective in taking down our shield before. I have hopes that with the pair of you that it will not be the case this time, but there are a lot more ships now. The two capital ships may be a serious threat as well, but we are likely far more maneuverable than them."

They discussed tactics with the time they had left. It was, in the end, a desperate plan, but one Canal thought had a better chance of success than what she herself had tentatively planned. Minako's idea would still be used which was neither good nor bad, although the part of the plan that involved her captain concerned her a great deal. The time for debate had passed though. It was time to implement the plan.

Canal said, "Swordbreaker will be arriving at the asteroid we have designated in ten minutes."

Saturn said, "It is time for us to go then."

Kasumi said, "I'm going too."

Mercury said, "Why would you want to go? I can understand Venus, because her one attack can work in space, and of course Neptune wants to go to help protect Saturn, and Ranma needs to pilot the shuttle, but why you?"

Kasumi said, "I had a dream of this. It just felt like I had to go, as if Ranma will need me or something."

Mercury turned to Pandora who shrugged and said, "It is not as if she will be any safer staying here, and I don't mind."

Canal said, "Remember that, although that shuttle is outfitted with the field generators necessary to generate a psi barrier and the full wavelength cloak, it has no weapons systems, and even the Psi barrier is vastly underpowered due to the smaller engines and limited space. I cannot guarantee that it would survive any direct hits."

Pandora said, "But you think that what they did before to me will help?"

Canal said, "I hope so. I will be dividing my presence between here and the shuttle so neither will have my full attention."

Pandora said, "Okay guys. Let's get going then."

Pandora, Neptune, Kasumi, and Saturn started to move towards the door, but paused when Pluto said, "In ages past the Moon Kingdom has fought only a handful of great space battles. Win or lose, I think today will be added to that list. I doubt many of you remember the last hours of the Silver Millennium, yet those events are one thing I cannot forget. Serenity said a few words before our last battle. I have only told them to others one time, yet they live on in what became an Egyptian blessing." She looked each of the departing crew members in the eye and said with a reverent voice, "May God stand between you and harm, in all the empty places where you must walk."

Kasumi, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars said a quiet, "Amen," before Pandora and the others left to go to the shuttle.

A few minutes later Canal said, "They are away. Their cloaking system is functioning normally and they are twenty minutes from their designated position. We can proceed with the rest of the plan anytime."

Jupiter said, "I'm opening the electromagnetic rails now. The probe is in position and is away. It should be in position when they are."

Uranus said, "I'm heading for the first target."

Canal said, "Remember that you must try to do all your maneuvering behind the asteroid and be in unpowered flight once we leave its cover."

Uranus nodded before Pluto said, "The psi barrier and the electromagnetic cloak are operating normally."

Mercury said, "All is well here. I can feel the drain more sharply since Ranma left, but it is okay."

Canal said, "The psi energy backup system is at 100 capacity. All weapons systems are online and at near top efficiency. There are five shells for the leap rail cannon." Canal privately wished Ranma was here, but he was needed where he was. He could fly the shuttle, and to a large degree defend it. Still, the other part of their plan seemed unbelievable.

* * *

The spacesuits that Pandora and Kasumi wore, were, to say the least, awkward. They had a certain amount of stretch, in what seemed to be a one sized fits all approach to designing spacesuits. Unfortunately, the all they were designed for appeared to be a bit taller than your average Japanese citizen. It seemed the other Senshi were just fine in outer space, but no one wanted to risk whether or not Pandora would be, including Pandora herself.

Pandora asked, over the suit intercoms, "Is everyone ready?"

Kasumi said, "I'm ready, although there is not much I can do."

Neptune said, "I'm ready as well. I'll do my best to highlight dangers to the ship for you."

Venus said, "Saturn and I are in position on top of the shuttle. I'm not in Saturn's class, but I'm ready."

Saturn said simply and quietly, "I was born for moments like this."

* * *

Sailor Moon dearly wished that Saturn's attack would never have to be used again. While she was at it, she supposed she might as well wish for them to be a peace envoy. The sending of the probe was almost a joke, but she would not sentence anyone or anything to death, without at least making an attempt to talk to them. Unfortunately, a token attempt was all they could afford.

Canal said, "The probe will be activating in ten seconds."

Mercury nodded and focused her attention on the screen. She had slipped the piloting interface over her arm, but she could do little with it. There just had not been time to learn, although at least the shuttle they took had the same interface installed so Pandora could make use of her training.

On the screen appeared an image of a red haired young woman who Nabiki now knew to be Canal's previous captain. Her words were strange. According to Canal, she had setup the transmission to be sent in every language she knew, which was quite an extensive list. The translation appearing on the screen said, "Greetings. I welcome you to this star system, and would like to inquire as to your purpose for visiting this corner of the universe."

Fifteen seconds later the image cut off, as the probe was blown out of existence.

* * *

Sitting in the pilot's seat on the shuttle, Pandora pondered how they had gotten here as she listened to the probe begin its broadcast. Each event seemed to follow the previous, yet she couldn't help but wonder if there was another way. She hated the idea of killing people, or whatever they were, but she could see the need if the response to the probe was as they expected. A great many people could die if they reached Earth, and although she would have liked to try harder at avoiding killing, the only prayer they had of winning was by taking them by surprise. She could still remember killing to protect Akane, and, in a way, this was the same thing, except it was no longer just Akane. Somehow, that did not make it any easier. Her pondering was cut short by the probes destruction.

Pandora said, "That looks like our cue."

Venus said, "Hitting the deck."

The blackness of space somehow seemed to grow darker as dark purple energy began to writhe and coalesce around Saturn's seifuku. The Silence Glaive became to take on an unearthly light as Saturn stood tall and said, "I am the Senshi of Death and Rebirth and by order of my queen do I render judgment!"

Of course, those judged could not hear the words, yet they had the feel of ceremony. The glaive now glowed like the sun with its unearthly light, as did Saturn as her body seemed to take on a violet tinted white light, that was threaded through with blackness. Venus remained pressed down on the top of the shuttle behind Saturn in what she hoped was a safe position. Just the feel of the unnatural energies of the Silence glaive being activated to its true purpose was enough to make Venus want to sick up, but the thought of going back inside was never even considered.

Saturn spun around twice, seeming to gather energy as she spun before finally saying in a shout as she swung the glaive in a quarter circle, "Death Reborn Revolution!" There was no question then of their presence being known, as the line of deadly energy appeared and began to rush towards its intended prey.

* * *

Canal said, "Removing the primary safety locks on psi energy flow and releasing all the safeties on the weapons systems."

Mercury wanted to help, to do something, anything, but right now all she could do was focus, and concentrate on the battle. Concentration increased psi energy flow, or so Canal said. She kept her left hand on the Psi energy regulator. It was at half way now, and Canal had said not to go beyond that point. The strain at this level was already painful, and they had not fired the weapons systems yet.

Jupiter said, "Deploying boost chips. Plasma blaster charging."

Canal said, "Remember to monitor the readout showing the psychic strain on the pilot. The charged particle lasers are also at your command and do not require psi energy."

Jupiter nodded, although she had heard it, and read it, so many times before, except then they had expected Pandora to be there, or even Pandora and Mercury together, but then Pandora had her own job. The gage on the screen showed the boost chips had reached their optimum deployment positions, although the wince on Mercury's face might have been sign enough, for those who knew what to look for.

Jupiter said, "Firing Plasma Blast!"

The mass of super energized plasma short forth as Uranus rapidly maneuvered to prepare for the next target.

Pluto said, "Psi barrier at full. Mercury, I'm going to accelerate your personal time now." She grabbed her staff and pointed the garnet orb at the Senshi of Mercury. A soft violet light shot forth and enveloped her.

To Mercury, everything seemed to slow down, and even the drain on her seemed to be so much less than before.

Canal said, "Impossible! Psi energy output is three times normal."

Pluto smiled, a grim smile. The strain of maintaining the temporal acceleration field was incredible, and far more than she would have expected, but then her planet was still gone. She said, "I'm not sure how long I can maintain the field."

On the main viewscreen, the leading edge of Saturn's attack sliced through the giant metal diamond shaped skeleton structure, that they had identified as providing an entrance into hyperspace. The structure exploded and the energy wave that was sent out dwarfed the energy wave from Saturn's attack, which in itself, was designed to destroy planets.

The energy wave of Saturn's attack, the plasma blast, and the wave from the destroyed gate cut through the group of ships. Before they could figure out the outcome, Canal shouted, "Psi barrier to maximum now!" on both ships. She added, "Get inside now!" to Venus and Saturn in the shuttle.

Venus pulled Saturn inside through the open hatch and closed it, but not before seeing what was coming. She let Saturn float as she called on her own power with the words, "Venus Love Me Chain Encircle. Sphere of Hearts." It was difficult to cast where you could not clearly see, but not impossible. The thin, seemingly frail, chain of hearts spiraled over the outside of the shuttle craft. It was all she could do, but maybe it would help, a little.

* * *

Canal said, "I have lost contact with the shuttle craft. Redeploying boost chips to enhance the barrier. Impact in ten seconds."

Mercury braced herself as the seconds ticked away in her mind. The first launch of the Plasma Blast had taken nearly a third of the reserve, although at least the fusion engines were reporting only 25 utilization. Canal, or whoever built this ship originally, must have really believed in over designing everything they could. It was difficult, but not impossible to understand Canal's slow speech, and the readouts on her laptop confirmed it anyway. She hoped Ranma and the rest were okay, and, of course, it would be nice if everyone survived this.

Mars said, "Impact in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Now!" The wave of super high energy that was used to bridge the gulf to hyperspace impacted and writhed over the barrier. Nabiki looked on with fear as the energy reserve dropped from 73 to 60, to 50, to 40 as the ship shook, yet in the end the barrier held against the kind of power that, from her readings, could destroy planets.

Suddenly the screen cleared, and Nabiki once again ignored the growing pain and concentrated. Pluto's trick was helping a great deal, but she knew it could not be maintained forever. Remembering the temporal field, she forced herself to speak slowly, yet loudly when she said, "We have to hit them again, before they scatter!"

Uranus said, "Right. We are almost in position for the second pass."

Makoto said, "Firing particle cannons using programmed targets!"

Canal said, "Four type A ships remain, one capital ship, as well as eight other ships." Canal supposed they would have to come up with a better name for the ships that killed Kia, but not now. Still, that explosion was completely unexpected.

Makoto said, "Opening electromagnetic rails and firing the Leap Rail gun. All shells away!"

A small part of Canal worried about firing shells that twisted hyperspace into a destructive weapon right where they had just destroyed what they had, but there was no going back now.

The shells shot forth and were accelerated by the electromagnetic rails as Mercury saw the energy reserve that she had barely gotten back to 50 drop to 30 as the psi weapon fired. She nudged the control up two notches and tried to hold onto consciousness.

Canal looked Mercury's way as she increased the Psi energy flow. That would have consequences, but then so would dying, and they were committed now.

Mamoru had transformed into Endymion shortly before the battle begun and he now made his way over to Mercury and placed his hands onto the top of her head. He began to glow as he tried to give her as much strength as he could. Sailor Moon looked on her love's selfless actions and the surrounding chaos and summoned the Silver Crystal. She could do nothing for Venus and the others now, and she could not even help Mercury directly, at least not much compared to what Endymion was doing, but she could help Pluto, and, it seemed, that would mean the same thing.

Energy from her gathered in the Crystal, as she said, "Sailor Pluto," in a soft voice. A ball of warm white energy separated from the crystal and settled into Pluto, even as a smaller string of light tied the two together. The tension in Pluto's form immediately relaxed, and then grew tense again as she realized who was helping her, and how she was being helped. Still, there was no choice. If Mercury were to suddenly have the rate of energy drain increased by her spell failing, it might very well kill her, and then the rest of them would very likely die as well.

It seemed that the longer the battle lasted the slower the psi system recharged. Mercury knew it to be the results of massive fatigue, and despite Endymion and Setsuna's valiant efforts, there were limits and she was reaching them. The readout in front of Mercury had barely returned to 40 when suddenly the barrier was overwhelmed with fire from energy weapons, and, from what she could feel, magical attacks as well. As the first wave impacted the readout dropped to 30 and then 20 and then the next wave hit and suddenly the barrier failed and about a third of the port side electromagnetic rail was blown away.

Canal said, "Major damage to the front port side. Trying to bring the psi barrier back online. One type A ship and eight, no seven other ships remain." She supposed their was little point in pointing out that one ship was leaving the battle. They might too, if it wouldn't guarantee their deaths. Since the initial explosion of the gate the whole region of space was unstable, and activating the phase drive might well kill them.

Uranus said, "Attempting to lose them. We need time to recover."

Nabiki winced as the speed poured on. They were back up to 25. She considered upping the limit system more, but it was all she could do now not to pass out, and then presumably the final failsafe would kick in and disconnect her from the psi system. Still, she was a bit surprised that the strain was so much with what Pluto was doing. It hit her then, that the system must measure total stress levels and had already taken the change into account. She prayed that Pluto could maintain the temporal field.

A half dozen more hits came at them, but Haruka and Canal managed to dodge the worst of them, although they did lose two of the maneuvering engines and some of the crew quarters and about a third of the charged particle cannons. Pluto made sure the areas were sealed before Canal said, "Psi Barrier rebooted. Two of the boost chips were destroyed. The psi blaster and some of the canons are still online."

Mercury noted the readout had recovered to 40. It was thanks to Endymion, Pluto, and even Sailor Moon she knew. She, herself, had already exceeded her own limits.

Jupiter said, "Ready with the psi blaster and particle cannons."

Uranus maneuvered the ship to line up with the final type A warship, while trying to keep as many of the others as she could in the line of fire.

Jupiter said, "Deploying boost chips. Boost chips in position. Firing. The Psi blaster fired and pulses of high energy devastation annihilated the last ship, while also destroying two of the others. Beams from the particle cannons shot out and destroyed the other five, who lacked the formidable defenses of the others. For that matter, they were probably lucky to have survived this long.

Canal said, "Activating emergency psi system failsafe." Nabiki slumped in the chair as unconsciousness claimed her. Canal continued with, "No ships are moving under power. I'll take care of the rest. Get some supplies quick and get everyone to the medical room, so I can drop the remaining psi barriers that are holding the air in. I need to save what energy I can."

Endymion sagged, but allowed his transformation to drop as he held onto the wall. He wanted to help carry Usagi who had also fallen unconscious, but he did not think he could manage it. In the end, Haruka carried Mercury, Rei carried Usagi, and Makoto helped Mamoru to the medical room. A quick trip later by Makoto and Haruka and they had food and drink as well as some clean clothing. While they were gone, Dr. Mizuno and Rei had placed Nabiki and Usagi up on the beds to examine them, while Mamoru just sat in a nearby chair next to Setsuna, who was doing surprisingly well due to the foolish generosity of her princess.

Sounds of the particle weapons firing could be heard, as Canal went through the grim duty of mopping up, to make sure they didn't get killed right after they won. Hino-san placed a few fingers on first Usagi's and then Nabiki's head before saying. Usagi will recover. She is stronger than she looks. I will help Nabiki.

With that he pulled a chair up beside her bed and placed his right hand on her forehead as he began to meditate. For those who had seen it before, it looked much like Ranma's own trick, yet the flow was brighter and disappeared a few minutes later as Rei's grandfather sagged in his chair. Rei shouted, "Grandfather!"

Makoto went over and helped Rei pick him up and lay him on the final bed as Ann came over to look at him. She took his pulse as she checked his eyes. She said, "He is alive. I don't know much else." She went back over to Nabiki and looked her over again and also looked at the readings on the wall. She said, "Somehow, my daughter is doing better. I was really worried before."

* * *

Meanwhile, Canal started to sift through the wreckage. While not quite as convenient as the arms dealers she used to deal with, there was a great deal of useful stuff here, some of which would be suitable for repairing Swordbreaker. She hoped Nabiki would get better soon, and not just because the others were missing.

Her scans had still not turned up what had happened to them, yet she knew that the part of herself that was there was still alive, so she hoped they were too, wherever they were. The data she had collected on the gateway was interesting, and she thought it might be possible to duplicate what it did, but some more study was required. She gave the analysis task as much priority as she could, and dearly wished she was whole again, so she could do it faster. In theory Ranma being lost might have led to her death, especially so soon after the initial bonding, but she thought that Nabiki's presence helped there.

Fortunately, the psi reserves were not completely dry, and she was able to get repairs started, although she would need the help of her temporary captain before long. The whole battle was surprising. They had done more than should have been possible, especially since Ranma had left in the shuttle. Even Nabiki's recovery made little sense. She had been prepared to burn every drop of psi energy remaining to go into her mind and heal the damage, just as soon as she got done making sure there was no one waiting to spring a trap, but then suddenly she felt that the damage was healed. It was all very puzzling. These people were truly incredible when they worked together.

With the current tasks all handled by automated subsystems, she did one final active scan for the ship that got away and was unsurprised to find nothing. She then powered down the secondary reactors. Some of them were damaged anyway, and the main reactors would be adequate to fire the particle canons that weren't destroyed as well as for repairs. Most of the ship was at a near vacuum, and would remain so for at least the next day. It was not so much that it was impossible to fix the leaks sooner, but it was rather that the service robots had a great deal of welding and repairing to do and welding at least, went considerably faster without having to deal with an atmosphere.

Canal disappeared and reappeared in the medical room. She said, "In order to repair the ship as fast as possible you will have to remain here until the repairs are complete." She paused, but didn't really expect any questions at this point, and was unsurprised not to receive any. She continued with, "I believe the destruction of the gate had an unforeseen side effect. I think that the energy wave released at the gate's destruction swept some of the ships it impacted into hyperspace. Ranma and the others are probably there, and I can dimly sense that Ranma is still alive."

Usagi had awoken a short while ago, but she remained lying still on the bed. She said weakly, "I think they are all alive. We need to get to them as soon as possible."

Haruka said, "Hotaru is bound to need help after using her attack." The worry in her tone was obvious, even though she tried to hide it. Of course, her worry would not just be for her daughter. Michuru was there too, and the thought that she would never feel the touch of the aquamarine tressed woman again had her almost shaking.

Canal said, "There is more. Sometime during the tail end of the battle, one of the smaller ships fled the scene. We were in no position to pursue it then, and aren't now either, but you should know about it. From what I can tell, it should be possible to reopen the gateway into hyperspace at the point of the original gate using the leap rail gun and four modified shells. Unfortunately we have about three days of repairs to complete before that will be possible."

Setsuna said, "What about the other shuttle? Is it undamaged?"

Canal said, "The other shuttle must be from the group that invaded Pluto. It appears to be in good shape, but it is seems to be pretty ordinary. You would be a sitting target. I don't know if it even has enough fuel to reach Earth."

Setsuna asked, "Without significantly delaying our departure, could we improve that shuttle any? Something has to be done about that ship."

Canal smiled before saying, "Something should be possible with your help. We do have all these spare parts just lying around, after all."

Setsuna thought that the enthusiasm that Canal showed when she mentioned spare parts was perhaps a bit odd, especially considering how they had acquired those parts, but then who would not be enthusiastic about becoming whole again? Makoto frowned as her thoughts went a similar direction, although her's were more focused on the beings in those ships. Somehow she didn't want to find out more about them, yet that decision was taken out of her hands when Usagi, who was still lying on the medical bed, said, "Canal, please find out whatever you can about them. I felt a lot of people out there die today, and we must find out why. If anyone is still alive, well do what you can, but we must get to Hotaru as soon as we can."

Canal said, "I will do my best. The consoles here can be used much like the other bridge stations. I'll need some volunteers to help look around the other ships and bring back anything useful."

Setsuna said, "So, just to be clear. The plan is to try to do upgrades to the shuttle and have some people head back to Earth in case that ship heads that way, and the rest of us will go after the others?"

Canal said, "I don't know what I'll be able to do with the shuttle yet, and I still wouldn't fly it all the way to Earth, but then we will be able to use the phase drive long before the Leap rail gun required to get into their version of hyperspace, so dropping the shuttle back off near Earth should not be a problem."

Usagi summoned the energy to sit up and said, "Thank you Canal."

Canal nodded and said, "I'll bring the spacesuits and then we can get started on the salvage operation."

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks go to the people at fukufics for prereading notes. I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed. Suggestions for improvement are of course welcome. Don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter.

* * *

2006-01-28 


	11. Thunder and Lightning part 2

Thunder and Lightning part 2 

**Ice Squared**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Lost Universe. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

After the funeral, Artemis and Luna got in the habit of hanging around the shrine. The place was empty anyway, and it was likely that Rei would appreciate having the place looked after, and, more importantly, there was no one there to treat them like common house cats. 

Artemis said, "Why can't Rei have a video game system or something?"

In a haughty tone, Luna said, "We are supposed to be on the lookout for trouble."

Artemis said, "Oh, as if you can come up with something better than watching tv for news reports."

Luna said, "We could at least be watching the news, and not a twenty four hour anime marathon."

Artemis said, "Hey, if something important happens, they will break in, besides, we are flipping on the news channel during the commercials."

Luna sighed. Somehow, they were failing at their purpose. She was sure of it. Still, it wasn't as if you could search door to door for trouble. The world was a big place. It was almost a miracle that most of their enemies seemed drawn to the Jūban area, but then the place had always been a weak point in the dimensional fabric, so maybe it was not so very surprising. Still, Luna almost wished something would happen, just so she could avoid watching any more Dragonball Z. In a burst of frustration she pounced on the remote, aiming for the channel up button.

"Luna!"

* * *

The moon was nearly full as it shown down on a clearing in the heart of one of the last truly untamed regions in China. Of course, it was not untamed because of the animals or the inhospitable terrain, although the latter did play some part. No, the true reason for the wildness of this area were the three peoples that ruled over it, and the general feeling the place inspired. People would sometimes come close to the valley and then turn around for no apparent reason. When asked later, they would oftentimes come up with some excuse or another, but occasionally one would come up with a better answer, that went something like, "Some things are best left well enough alone." 

There are often exceptions to any rule, and one such was in the form of a short balding old man as he walked into a clearing that held a half dozen equally short aged women. They noticed his presence right away and turned to face him. Their looks ranged from disgust to annoyance, yet they kept watching the surprise visitor, much like a normal person might watch a snake that slithered into camp.

For Happosai, this was a journey he had never expected to make, certainly not in his lifetime, but he knew the legends, and sometimes burned bridges just had to be rebuilt. The signs were there, and well, more importantly, he owed certain favors that could not be ignored. Hopefully, this would put him on the path to paying for one of them. He said, "Hello Cologne, your looking well."

Cologne was a little taken back by Happosai apparently being serious and coming here of all places. The last time she had seen him in this area must have been almost a hundred years ago. She said neutrally, "Happosai."

Happosai smirked. The glares directed his way from some of the others, almost made the trip worth it. He said simply, "So, it has begun."

Cologne nodded before saying, "Yes, but we do not understand." It galled her to say that, but the situation was such that pride could not be given a foothold. She continued with, "The signs seem to indicate that it is many years away, and that we have time to prepare as we have done in the past, although for some unknown reason, many of us feel that the situation is somehow already dire."

Happosai said, "And you are not ready?"

Cologne said, "Ready? How can anyone be ready for that?" Cologne's glared at Happosai before saying, "Just what the heck are you doing here anyway? I would have expected you to redouble your efforts at saving the silky darlings." The last was said with obvious sarcasm.

Happosai said, "What? I'm not allowed to fight for a noble cause?" All six women glared at him, before Happosai relented and said, "Fine. Amaterasu called in my debt."

Cologne nodded. That made more sense after all, although just how Happosai had got into Amaterasu's debt must, in itself, be an interesting story. She said, "You can join in our planning then. We were just starting." Cologne dimly noted the annoyed glares of some of the others, but she was eldest, and as such had the right. She was also not going to risk offending a goddess by refusing her indirect help.

Somehow they would find a way, as the records say they had done in ages past. She could almost wish that son-in-law, or rather, Ranma was around to help, but it seemed, from what she could divine, that he and Nabiki had become involved with the remnants of the Moon kingdom, so perhaps they were already doing their part.

For a moment Cologne wondered how Happosai had come so far so quickly. Perhaps he too had taken a commerical jet, or perhaps Amaterasu helped. It didn't matter. Ranma was nowhere to be found and Shampoo and Mousse could run the restaurant, whether they liked it or not.

* * *

Mamoru sat against the wall of sick bay and tried to stay awake. While Hotaru was excellent at healing physical injuries, his own abilities were best at disorders of the spirit, and, to a lesser extent, disorders of of the mind. His ability was hardly miraculous, as what happened to Ami demonstrated, yet he could do more than any of the others. He was sure that he had kept the worst of the damage to Nabiki at bay, but by no means all of it. It felt rather like something was trying to consume her mind and spirit, yet, while he was touching Nabiki he could dimly feel Canal's worry and uncertainty as well. Truly, battle in a lost ship was a terrible thing, especially for the ship's captain, but then, with the help of everyone they had won a battle most had expected to die in. He hoped Hotaru and the others were okay. 

One of the most surprising things was what Rei's grandfather did. It seemed that he had used his ki to heal Nabiki. Given how much trouble Ranma had before trying to do that made this seem all the more remarkable. He himself, doubted he could have repaired that damage, although he had planned to try. Of course, that small miracle had its price, as demonstrated by a glance up at the unconscious man's shallow breathing.

Mamoru yawned and knew that sleep could not be denied much longer. He would try to help Rei's grandfather after a bit of rest, since right now his ability was exhausted anyway. He gave a final longing glance to the bed where his love slept, before smiling and crawling the few steps to the impromptu blankets and pillow Makoto had setup. The blankets were thin and the floor and did little to insulate one from the cold hard floor, but he was far too tired to care, or even notice.

His dreams were strange. Visions of an impossibly tall leafy tree dominated them. Some almost seemed like the memory of a memory, yet he could remember sleeping at the foot of that tree for hours on end. It was such a comforting place in those dreams. In other dreams the tree seemed to be larger, yet some of its leaves seemed to be gone, and others seemed to be just a little darker and less vibrant. Somehow, the aura of the place in those dreams seemed so much less inviting than it had before.

* * *

Since everyone was inside now, Pandora quickly tossed the annoying helmet to the side as she saw it approaching out the cockpit window, well some of it anyway. The wave of energy now extended far beyond what could be seen from the cockpit windows. Pandora was beginning to wonder if, just perhaps, they should have been a bit further away when they destroyed that gate thing. 

Canal shouted, "Redirecting all power to the psi barrier!" As Canal shouted her words, Pandora felt a pull on something and then suddenly it felt like she was dropped into a raging river of ice water, yet it was not quite that either. For one thing, Ranma had a great deal of experience with cold water. Cold water made you, or rather him, cold, wet, and female, while a raging river tended to pull you into that fury. She wasn't really wet, and it was her ki that was being dragged into this river and not her actual body. Ms. Hinako had given her a great deal of practice in avoiding having all of her ki stolen and instincts caused her to call upon that training now to protect herself.

The ship shook and was swept along the waves edge like a piece of driftwood. Five seconds passed, then ten, then fifteen, as the ship continued to be bounced along. Canal shouted, "The psi barrier is about to fail!" Pandora quickly released the hold on her ki and summoned her battle aura. This seemed to cause the river to pick up speed, yet it was already too late, as the barrier failed seconds later.

The wave impacted on Venus' impromptu magical chain barrier. Venus struggled to maintain it, but she knew it could not last. It was, after all, nothing compared to the silence wall, but given the fact that Saturn was still unconscious, it was the best they had left.

Canal said, "A spatial disruption is forming around us." Suddenly Venus yelped as the chains of her impromptu shield shattered and the blackness of space around them was replaced by a dark pulsing orange and red.

Canal said, "We are no longer in normal space. I think this is their version of hyperspace."

Neptune said, "We've got company. It seems a mess of those ships are here too."

Pandora cursed her stupidity. She knew Canal's touch on her ki, and she trusted Canal, well as much as she trusted anyone anyway. The pull before was not Canal though, or rather not Canal directly. It felt too much like what Hinako did, and hence her instinctive resistance to it. Somehow, she knew that if she had not resisted the shield thing might have protected them, but then she might also be dead.

Her musings were cut short as she again felt the strange pull on her ki again as Canal once more drew from that odd river of energy. She managed to control it now, if barely. She let her ki flow into the river at a moderate pace. It would drain her in maybe twenty minutes, but she was betting this would be over, one way or another before then.

Canal said, "The psi barrier is back online, although it is doubtful we can take more than a single hit."

Pandora said, "Dang it, can't we get a break?"

Venus said, "Have they spotted us? Can we cloak again?"

Neptune said, "Too late. They are headed this way."

Pandora said, "Just freaken great."

Canal said, "I count one capital ship, two type A ships, a couple others, and a mess of ship debris. The gate explosion must have blown them here too." Canal sighed. It was not much consolidation that some of the ships were pieces rather than whole. They were in a tiny unarmed shuttle craft, after all. Of all the things they had considered, having the shuttle craft lost in hyperspace and separated from Swordbreaker was not on the list.

As Canal spoke her words the enemy ships appeared on the viewscreen. The capital ship was huge, easily amassing over twenty times Swordbreaker's mass. It was shaped roughly like a narrow triangle, which brought to Pandora's mind the obvious comparison to the star destroyer ships in an old gaijin scifi movie Hiroshi and Daisuke had forced him to sit through.

The two type A ships were about fifty percent larger than Swordbreaker. They were composed of three large shallowly tapered triangular sections connected together at one hundred twenty degree intervals. The three engines sat at the outside rear points of the triangular sections. Of course, the weapons mounted mid way on the sides did spoil the geometrical simplicity of the design somewhat, but then, it was doubtful that beauty was their designers main goal. Perhaps the oddest thing, to Ranma's mind anyway, was that the capital ship and the type A ships were both painted a dark charcoal gray, but then again, perhaps they wanted to be difficult to see. The only visible markings on the dark gray ships was a red color. It looked like a three leafed clover in outline, but was more precise than that. It was almost like someone had bent an infinity symbol and added a third leaf to where the bend was.

Both of the two remaining ships were somewhat smaller than Swordbreaker, although, of course, still many times bigger than Swordbreaker's main shuttle craft. One was reddish brown and shaped like a crescent moon, while the other was white and shaped like a saucer. As Canal examined the limited sensor information, she noticed that the drive emissions on the two smaller ships appeared to indicate that they were based on slightly different principles than the capital ship or the type A ships. It was hardly conclusive, but it did seem likely that they were built on different worlds.

* * *

On board the shuttle, Kasumi was cradling the Senshi of Silence to her suit clad form when suddenly Hotaru's transformation melted away. She was so very pale. Her breath appeared shallow yet it was at least steady. She remained quiet. She could do little for Hotaru now, other than to try to make her comfortable and hope they survived. She reached up to remove the bulky helmet. It was annoying, and Pandora has already removed her own anyway. 

Pandora's attention was drawn back to the situation at hand by the feel of new information. She still could not stop but to marvel at the detail she was seeing, and this was only the middle level of the interface. It seemed that Neptune and Canal had tagged the approaching ships. Now, every time her focus glanced across that region of space it seemed to be drawn to those ships.

All in all, it felt a bit like the time she saw a pack of Hyena's about to tear apart a rabbit. She could remember their odd laugh now and could easily imagine it coming from that cluster of ships. Unfortunately, while she could move the ship at will now, it responded as if they were moving through water. She needed more. After all, what good was the Saotome ability to analyze and respond to any situation if your body moved like it was in water?

Lacking any sort of weapons, Pandora began to execute the Saotome final attack and move away. It wasn't enough, of course. It seemed that a shuttle craft had no hope of outrunning the bigger ships, so it was no surprise that they were getting closer. In desperation, she edged the interface up to the final level. Seconds later, a ghostlike Canal seemed to appear in space before her.

Canal said, "You are not ready for that. The final level takes months to prepare for."

Pandora said sarcastically, "What choice do we have?"

Canal's ghostlike form stared at the shuttle craft, and more importantly, the person linked to the shuttle craft's systems. The shuttle craft was much smaller and simpler than Swordbreaker, but total immersion was still incredibly dangerous, especially so soon. If she was not half of herself right now, she might be able to pilot the shuttle well enough to dodge them for awhile, but that would get them nowhere. Venus could maybe take out one or two, if they were exceptionally lucky, but they would still be dead. Surrender would probably get them killed, or something else unpleasant. For that matter, even if Pandora could handle it, she didn't see any way for them to survive without Swordbreaker. Lacking a better idea, she said, "As you wish master. Please be careful."

Pandora noticed Canal's worry. Through the bond she shared with her, it almost seemed as if Canal was about to cry out in frustration. Pandora's face suddenly tried to take on a serious cast, but unfortunately, the look was spoiled by her attempt at a cocky grin that just didn't work so well on her female form, especially when she was wearing a seifuku. It ending up more cute than anything else. She said, "Don't worry, Ranma Saotome never loses."

Canal smiled a small smile, and Pandora felt her faint hope grow, just before pain lanced through her brain. The entire chair took on a pale glow before Pandora started thrashing in it. Her spacesuit tore where her right arm went into the interface. A trickle of blood began to leak out through the tear, yet the restraint held. Canal disappeared into motes of light that rushed to form around Pandora's body.

Neptune, sitting in the next seat yelled, "What the heck is happening?"

Somehow Canal managed to slow Pandora's thrashing to where it seemed she was no longer in danger of hurting herself, yet her posture and the expression on her face made it obvious that that was all Canal had managed to accomplish. Canal's voice was filled with worry. It seemed to emanate from where Pandora was seated as she said, "I let Ranma use full immersion on the link, but this response doesn't make any sense."

Concerned, Kasumi asked, "What could cause this?"

Canal said, "The only thing I can think of, is if Ranma were suppressing some kind of trauma, something that would force him to partition his mind to protect the core of his sanity." Canal supposed the gender curse alone might cause that, but he seemed to be dealing with that well. This had to be something else, or maybe something in addition.

Kasumi said quietly, "When he was a small boy, in the name of training, his father threw him in a pit filled with starving cats covered in fish sausage many times. It was supposed to teach him an unbeatable technique."

Venus yelled, "He did what?" In a more normal tone, she said, "Nabiki said that he was deathly frightened of cats and to keep them away from him, but this..." Venus silently wished Sailor Moon was here. She was sure she could do something.

Kasumi said, "Ranma does not like people to know. He hates people feeling sorry for him. I suspect Nabiki only told you because she thought it necessary."

Canal's voice was sad when she said, "I can't do anything here besides keeping her from hurting herself." Privately she wished she had followed up earlier, when, at the funeral, she thought he was hiding something important, but then his private life was his own. Somehow, they had to get back to Swordbreaker.

In a resigned voice, Neptune said, "They are still closing. They should be in firing range soon."

Kasumi continued to watch over Hotaru's pale form. There seemed little else she could do. Venus and Neptune glanced her way from time to time, obviously unhappy at Hotaru's current state, yet each giving appreciative smiles to her for her caring.

Seconds passed, and now the dots they knew to be oncoming ships could be seen clearly on the side viewscreens. They were right behind them and getting closer when suddenly Pandora's body went still. A plaintive meow came from her mouth, that sounded rather like a cat getting its tail stepped on.

Kasumi gasped in a hushed voice, "The Nekoken!" Suddenly the reason she was supposed to come on this ship made sense now, or more than it had anyway.

The halo that surrounded Pandora moved off and gathered back into the form of Canal, except that Canal looked rather like the ghost she first appeared to be, shortly after the Senshi first boarded. In a concerned voice, she said, "Something is wrong. The psi system is being disrupted." Her voice went from concerned to panicked, as she said, "The barrier is down!"

Neptune said, "The controls aren't responding. We are turning around."

Canal voice seemed to fade out at times, as she said, "Estimated psi energy output is twice normal. Pandora has full control of the shuttle. I can do nothing beyond keeping the link to her planetary mana tap open."

Venus said, "Can't we snap her out of it, or turn off the interface?"

Kasumi said, "Ranma is formidable in the Nekoken." Left unsaid, was that she had no idea how that applied to this.

Worry etched Canal's face as she said, "No, the interface can only be turned off by Pandora. The final failsafe should engage if she falls asleep, but then, it should have already engaged."

Neptune hazarded, "So, we just wait and hope?"

Canal said, "I will believe in my captain, and do all that I can."

Kasumi smiled at Canal then. So very few people would stand behind Ranma like Canal did. She for one, did not, although she tried to be there when she could, when it would not be interpreted in a way that would either get her hunted by the other fiancées or engaged by her father that is. Of course, she could wish that Canal looked just a bit more solid now. Being able to see Pandora through her, was a tad scary, especially when it seemed they were all about to die.

Venus stood up before the cockpit window and said, "Venus love me chain encircle - Sphere of Hearts."

Neptune gave her an odd look, to which she responded, "Hey, it worked before."

Neptune nodded. It had worked somewhat before and a quick look at Hotaru made it obvious that there would be no Silence Wall to hide behind, and certainly no Death Reborn Revolution to save them. She gave a quick silent prayer to Serenity to watch over her adopted daughter before pulling out her talisman. The mirror had so far not revealed much of anything about this group, leading her to think that its powers of divination might be limited to either the Earth or perhaps Earth's solar system. Still, it had a second use. She did not know if it would work against this kind of power, but then she did know what would happen if a blast directly impacted the ship. She had long ago made a promise to protect Hotaru. The promise had at first been nothing more than a penance for wanting to see her die to protect the world, but became a true promise, born out of a desire to care for her daughter, very quickly.

In a resigned voice, Canal said, "Well, they are still coming, although a few are hesitating. They should be in optimal firing range soon."

Neptune said wryly, "I suppose they must find a tiny ship charging them a bit odd." In a more thoughtful tone she added, "Or perhaps they fear we will do what we did before."

Canal's ghostlike form gave a slight nod to the last. It seemed that they had scared them enough to be hesitant. Of course, hesitation only lasted so long.

Neptune said, "The shuttle's acceleration is now at four times the normal maximum."

Canal thought about the energy requirements of that acceleration. About two thirds of the energy had to be coming either from Pandora or her link to planetary mana. The shuttle's little reactor, even with psi energy enhancing the reaction process, could only account for so much, after all.

Neptune saw the energy spike on the sensors that indicated the capital ship was about to fire. She stood up and held the deep aqua mirror out in front of her and concentrated. Suddenly the mirror shot forward and phased through the cockpit window before expanding to over a hundred times its size. Neptune shouted out, "Submarine Reflection!" as the energy blasts impacted onto the glass like surface. The back of the mirror was about all they could see from inside the shuttle now. It's surface went from a faint glow to a roaring red as the seconds ticked by and its magical construct tried to cope with the energy inrush. Neptune held out her hands to steady herself against the cockpit window as Venus quickly came forward to help steady her. Pandora yowled as the energy struck the magical artifact. Her hair seemed to come alive almost like the flames of a fire, as her piercing blue eyes seemed to take on a glow of their own.

Suddenly the mirror released the stored energy back at the oncoming vessels before quickly shrinking and phasing back through the the cockpit window. A suddenly exhausted Neptune tried to take hold of it, but it was still glowing a harsh red and she dropped it down to her seat, thankful of the soft cushion, and more importantly thankful of her Senshi form's resistance to extreme heat. The mirror landed face up, over the now smoldering seat cushion. The mirror face was split into five different irregularly shaped segments. She supposed she should be glad it worked at all.

In a shocked voice, Canal said, "The capital ship is destroyed. The others are still coming." It was unbelievable. A ship twenty times bigger than Swordbreaker was taken out by a shuttle craft, but then, she supposed the capital ship had really killed itself. Whoever was captaining that ship must have wanted to finish them off in one gigantic example of overkill, and had directed most, if not all, of its energy weapons right at them. They really should be dead, but somehow they weren't and the capital ship was. Still, it looked like that was a one time trick, if the broken mirror meant anything.

Pandora yowled with fury and charged the nearest ship, which happened to be the crescent moon shaped one, as Neptune tiredly placed her hand palm down about a foot above the mirror. She summoned about a cup of water and watched as the steam boiled off the magical surface. Neptune repeated the process, although the second time there was no steam given off. She picked up the broken mirror and slipping it back into her subspace pocket, before wiping the excess water off the chair. She had an idea on how to repair it, but it was not something she dared try now. Canal gave a momentary frown at the water on the floor before turning back to the enemy ships and revising her estimate of how long they had to live.

* * *

Aboard the crescent shaped ship, an officer said, "Sir, the battle computer cannot analyze the target's motion! It reads as completely random." 

"I don't care. Just hit the dang thing! For the honor of the empire, we must avenge our comrades!"

"Sir, yes sir! Firing!"

* * *

Pandora caused the shuttle to execute wild catlike maneuvers forcing its small crew to grab onto whatever they could. Kasumi had managed to strap herself and Hotaru in some cargo webbing and was doing all she could to keep Hotaru from jostling around too much and injuring herself. The others had simple seat belts, but still resorted to grabbing onto whatever they could. 

Canal said, "Psi systems still operating well above the theoretical maximums. The inertial dampeners cannot fully compensate!"

Minako squashed the impulse to give a sarcastic remark, something along the lines of, "You think?" as she again focused on maintaining her odd, impromptu shield.

Canal gasped as they neared the ship. The shield generators screamed as Pandora somehow instinctively drew on their energies. She could feel planetary mana, psi energy, ki, and fusion drive power flood into them as they took on the shape of four knife like blades. Canal said, "Impact in 3, 2.." Canal's eyes bulged as she stared out the cockpit window. Rather than colliding, they slipped below the target vessel with the blades generated by the shielding system slicing the crescent shaped ship into five nearly equal sections.

Kasumi gasped. She had never seen Ranma hurt anyone with those blades, yet she had now, well sort of. Pandora quickly targeted the next closest ship which was one of the type A ones before she repeated the grim scene. A small pod type device ejected from the last type A ship before the ship charged them and fired.

Pandora failed to dodge all of the blasts, although she did manage to disrupt a couple of them with her odd ship created energy blades, leaving a single one to get through to the shuttle craft and impact onto Venus's makeshift shield. Venus winced, but the shield held.

Pandora's flame like aura around her body and hair seemed to be fading now, as she bore down on the last type A ship. A final swipe cut it into five pieces, three of which later exploded. The saucer shaped ship fled at high speeds as the aura around Pandora faded and she passed out.

Canal said, "The last ship is leaving. We are safe, and control is returning to me. Someone please help Ranma. I don't have enough energy to create a solid form."

Venus could sense the frustration in Canal's voice as she tiredly dropped her impromptu shield and sagged in the chair. Kasumi quickly untangled herself and Hotaru from the webbing, and gently handed Hotaru over to Neptune. Venus remained semi alert in the chair, just in case the other ship decided to turn around.

Kasumi approached Ranma, or rather Pandora, since, you could still see that she was transformed through the bit of her seifuku that showed where her helmet was off. Seeing she was out cold, she quickly gathered the smaller girl into her arms and moved her over to the floor next to where Neptune was looking at Hotaru. After a little bit of work and a quickly offered hand from Venus she managed to remove the bulky space suit from Pandora. Her right arm near the elbow was caked with blood, but a little gentle probing revealed whole and healthy skin. Kasumi said, "I know Ranma heals incredibly fast, but this?"

Neptune said dismissively, "Sailor senshi heal physical injuries rapidly, at least when transformed."

Kasumi felt Pandora's pulse, but could find nothing out of the ordinary there. Still, the quiet meow that left her lips every now and then was worrisome, as was Hotaru's pale form.

Canal said, "There should be a couple blankets and some supplies in the locker on the wall behind Kasumi."

Venus said, "I'll get them." She then walked over and opened the locker to find only a single blanket.

Canal, who was looking on, said sadly, "It seems someone has been in here since last I looked."

Venus said, "I thought you were supposed to be able to sense everything in the ship."

"Hardly, if a sensor is available I can use it, otherwise I have to go physically look like anyone else."

Venus nodded and handed down the single blanket to Kasumi who was closest. Canal said, "Use the blanket to keep them off the floor. I'll raise the cabin temperature." Within a minute or so, Kasumi and Neptune were sitting with their backs against the wall with their legs partly on the blanket and Hotaru and Pandora lying on top of them. As Canal promised the temperature was warmer now, although it really wasn't a substitute for a good blanket, but at least they were not on the cold floor.

Pandora's transformation faded, but seeing as it didn't alarm Sailor Neptune, Kasumi simply ignored it. For Ranma, a sudden change of clothing was a minor thing. The unasked question of what they were going to do hung in the air, until a small chirp came from the station Venus had resumed sitting at.

Venus pressed a few keys and was a bit surprised at what she was reading. Canal said, "It is a distress call. It seems the escape pod they ejected before has someone on it who is demanding help."

Neptune said incredulously, "They want to talk, now? Demanding?"

Canal said, "So it would seem. I can speak the language. The escape pod is no threat to us, unless it is a cleverly disguised bomb, but i doubt that."

Venus and Kasumi looked to Neptune for input. Neptune said, "Talk to whoever it is Canal. Use your own judgment."

Canal said, "Okay. I'll translate, but he will only see and hear me for now."

* * *

The main view screen split. An image of Canal's former red haired captain appeared on the right against what seemed to be a view of the inside of the shuttle craft, minus all actual occupants. On the left was a striking pale skinned, white haired young man that was perhaps fifteen or sixteen years of age. He had clear pale blue eyes and hair that just touched his shoulders. He wore a violet button up long sleeved shirt with white piping on the sides complete with matching pants, a dark red belt, and dark red shoes. On his forehead was a simple gold diadem with the same sigil in the middle of it, as they had seen on the ships before. 

The boy spoke, "Hello, can you help me. My pod was damaged in the chaos and the air is leaking."

Canal asked incredulously, "You want me to help you, after your people invade and try to kill us?"

"Well, it is either that or I wait for the air to run out. If it helps, I have some medical supplies and some food."

Canal could hardly believe that this kid, was trying to save his own skin by trading rations and a medkit. For all she knew, he could have been the one who gave the order to try to kill them.

Kasumi wanted to help the kid, but something put her off. She wondered if it was the white hair.

Neptune said, "We could use the supplies. Maybe he has something to help Hotaru and Ranma. Venus and I can keep him in line, at least if he is unarmed."

* * *

The boy wondered if they would truly let him board. It would be wonderful if he could take back the secret of how that shuttle had done what it did. The others would come for him, of course, and for the mean time, he had his duty, and that was to stay alive. He glanced down at the life support display. Six and a half hours remaining when it should have lasted almost a week, but then it had survived mostly intact after colliding with ships debris from one of the ships they had cut up, so he supposed he should count himself fortunate. It was unlikely anyone else did, well except for the one ship of traitors, and they would likely not live very long. Now, if only they would make up their minds.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay between updates. I had to figure out some things for this and future chapters and I have been fairly busy overall. Thanks to the people at fukufics dot com for prereading. I'll try to be somewhat faster with the next chapter, but given how busy I am, it is difficult to predict. As always, I appreciate people letting me know what they think about a given chapter.

* * *

2006-02-23 


	12. The Calm of the Eye

The Calm of the Eye 

Ice Squared  
by Lerris Smith

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Lost Universe, Stargate, or Ah My Goddess. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Akane tossed and turned on her bed as sweat caused her nightgown to cling to her body. A soft, "Noooooooo!" came from her lips repeatedly just as she was woke by the insistent buzzing of her brand new alarm clock. In an uncoordinated move she went for the snooze button, only to crush the plastic thing by mistake. Not for the first time, or the first alarm clock, she dearly wished her sisters were back.

Thinking back to her dream, she sighed in relief. Her sister and Ranma were fine. The terror she felt at seeing their danger in the dream was fading now. Besides, she knew that Ranma would protect her sister. He was always protecting them, and really, if he could beat Saffron, he could beat anyone, right?

Akane was still in a state of disbelief about so very many things. When she thought back, it was obvious that he did not love her, at least not with the all consuming love she thought relationships were made of. She had sat quietly and watched Ranma tending her sister for hours with so much care, so much tenderness, that she had been sure he did not have in him. It was certainly far more care than he had ever shown her, yet she was also sure that there was no attraction between them, at least not then. Her sister was dying, and through sheer force of will he had stayed death's hand. It sounded like something out of one of the silly stories she sometimes borrowed from Kasumi, but it wasn't.

Of course it was all so different now. It seemed that he did love this new person that was, somehow, still her sister. Certainly her sister did care for him greatly. She would have never expected Nabiki to defend someone like she did during the last crazy wedding attempt, yet she did it. It made her both proud of her sister and annoyed, at being in some way outdone by her.

With a grumble she tossed the broken piece of technology in the trash can, as she gathered her resolve to face a new day. A grim smile came to her face as she thought of the inevitable confrontation with Tatewaki Kuno that was due in about an hour. With luck, perhaps even the horde would volunteer again. It seemed it would be time, once again, to work off some stress. In some ways, she hoped he never learned.

She yawned and stretched as she got up off the bed, carefully missing a few of the stray plastic pieces from the recently deceased alarm clock. She hoped that the store still had the clocks that took batteries. The last time she accidentally crushed one that plugged into the wall had really hurt.

* * *

Shampoo sighed as she read the fax from her great grandmother. They normally avoided technology in the village and seldom would even start up the generator more than once a week to allow for needed communications with the outside world. To have a fax sent now from the village meant something urgent. She read:

"Great granddaughter,

I had hoped, that this day would not come, at least not in your lifetime, yet it has. As the Amazon who went the furthest in the last tournament, the duty and the honor is yours. You are to begin your journey within a day.

I'm sorry. -Cologne, Matriarch of the Joketsuzuko."

Tears fell from Shampoo's eyes as she read and reread the letter. There could be no marriage to Ranma now. It was over. Even if he came through the door and proposed, she could not marry him, for then he would be the Amazon who won the tournament and she would not pass this duty on to him. If only, he had been male at the time, things would have been so much simpler. In a broken voice she called out, "Mousse, put out the closed sign. We have things to do."

* * *

The scavenging of the ship wreckage went both better and worse than expected. Setsuna, Makoto, and Haruka in Senshi form volunteered to help Canal look through the wreckage, although the expedition was a short one. The insides of the mangled ships was a sight that the trio dearly hoped to never see again, yet greatly feared it to be inevitable. The armor their enemies wore before had only let them know that they were human shaped, which in the Senshi's experience could mean almost anything. Now the truth was before them, in the form of so many bodies mangled by forces beyond imagination, or simply the cold vacuum of space.

For probably the hundredth time since the battle, Canal wished she was whole again. While she had split herself intentionally, she had never intended it to last so long. She wondered how long she had left if she did not become whole again. She did not want to die, so perhaps she had a bit more incentive to hurry, not that she needed it of course. just being split in two slowed repairs somewhat, and there were some things that could not be done in parallel, despite Swordbreaker's exceptional repair ability.

Canal first recovered the severed part of Swordbreaker's electromagnetic rail. A complete restoration would take some time, but before long, enough operation was restored to use it, at least for salvage operations. The operation, reminded Setsuna of nothing more than a seven course dinner, which, in an odd way she supposed it was. The charged particle lasers were certainly effective knives, and the service drones were forks, of a sort. The complex fields generated by the electromagnetic rails were even a bit like a mouth.

Setsuna stopped her errant train of thought and focused back onto more important things. With the heavy exotic alloys Canal was recovering from the engines and plating of the other ships, Canal hoped to reinforce the weak points that had developed in Swordbreaker since the initial battle that had cost her previous captain's life. It seemed fitting that the same type of ships that caused the damage were being used to bring Swordbreaker back to a state of perfection.

Setsuna took particular note of the brief moments of almost happiness when Canal found a weapon she thought was cool or just her general surprise at the high quality alloys she was acquiring. The moments never lasted though, and it didn't take Setsuna's long years to guess what, or rather who she was worried about. Canal never even took solid form, saying simply that there were better uses for that energy now.

It was perhaps no surprise that when Dr. Mizuno offered Makoto and Haruka a mild sedative to help them rest, that they readily accepted the offer, especially after what they had seen. On the other hand, Ann was a bit surprised that Setsuna passed, but given the fact that she herself needed sleep it worked out well.

Her patients, with the possible exception of Hino-san only needed rest now, and Canal would know and wake her right away if her help was needed. As she drifted off to sleep, Ann once again dreamed of having all this wonderful technology available in all the hospitals on Earth. So much could be done just with something so seemingly simple as the medical scanners here. They made MRI scanners seem like mere toys.

They say every silver lining has a cloud, well, that is what they would have said, had Setsuna been the author of that particular quote. Certainly it was true in this. On the plus side they managed to recover what appeared to be one of the type A ship's master data crystals and one of the high energy weapons from the same ship. Other weapons were recovered, some even intact, but Canal had the service robots break them apart and recover some parts that were apparently useful in Swordbreaker's repairs.

The one weapon they kept appeared to be partially based on magic, at least from the little Setsuna had been able to puzzle out. It was also the only one they found that would fit the shuttle, so the choice was an easy one. Unfortunately, anything beyond basic mounting would have to wait for Nabiki to wake, since Canal was hesitant to connect things she didn't fully understand. The silver crystal had given her enough control to manipulate Pandora's planetary mana tap, but other than that her knowledge of magical theory was next to non existent

On the minus side, they recovered a pair of nuclear missiles and scans for radioactivity appeared to make it likely that they stocked the things for general use. An enemy willing to use scorched earth tactics was definitely not a good thing. The real question was what they were going to do with the missiles now that they found them. The ever practical Setsuna favored saving them but the recently awakened princess had other ideas.

* * *

The largest sick bay screen showed Canal's latest find. Two nuclear missiles that were likely each capable of annihilating a large city.

Usagi exclaimed, "No! Get rid of them! Nuclear weapons must never be used again!"

Thinking out loud, Setsuna mused, "They might come in handy though." Privately Setsuna was proud that her princess had learned of their true terror, even if she was too young to have been alive during that terrible day. Still, a weapon was a weapon. It was the use they were put to that was important, and while their may be no sane use for one between the nations of Earth, they were facing altogether different threats.

Setsuna's thoughts were interrupted, when Canal said in a soft yet sad voice, "There have been times I wondered if the universe would not be better off if the last of the so called lost technology was finally destroyed. In terms of destructive power, Swordbreaker could probably destroy a planet, yet I too see little reason to keep these things. If nothing else, they present a risk to the crew if the ship were to be hit where they are stored."

Usagi reached her hands out to take hold of Canal's right hand. The faint soft glow that came from Usagi's hands, as she took hold of Canal's hands surprised Setsuna, but she gave no indication of her surprise other than a slight widening of her eyes.

Canal's surprise, on the other hand, was substantial, as she gaped at her hand, yet it too passed quickly. Her body should have been less substantial than mist, since she had chosen not to waste energy on a solid projection.

As she held her hand, Usagi said softly, "You are a friend and the Senshi never give up on friends, or allow friends to give up on themselves." She smiled as she said it, trying to will her encouragement to the light green haired young seeming woman.

Usagi continued with, "My mother made the final decision to give the Senshi of Silence the power to destroy a planet. Many thought that it was intended for her to have to risk death to use it, so as to give a check on that power. That was not intended. Mother would never do such a thing and neither would I. It was just how the magic worked. Yes, Hotaru has a horrible responsibility that I dearly wish she could put down, yet the reason for that power has once more been proved true. Power is always a responsibility, and great power doubly so. I dearly wish that everyone with power was so concerned about its misuse."

Setsuna looked on. There seemed so little of Usagi left anymore. She quickly suppressed a sigh and waited for the conversation to continue.

Canal said, "You don't understand. Battles come to Lost Ships. My mere existence, and especially the use of Lost technology in battle brings with it the chance that all the evil brought forth by the others will begin again. Those battles costs billion of lives."

In a burst of Usagi like frustration, Usagi let go of Canal's hand and threw up her hands before turning to Setsuna and saying, "You tell her!"

Setsuna could not resist cracking a smile. It was good to see a little of the old Usagi there, flustered by what, to her, was just Canal being silly. Setsuna pondered Canal's words for a few moments before saying, "I have lived a long time and studied history as I suspect you have done. People often wonder if some of the great wars would have been better to avoid even at the cost of surrendering. The people would live, and quite often the bad guys are really not quite so bad as the people who write the history books make them out to be."

Canal gave a brief half nod before Setsuna continued with, "Yes, sometimes, in hindsight, that may have been true, and sometimes it has certainly been false. There was a time when I almost lost myself and worked to bring Crystal Tokyo, our perfect vision of the future, into existence by using any means necessary. I did many things I'm not proud of then." Privately she could think of more than a few things she had done recently she was not proud of, but nothing quite like before.

Usagi gave a half nod. Given their past, it was no real surprise, although she thought it was the first time Setsuna had admitted it. Setsuna continued with, "Usagi reminded me of a simple truth. You cannot build a perfect society on lies and manipulation." Canal gave a nod. She had lived through more than enough to know the truth in that.

Setsuna continued with, "Just as you cannot build on lies and expect it to endure, you cannot expect to protect what you built with words and kindness alone. Your strength is needed. Yes, there is risk. There is always risk. We will always try for peace, but for there to be a hope at peace, it is the sad fact that one must have the ability to protect oneself. You are needed Canal, and as the princess said, You are a friend and the Senshi never give up on friends."'

Canal smiled a small smile. It lacked much cheer, but her last sentence brought back to the fore the real dilemma. They had to save the others as soon as they could. Hopefully, it was not already too late.

A mental review of the tasks' progress revealed that her analysis of the missiles control systems was complete and that she had collected the raw material she needed to finish repairs. A second thought reprogrammed the missiles as the service robots nudged them in the direction of the collected debris field.

The engines roared to life as Swordbreaker turned and moved away. Canal said, "I'm proceeding to Earth. I'll complete repairs as we go. The phase drive will be repaired in thirty minutes."

As they moved away from the graveyard of ships, Canal sent the activation signal to the missiles. They came to life and sped toward their final destination. The screen showed their activity and the resulting devastation. The graveyard was vaporized.

Usagi yelled, "What was that for?"

Canal said simply, "I will not give them any advantages I can avoid. It is possible that data of this ship's abilities still has not reached their command, and if so, I want to keep it that way. I also see no reason to leave all that nuclear material just lying around for someone to salvage."

Setsuna said, "You targeted some of the other damaged missiles you found, and caused them to detonate."

"Yes, I did." Privately, Canal hoped that Nabiki woke soon. The psi energy reserve was nearly depleted, and then the rate of repairs would slow down. They needed to get the Leap rail gun on-line, and despite her jury rig replacement of the severed rail, a large quantity of psi energy was needed to regenerate the complex matrices that the system required for full operation.

* * *

Captain Panar Ranar sighed as he went over recent events. It was supposed to be simple. They had enough firepower to decimate a couple of planets, but then they had a rather special vip with them, or so the rumor went. It was not simple though. It was hardly even believable, except that he had seen it all with his own eyes. It seemed all that had saved them, was that they were behind everyone else and not in the line of fire for the main attacks.

No one had ever seen a gate destroyed. Even the Empire's enemies avoided damaging them. They were incredibly useful relics of another time, and almost as important, many of them were close to populated planets. Just the thought of that happening to his home world gate was enough to make him shudder in fear. Still, they could hardly blame people for defending their home, and in this case the gate was not close enough to be an issue anyway. There was also the nice sitting target they made, but then they had just got done waiting for their vip.

Of course, the less said about General Finch's brilliant move in destroying the probe the better. It never hurt to talk, at least until you had targets locked in. Oh well, at least the idiot paid for his stupidity, but then so did his crew.

In the end, none of that mattered. Their duty was clear, as were their orders. Any world that refused to accept Imperial rule must be destroyed, lest insurrection spread. The fact that nowadays the Empire typically invaded first and then invited people to become Imperial citizens was irrelevant, and besides any group that could field that much resistance was a threat to the Empire and must be destroyed.

Of course, even returning to the Empire might be impossible now. The gate was gone, and while the Empire had made great strides in understanding the underlying technology, the practical problem remained of how to build a new one, since it would take a massive amount of resources that they now had no way to get here in under a century. A few toyed with the idea of a ship that could generate its own gate, but the last he knew no one had a plausible theory of how to do it.

The really odd thing was that the main ship that had attacked was, according to the database, one they had captured years ago. According to the records, they had managed to extract the ship's name from its computer system, but little else. It was called Swordbreaker, and it seemed they had great trouble just getting the ship to even navigate and had wrote it off as almost completely useless. Of course, no one had expected this system to have the resources it had either.

Two habitable worlds, yet one was mysteriously missing now. Clara Pinyar, his ship's engineer, had really hoped to examine that world. A terraformed hollow world based on science and magic was incredible, and Panar suspected, she rather hoped to get credit for figuring out the details. Clara was, of course, equally as exuberant to examine Swordbreaker again, and was seriously irritated with how incomplete the records were. Panar, for his part, just hoped someone would destroy it, before he had to face it.

* * *

Swordbreaker's primary shuttle continued to drift in the odd orange and red vastness of hyperspace their enemy used. The other part of Canal was a bit surprised that the docking of the escape pod to their shuttle went so well. At first it didn't look like the physical connections were going to work, but a small explosion caused the existing escape pod door to blow away to reveal yet another door that seemed to match up pretty well with the docking connector for the shuttle. It was still not completely air tight, but the leaks would not matter, considering they only need a couple minutes anyway.

The interesting thing, to Canal anyway, was the very fact that the escape pod had a double sealing mechanism. Escape pods took up space and weight, and generally were not made bigger than they absolutely had to be for reasons of efficiency. This one seemed to be the size of two normal escape pods, yet the interior was, if anything, smaller than normal. It was something to keep in mind, especially when added to this person's somewhat flamboyant dress. Just who was this person?

* * *

On board the shuttle craft, Canal's form blinked once before becoming opaque and apparently solid, as she touched the control to open the air lock door.

The violet clothed, blue eyed, white haired young man came through the hatch carrying a pair of rectangular cases in each hand. His silver diadem seemed to shine in the shuttle's artificial lighting. The trefoil shape of the part that centered on his forehead, looked a little like a three leaf clover, but the symmetry of it made it seem as if it was created with some kind of mathematical function. The cases he held were made of a dark, yet polished silvery metal, and were a bit larger than the size of a typical briefcase.

Sailor Neptune made a mental note of his lack of any particular reaction to seeing several people, instead of the fake display Canal put up. Even the display of Kasumi quietly petting Ranma-chan didn't seem to cause him to react. Somehow she doubted he was a complete fool, and it also seemed unlikely he actually knew who would be here, so why was he so calm?

In an confident, yet soft spoken tone he said some words in an odd language that no one, other than Canal, could make out. Canal said, "He said, Here is my emergency supplies, as we agreed."'

Neptune replied, "Set them down and move over to that end of the shuttle." She motioned him to an empty spot away from the others as Canal translated her words.

The stranger calmly did as instructed before Canal walked over to him and patted him down. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, she sat down to open the boxes and examine their contents. In a neutral voice she said, "Everything seems to be in order. What do you want to do with him?"

Neptune said, "Can you tie him up somehow?"

Canal said, "There is some bandaging material in here that I think will work." She proceeded to quickly tie his hands behind his back with his own bandages before bringing the boxes over to the others.

Neptune took note of the swirl of color that seemed to float around his wrists. It seemed Canal had a backup plan, in case the impromptu ties failed. It was really kind of nice to have someone around that was immune to physical threats, well at least those that didn't destroy her ship or shuttle anyway.

Sailor Venus asked, "So, what's your name?"

Canal quickly translated his words. The odd language he used seemed to be spoken slower and use softer sounds than they were used to. When Canal finished, he smiled and said something that sounded like, "Alex. Alex Trent."

* * *

On board Swordbreaker, Nabiki yawned and looked around. Everyone else was awake now, well everyone except for Rei's grandfather. After being filled in on the details, it seemed that she had overslept, yet she herself knew that she needed the sleep to recover.

As she pondered what she had heard, she looked over on the figure of Rei's grandfather who had still not awoken. He had sacrificed his strength somehow so that she was healed. She briefly considered trying to figure out what was wrong with him with the scanners in the Mercury computer, but dismissed it just as quickly. Canal's own medical scanners and know how were superior, and her mother was here.

Nabiki turned to Makoto before saying, "Mako-chan, can you please get me something lite to eat?" Makoto said, "Sure," as Nabiki swayed and grabbed a handhold on the medical bed.

Her mother said, "You may be disoriented for awhile daughter. You should rest more."

Nabiki smiled a small smile at her mother as she turned towards Setsuna, "Can you help me to the bathroom, and then we will go work on the shuttle."

Ann frowned as her stubborn daughter ignored her advice and pushed her body onward. Oh well, at least she was smart enough not to try to walk by herself just yet.. According to Canal, she was healing fine, but a mental disturbance of the level she had, even healed as it was, took time to fully recover from.

Setsuna gave her a small smile before quickly going to help Nabiki. Canal had pressurized the path to the shuttle, so space suits would no longer be needed. The rate at which Swordbreaker repaired itself was truly extraordinary, and went far beyond anything they had in the Silver Millennium.

* * *

Nabiki wished time was less precious. She would have liked to study the weapon they were mounting on the shuttle in more detail, but even rushing, it had taken Setsuna and her almost six hours to interface the weapon with the shuttle and figure out its operation. In truth they had been forced to do more than a little guessing, but they thought it would work.

A tired Nabiki and Setsuna joined the others on the bridge, that was now also pressurized. After Nabiki sat down in the pilot seat and set the Mercury computer in place, Canal said, "The psi system reserve has reached the level required to activate the phase drive. We can go now, if you are up to it."

Nabiki's sighed. A couple key presses on the Mercury computer showed that the phase drive had been repaired hours ago. Canal had been waiting on her to recover enough to provide the required psi energy. Nabiki made a note using her laptop to try to figure out how to get the phase drive to work without psi energy, or at least to fight fewer insane battles. Yes, she said to herself, fewer of those battles would be a very good thing. Out loud she said, "Let's go. Ranma and the others need us."

Nabiki felt the pressure of the psi system come online as the engines tore a hole in the fabric of subspace to make the journey home. The pressure was like a feather compared to the insanity of their last battle, but it was still uncomfortable, especially to Nabiki's fatiqued mind.

A few seconds later, Canal said, "Phase out in four minutes."

Setsuna said, "We should get to the shuttle."

Canal said, "There is time yet. Even if we turned around now, the leap rail gun would not be ready to fire for almost a day, and without that we cannot follow them."

Sighs could be heard around the bridge, as thoughts of what could have happened, or be happening, to their friends on the shuttle.

A few minutes later, Canal said, "Phase out in 5,4,3,2,1. Phasing out into normal space."

Nabiki tapped a few keys on her laptop and said, "We are still several hours away from the planet."

Canal said, "Sorry, the phase drive still needs calibration. I had to be somewhat conservative with our phase out point."

Nabiki nodded. Certainly the idea of phasing out inside the planet would have been a very bad thing. Still, it was nice to know that when Sworbreaker was functioning normally again they could phase out right next to earth. That still left hours to reach a point where they could activate the phase drive on journeys that left the planet, but, she supposed, you couldn't have everything.

After a short discussion, Setsuna, Rei, Makoto, and Mamoru boarded the shuttle, along with Rei's grandfather who was strapped in carefully. Mamoru had not wanted to leave Usagi's side, but he could not ignore the feeling that he was needed there.

Nabiki was only slightly envious of the parting kiss Mamoru gave Usagi. It was still hard to believe that her and Ranma were married, and Usagi and Mamoru were not. Of course, the more she thought about it, the more she suspected that her princess had guided events there, at least a little. Yes, that bit of scheming made her feel proud of her princess. Of course, she would have to be careful to never let Ranma know. She may have wanted it anyway, especially, she thought, the part of her that had been Ami, but, well, Ranma never reacted well when he noticed he was being manipulated, even for a good cause.

The shuttles departure was anticlimactic and followed promptly by Nabiki's mother coercing her daughter to eat something followed by more sleep. Her mother didn't really have to argue much. Nabiki needed the additional rest badly, and Canal could finish the repairs with the psi energy she had.

Left unsaid, was that Canal could work faster if more psi energy was available, but Nabiki tried not to think about that. The best she could do for them now, was to rest and recover as fast as possible. After her mother closed the door, Nabiki said out loud to the empty room, "Canal, please wake me up, as soon as I am needed."

Canal appeared before her and said, "As you wish, Master. Sleep well." Nabiki had already fallen asleep by the time Canal pulled the covers up over her.

Canal wished the repairs could go faster, but she was guessing as it was on how to breech the gulf into their version of hyperspace. If she rushed too much, the attempt might tear them apart. Actually, she thought, it might tear them apart anyway, but she would at least make sure they were as ready as they could be.

* * *

Ukyo flipped through the faded pages of the ancient, hand written leather bound book. It was unbelievable, but then she had seen many unbelievable things since she came to Nerima.

Of all the questions Shampoo was waiting for, she was surprised when Ukyo asked, "So, why is this written in Japanese?"

Shampoo answered, "It written in several languages. Elders did not want to take chance of losing important lore."

Ukyo flipped through the book and gave an absent nod before saying, "So why are you showing me this sugar? I mean we aren't exactly the best of friends. Why trust me with this?"

"We not friends, but rivals, which important to Amazon. Shampoo invite Ukyo to go on journey with her. It great honor."

Ukyo said reflexively, "I can't go anywhere and leave Uchan's..." As she spoke, the pages she read before began to sink in. Ukyo exclaimed in a rush, "Journey! You mean like the one in the book. The one where..."

"As said, is great honor. I'm sure great grandmother can find someone to watch your store. Please, come with me?"

Ukyo listened to the entreaty in her voice. It was quite obvious that Shampoo did not want to do this alone, and given the unparalleled importance of Shampoo's task, she realized that she could not let her alone either. Maybe just once, it wouldn't be Ranma who saved the day, but if Ranma were here, maybe he could find another way. Ukyo broke off her train of though and said, "Uchan's will be okay. I'll explain it to Konatsu. He can look after the place."

Shampoo smiled and said, "Thank you Ukyo. I'll come here after I see the kitchen destroyer." The words, "Kitchen Destroyer," were said with a fondness that surprised Ukyo. Ukyo smiled, and wondered if that was the first time Shampoo ever called her by her name. A part of her wanted to see how the meeting with Akane went, but it seemed that was for Shampoo alone.

A tiny voice wondered, if perhaps this was some elaborate plot to get Ranchan, but that seemed unlikely. Simply put, if the Amazon truly wanted her out of the way, she suspected she would be out of the way, permanently. No, she very much feared, that the path Shampoo must walk would be the only way to save everyone, well, she corrected, almost everyone.

* * *

Akane Tendo really did not want to face Shampoo. Just what was she there for anyway? And why did she come through the door rather than a wall? Somehow that alone made the whole thing creepy. Wasn't it enough that they both had lost?

She sighed as she walked into the dojo where Shampoo sat waiting. When she arrived, she saw the beautiful lavender haired woman sitting in the middle of the floor. She seemed peaceful.

"Akane," she said simply.

"Shampoo. Um, what are you doing here?" Akane almost seemed to regret not having anything acerbic to say to Shampoo, but without Ranma they really didn't have any reason to fight.

The discussion went much like it had with Ukyo, except Akane had no illusions about winning Ranma anymore, and was not really sure that she wanted to anyway. The contents of the book were very surprising, like something out of legend. Somehow she knew that Ranma was linked into this mess somehow. More surprising than the book, although not by much, was Shampoo, and like Ukyo, she could not even think of refusing. Some requests could not be refused.

* * *

Akane stepped over the passed out fathers gingerly, not wanting to wake them and have to deal with the inevitable questions and babying that would come from her father. She set a folded note on the table and placed the phone on top of the edge, so it would not blow away. As she was walking out the door, pack in hand, she almost slipped on a discarded sake bottle, but quickly righted herself. She needed to hurry and get to the Nekohaten. They were leaving soon.

She hoped her father would not react too badly to hear the news that the last of his daughters had left home, but there was nothing she could do for that now. As she walked through the threshold, she wondered where Kasumi was, whether Nabiki would return. She doubted the story of camping. Kasumi's voice was, well just soft enough when she said that to her on the phone, that she figured Kasumi was fibbing, but the part of her being with Ranma and Nabiki was almost certainly true, so she was likely fine. Yes, Nabiki would keep Ranma from doing anything stupid, and Ranma could deal with anything else, right? She dearly hoped it was so.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I'm still working on this. This chapter took longer partly because it had come to the point of branching away from familiar situations and characters, and thus required a great deal of thought to plan it, and the trend for the chapters that follow. The next chapter should, hopefully, be a bit faster. Once again, thanks for all the reviews, and by all means let me know what you think.

* * *


	13. The Calm of the Eye 2

The Calm of the Eye - 2 

Ice Squared  
by Lerris Smith

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Lost Universe, Stargate, or Ah My Goddess. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

"No Mousse! You stay here. You know the lore. This journey is for women alone."

"But, Shampoo!"

"Stupid duck boy stay here, or I splash you and lock you in cage."

Mousse sighed. He had taken oaths. All Amazons that had come of age did, but most never really believed that that particular oath was more than ceremony. He wanted to stop her, but he couldn't, at least not yet. Out loud he said, "Goodbye Shampoo."

Shampoo peered at Mousse for a moment as if wondering what he was planning before shrugging and going upstairs to finish packing.

An hour later and the trio walked out the door of the Nekohaten to begin their journey. As they walked out, Akane and Ukyo looked back and gave Mousse a sympathetic look before walking on and letting the door close behind them.

Mousse sat in the closed shade darkened cafe and brooded. The problem was that he didn't know where they were going, or even the true nature of what Shampoo was doing, other than the rumor was that it was very dangerous or something. Despite the oaths he had taken, much of Amazon lore was reserved for women alone. He also couldn't follow her closely since Shampoo would notice and end his quest before it began. There was also the possibility that if Cologne found out, she would track him down and kill him for interfering, but that didn't matter. He had spent his life chasing after that girl, and he could see no other path for himself.

* * *

Setsuna was glad that Canal was able to reprogram the shuttle's on board computer system to use Japanese instead of whatever it was using before. It was unfortunate that none of the people that had spent time training to pilot a ship on Swordbreaker was here, but the auto pilot was bringing them down in a nicely controlled fashion. Canal had programmed it to traverse the course from the site of Ami's funeral in reverse, as being the simplest course of action.

The trip was nearly finished when a small beep could be heard. Mamoru tapped a few keys and read the screen for a half a minute before saying, "I think we are about out of gas."

"What?" exclaimed Rei.

"I thought Canal had checked everything," added Makoto.

In a sarcastic tone, Setsuna said, "Split yourself into two beings, while also doing massive repairs and reconstruction, and see if you don't forget a thing or two. This is one of their shuttles anyway. There is no reason Canal would know anything about it."

Mamoru let out a small sigh before half nodding. He said, "It says we need tritium and deuterium, although I have no idea where to get those."

Setsuna said cryptically, "They are heavy isotopes of hydrogen. I may know someone who can help." She continued with, "Let us get Rei's grandfather to the doctor that Nabiki recommended and then I'll look into it. We need to get the ship refueled before that other ship arrives, assuming they are coming here. The trip through hyperspace probably shot us ahead of them, but I have no idea how much."

* * *

The gathered Senshi left Dr. Tofu's office about three hours later, while Dr. Tofu looked at their departing figures with a sense of curiosity. They had not explained how his patient had got in this position except that he had somehow healed Nabiki from extreme mental trauma. Of course, he had still not quite got his mind around the fact that Nabiki was still alive.

He made a mental note to ask how sometime, since anything that could save the life of someone in that shape was something he really wanted to know of. Of course, knowing Ranma it was probably some magical one time only solution that required slaying a dragon or something. Of course, he mused, that that sickness was far beyond what some moss off the Orochi would cure. Just what had happened?

Dr. Tofu examined his patients ki carefully and then said, "You can wakeup now, you know. Your ki levels may be incredibly low, but you should no longer need to stay in the healing trance."

Rei's grandfather's eyes blinked open slowly as he said weakly, "You're good. I didn't know their were any doctors that could even identify that."

"I had a good teacher."

"I'll bet. So, do you have anything to eat?"

"Sure, and then you'll need more rest I think. I'd also recommend not doing whatever you did again to get this weak, if possible."

Rei's grandfather smirked, "Yes, I would greatly prefer to stay breathing as well. Now, about that food?"

* * *

Setsuna grumbled quietly as they left the restaurant. It was times like this, when she so clearly noticed her currently weakened powers, particularly no longer being able to open portals to move around. Setsuna said, "I need to go to America and I'd rather not wait for the time a jet will take."

Makoto answered the unasked question, "Rei and I will teleport with you. The strain should be tolerable with three of us."

Rei gave a nod, before Mamoru said, "I'll go find Artemis and Luna to see if we have missed anything."

* * *

The teleport went smoothly, yet it was strange going from near darkness to a bright sunny day. The lush forest and clear lake was a treasure to see, which was fortunate since the person Setsuna wanted to meet wasn't there yet. While they waited they talked of Setsuna's plan and what to tell those she was meeting, and more importantly what not to tell. Setsuna was very emphatic about that. Too much knowledge was often more dangerous than too little.

After Setsuna repeated her advice for what must be the third time, she directed the pair to go take a break up the hill, while she waited for her friend. After about another half an hour, Colonel Jack O'Neil walked down the path, as he had done on Sundays when he had time, for, well since before he met his wife. Fishing was a tradition for him. Everything seemed to be so much better when you were sitting back drinking a beer and complaining about why the fish weren't biting.

As he reached the bottom, a sharply dressed woman with deep green hair sat in his chair and smiled up at him.

"You! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Jack in english.

"Hey, can't I visit an old boyfriend?" quipped Setsuna in english.

Jack said, "Your the one that run out on me."

"I'm sorry Jack, but I need your help."

"You! You, run off and leave me, and then come back fifteen years later and want my help? My help?" The last was said in an exclamation, before he continued with, "What happened to you, its like you haven't aged a day."

Setsuna said in Japanese, "Yes, it does seem that way, doesn't it?" She gave him a winning smile, which only seemed to infuriate him more as he tried to puzzle out her Japanese. It had been so long since she had taught him what little he knew of the language.

She continued in English with, "I assume that with your new job, that your kept up on the odd things going on in the world, like the Sailor Senshi in Japan."

"Yes, they are a group of magical vigilantes from Japan. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm one of them."

"Sure, tell me another one. They are all supposed to be young girls."

Setsuna grumbled, before fetching her henshin wand and changing in front of him. A few hundred feet away up the hill, Rei and Makoto looked on in Senshi form. It was surprising to see Setsuna reveal her identity, but they supposed it was probably the only way to get whoever this was to help. Also, it seemed this was hardly a stranger. Who would have thought Setsuna had a boyfriend?

As she finished her transformation sequence, the Senshi of Pluto faced the lake and whispered, "Dead Scream," as she launched her trademark, although somewhat weakened attack into the lake. Water boiled and hundred's of dead fish floated to the surface.

"Dang it. What did you have to do that for? You ruined the fishing!" complained Jack.

Sailor Pluto's silvery laugh was almost enough to make the two other Senshi shiver. It just seemed wrong to hear Pluto laugh like that.

"So, what help do you need Suna-chan?"

"I need to speak to your boss."

"What boss would that be? I'm retired."

Setsuna smirked before saying, "I believe his name is General Hammond. Your part of a newly formed three person group that exists in case you get a certain ring shaped device you found to work that you believe goes to other planets in other solar systems."

"Well informed, aren't you?" quipped Jack.

"Always," rejoined Setsuna with a playful smirk.

"Your in a hurry."

"Yes."

"Well, my truck is up the hill. If you and your friends would like to come with me, we will be on our way."

Sailor Jupiter winced at being caught so easily. He had known they were here, even with them being so far away, and he didn't even have any form of magic.

Mars said, "So, we get to meet Setsuna's old boyfriend. Great, just great."

* * *

After almost an hour's drive they arrived at Cheyanne mountain complex where the three Senshi were promptly asked to stay in a nice room without windows and a suspiciously thick door.

Setsuna said, "Relax. Jack is a good person."

"You would know," added Rei cryptically.

"Yes, I would," replied Setsuna, almost to herself. Of course, the question of whether someone in the chain of command would do something stupid was an open one.

The details she had gave Jack had been sketchy at best, but, she thought necessary. She admitted to much of the battle at the gate, but played way down the enemy strength and numbers, as well as the resulting force of the gate explosion. She rather doubted they would have believed the truth, and she didn't really want Swordbreaker's capabilities known. The battle of Pluto was not mentioned. She hoped no one had even noticed the little planet's disappearance.

* * *

General Hammond sat in the briefing room with the hastily assembled members of what they had decided to call SG-1. He tending to think the likelihood of them ever getting that ring shaped device with planetary symbols on it to do anything, much less send them to distant worlds in other galaxies slim to none, but he was due to retire, and this seemed like a good place to ride out his time.

"So, why are we here?" asked Jackson.

Jack said, "A former girlfriend paid me a visit. She says that aliens are after the Earth system, although she apparently doesn't know why."

"Aliens?" said a skeptical Carter and Jackson.

"Yep. Aliens. The thing is, I know her. She would not make this up."

"Know her? As in the biblical sense?" inquired Jackson. Captain Carter suddenly seemed very curious as she waited for Jack to say something.

Jack frowned and said, "Hey, I don't ask about your private life."

"Sorry," said Daniel.

Jack said, "At any rate, they say they fought a battle against them that they barely won at some hyper something or other gate thing, and that they destroyed the gate so we should be safe.""

Captain Carter questioned, "Hyperspace Gate?" before continuing with, "I wonder if that would explain that unexplained event we had thought was a nova. No, that can't be. From what we have puzzled out, the energy released during whatever that was was enough to blow away a planet." After she finished speaking, she seemed to become lost in thought for a moment.

General Hammond paled at the possibility before saying, "it's more than just a supposed alien threat from what you told me Colonel," added Hammond, although given captain Carter's last words, he would have to make a call on that red phone when he finished the meeting here.

Jack said, "Yes, it is. They told me some of it, like that battle on the way, but I think she is holding some back. For one thing she claimed that ring was never meant to transport anyone beyond the planets of the solar system, and that most of the crap Jackson is trying to decipher was planted deliberately to create misleading trails so that the true secrets of something she calls the Moon Kingdom would not be uncovered prematurely."

"That can't be! All of it is thousands of years old," said Jackson.

"Hey, don't look at me. I don't understand the science stuff. I do know that I trust her, and I think we should talk to her, if for no other reason that she already knows our secrets and we have little to lose."

"Aren't you forgetting something jack? Like what she did to the fish," added Hammond.

"Oh, yah. Well it seems as she is part of that group of magical girls that the Japanese government informed us of. She tossed out a purple ball of something that must have killed a couple hundred fish."

"That's fantastic. I've got to see how she does it. Just think of the chance to study such a phenomena," added captain Carter.

"Tell them what she wanted Jack," said General Hammond.

"Oh, she said they needed a supply of pure tritum and deuterum for a ship of theirs, or something like that."

"You must mean tritium and deuterium. General, those are commonly believed to be the most likely fuel to sustain a fusion reaction. This is fantastic. If they have a nuclear fusion engine I have got to study it. Magic, fusion, and hyperspace travel. If all this is true then it has to be the single greatest scientific discovery of the century.," added an enthusiastic Carter.

"Is there anything else?" inquired General Hammond. He looked around the room and settled on captain Carter who seemed again to be lost in thought.

Samantha said, "Oh, sir, I was just wondering if, perhaps, this all has something to do with the disappearance of Pluto."

Daniel said, "Do you think the alien's destroyed it or something?"

She replied, "I don't know. If they can control forces like caused whatever that other event was, then its possible I guess, but then an explosion that would have destroyed Pluto would have been visible. It was just gone."

General Hammond said, "Find out if you can. I'm authorizing you three to proceed with your own discretion, but keep me informed. I'm not willing to trust them inside the base though, not with that kind of power. I have a call to make. Dismissed."

* * *

"Don't you get cold in that," asked Samantha in halting Japanese. For once she thanked the foreign language requirement she had at college.

Mars blushed after she figured out what Samantha had asked, while Jupiter stammered out in broken English, "No, I'm never cold while transformed."

Sailor Pluto sighed. She supposed the fact that this was not their normal form would have gotten out anyway. She had used that fact to convince Jack, since she doubted she could have gotten them to agree so fast without doing so. She said absently in English, "The magic protects from temperature extremes. It is a minor thing, really."

"That must be convenient," said Daniel.

"Yes, well, so are you going to help?" asked an impatient Sailor Pluto.

"We are. Captain Carter has arranged for the supplies you needed to be loaded onto a private jet that sits on standby at a small nearby airfield," said Jack. Sailor Jupiter and Mars seemed puzzled for a few seconds until they mentally translated his words.

"That still leaves the question of where we are going. We assume Japan," Dr. Jackson temporized.

"For now, that is close enough. I will direct you to the nearest airport when we are closer, and arrange for transportation from there," added Setsuna in English.

"You don't trust us," commented Dr. Jackson.

"Not entirely no, or more to the point I don't entirely trust everyone that could be in your chain of command," remarked Setsuna.

Jack shrugged. It made little difference to him. It was good to see Suna-chan again. He couldn't help but wonder how his life would have turned out had she not dumped him. Would they have had a child? Would that child have lived? He forced the thought aside as Dr. Jackson spoke.

Dr. Jackson said in English, "Well, let's get going then." He added dryly in Japanese, "Perhaps you can explain on the way why I've devoted years of my life to studying a fiction."

* * *

At the Nekohaten Mousse continued to brood. He could think of no way to follow her without getting caught, and doubted he could convince her to let him follow her. If only he knew where she was going.

"So, your just gonna sit here and mope eh boy?"

Mousse turned and tried to focus his eyes on the source of the sound. Of all the people to come here, he certainly didn't expect Happosai. He growled, "What do you want, you perverted gnome."

Happosai used his pipe to knock him across the room before saying, "Better help, but I'm stuck with you and the lost boy."

"Hey, you fixed that!" came from Ryoga who just walked through the front door.

"Yes I did, and you still get lost."

"Well, what do you expect, its not as if I had a chance for a normal sense of direction to develop with the curse."

"Cure? You cured his curse?" asked a suddenly curious Mousse.

"If you mean Jusenkyo's touch, then no. That never lets go of you, although occasionally people get adept enough at ki manipulation to control it, but most just die with it. I used a spell of sorts that worked to dispel his family curse."

Ryoga said, "Ya, and you made me promise to do what I said until some mysterious quest you were on was over before you did it."

Hapossai quipped, "Bah, bunch of idiots. I had to beat the lost boy senseless just to get him to give up on his stupid quest to get even with Ranma. Why, if I didn't owe.. Nevermind that. The question is, Mousse, whether or not your coming."

"Coming, where?" queried a suspicious Amazon.

"Why, we are going to make sure Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo don't get killed on their little quest," said Happosai.

"Of course I'm coming. I'd have been gone already if I knew where they were going."

"Yes, I imagine you would, and have been found out almost as soon. Let's see, what would the Amazon punishment be for interfering with this..." Happosai trailed off during the end of his speech as if in thought. Mouse supplied the answer in a monotone voice, "Death, by slow torture. The exact details to be determined by the warriors sent to carry it out."

"Why, yes, that is it," said Happosai dryly.

Ryoga starred at Mousse. He was willing to risk that for Shampoo. It seemed unbelievable. Of course, even though Akane hated him, he could not let her die. Perhaps he would get killed along the way. He almost welcomed that thought.

Mousse said in a neutral tone, "The penalty is the same for outsiders as well." Ryoga smiled. It seemed he would get his wish.

Happosai said, "Well, its not like my death warrant from them was ever rescinded."

Mousse nodded. He knew of that, but then the warrant was only if he ever came back to the village. Out loud he said, "Let's go."

Happosai said, "Not so fast. If your going, you promise to obey my orders with the understanding that what we will do is meant to protect them during their journey. Promise that, and you may come. I'll even fix your vision problem."

Mousse shrugged. A part of him wondered about Happosai's, "during their journey," bit but it didn't matter. Going would be a violation of the oaths he had taken as an Amazon, so what was one more oath? He said, "I promise."

Happosai fished around in his pockets until he pulled out a tiny brown bottle and said, "Lie down and remove your glasses." Mousse did so before Happosai opened the tiny bottle and dropped a single drop of clear fluid in each of his eyes. Happosai quickly capped the bottle and stored it.

Mousse blinked a few times before saying with surprise, "It worked. I can see normally."

Happosai said, "Just be grateful I spared you some. That takes over thirty years to make and I'm out of ingredients." Of course, Happosai mused, had fewer people wanted him dead, he likely would still have a full bottle.

* * *

The jet they used appeared to be nothing more than a civilian jet the CEO of a company might travel in, although they were the only ones on board. O'neil took the controls and had them in the air almost before the others had made themselves comfortable.

Dr. Carter asked in English, "So, what did you need the tritium and deuterium for?"

Setsuna smiled her, I've got a secret smile, before saying, "Our spacecraft is out of gas." In truth Setsuna was a little surprised they had gotten the help they needed. Even the toned down story they told sounded crazy, but, then the Senshi were well regarded in Japan and no doubt they had good files in America. Besides, being Jack's ex lover had to count for something, right?. Of course, she did not know that the military had noticed the explosion in space at the gate. The likelihood that an automated monitoring system would catch the energy wave was, after all, quite remote.

She debated staying back in the passenger area to deflect unwanted questions or going up and joining Jack in the cockpit. Her thoughts drifted as she starred out the window. She wondered how the future would have played out and where those three would be now without her careful manipulations. It didn't matter. They were here now, and they were useful, if not quite in the way she originally intended.

Of course, Dr. Jackson might never forgive her if he found out that she herself planted much of the so called evidence he was studying thousands of years ago. It was pretty much all a convenient fiction that played upon the myths and legends of the time, yet it was a useful fiction, since it provided one of many false trails, such that people did not rediscover the legacy and heritage of the Moon Kingdom before time.

Of course, it seemed that the reactivation of the Silver Portal system might occur a great deal sooner than she had planned, but that was okay. Her original plan would just need to be moved up. Had her plan stayed on course, they would have likely spent many years figuring out the portals and years more trying to find a way to power them. Somehow she doubted that Daniel would appreciate the time she was saving him though.

She lacked the feel of the flow of the future that standing at the gates of time gave her, but she thought trying to make her relationship with Jack work again might be the best course of action, for the future, including their own future. Now, if only he would forget his insistence that she restock the lake with fish. It was a big lake, and she was sure she hadn't killed more than half of the fish in it. It was for a good cause, after all.

She wished, not for the first time, that she had caught a warning of Jack's son death. She had failed him in that, and she felt she owed him. Out loud she said in Japanese, "I think I'll go join Jack in the cockpit."

Colonel Carter was a bit disappointed in what the other two could tell her, and for some reason they seemed to be hesitantly dancing around something. It did not seem so much a conscious effort as evasion by habit. Just what had these girls been through to be so hesitant with strangers, seemingly over any matter of substance? Of course the fact that she was really rusty at Japanese didn't help.

Daniel had no better luck. They had no idea what Sailor Pluto meant about how his life's work was based on a fiction, and when he started to go to the cockpit to ask her, Captain Carter suggested that he give them some time alone. It was all very irritating, but then, apparently, he would get to see a spaceship, so he supposed it was worth it. Now if only these two would wear something less revealing. It was quite distracting.

* * *

On a passenger jet, Akane looked out the window as the amazing view of Tokyo shrunk and faded away as they passed above the clouds. She could hardly believe she was here, going to South America of all things. She had wanted to go to North America someday, but had never given much thought to the southern continent. What would they find there and just where were they going? Shampoo had mentioned a name, but she could not remember what it was, other than she had not heard of it before. She was a still a bit surprised how easily Shampoo got the immunizations, tickets, and passports for them, but guessed that Cologne or her people had connections.

* * *

On board Swordbreaker, the remaining crew waited while Nabiki slept and Canal continued her ceaseless work to prepare Swordbreaker to cross the gulf into where the others were. It had been so simple before they destroyed the gate, but then that was the whole point of destroying it.

Usagi, Ami's mother, and Haruka sat at the round lounge area at the time dragged on. Haruka kept fidgeting and starring at a view screen showing the view ahead. Usagi, too, caught herself looking at that screen that floated in air in front of the far wall. Not far away, Dr. Mizuno would sit and stare at her held hands, and tap her feet gently, in an almost inaudible manner.

Usagi could not help but think of Kasumi, of all people. The elegant young woman that despite having no special powers or abilities held her family together. She called softly, "Canal, can you join us here for a few minutes?"

Canal appeared before them with a curious expression on her face. Usagi said, "Let's sit in a circle on the floor." Haruka wondered why they were getting out of a perfectly good seat to sit on the floor. She shrugged and sat down, with Usagi to her left and Canal to her right. Across from Haruka sat Dr. Mizuno. Usagi reached out and took Haruka's left hand in her right and Ami's mother's right hand in her left. Seeing Usagi's nod, Canal joined hands with Ann and Haruka to complete the little circle.

Usagi just sat and felt the warmth of her friends touch for several seconds before she spoke, "Late at night, when my cat Luna is asleep, and quiet seems to cover the world like a blanket, I have often wondered why we have had to fight so very hard." She paused for a moment as the others looked at her with curiosity.

She continued with, "Later still, I sometimes wonder why we have survived what we have. The little cross Kasumi wears is not just a decoration. She believes, and it seems to have made her one of the strongest women I have ever met, allowing her to smile and to go forward with resolve, in the strangest and most trying situations. She has been that way ever since her mother passed away when she was young."

The curiosity of the others seemed greater now, as they wondered why Usagi would talk about Kasumi's faith. Usagi continued with, "I too have felt at times that someone or something has helped us from time to time, when we have struggled our hardest. Perhaps it is our family that has gone before us, or perhaps some higher power. It doesn't matter really, except to hope they will hear our prayers. May they watch over our friends and loved ones and help us and our enemies to find true wisdom. May a path of peace open before us."

Canal was uncertain of what to say to that, but she was saved by the others' soft, "Amen," which she quickly copied. It was quite strange, yet things seemed a little more hopeful now. In fact, the ambient psi energy she could collect had increased. It was a small thing compared to the flow from her captain, but nice nonetheless.

A few moments later, as if by some unspoken signal, they got up and returned to their original seats, while Canal walked towards the door, fading out as she went.

Minutes later, just after Usagi's stomach growled, Canal came back through the door carrying what looked like a blaster and some kind of cylindrical object. She hesitantly laid them on the table in front of the others and said, "The long cylindrical object is what is known as a psi blade. It belonged to Kane, my former master. The blaster was his wife's favorite. The blaster can be set to stun. I thought perhaps Dr. Mizuno might have need of it..." Her voice faded out as if she was uncertain how to continue.

Usagi said, "Thank you Canal. It must be hard to let go of your treasured mementos."

Ann said, "I could not use a weapon. I swore an oath."

Haruka said, "Then keep it on stun, or at worst store it where you could get it, should the worst happen."

Ann nodded, still uncertain about the whole idea, but if the worst happened she might have to protect a patient she guessed.

Haruka said, "Psi blade? You mean like a light saber?" She picked up the weapon and felt its heft. It was much lighter than the space sword, but then it was only a handle. She continued with, "How does it work?"

Canal said, "You can read up on how to control and focus your own psi energy at any of the terminals. A psi blade is really only a tool to focus energy and may even be able to use some of the magical energy you have when transformed." She was guessing of course, but then she was able to use Ranma's planetary mana tap so it seemed possible.

Canal pondered at the variety of psi based technology that had nothing to do with lost ships, or the secrets of their power. Psi blades were rare, since so few could ever find the mental focus to use one for more than a few seconds, and fewer still could fight effectively with one. Simply put, most people preferred blasters. It did seem that it had caught the interest of Haruka though, as she tapped the button near the top and seemed to be trying to will it to do something.

Ann suggested, "Perhaps you should read up first?" Haruka gave an absent nod before heading over to the nearest station. Ann looked over the blaster, while Canal made sure to point out how to change the strength of the blasts and read how much energy remained in the blaster. It gave Usagi a shiver, that a healer might need a weapon, but with the others gone to Earth to deal with the threats there, there was simply so few of them left on the ship.

Usagi asked, "Have you figured out anything about that crystal?"

Canal said, "I have not broken the outer layer encryption on the crystal yet. Without an intact ships computer to probe, this may take quite some time. It may not even be possible, if the encryption isn't based on a method I'm familiar with. At worst, we may have to find a world they control and borrow some of their equipment."

Usagi nodded. It seemed that this time nothing was going to be easy, and they had always made breaking codes look so easy on television.

* * *

A gray haired thin man sat down at the head of a dark walnut colored wooden table filled with men of his age or perhaps as much as two decades younger. Small screens were inset in the table in front of each of the seating positions. As he sat down, the conversation the others were having amongst themselves abruptly stopped. He said, "I have received troubling news. The boy is missing, possibly dead."

A balding man said, "Who knows of this?"

The gray haired man responded, "From what I can tell, only the crew of the one ship that fled the battle they were engaged in."

"They have been dealt with?"

"Tonight sometime. The interviews have not been completed yet." The word interviews was emphasized in his speech.

"Good. Good." The man tapped a few spots on the screen before him and said, "It says here they destroyed a gate?"

"Yes, all of those interviewed seem certain about that, although we have not as yet figured just how that was accomplished. For now that part of the universe is closed to us, although the 2nd division of the home guard is already on its way to investigate the corresponding area in hyperspace and search for the boy."

"Yes, it would be best if he was recovered. He is well liked, after all." Nods could be seen around the table. This was said in a matter similar to the tone most people might express about it being best if they painted the walls the lighter rather than the darker shade of gray.

"Of a more pressing concern, is the fact that it seems a single ship, one that we thought useless,that was even under our control for years, was largely responsible for that defeat. Does anyone have suggestions as to that?"

Several people at the table skimmed through the report in front of them, trying to come up with something. A sandy haired man, perhaps the youngest person at the table, although likely at least forty five years old said in a thoughtful manner, "Well, given that they destroyed the gate, it seems likely that they hoped to close off that portion of the universe to us. it also seems likely that they only have the one ship, unless this is the region of the universe that ship came from in the first place. It looks like they tried a desperate strategy, and it worked."

The balding man mused, "Still, if we could learn how that ship could do what it did, we would be invincible."

The gray haired man responded, "The special projects division of the science ministry has been apprised and given the limited sensor data of the battle. Unfortunately, their initial review of the data yielded no clues, with the exception that the main attack on the gate used an almost unimaginable amount of chaos magic."

The sandy haired man said, "No one in the empire has been able to successfully manipulate chaos magic on any significant scale. Its very nature destroys all the containment matrix spells used to control it."

The gray haired man responded, "I know. Unfortunately, with the gate gone, we have no way to investigate closer, and to think that system went from unknown, to normal acquisition, to potentially vital strategic importance, to likely threat in so short a time. It is a pity the special projects division of the science ministry still says they are probably twenty years off being able to build our own gates."

With sarcasm, a black haired man said, "They said that twenty years ago."

With the major business discussed, the minor reports were brought in. The state of the empire was good. The average conquered world was usually proud of its membership in the empire within a half dozen years after its acquisition. Good public relations was a wonderful thing. The individual world governments had all kinds of disagreements. In fact, there were several disagreements yet to be scheduled, but they would wait. The illusion of freedom was an important thing, but updating the script would have to wait until next week. After all, what was the point of absolute power, without the free time to enjoy it?

* * *

Alex could not help but feel his jealousy rise as the beautiful brunette petted and played with the red haired girl that acted like a pet of some kind. Never before had he seen hair that color, or eyes that warm and inviting. It stirred something in him that he had never felt before. He tugged briefly on his bindings, but they seemed to be quite solid.

He knew the council of emirs controlled nearly everything about his life. He wasn't completely unobservant after all, nor did he particularly disagree with most of their decisions, well except where they affected his own personal life. Yes, the council was useful. The day to day managing of little details was annoying, and something he gladly left to them.

He still was not sure if they had let him go on this little jaunt, perhaps as a way to improve the morale of the troops, or if he had really managed to take independent action, but he was sure of one thing. He wanted that beautiful brunette. She was gorgeous, and exotic. Among his people that color of hair and her clear brown eyes and delicate features was unheard of. Of course, the others here were also quite pretty, but the brunette was the one. She would be his Empress, of that there could be no doubt.

He wished he could understand their strange language. Important things might be being discussed, but the one who had translated before was largely ignoring him. Even now he was far from helpless, but there was little to be done but wait.

He half smiled as he recalled the series of questions they had asked through the one they called Canal. Most were questions about who he was and what he was doing with that fleet. He played dumb to the hilt of course, and gave them one of many prepared stories about being a rich trader that they had captured in order to get his goods for free. One question he found particularly interesting came from the blond woman. It seems she wanted to know if he had a girlfriend. She seemed to be encouraged by the simple truth that he did not have one, and yet the others seemed to somehow discourage her. Yes, it definitely was very frustrating not knowing their language.

* * *

It had been almost six hours since they had taken the stranger aboard. Sailor Venus remained at her station as she pondered the stranger. He was cute in an odd sort of way. That white hair looked good on him, yet Neptune just had to point out that he was the enemy, and someone not to be easily trusted. She supposed Neptune was right. If nothing else, the guy seemed completely undisturbed that all those people died. If anything, she would have to say that he was annoyed at the loss of transportation. Out loud she said, "Dang it, what is taking them so long? Shouldn't the others be here by now?"

"Lemme sleep. Tired," came from the weary voice of Hotaru who was still lying on her adopted mother's lap.

Sailor Neptune said, "Good morning little one."

Hotaru groggily replied, "Mama, stop calling me that name, and lemme sleep. I don't wanna go to school."

Sailor Neptune blushed slightly and then said, "Up and at em little one. We have a visitor."

Hotaru yawned and rubbed her eyes, seemingly finally recovered from her previous use of the Death Reborn Revolution. She looked around, spotting the visitor and then looked back at her mother, as if to ask what was he doing here?

Sailor Neptune said, "He came from one of the ships that attacked us. Fortunately, it seems that he can't speak our language, although one can never be sure."

Hotaru nodded and unconsciously eased herself closer to her mother. Well, this could hardly get worse.

Sailor Neptune continued with, "After the battle we got swept into some kind of hyperspace. We don't know anything else, although Canal says that her other half is still alive somewhere. Our shuttle cannot return to normal space on its own."

Hotaru told herself, once again, to never ever think that it can't get any worse.

Canal said, "Ships are coming. Many ships."

Kasumi continued to gently play with the cat like Ranma-chan. Despite her best effortts Ranma-chan refused to go to sleep. She wished she had some hot water, since that might snap her out of it, but there didn't seem to be any on the shuttle.

Venus said, "Great, just great."

Neptune noted that the stranger's ears seemed to perk up at the announcement, but that likely was just do to the general change of atmosphere in the room. She said, "What are our options?"

Canal said, "Without help. I see no way of winning. Whatever Ranma did before caused massive damage to the shielding system that I have no way to repair without Swordbreaker."

Hotaru once again reminded herself not to ever think that things can't get worse. Across the room, a small smile appeared on Alex's face. It would not be long now.

* * *

On the plane, Akane had almost managed to get to sleep when Ukyo asked, "So, where are we going in South America?"

Shampoo replied in a soft voice."We go to Peru. There is an ancient lake a few miles from Machu Picchu. Our destination is there."

"Machu Picchu? Isn't that like the remains of some old city or something?" asked Ukyo. Akane, from across the isle, learned a little toward them so as to hear better.

"Or something," said Shampoo mysteriously. She continued with, "Shampoo tired. Mousse keep up all night begging to go with me, and Shampoo get no sleep."

Ukyo gave the girl an odd look, before deciding that since the conversation was apparently at an end, that perhaps she should get some sleep as well.

As they drifted off to sleep, a private jet that had taken off almost an hour later than there own, sped past them. On it were the crew, two middle aged men, a short gnome like figure, and two young men. The older men were sleeping in their chairs, having been tired out in their quest to find the one's youngest daughter. The young men were intently studying an aged scroll, while the gnome like figure was taking a nap with a half empty bottle of wine tucked in the chair to his side and a stack of lingerie magazines open to random pages sitting on the table in front of him.

* * *


	14. Storm Breaking

Storm Breaking 

Ice Squared  
by Lerris Smith

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Lost Universe, Stargate, or Ah My Goddess. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Nodoka Saotome was annoyed. Everything had fallen apart. Well that was not entirely true either. It was more like everyone had left, and not even the part time panda was around anymore. The Tendo Dojo was completely vacant and locked, although she did have the spare key Kasumi had given her long ago. When she got a hold of that excuse for an endangered species she fully intended to make sure he understood how displeased she was at being left behind without even a note, again.

* * *

"Will you not reconsider Father?", asked the beautiful young woman with the odd tattoos that bore a remarkable resemblance to Kasumi. 

"No daughter. A parent must know when it is time for the child to leave the nest."

"But they are so young. They try so very hard."

The graying haired man said, "Have faith daughter. Do not worry overly much of Yggdrasil's prediction. Skuld puts too much faith in computers and not enough in people."

"Yes, Father." With that Belldandy bowed as she prepared to leave. She could not like her father's decision but she respected it. The people of the Earth were on their own. No help would come from any member of heaven, by command of the Father.

Of course, Keiichi was on Earth. Her resolve almost slipped as that thought crept into her mind but she thought she managed to avoid letting any of it show. As Belldandy was walking out she turned and asked, "And if they fail?"

Kami-sama smiled a friendly smile as he said, "Then I will start anew." Belldandy gave a small tightly controlled nod as she tried to keep her composure. A few seconds later Kami-sama walked over the short distance and pulled his daughter into his arms before saying, "Have faith. All will be well and soon she will return."

Tears in her eyes, Belldandy looked in her father's eyes as understanding dawned on her. She had been gone so long and no one save Kami-sama knew where, and now she was going to return. She let the tears of happiness fall for several more minutes as she enjoyed the time with her father. As she was about to leave her father said one final thing, "Daughter, remember what the newest protectors carry and who ran the analysis."

Belldandy looked at her father in confusion before a small smile crept onto her face. Yggdrasil could simulate anything, but security only allowed the simulations to use data the user was authorized to access. Skuld's simulation was incomplete. With a lighter heart Belldandy walked through the door.

* * *

The Senshi on Earth, Endymion, and SG1 walked along a beach off the northern coast of Japan. Dr. Jackson, Endymion, and Jack each carried boxes, presumably containing the fuel needed for the ship. It wasn't the same route that most had taken to the funeral before, but it was the simplest from where the bus dropped them off. 

As they walked, Samantha asked in English, "I was wondering if we should try to stay with one language. My Japanese is fairly rusty, but I think I can pick it back up reasonably quickly."

Sailor Pluto replied in English, "We might as well speak Japanese then. We are in Japan after all, and besides, it will do Jack good to remember what I taught him."

Jack said in English, "Great, just great," but he did not disagree with the idea. As the minutes passed, quiet seemed to settle on the group until Dr. Jackson finally broke it by saying in excellent Japanese. "So, when do we get to see the spaceship?"

Carter's attention immediately went from the ocean to Sailor Pluto who seem to be the default leader of the other group.

Pluto replied, "Now actually." Jack turned to her to try to puzzle out what was being said, as Pluto pulled a small gray rectangular device out of her personal storage space. It had a tiny screen and several buttons on the bottom. She pressed the button on the lower right. Several seconds later a rumble could be heard and the surface of the water started to froth. Almost a half a minute afterward the rectangular shuttle rose from the ocean depths and settled on the edge of the beach. The shuttle was perhaps forty foot long, fifteen foot wide, and about nine foot tall.

Visitors to the beach gaped as the seven quickly got inside. A few minutes later the visitors overcame their hesitation and approached the ship that had just emerged from the ocean. Just before they got within about fifty feet of the shuttle it gently lifted off from the beach and settled back into the ocean.

Captain Carter said in halting Japanese, 'Wow. This is great. I have got to study this," as she ducked under the long half cylindrical obstruction that seemed to run the entire length of the ceiling.

Dr. Jackson said, "So, if this is an alien spaceship, then why is this display showing Japanese text?"

Jupiter said, "Canal fixed it so we could use it."

Jack said in English, "Ah come on. What did you guys just say?"

Dr. Jackson quickly told him. Somehow, he had the feeling that he would end up as Jack's personal translator.

Jack said in English, "Well thats nice. I thought you said you were out of gas."

To Jacks annoyance, Pluto responded in Japanese, "There is a tiny amount left, but not enough to go very far." As Jack tried to figure out just what Pluto had said, Pluto turned to captain Carter and asked, "I've never been much of an engineer, but I do know some things. I'm hoping you can figure out the refueling process. I have a feeling that this shuttle may be needed soon."

Carter looked at Jack and said in English, "Sir, if you have no objections, I'll get started."

"Go ahead, Carter."

The others took seats where they could. The shuttle was crowded with seven people on board but still manageable. Endymion whispered a question to Setsuna who replied out loud, "Endymion raises a good point. If we are to work together a certain amount of trust is needed, at least among ourselves. Jack already knows who I am, and I think he will agree not to release our names as long as we don't do anything that makes him think we are on different sides." Of course, Pluto mused, there would come a point where keeping their names secret was the least of their problems.

Endymion nodded before lettings his transformation fall to reveal the normal clothing he wore to college. He said, "My name is Mamoru Chiba, and well, my transformation is slightly draining to maintain so well here I am."

Jupiter glanced at Mars and with a shrug they released their transformations along with Pluto. They had long ago discussed it, and it seemed obvious that if one or two of their identities were known then something with as many resources as a government could easily find out the others. That didn't mean they had to like it though.

Dr. Jackson said, "Pleased to meet you Chiba-san. Now I'm still looking for an explanation as to why my studies were based on a fiction." He really was gonna hate it if all of his colleagues turned out to be right in their ridicule of him, even if it wasn't for the reasons they thought.

Captain Carter started to ask the two girls their names, but seeing their reticence decided it could wait.

Setsuna said, "Not all of your studies. Just the ones that dealt with your theory that aliens influenced Earth culture in the time of ancient Egypt. From the records I have, the artifacts and such that you found were fabricated and planted a long long ago, in an attempt to delay discovery of some of the limited remaining technology from the Moon Kingdom." Setsuna was once again glad that she could mislead or outright lie with nothing whatsoever showing. It was such a handy skill.

She went on to cover a basic history of the Moon Kingdom, them being the reborn princesses from that time as well as some of the battles they fought in the past. Daniel was kept busy doing continuous translations, much to the amusement of Setsuna. Carter kept herself busy between the flight deck and an area in the back of the shuttle that she kept trying to open. She had managed to ask a question from time to time, so it seemed that she was able to mostly follow the conversation.

Suddenly a small beeping could be heard and Jack fished a slightly larger than normal cell phone like device out of his shirt pocket. He said in English, "Dang, I thought this thing could get reception anywhere."

Mamoru said in English, "Well, we are underwater."

Setsuna asked in English, "Is it important?"

Jack replied, "I don't know. It has never acted like this before."

Carter, who had been on her way to the back of the shuttle, said in English, "It is probably out of range to establish two way encrypted communications, but still within range to at least signal the phone. We would need to get out of the water and maybe on top of the ship for it to work."

Jack said, "Well, how do you drive this thing? I had better check in."

Setsuna showed Jack the controls and what she had puzzled out, and with some help from Captain Carter they managed to switchover to manual controls and and at least surface the ship, while Carter continued to work on refueling.

Jack had just started to open the door they had come in, when Carter said, "Um, you might. . ." As Jack finished opening the door several inches of water sloshed inside the ship. Samatha finished with, "Never mind." Jack gave her a, "It's not my fault look," before his phone rang.

"Colonel O'neil here."

Jack listened for awhile and then said in English, "The general says there is a ship up there the size of a football field. I don't suppose those could be friends of yours?"

Setsuna asked, "What color is the ship?" while Captain Carter brought the ship up enough that the water began to run outside again.

Jack asked the question, and then after a moment he said, "Dark gray."

Setsuna said in English, "That is the one that got away before. I suggest talking to them for now. Maybe you'll learn something, or at the least buy some time. We weren't really given the opportunity to talk before."

Jack nodded before relaying Setsuna's idea. After a moment Jack said, "Good luck sir," and hung up the phone before palming the control to close the outer door.

As he ducked under the obstruction in the middle of the ceiling he said in English, "So, we have a probable hostile space craft in orbit that is about ten times bigger than us and we are stuck here trying to find the gas cap?"

Setsuna said in English, "That about sums it up Jack. This is only a shuttle after all, even if we did at least mount a weapon on it." Mars and Jupiter were doing their best to keep up with the English conversations, although it did seem the idea to stick to Japanese had failed.

Jack said, "Well, can the weapon destroy the other ship?"

Setsuna said, "Maybe, although we haven't had a chance to test it yet. It is pretty much certain if we get hit we are toast."

Jack said, "Great. Just Great. Carter, how much longer until we are ready to fly?"

"A few more minutes sir. It is a delicate process and I don't really understand it all."

"Okay, what about communications. I need to be able to keep in touch with base."

Setsuna said, "I think i may be able to fix that. I was wandering through the ships controls before and figured a few things out. If I can configure the ships communications to amplify and pass through the frequencies your phone uses, then we should be set."

jack said, "Are you saying you can tap this? I thought it was secure."

Carter said, "Tap no. What she is saying is the ships communications system may be able to blindly receive and pass the frequencies of interest inside the shuttle."

"Huh?"

"Sir, just think of it sort of like an extension cord."

"Okay, well as long as it works."

* * *

Dalan Thomas, the pilot of the gray ship in question and resident wizard with military technology said, "We are above the only inhabitable planet in the system. We believe they come from here." 

Dalan had traversed a smooth parabolic course to the third planet of what they presumed was their home system. Their course was actually slightly faster than a purely direct course due to taking advantage of the different planetary and stellar bodies gravity so they should have made it there before their enemy.

Captain Panar said, "Good, now the question is what do we do about it?"

A young woman sitting at a station said, "I should think that was obvious. We eliminate the threat to the Empire."

Captain Panar sighed. Janet was always a bit too eager, mostly believing that the right form of science based offensive weaponry could solve any problem. Panar replied, "But how do we eliminate the threat? We are only one ship after all."

Janet replied, "Sir, initial sensor scans seem to indicate a technologically inferior civilization. No evidence of modern drive or energy systems is detected."

Panar said, "Interesting."

A middle aged, yet still quite beautiful blonde haired woman said, "There is something else. There is a magical construct tied into the planet. Some kind of biosphere regulation matrix and I think it may already be weakened and I bet no one from here even notices it."

Panar glanced at his ships engineer. She had always been exceptional, especially at large magical constructs. Now if only she would once again give him a chance. She had given him the cold shoulder for months since she caught him having dinner in a public restaurant with Janet. It meant nothing. Janet was interested in the ship's pilot anyway, but no, she wouldn't listen. Still, now was not the time for such thoughts. He said, "Why would they not notice it, if it is their planet?"

Clara seemed amused by the question, or was it just because she was always amused with him? Panar didn't know. Clara said, "Do you notice the hum of the drive system?"

"Well no, but I just sort of tuned it out a long time ago."

"Exactly. Only high adept magic users would ever notice it in the first place, and since they have felt it their entire lives they would be unlikely to pay attention it."

The captain said dryly, "I don't suppose you can point to a single location that I can blow up, and call it mission accomplished."

"Why yes, I do believe I can," said the blond in a mischievous tone.

"Your serious?" inquired a stunned captain.

"Well, I can't be certain until we get closer, but heading to the planet's north pole would be a good start."

* * *

After Setsuna worked at the copilot 's station for several minutes Jack's cell phone rang, although the ring tone for some reason sounded more like the red alert sound on Star Trek compared to the ordinary ring of before. 

Setsuna frowned as she noticed Jack's expression pale ever so slightly as he quickly flipped the cell phone open. Jack was not one to overreact. Did the different ring mean something? She watched Jack listen as his expression became more focused. Finally, about half a minute later, he said, "Yes sir. We will head out immediately."

Jack quickly flipped closed and pocketed the phone before saying, "Carter, we have got to go. That ship has ignored our attempts at communication and Norad says its heading in the general direction of the north pole. They have launched fighters from the Alaska base, but we have orders to intercept it as well."

Carter closed the panel she was working on and said, "We are ready, I think. Well, as long as someone can fly this thing."

Jack moved over to the pilot seat as Captain Carter glanced at Setsuna. Setsuna said, "The seat is pretty good sized, I think we will both fit."

Captain Carter nodded before sitting beside Setsuna. The seat was certainly not designed for two people, but they did fit, if barely. Carter figured that they both might be needed now, since Setsuna had worked with the system before and could read the Japanese easily and she was who she was.

While Jack had managed to surface the ship before, it seemed that flight took a little more effort. After several false starts and destroying a coral reef Jack seemed to get the hang of it. He directed the ship up and out of the ocean. With the copilots help a course was set for the north pole.

A few minutes into their trip they were high into the sky and far away from Japan when Captain Carter said, "Sir, I think the green control on your right brings the main engines on-line."

Jack said, "Cool," as he tapped the button. Suddenly those in the back were almost ripped out of their seats as the main drives engaged. Jack tenaciously held on to the controls and kept the course steady as he eased back on the throttle control.

Jack said in a sarcastic tone, "Note to self: Throttle back before doing that."

Captain Carter remained quiet, although Sailor Mars voice could be heard yelling from the back saying in Japanese, "Who the hell is driving this thing?"

Setsuna said, in a soft yet fond voice, "Baka."

* * *

On board Swordbreaker, Canal sat on the bed in her little room holding the picture of her last captain as she simultaneously mentally examined the latest report from the service robots that were building the new leap rail gun shells. A grim smile appeared on her face as she sat the picture down and vanished only to reappear in Nabiki's room. 

She walked over to the sleeping form of her unexpected co-captain and said softly, "It's time."

Nabiki turned to silently look at Canal as the meaning of her words registered through her sleep fogged brain before she began to sit up in the bed. She said in almost a yawn, "I'll be right up."

Canal nodded before exiting through the door and then after the door was closed reappearing just in front of the bridge door and entering.

As she walked into the bridge the remaining crew members looked at her with curiosity and anticipation. Usagi asked, "It is time, isn't it?"

Canal nodded before saying, "Nabiki will be here soon." With those words, Dr. Mizuno got up and exited the room. A few minutes passed before her daughter walked through the door, fighting back a yawn.

Nabiki quickly sat down in the pilot's seat and said, "I'm ready."

Usagi said, "Your half asleep."

Nabiki gave her an irritated look but just said, "I said I was ready."

Canal said, "There is about an hour left before the last shell needed is complete. The coordinates are set, and with your permission I will start the phase drive and move us to our destination."

Nabiki said, "Let's go." As she said the words she felt the pressure of the psi system increase as the phase drive pulled them through hyperspace towards their destination. She had barely managed to count to ten before they were there, but then spatially speaking they had very little distance to travel. Still, it was a very good thing that Canal had woken her an hour before she had to be in top form. Somehow getting splatted out of the sky because she was half asleep would seem to be an ignominious end.

Dr. Mizuno returned a couple minutes later with a tray containing a small sandwich, a half dozen chocolate chip cookies and what appeared to be a milkshake to which she held out to her daughter who gratefully accepted. It wasn't much to eat, but given that she had to fight soon, too much food might almost be worse than too little. Of course it might have been better if the milkshake hadn't spilled on the sandwich, but Nabiki supposed the slight jolt from exiting hyperspace was the likely cause. It didn't matter really. She was hungry.

The hour seemed to pass in the blink of an eye before Canal said, "In a couple of minutes the final shell needed will be ready and loaded. Swordbreaker is in peak condition. Its offensive capabilities are at about four hundred percent its original design, and about 12 percent stronger than what they were in our last battle. We are ready."

The others had been sitting at stations for some time now and were eager to begin. They didn't know what they would face, but Canal was right, they were as ready as they were going to be. Usagi said, "Okay guys. Let's transform," and three transformations later the Senshi on board were ready for action.

Sailor Mercury noted that during the time she was awake Canal had completely filled the psi energy reserve. Of course, it wouldn't last long in a battle, yet it was nice to see. She watched as the seconds on the display ticked down and as they hit zero she said, "Let's do this."

Canal stood proud and said, "Primary psi system safeties cut. Deploying boost chips for psi barrier enhancement. Psi barrier on-line. Opening the electromagnetic rails and charging rail system. Awaiting final command."

Mercury winced as the psi system started to aggressively leech energy from her. She would definitely have to leave it a notch below where she had it last time, seeing as most of the help she had last time was missing. She hoped it would be enough.

She had looked at Canal's analysis of the process of creating the temporary rift into the other type of hyperspace and was quite impressed. She doubted she could have found a way quicker, even if she had all the theoretical knowledge about hyperspace that Canal had. She certainly couldn't have built what Canal did in time.

The shells internally bore little resemblance to the cruder leap rail gun shells. They even had linked computer systems to refine the hyperspace bombs parameters up until the last moment. Of course, much of Canal's work was based on guesswork. Rather than a carefully controlled reaction that was designed to tear a temporary hole into the enemies form of hyperspace, it might all blow up and take them with it. It didn't matter. They had to go.

She said, "Do it."

Canal said, "Launching shells one through four and engaging drives." Nabiki once more was amazed at what Canal could do. Each shell was launched at a slightly faster speed with Swordbreaker following along at the fastest speed such that when Swordbreaker was right in front of the shells, the shells would be in a perfect diamond formation.

There was no fear on any of the assembled with the possible exception of Ami's mother. If anything they all looked eager as Canal said, "Detonation in 5,4,3,2,1, Now!"

Four points of light blossomed in front of them as the center of them took on an orange cast, with Swordbreaker slipping through with only a loud rumble and a twenty percent drop in the psi energy reserve.

Canal said in astonishment, "It worked," to which Uranus, Moon, and Dr. Mizuno stared at her before a beep was sounded. Dr. Mizuno, who was sitting at the damage control station said, "They are in trouble!"

Canal said, "Changing course. Interception in forty seconds."

Mercury watched as the indicator slowly recovered. It seemed she could supply psi energy at a rate greater than that the engines used, even at maximum, but only just.

They arrived to see an entire fleet easily twice the size of the one they fought before bearing down on the shuttle craft. Mercury wanted to yell for them to go faster, but they were at their top acceleration and yelling at the laws of physics would not let you break them entirely, not even in a lost ship.

Canal winced as the other half of herself was reintegrated into her being. Seconds passed as the memories were integrated into herself, although she had kept a portion aside to make sure the shuttle and Swordbreaker maintained the optimum flight paths. There was not even any question of dodging, since only a direct route had a chance of getting to the shuttle first. She said, "Shuttle collection in fifteen seconds."

On board the shuttle Alex could see the home guard fleet out the window. It was time. He summoned his own magic against the bindings that restrained him. He was a little surprised that it took so much effort, but ignored it as he jumped across the room and grabbed the brown haired girl to himself before activating a tiny locater implant he had received years ago.

The feel of the transporter beam crawled along his skin as he ignored the woman he held and the others shouts. He only needed seconds and a simple mage barrier would give him that. Seconds later they were gone.

Ranma yowled as something fierce overcame him, and then somehow the wildness in his eyes dimmed, yet the anguished scream continued.

Five seconds after that, Canal executed a seemingly impossible maneuver by dropping the shield, using the engines in reverse to quickly match speeds, collect the shuttle and raise the shields.

Canal said, "The shuttle is collected," as beams bounced off Swordbreaker barrier, sometimes inflicting damage on their own ships. Mercury looked at the psi energy usage and the size of the fleet and knew they had no choice. They had to retreat, but at least they had saved them.

Canal continued with, "Launching stealth tracking probe." As the little probe exited Swordbreaker it seemed to vanish. Canal continued with, "I am retreating, but we have a problem. The others are okay, but they captured Kasumi."

Mercury exclaimed, "What! We have got to get her back!"

Canal said sadly, "We can't. Not now. That fleet is too big and with Kasumi there we can't even fire on them. We would all die."

Mercury said weakly, "But, its Kasumi. We have to do something." Mercury knew she was being unreasonable, but for once, reason was having a hard time winning over emotion.

Canal said, "I attached a probe to one of the bigger ships, so we should be able to find them later."

Mercury nodded weakly before slumping in the chair. It seemed at least one person was keeping her cool. She watched as more shots bounced off the psi barrier. The reserve was steadily dropping, and she knew her despair was reducing the rate it recovered. She had to focus.

Suddenly Ranma-chan ran onto the bridge leaving a trail of wind in her wake as she jumped in beside the distraught Mercury. Mercury felt the burden of the psi system lesson as Ranma shared in it.

Ranma engaged the piloting interface and was about to follow when Canal said firmly, "We can't win, not even with your help, and your barely holding onto sanity as it is. Please stop. We have got to get away first." The last was said with resolute pleading.

Ranma-chan's red aura flared and Canal could feel the negative psi energy flood her systems. It might have even been enough to give them a chance, but it would certainly destroy her captain if it continued. Mercury turned and put her arms around Ranma-chan as she gasped out, "She's right. We can't save Kasumi if we die here."

Tears leaked from Ranma-chan's eyes as she said roughly, "Let's get out of here." She continued a few seconds later with, "But we are coming back."

Neptune ran onto the bridge, panting slightly, before quickly sitting beside her lover and grasping her hand. It seemed Ranma in a hurry untransformed could be faster than a Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon said, "We will return for her. By Serenity, I swear it." The others shouted their agreements as Swordbreaker ran away.

* * *

On board the lead ship of the group Alex was just reaching the commend deck when he heard someone say, "How the heck can any ship survive that bombardment? They are getting away! Can't you go faster?" 

"No sir, we are accelerating at our top rate."

As Alex stepped onto the bridge a junior officer shouted, "Attention. Emperor on deck."

The captain looked over before swiftly getting out of his chair and bowing as everyone else did as well. Alex let them do one quick bow before saying, "At ease. I have what I want. Let's go home."

"But sir, they will get away."

"They are going to do that anyway, are they not?"

"Very well sir. Plot a course for home. Best possible speed."

"Changing course for planet Amalar."

As they started their journey home Alex wondered how exactly that ship had entered hyperspace. Was it there all along after that battle and only now found them, or did it find another way?

* * *

Hotaru seemed tired by the time she walked onto the bridge and heard Canal say, "They are breaking off." 

Uranus said, "Maybe they were afraid of us. Maybe we have a chance now."

Canal said sadly, "No, they just realized they couldn't catch us so they decided not to waste time."

Mercury said, "She's right, and we need to get Ranma to the sick bay. There is something wrong with him." She had pondered for a split second saying her', as it seemed more correct right then, but didn't want to risk Ranma's ego.

Ranma-chan said, "I'm fine," in an obviously shaky voice.

Canal said sternly, "No, you are not. I can't determine the extent of the damage here, but I'm guessing you are holding back the madness by sheer force of will."

Mercury said, "Come on, lets go to the sick bay. The sooner your fixed up the sooner we can save Kasumi." Ranma grumbled but went as Canal changed course.

As Mercury and Ranma were about to walk out the door, Mercury asked, "Where are we going?"

Canal said, "To pick up the escape pod that Alex guy was in. I'm hoping it will contain in its memory the locations of other hyperspace gateways, although I think I already know where they are taking Kasumi."

Sailor Moon asked, "Where?"

"Their home world. A planet called Amalar. I got that much data from one of the crude machines they had connected up to me for navigation before, and it matches up with their current heading."

Mercury nodded before half hauling Ranma out the door followed quickly by her mother. She truly didn't seem to be physically hurt, but it was as if she was fighting off a massive headache or something.

After they left Canal said, "I am needed in the sick bay as well." She looked at Sailor Uranus and Neptune before saying, "Can you two see about collecting that escape pod?"

Neptune said, "Go, see to Ranma. We will do our best."

Uranus smiled a small smile. It seemed wrong to get any joy now, yet she had really wanted to try a hand at piloting, even if she couldn't use the fancy way yet.

Venus kept quiet, yet she couldn't help but feel betrayed. She knew it was silly, since she had no reason to trust him, even if she had asked if he had a girlfriend.

Hotaru asked softly, "I wonder why he took Kasumi."

Neptune said, "Now that is the question."

* * *

Dr. Mizuno had coaxed Ranma-chan up on the medical bed and was in the process of taking her blood pressure when Canal came in. She had wanted to ask what was going on, and what Canal meant by holding back the madness, but the way Ranma-chan was clinging to Mercury seemed to make that a bad idea. Oh well, Canal was here now, so she could hopefully stop pretending to be doing something important soon. 

Canal walked up quietly and held her right hand to Ranma's head and said softly, "Rest, my Master." A few seconds later Ranma-chan was peacefully asleep and Nabiki was letting her down and covering her.

Canal said, "Okay, I know a little from what you said in the shuttle, but now I need to know everything you know about this Nekoken."

Mercury nodded as she finally let the transformation drop. She covered everything she knew as quickly and concisely as she could, sparing nothing. Dr. Mizuno was tempted to leave since this was very private, yet it was like a bad horror story that she couldn't make herself turn off, and it concerned her daughter's husband which was an important topic for her.

The sad part was, it seemed that Ranma's father really did not mean any wrong and that Ranma had managed to thrive under such conditions. It was amazing really, but it seemed the bill had come due.

Canal said to Nabiki, "Thank you. Knowing will help me help him. Now, if you will keep hold of his hand, I will begin in a moment."

Canal went over to the sink and filled a small cup with hot water. Usagi and Venus walked through the door as Canal shut the faucet off. Usagi said softly, "The pod is in the second shuttle bay."

Canal replied, "Good. For now it might be best to relax. Haruka and Michuru can continue practicing piloting if they want, but I recommend leaving the area."

Venus said, "I'll tell them," while Usagi took a seat out of the way as Canal poured the water on Ranma-chan changing him back to his birth gender while Dr. Mizuno used a small towel to wipe off the excess.

In response to the unasked question, Canal said, "He seems a touch more comfortable when he is in his normal body." Canal glanced around the room before saying, "I don't know how long this will take."

Nabiki gave a half nod before Usagi said, "Take as much time as you need."

Canal nodded. She would have done so regardless, but it was nice when people supported your actions. She bent over, in what looked almost like she was going to kiss him, before touching her head to his and disappearing.

Dr. Mizuno studied her daughters face, finding the slight traces of jealousy she expected. She didn't think it was anything to worry about though. Canal was a friend, a companion, or maybe even a mother in her own way, but that seemed to be the end of it. Satisfied she turned back to the monitors to try to make sense of it all.

* * *

Canal wandered the landscape of Ranma's mind and debated the best course of action. Destroying the Nekoken was certainly within her power now and probably even something he would want, but it was so heavily interwoven with the rest of himself that she didn't want to risk that and it seemed it would not be necessary. 

She drew on Nabiki's psi energy through their joined hands as she focused on the wall he had made so long ago. She gently repaired and smoothed that wall using tiny amounts of her own spirit and the energy Nabiki freely gave to her. The repaired wall was thinner but resilient. It would give, but hopefully would not break completely until Ranma's mind had time to fully heal.

Canal's wasn't sure what the end result would be, but she suspected much of the power from the Nekoken would be gone, as the purity of the spiritual construct would be diluted. Time would tell.

Minutes after she began, Canal's form appeared with her head again touching Ranma's head before she stood fully. Nabiki turned to her with questions in her eyes. Canal told the others what she had done and why she had done it.

Usagi said, "So he will be okay now?"

Canal said, "It partly depends on him. He may have to fight it for a long time, perhaps all his life, but this way he can grow stronger with losing very little of himself. Of course, if it is necessary I can do more, but for now it is probably best to leave things alone."

Nabiki nodded. Ranma never did like taking the easy way out of anything, well unless it won him a battle he would otherwise lose anyway.

* * *

Shampoo found it quite strange that they had a completely uneventful journey all the way to the lake. Heck the only problem they had was getting Akane used to the diving equipment enough to reach the underground passageway. 

Akane coughed and sputtered as Ukyo and Shampoo dragged her the rest of the way. So what if she wasn't the best swimmer in the world. She made it didn't she?

Akane coughed some more and spit up some water, and was that a minnow? Oh well, at least there was only a few inches of water down here, although she wondered how that was possible. They were under a lake right?

Shampoo said, "We must hurry. The book says that this area sometimes fill with water."

Ukyo said, "Great, just great," as she pulled on Akane's leaden body.

Akane said, "I'm coming."

* * *

Outside, about a mile away, Happosai's group sat or rather flopped and rested. 

Mousse said, "I don't understand. If what they are doing is supposed to save the world or something then why the heck were all those things trying to kill them?"

Happosai said, "It's just a bunch of cranky demons that wouldn't mind the Earth becoming a barren wasteland, if it got rid of the annoying humans."

Genma said, in a scared voice, "Demons? We are fighting demons?"

Happosai had really learned to almost loath his former students. They had no spine whatsoever. He said, "Those were just low level demons. We can handle them." That much was true of course, but whether or not they would be that lucky next time was another matter.

Soun winced as he twisted the wrong way and caused the gash on his chest to pain him. He ignored it and said, "At least my Akane is fine."

In a depressed tone, Ryoga added, "Yes. Akane is fine."

Happosai turned to Soun before saying, "Had you or Ranma at least forced her to learn her true skill level, she would be a lot safer."

Soun had no response to that. He knew his skills had atrophied, but he also knew that he in his worst day was heads and shoulders above his youngest daughter's skills. Would she die because he had failed to train her properly? No, that was what they were here for.

* * *

They had traveled for about twenty minutes underground with only their flashlights to light the way along the stone corridors when Ukyo asked, "How much further is it? For that matter, why doesn't anyone else know about this place?" 

Shampoo paused in thought for a few moments as she tried to think of the best answer. Finally she said, "Only the entrance to this place is underground. This place is.. Shampoo not know where this place is, but according to the book it not much further."

Shampoo's words turned out to be prophetic as they entered a room with a large domed ceiling. The ceiling looked almost like a night sky full of stars except you could see that it was solid. There was only the one entrance. The sides of the rounded cave were lined with thick vines that glowed a soft green and gave the room an eerie feel. The tops of the vines wove into the ceiling. At the exact center of the room was a nearly circular pool that was perhaps one hundred foot across. It dominated the room, taking up almost two thirds of the floor space. The occasional vine dipped into those still clear waters. Those vines were easy to see, for they were bigger and glowed brighter than their companions.

Shampoo said, "We here."

* * *

Captain Panar looked out the view screen as they cruised inside the atmosphere towards the planet's northern pole. It really was a beautiful world. It would have been so much better if they had just surrendered peacefully like most everyone else. 

Dalan said, "ETA to the planet's geographic north pole is six minutes."

* * *

The little shuttle craft that the Senshi had brought back was screaming through the atmosphere as it headed directly north. Jack said in English, "Carter, how long until we get there?" 

"Sir, at our present rate of speed we will reach the north pole in about twenty minutes."

"What about that weapon?" asked Jack.

Setsuna said, "We will see about getting it ready. Did I mention we haven't tested it yet?"

"Great. Just Great. Got any more surprises for me?"

Setsuna said, "Don't worry. Mercury almost never makes mistakes with these things. I'm sure it will work fine." Setsuna loved annoying Jack, and really they couldn't be sure about that weapon. Now where were the notes Mercury made?

* * *

Dalan said, "Sir, there is a small shuttle craft of imperial design on a high speed approach course. There is also twenty three fossil fuel base atmospheric craft approaching us from the other direction." 

The captain said, "Details on shuttle?"

Dalan said, "According to records, that shuttle was on Swordbreaker when they captured it. Should we turn and engage it?"

The captain said, "No, I'm familiar with the type. It has no weapons. Raise shields and continue on course. As for the other craft, I doubt anything they have can penetrate our armor."

* * *

Jack said, "How much further?" 

Carter said, "We will be at the north pole in about ten minutes, if that is their destination."

* * *

In the back of the shuttle the Senshi had once more transformed as they sat in a loose circle underneath the half cylindrical object that ran along the length of the shuttles ceiling. Setsuna devoutly hoped that Nabiki's notes were correct in this case, since feeding power to a weapon that they kept bumping their heads into might be a very bad idea if she was not.

* * *

On board the imperial ship, Clara had redirected Dalan's course several times before they approached a flat and barren sheet of ice, which was apparently their destination. 

Dalan said, "There is nothing here!"

Clara said, "Do you think whoever made it would put a sign up to reveal its location? Besides, from what I can tell this is only the key point. There are likely a few others scattered throughout the planet."

Panar asked, "What do you have to do?"

Clara said, "Drop me off. It will be best if I pierce the protective spells first."

"Very well. Hurry up. We will make sure you are not disturbed."

* * *

After hastily donning a thin silvery heat suit, Clara entered the transport field and floated quickly down to the ground. She supposed she could have used the instant matter transporter that Panar had somehow acquired, but then she wasn't supposed to know about that. Indeed the very existence of that technology was a state secret, and quite frankly she didn't care of doing that to her body. 

As her feet touched the ice she adjusted the level of the suit before walking a few hundred feet and sitting down. The spot seemed the same as every other spot, but she could feel the truth. She felt for the fringes of the construct. It was so massive, yet at the same time so very frayed. With painstaking care she pulled thread after thread. Around her, the Earth started to shake in protest.

* * *

The cave started to shake, causing the trio to look around in panic. A few seconds later Shampoo said, "Quickly remove your clothes." 

Akane said, "Huh? I thought it was only you that had to come here."

Ukyo looked questioningly at Shampoo, yet started to undo her clothing. If asked at that moment she would be hard pressed to answer why she was doing what Shampoo asked, other than it felt like the right thing to do.

Shampoo said, "It rare opportunity. It make you stronger, live longer." Shampoo mentally debated whether this was a good idea as she quickly pulled off her clothing and jumped in, just as another tremor hit the place. Yes, she decided, they might need all the help they could get, and it was not as if she had any need to fear punishment anymore.

As her body hit the water the room seemed to be filled with light and Shampoo's body took on a soft blue green glow. Ukyo and Akane were momentarily mesmerized by it before they finished getting their clothing off.

Akane said, "Well if Shampoo can do it, so can I!" as she jumped into the water and nearly drowned before she discovered she could stand. Ukyo followed as well, and before long all three of their bare bodies were aglow with the blue green light. Had Akane thought about what she was saying she might have been more hesitant of course, but impetuousness was, as always, a great friend of hers.

The tremors continued, yet the walls held. Specks of browns and golds traveled up the vines surrounding the room, seemingly in response to the tremors.

* * *

Panar asked into the communicator panel in his chair, "How much longer?" The jets were getting annoying, although he had taken out a dozen of them already. That shuttle was still coming too. Why was an unarmed shuttle in such a hurry? Come to think of it, just how did they get here before him, or were they here before? Something did not add up. Perhaps it was time to use that contingency plan. 

Clara said, "I'll be done by the time you get back here." Clara again focused on the net as she pulled more threads away. Minutes later she plucked the last and suddenly she was standing on fertile grass and almost touching an impossibly tall tree. The tree had seen better days though. It's leaves were badly withered and some branches showed signs of rot.

Clara reached out and lightly placed her hand near but not on the tree. She understood now. It had been almost untended for so very long, and the people on this planet had weakened it with their harm to the environment, except there was something, or was it someone? Her musings were interrupted as she suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Back in the back of the shuttle, the Senshi present could feel it. Something was terribly wrong. Endymion had writhed in agony before passing out. Pluto quickly set him aside before she joined hands with the other three, as they resumed feeding their magic into the weapon. It was starting to resist the transfer now, so they thought it must be almost full. 

In the cockpit, Jack could see it in sight now. It was huge and coming down fast. Suddenly a massive bolt of energy shot forth from the front of the craft and impacted into a tree. What was a tree doing here? Such was his surprise that he almost forgot to follow when the ship righted itself and started to head away.

Jack said, "Carter, are you ready?"

"I think so sir."

"Then fire!"

"Firing."

Out the front of the shuttle a beam of energy that dwarfed the shot from before screamed out and annihilated the enemy ship. In the back of the shuttle the core of the weapon had partially exploded showering hot shrapnel, some of it hitting the Senshi present and Endymion as well. All were burned, but thanks to their transformations the worst was only second degree and already healing.

* * *

Kasumi thought it odd to see so much wood and elegance in a room, after all the other rooms here were mostly metal. She sat down across from the white haired young man that had grabbed her. A blond haired young woman in a simple white dress brought in what she could only assume was food, and very well prepared food if her nose was any indication. 

She almost let out a small sigh before chastising herself mentally. She half wondered if this was a result of that one time she had been jealous that it was always Akane who was kidnapped. Oh well, it seemed that someone else would cook for a change, and that was always a good thing, right?

* * *

Ranma awoke and wished he had not. It wasn't as bad as before, but he could feel it now, struggling to be free.

* * *

In the pool the tremors had increased in tempo as if in prelude to a full blown earthquake. Shampoo saw energy from herself and the others begin to leak out, some going into the others and some into the pool itself. 

Shampoo said, "Out now. Get out now!" Just what had happened? She didn't know, but hopefully her great grandmother would. Hopefully, it was not already too late.

* * *

Author's Notes: Most of the next chapter is planned, although not on paper, so in theory it should take about as long as this chapter, time permitting. As always, reviews are appreciated. I know the review system quit working right after I posted a chapter last time, so if anyone has comments on that chapter they are welcome to include those as well.

* * *


	15. Exposition

Exposition 

Ice Squared  
by Lerris Smith

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Lost Universe, Stargate, or Ah My Goddess. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

With Captain Carter's and Setsuna's help, Jack located and found a pair of pilots that had managed to eject from their jets before what was left of them crashed. One was in need of rapid medical attention, and after a call to General Hammond, they arranged to drop the pair off at the Alaska base. Jack wondered how they handled the questions of what they were flying in, but quickly tossed the thought aside. 

The noise of takeoff from the Alaska base seemed to finally awaken the people from Japan. Waking was a slow process for them, that began with Setsuna and ended with Endymion. Each had dropped their transformations shortly after they awoke, but Endymion seemed surprised as his faded.

Setsuna asked, "What happened?"

Carter said, "They destroyed a huge tree and we destroyed them, although why a huge tree was located at the north pole..." Carter trailed off as if uncertain how to continue.

Mamoru said, "It was not a tree, or rather not only a tree. Something is horribly wrong. I think they destroyed something important. The Earth is dying. I can feel it. I think Tuxedo Kamen is no more."

Setsuna reached out with her senses and once more cursed not being able to get back to the gates of time. She could feel something, but couldn't place it. This wasn't her world, after all.

Rei said cryptically, "I think he may be right."

From the front Jack said, "Ah come on. It was just a tree. I mean sure they provide oxygen, but losing one tree isn't going to destroy the planet."

Setsuna took on a lecturing tone as she said, "It was during Beryl's first attacks that the biosphere's of the other worlds were destroyed, for you see they were magical in nature. From what I understand, It takes a lot of power to make a world habitable, especially if they were not naturally close to being so in the first place. I know the biospheres of the other words degraded in as little as days, with Mars lasting the longest at almost six months."

Carter said, "Your saying the other planets in the solar system were habitable. That seems hard to believe."

Setsuna smiled an enigmatic smile at her before saying, "Each in a way different than the others. The citizens of Mercury lived completely underground. Their technology flourished partly just as a way to deal with their environment. What I didn't know was that Earth itself had a magical component to its biosphere."

Jack said, "Well what are we gonna do about it then? Should I head somewhere?"

Mamoru said, "Head to where the tree was destroyed."

jack said, "Okay.. Heading back. I don't suppose anyone brought some winter clothes."

Jack landed the shuttle at the bottom of the crater generated by the ship they destroyed. As they were debating how they were going to go outside for any length of time without freezing, a beautiful black haired and silver eyed woman faded into existence in the middle of back area of the shuttle. She wore a simple flowing white dress that did not quite touch the floor. Well it did not touch the floor until she stumbled and fell into Mamoru causing him to fall as well, as he put his arms around her to try to control her fall.

Rei started to get angry. How dare he put his arms around that woman, when he had Usagi.

Setsuna said in Japanese, "It's you."

Mamoru tried to sit up, but it was awkward with her in his arms. After a bit of effort, he turned her now unconscious form so that her face rested in his lap. Mamoru could sense that he was tied to her somehow and that she was very sick. He did not understand it and kept examining his feelings to try to get some clue as to what was going on. Rei looked on coolly, while Makoto looked on in concern.

Captain Carter asked with concern, "Is she okay? I have some medical training."

Mamoru looked up at Carter before saying, "No, although there is nothing you can do." He absently brushed her black hair out of her eyes. His words were true, of that much he was certain, yet he wished he knew why they were true.

Setsuna took out her communicator and pressed a couple buttons, and waiting for the connection to open. Finally after about thirty seconds, a tiny beep was heard and a woman's voice could be heard from it saying, "Hello."

"Luna contact Swordbreaker. Tell them to come as soon as they can. Tell them that the Earth is dying."

"Dying?" exclaimed the moon cat through her communicator.

"Yes. We aren't sure of the details, but if my hunch is correct one of the possible futures I saw is coming true. An ice age is coming. I don't know how soon, or if we can stop it."

"I'll tell them Setsuna-san. Is there anything else I can do?"

Setsuna thought for several moments, trying to figure out the best course of action. It was tempting to just park the shuttle in the clearing behind the shrine, but getting mobbed by press and such was just not useful. She asked, "How is Hino-san doing?"

Luna was confused by the suddenly changed topic. She said, "Oh, he is fine. Artemis and him are playing chess."

Setsuna said, "Good. See if you can get that Doctor Tofu to meet us up where Ami's funeral was with some kind of vehicle that can handle eight people. Also give him my cell phone number, so he can reach us."

Luna said dubiously, "Okay. I'll do what I can."

Carter asked, "If you need doctor's we have a top notch one back at base and some of the most advanced medical facilities in the world."

Setsuna pondered the offer, but quickly said, "No, I think Doctor Tofu is a better bet, since I don't think this is a physical problem. He is apparently quite good at the esoteric medical arts."

With a bit of help from the others, Jack returned to the area in the ocean where they had taken off from. After a bit of maneuvering underwater the shuttle emerged onto the beach just a little north of where they had left from before. It seemed colder than it was when they left and Setsuna was left to wander if the collapse had already begun. She chastised herself. A possible future was not a certain future, and the remnant of a newspaper saw in the gates was not enough to base much on.

Captain Carter wanted to study the shuttle so she and Daniel stayed in it and re-submerged it under the ocean, with Daniel there to help her with the Japanese interface. Jack wanted to stay with the others to find out more of what was going on. Of course, given the fond glances he kept giving Setsuna, there may have been other reasons for wanting to stay with the others as well. He and Mamoru carried the white dressed stranger with them until they met up with Doctor Tofu a few blocks later.

Doctor Tofu examined the patient they held quickly before directing them to his car. It was good that they were down to a group of six, since even packed in it was extremely crowded. After noticing Rei's glare, Mamoru made sure to sit in the front seat away from the beautiful visitor. As the doctor began to drive, he asked in Japanese, "Do you know what happened to her?"

Setsuna replied, "Not entirely no. We found her at the sight of an explosion. She just kind of appeared." Jack remained silent and did his best to follow along with the language.

Doctor Tofu said, "She is different. I have not seen the like before. With your permission, I'd like to contact an associate who may be able to help."

Before long they arrived at the shrine, and were met by not only the cats and Hino-san, but Elder Cologne. As Cologne noticed the burden they carried, she said, "Goddess! What are you doing with a Goddess?" Cologne had been surprised by the phone call. She had only come back to the Nekohaten to retrieve a few priceless artifacts and things and hadn't planned on staying when she received it, but now here she was.

Dr. Tofu said, "We should get her to a bed."

Cologne nodded and hopped behind as they had made her comfortable in Rei's bed. Cologne and Rei's grandfather examined her from one side of the bed while Dr. Tofu did from the other. The rest went into the shrine area to let them work in peace.

Cologne said to Dr. Tofu, "You are familiar with ki transfers, are you not?"

Doctor Tofu nodded before saying, "Yes. She is not human though. I was afraid I might make things worse."

"Just keep your ki as pure as possible, and spare her what you can. I will do the same." She directed her gaze to Rei's grandfather before saying, "You will do nothing. Whatever you did to yourself recently your not remotely recovered from."

Rei's grandfather nodded.

* * *

Belldandy was worried. Heaven had recalled both Skuld and Urd, saying they were needed but had not explained why. She could guess of course. Father wanted them under his eye, since otherwise it was likely they would interfere in what was coming. That left her. If it were other circumstances she might suspect Urd of a plot to give her and Keiichi time alone. Of course that was always appreciated, regardless of the reason. 

She lay under the covers and took in the heat from the warm body beside her as Keiichi gently stroked Belldandy's hair. He said softly, "You are worried."

"Yes. I am afraid. If I do nothing, and obey my father, then the world might die. There are good people fighting and I know they will do their best to save us all, but even with everything it may not be enough."

"Then go if you want. I will always be here waiting for you."

"But if I help them, I might not be allowed to see you again!" Belldandy was racked with sobs as Keiichi pulled her naked body closer to him.

Keichi tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out as he held her tightly to him and felt her heart beat next to his. He tried twice more to get the words out and failed. His own tears streamed down his face as they gently held and kissed each other for over an hour before Belldandy suddenly stiffened and said, "I must go. Will you come with me?"

"Always my love."

It was not far, so even given the urgency, Belldandy preferred to let Keiichi drive them, rather than waste the power teleporting them would take. Before long they arrived at the Hino shrine and were greeted at the door by Rei in her priestess uniform.

Rei said, "Yes?"

Belldandy said, "There is a young woman, about my age, with black hair sick here."

Rei seemed surprised at the statement but only nodded.

Belldandy said, "May we see her? She is my sister."

Rei noted the complete lack of family resemblance to which Belldandy replied, "We have different mothers." Rei gave a small nod before directing them inside and taking them to the room where, even then, the doctor and the Amazon matriarch were trying to give her enough energy to wake. They didn't seem to be having much success though, if their bleak expressions were any indication.

Belldandy gasped when she looked upon her sister. She called out, "Risa!" to the surprise of the pair trying to help her in the room. They stopped what they were doing and turned to her. Belldandy rushed to the bed and pulled her into her arms before gently setting her down again.

She turned back to Keiichi and quickly crossed the space to him before she said softly, "I'm so sorry, but I have to do this."

"I know," was all he said.

By this time Setsuna, Rei, Makoto, Mamoru and the cats had already crowded in around the door and were quite surprised to see what must have been the most beautiful, the most tender kiss they had ever seen between the pair. Luna gave a glare at Artemis, which he completely failed to notice. So surprised were the rest by the moment that they could not help but watch as it stretched on for almost a full minute before they parted and released each other.

A few seconds later the happy vapid expression disappeared from Keiiichi's face and he said, "You might want to stand well back."

The others in the room turned to him. His tone was such a contrast to his expression of before that they moved away from the pair on the bed without apparent thought.

Belldandy walked back towards the bed. As she walked her casual clothes shifted to the formal clothing of her office. Gasps could be heard as the others witnessed the transformation. Cologne, herself bowed deeply and was swiftly followed by Rei's grandfather. Rei started to bow, but caught herself and remained standing. Jack could not help but stare in amazement. He had certainly not expected his fishing trip to lead him here.

Belldandy reached up and carefully removed one, and then the other earring. She then, carefully held the earrings, one in each hand before closing her hand on them. A glow of power came from her hands and suddenly the room was bathed in power with Belldandy taking on the role of the sun.

Belldandy just sat in the circle of power as it seemed to settle into her skin. She made no speeches, yet the resolve in her face was speech enough. She was a woman with a purpose that she was determined to accomplish.

Keiichi said softly, almost to himself, "The power of a first glass goddess."

Several turned to glance at him, including Rei's grandfather who gave a small nod of respect to the boy, before quickly turning back to Belldandy. Torrents of power shot from the goddess and passed into the other goddess on the bed who quickly opened her eyes and sat up before looking into the eyes of her sister with a smile. She just sat there and absorbed the power for several minutes before it too finally dimmed. With a smile, she caught the fainting form of Belldandy and eased her onto the bed before she stood.

The power that went into the dark haired girl seemed to be slowly boiling off into the room, but mostly it seemed to drift down into the ground before it flared, and with an audible snap the light show ended. Seconds later the sound of lightning could be heard impacting the ground on what they all knew to be a cloud free day.

Keiichi rushed up to Belldandy, and Dr. Tofu edged his way closer when the black haired woman said, "Belldandy will be fine. Let us go outside and see what Father has decided."

The group moved outside, save Keiichi who stayed by Belldandy's side. They were seemingly still stunned by the strange events, as they noticed the writing that seemed to be carved in the ground. Each could read it, for it appeared to each to be in the native language of the observer. It said:

"For violation of my command to not interfere, goddess first class Belldandy is hereby stripped of her powers and shall live out the rest of her life as a human. Goddess Second Class Risa is commanded to return to her station in heaven to remain until the crises is over."

As they finished reading that sentence, a beam of light appeared in front of Risa who quickly glanced back to the text which continued with, "Should she refuse to return, her powers will also be removed, so sayeth the Lord."

Jack quipped in English, "Kind of a stern boss aint he?"

Setsuna sighed at Jack's remark before watching the the dark haired goddess. They needed to know what was going on if they were going to do something. She could not see the pleading that was in her eyes as she stared at the goddess who took a step back from the beam, which promptly disappeared.

In heaven Kami-sama smiled. They had done exactly the right thing even when told not to. It was good to know he had raised at least some of them right.

Risa smiled at the others as the words faded and they all went back inside. Belldandy joined them in her casual clothes as they sat around the great fire. Belldandy had a small smile on her face as she held Keiichi's hand. She didn't seem to be the least bit upset that she was no longer a goddess.

After they sat down, Jack said in halting Japanese, "Would someone tell me just what is going on?" Setsuna smiled at his attempt at using Japanese again. He truly was more intelligent than he let on.

Risa said, "Once upon a time I traveled the Earth, visiting from place to place and taking in the wonder of my father's great creation when I happened to be accosted by some petty robbers. They were of course no great danger to me, yet in my curiosity I let myself be captured and hauled away, only to be rescued by a newlywed pair of farmers."

"Such was my gratitude for the risk they took in saving me that I crafted for them two special weapons so that their family might always be protected, for you see even though I could have gotten free at any time, they could have been killed. Of course weapons fastened by a goddess might draw unwanted attention so I made them believe than an ancestor of theirs had crafted the weapons, and overlaid magic upon them to hide their true nature. Call it a whim, if you like, but I felt the pair should be rewarded."

She glanced around. Among the Senshi's faces it seemed only Setsuna and Rei had figured out what she was referring to. She continued with, "Later, I posed as a mage in the court of the moon. I did many things there. I even crafted a few magical artifacts like Sailor Moon's scepter."

Rei interrupted with, "Did you have to make it so gaudy?"

She said, "Hey. I was having fun, and no one then really expected that things would get so bad that she would have to use it in serious combat."

Makoto, Luna, and Artemis hung their heads in a sigh. Their fearless leader's main weapon was constructed by a goddess in a fit of boredom.

Risa continued with, "Only Serenity knew the truth about me and she never mentioned it to anyone. From time to time, I would even disguise her with my power and we would walk around her kingdom as ordinary citizens. I still remember the time she got drunk and was making a pass at this bartender. We might have had a new heir to the throne if I hadn't been there that day."

Setsuna frowned in annoyance. While she didn't doubt the story, and it did explain a few vague things she half remembered, especially about those staffs, it otherwise seemed utterly unimportant.

Risa noted Setsuna's expression and said, "Relax Suna-chan. I once changed your diapers. Don't worry. I didn't give up my powers as a goddess just to chat about old times."

Setsuna gave a half nod before Risa continued with, "When Beryl's handiwork went out of control, it threatened to destroy even the environmental construct of Earth. Normally the assembled court mages and the queen with the silver crystal could have done something to repair the damage, but most of the mages were dead, the damage was extensive, and Serenity had used much of her power to banish Beryl."

She paused and asked, "Could someone show me where I can get something to drink?"

Rei nodded as she motioned her to follow her. They returned moments later as the former goddess carefully, as if it was the most precious thing in the world, sipped from a cup of green tea. A few moments later she continued with:

"What I did was not so much a matter of bravery, but of desperation. I merged myself with the environmental construct. It did not stop the downward spiral, but it slowed it, and in time I even repaired it. Much of the population had died by then, but some lived, and the Earth healed. Of course, getting out of the construct was far more difficult than getting in, for I lacked the power to extract myself. Indeed it fed on every bit of power I could generate to heal and strengthen itself. It was only after that alien ship destroyed the focal point, that I could even reform my body fully, and it was only when Belldandy gave me so much power that I could free myself from the construct."

Setsuna asked, "But what about on the ship. You appeared there."

Risa replied, "As the maker of those staffs I have a link to them. I simply appropriated the energy that Sailor Moon sent out to temporarily take form and tinker with the staffs a bit."

Rei's grandfather asked, "So what does this all mean?"

She said, "There are three secondary points besides the focal point that was destroyed. The spring at Jusendo. A pool in a cave under a lake in Peru, and another tree in New Zealand. The second tree is a cutting from the first. Even without the primary focus, with the energy that Belldandy gave me that the planet leeched from me before I was able to extract myself, the secondary focuses should be able to hold off the worst, if only for a little while."

Mamoru asked, "How long?"

She said, "There will not be a single day where the system fails, yet, left alone, it will fail little by little. I doubt much of the Earth will be liveable in under two years, with millions likely dead in under a year."

Jack said in English, "You've got to be kidding me. A few days ago I was out fishing!"

Belldandy said in English, "No, she is quite correct, and as I am as mortal as my husband now, I very much hope we will be able to prevent it."

Risa said, "In case you are wondering what would have happened had I not freed myself when I had the chance, well, yes the secondary sites would have lasted longer, but only perhaps six months or so. Without the primary focus, failure is just a matter of time and I thought I could do something if I was free."

Of course, she admitted to herself, that she had wanted to be free for so very long. Seeing through the eyes of the planet had its appeal, but even that got old.

Cologne said, "So our plan-"

Risa finished with, "won't work anymore." Risa had been tempted to add to that, but felt that perhaps some secrets should be kept for now. Cologne could not have liked telling her daughter to sacrifice her life to heal some of the damage to the tree. They had done so, when it was needed for over two thousand years, although at least only thirteen in total had been called to that duty.

She could remember each of their lives. It was a small side effect of how they gave their lives. Of course, she mused privately, the three who were even now returning from Peru had absorbed power and were now linked to the planet.

Setsuna asked, "Luna, were you able to get in contact with Swordbreaker?"

The black cat said sadly, "No, we tried several times, but we couldn't get in touch with them." Jack just looked at her with a half frown, as if to say, "After all this, your not weird enough to startle me."

Makoto said, "What does that mean? You don't think they were killed do you?"

Mamoru said, "Usagi is alive. I would know if she wasn't."

Setsuna simply nodded, and after a moment Rei gave her own half nod of agreement.

Belldandy, who was still holding hands with Keiichi, said "They are all alive and for the most part well. Before my link to Yggdrasil was severed, I was keeping track of them."

Rei's grandfather asked, "For the most part?"

Belldandy said, "Ranma is recovering from an injury. He can tell you more, if he wishes. Of a more pressing problem is Kasumi. She has been kidnapped by the young emperor of the group that attacked you."

Rei's grandfather said, "Kasumi. That sweet girl has been kidnapped?"

Belldandy nodded before saying, "Yes, and I must beg you not to try to rescue her."

Rei asked angrilly, "Why not? She is our friend."

Belldandy responded, "I won't say that Kasumi is safe, for the politics of that place are harsh. The emperor is slightly younger than Kasumi, and only is emperor because those that hold the real power secretly killed his mother and father."

Makoto gasped and said, "And you want us to leave her there?"

Belldandy let go of Keiichi's hand and said softly, "No, it is not what I want, but the emperor is not truly a bad young man, although he was raised poorly. There is a chance that Kasumi's influence can eventually make a difference there."

The others were silent to that. They didn't know Kasumi all that well, but the words had a ring of truth to them. The silence was broken by Rei's grandfather who said soflty, "If any mortal can change the world with her smile, I think it would be that one."

Setsuna said, "Perhaps, but neither Ranma nor Nabiki would ever accept that, unless they heard it from her own lips anyway. The others might not either. I fear a great deal more people are going to die before this is over."

Belldandy said simply and softly, "Yes."

* * *

Author's Notes: If you hadn't guessed it, this story is well over half way over, although the exact chapter it will end is not known. If you get a chance, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *


End file.
